A Year to Remember
by SegaLovesAnime09
Summary: When an old friend of Jaden's suddenly shows up for his fourth year in Duel Academy, she brings adventure and romance along with her. But also a dark past that connects the Rhodes and Jaden! Can the gang reveal the past or will trouble come their way?
1. 4 Years Past: An Old Friend!

_Hey everybody! This is my first story so take it easy on me. I'm new here. And if you have any ideas for chapters or for scenes, let me know._

_DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER…XD_

* * *

**Chapter 1: 4 Years Past: An Old Friend!**

(Prologue)

Jaden Yuki, top duelist of Duel Academy, the Slifer slacker in the red dorm, is no stranger to danger. Ever since he set foot onto Duel Academy Island, he faced the Shadow Riders, saved students from the Society of Light, and fused with his monster, Yubel, in an alternate dimension. Yes, you may say Jaden is a hero. In fact, to those who know him best, he is. If you were to ask him what his favorite moments in his three years were in Duel Academy, he'll probably say meeting all his friends: Syrus and Zane Truesdale, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Blair Flannigan, and Jesse Anderson. After a long almost endless summer break, an excited Jaden reunites with his friends back in Duel Academy. To some, it was their fourth and final year; they'll soon graduate and hopefully live a successful life. For Jaden, well, he was just excited to see new students arrive Duel Academy and have a great year that he'll never forget!

"What do you mean you'll be visiting Japan in a few weeks?" Jaden yelled into his cell phone. He was currently in his room in the Slifer Dorms while everyone else is in Chazz's common room. They were watching a movie until Jaden's cell phone went off. Now that he was in his own room, he can talk secretly to the person who called him.

**"Jeez, Jaden. Don't scream in my ear now,"** the person laughed. The person had a soft, feminine voice with some hints of a Hispanic accent to it. **"Besides, why can't I? I haven't visited Japan in a long time."**

Jaden shook his head. He smiled as he listened to the person's voice. '_It's been a while since she left. I forgot.' _He thought.

**"Hey, did you watch my duel a few weeks ago against the Former U.S. Champion Duelist, Rodney Jacobs? Did you see how I creamed him! Awesome right?"**

"Yeah, you certainly are getting a reputation for yourself, oh Miss New U.S. Champion Duelist?" Jaden slightly chuckled. He heard her laugh over the phone as well, knowing full well that it was true. "So why are you coming to Japan for?"

**"For the Duel Tournament, silly." **

_'Duel Tournament?' _Jaden thought, trying to remember. "Oh, you mean the tournament Domino City is hosting this year."

**"You got that right. Being the new U.S. champion, word gets around real quick so they sent me an invite and asked me to participate in this tournament."**

"Wait a minute." Jaden said suspiciously. "The tournament doesn't start until December and it's mid-July!"

**"Now Jaden, calm down. My manager wants to come to Japan a little bit early. He has never been to Japan, so he wants to check out the sites plus my competition. I hear that Aster and Zane will be attending too."**

"Well, can you visit Duel Academy during your visit? It will be nice to see you again instead of talking on the phone with you almost every night. Not that I mind." Jaden asked.

She laughed once again. After the laughter ended, he could hear several hints of sadness in her voice as she spoke. **"It has been that long huh, Jaden? 4 years since we last seen each other, to be exact." **She paused.** "Well, as much as I want to go and see you and meet your great friends, I'm afraid that I won't be able to."**

Jaden frowned. He couldn't believe it. She wasn't going to visit him. "But why?" he managed to ask.

**"Jaden, I'm sorry but I just can't. I want to, I really do. I miss my little buddy a lot and I want to see how much you have grown." **Jaden sighed. He understands what she was going through as a Pro duelist and that she wanted to see him too. After all, she is his best friend of 12 years. They meet each other a long time ago so there's no doubt in his mind that she loves him dearly.

"Alright, but you owe me!"

"**May I ask what it is?"** she giggled.

"You must attend my Graduation Duel plus my Graduation!" Jaden exclaimed. He chuckled madly as he heard nothing but silence on the other line.

**"Hmm,"** she murmured after awhile. **"I'll think on it."**

Jaden cracked a smile. "You'll think on it?"

**"Yep."** She replied back.

Jaden burst out laughing. "Since when do you ever think?" he said jokingly.

**"Oh ha ha Jaden,"** she said, sounding annoyed. **"I'll see if I can make room in my 'busy' schedule to attend."**

"ALRIGHT! I can't wait to see you and introduce to everybody! It will be fun!"

**"Yeah Jay."** She remained silent over the phone for a quick moment.** "Is it me or do I hear someone knocking at your door?"**

"Huh? Oh!" Jaden quickly ran to his door, unlocked, and swung it open, only to reveal, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes. Jaden smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Hey Jay. Everyone's getting impatient. Can you hurry up with your call, please?" Alexis asked sweetly. Jaden nodded.

"I'll finish in a minute. In the meantime, let them know I'm on my way, ok?"

"Sure thing Jay. One minute. I'm counting." With that, Alexis took her leave to Chazz's room. Jaden closed his door and placed his phone back to his ear only to hear her giggling madly.

"What's the matter?" Jaden said, confused.

**"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if that girl you were talking to his your girlfriend."**

"S-S-SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jaden stuttered, as redness entered his cheeks.

**"Well, for someone like her to talk to you so sweetly. Awww."** She giggles again.**"Anyways, it seems that you have to go Jay."**

"Yeah" Jaden bluntly said, still blushing. "Let me know when you get to Japan ok?"

**"No problemo. Goodbye Jay. Tu novia te esta esperando."**_(1)_

Jaden growled. "Why you little-"

**"Good Night Jaden."** she said sternly.

Jaden sighed. "Good Night Isabella."

* * *

_(1) "Your girlfriend is waiting for you"_

_Uh oh! Jaden has a friend that no one knows about! Who is Isabella? How does she know Jaden? Is she actually in love with Jaden? How does Jaden know Spanish? Find out on the next exciting Chapter of A Year to Remember!_


	2. Shocking News: The New Arrivals!

_I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story! You guys are the best! Now on with chapter 2!_

_DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER…XD_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shocking News: The New Arrivals!**

"**ATTENTION STUDENTS!" **Dr. Crowler yelled to his students. All the returning students were presently in the Academy's gym for a mandatory assembly. Once the students have quieted down, Dr. Crowler pulls out a large scroll. He smiled as he opened it.

"We have some brand new rules for this school year, everyone!" Dr. Crowler shouted with excitement into the microphone. Of course, because it was a mic he shouted into, he didn't get any good feedback.

The gym was filled with loud groans and_ 'Ah man's_, like if they just miss their favorite TV show. Dr. Crowler cleared his throat as he begins to read the scroll. In total, some 20 new but odd rules; but the last rule was directed to a certain student in a certain dorm who Crowler loathes with a passion.

"And lastly, Rule 20: NO SLEEPING IN CLASS, YUKI!" It took a few minutes for the gym to fill with students' laughter to the last rule. Why you may ask? Simple. Guess who's asleep during the assembly? None other than Jaden Yuki, himself, who just woke up from Dr. Crowler's roar of the Rule 20.

Jaden yawned as each professor came up and welcomed the students to a brand new year. His eyes tired to stay focused on the professors' speeches, but he couldn't take it. He's heard these speeches since he came to Duel Academy three years ago, so why bother listening to it again. All he wanted to do today was to sleep some more and wait for the new arrivals. But much to his displeasure, Alexis and Syrus literally dragged him out of bed to come to the assembly.

Jaden's eyes were drifting closer and closer together as Chancellor Shepherd walked up to the podium. He clapped just once to gather the students' attention. "In 30 minutes, our Duel Academy ship will be bringing the new students, along with a very special guest of mine. Have a great year." And with that, students began to whisper about the mystery of Shepherd's guest. Jaden was now wide awake.

"Jaden! Slow down!" Syrus yelled at the speeding Slifer demon. After the assembly was dismissed, Jaden ran out the gym with such a hurry, he left Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Blair, Mindy and Jasmine in the dust.

Jaden, still running towards the Academy's docks, waved back to his friends. "No way Sy! The new students are coming in 15 minutes and so is that SPECIAL GUEST! I GOTTA SEE WHO IT IS!" As Jaden took off to the docks again, the others stop to take a short break before resuming the chase. It is not easy to chase THIS excited Slifer.

"That Jaden better purchase me a brand new pair of boots because of this!" Mindy growled as she bends over to access the damage to her boots.

"What is it with Jaden today?" Chazz breathed as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Damn, that boy has stamina!" Jasmine panted.

Syrus took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "You know Jaden. When it comes to new students for a new school year, he gets excited."

"Still," Alexis began, after catching her breath. "School has just started and I've never seen Jaden run to the boat that fast."

"And he was quite eager to start classes too during our sleepover last week at his dorm," Bastion added. Everyone except Chazz agreed.

"Hell must have frozen over if Jaden finally loves going to class," Chazz mumbled, still out of breath. Alexis and Blair glared at him.

"He really is excited. After all, it is his last year." Blair stated.

"Well, let's make this year the best year the Serge has ever had!" Hassleberry shouted with his military accent. "C'mon Truesdale! Let's follow Serge! You coming Private Lexi?" But as soon as Hassleberry asked Alexis, she was already heading out towards the docks, leaving everybody to follow her.

(By the Pier)

Jaden ran towards the docks within minutes from his departure from my friends. As he approached his destination, Jaden noticed the small outline of the ship in the distance. By his guessing of time, in less than 15 minutes, the ship should be here. Jaden was excited, thrilled; feeling the need to jump in the water and drag that heavy-loaded ship with his own bare hands and bring it to the docks. Smiling, Jaden sat down on the ledge of one of the dock ports, watching the ship get closer and closer. He looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Jaden?" Jaden turned and looked up to see his best friend, Alexis, standing behind him, smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

Jaden patted on the hard ground next to him. "Sure. It's not fun watching the ship come closer alone." Alexis giggled as she sat down next to Jaden. The gang grouped around them and some sat down the way Alexis and Jaden were on the ledge. Chazz stood at the edge and took a deep breath.

"Don't you just love the ocean smell? The feel of the ocean breeze? The sound of the waves crashing against the ports? How romanti-**whoa**!"

Blair pushed Chazz into the freezing water. Everyone laughed as he came back to the surface and coughed up seawater. He lifted himself out of the water and stood there, dripping wet, glaring at Blair.

"For a minute there Chazz, I actually thought you were being romantic. I guess I was wrong." Blair joked. Everyone snickered as Chazz continued to glare at Blair.

"DAMMIT BLAIR! IF I WANT TO BE ROMANTIC, LET ME BE ROMANTIC! I COULD DO WHATEVER I WANT 'CUZ I'M THE CHAZZ!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHAZZ! DON'T BE ROMANTIC! IT'S GANA MAKE ME HURL INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

"LITTLE GIRLS WHO DRESS UP LIKE BOYS SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"NEITHER SHOULD GUYS WHO SCREAM LIKE GIRLS!"

Everyone sweat-dropped as Chazz and Blair continued on with their 'Love-Hate Session' as Alexis puts it.

"So what did you guys do during the summer?" Bastion began, avoiding any contact with Chazz and Blair. "I went to a scientific research center in Tokyo to study the Solar System."

"We went shopping!" Mindy and Jasmine squealed.

"I went to Military Camp. Got some training done and in a year I could become a lieutenant. I also learn a few new things. Wanna see them, Syrus?" Hassleberry asked.

"Ah no thanks. I'll take a rain check though. As for me, I went to several back-stage duels at the Pro Leagues with Zane." Syrus said excitedly. "I saw several of his duels plus some high profile duelists. I even saw Aster Phoenix there."

"Isn't your brother attending that Duel Tournament in December, Truesdale?" Hassleberry questioned. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah. He's gonna face some major duelists in that tournament including several duelists from America." Jaden flinched a little when Syrus mentioned duelists from America. He only hoped that it went unnoticed among everyone, but unfortunately for him, Alexis noticed.

"Jaden, you ok?" Alexis pressed, placing her hand on his shoulder. Jaden shook his head.

"I'm ok Lex, seriously." Alexis gave him that I-don't believe-you look. Jaden swore there are times that she can read him like a book. Is he that readable?

"Alright then" she sighed, defeated. She gazed out to the ocean, her caramel eyes glistening with the sun's reflection on the water. Her dirty blonde hair swayed with the ocean breeze. And her long, endless-

'_HEY! Wait a minute! I'm not supposed to think about Alexis like this! She's my friend, my best friend, nothing more right?' _Jaden thought as a voice entered his head.

_**Kur Kur Kurri Kuri (Don't kid yourself Jaden)**_ Jaden mentally growled at his duel monster spirit friend, the loveable Winged Kuriboh. The ball of fur appeared in front of his friend and decided to plant himself between Jaden and Alexis. He looked at Alexis, almost like if he's checking for any deformities on her face.

_'Kuriboh, stop that! It's rude to look at a girl like that, you know.'_ Jaden mentally yelled at him. Kuriboh turned his body towards Jaden and puffs up his fur, irritated.

_**Kur Kuri Kur Kur Kuri Kur (At least I don't dream of her). **_Somewhere in that body of fur, Kuriboh smirked. Jaden growled menacingly and as quickly as he appeared, Winged Kuriboh disappeared back into the depths of Jaden's conscious. Jaden sighed and glanced at Alexis, who now had her eyes glued to him.

'_I swear, anything I do doesn't go unnoticed by Alexis.' _He nervously thought as he tried to smile at her.

Alexis' brows furrowed. "Jaden, why were you growling?" Seriously, Jaden was glad Alexis can't see or hear duel monster spirits. Jaden placed his right hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

'_Need an excuse! Need an excuse!' _He chanted in his head as Alexis glared at him, waiting for an explanation. _'Help!'_

"SARGE! The ship's here!" Hassleberry exclaimed as he pointed to the enough, the large ship had just arrived to the docking area and began to unload its first passengers.

_'Thank you ship!'_ Jaden jumped up to his feet and hurried to the ship's docking area, narrowly avoiding Alexis' question of him growling out of nowhere. When he arrived, he stared at the sea of new students, most were in Ra Yellow and some in Obelisk Blue. _'No Slifers, huh?_ Jaden thought as he looked around for any Slifer students but couldn't find any. _'I guess another lonely year in the Slifer Dorms for me.' _

Alexis and the others caught up to him and looked at the new students as well. "Sorry Jaden. Looks like you're alone again in the Slifer Dorms" Jasmine sympathized.

Syrus looked up to me, his steel-grey eyes full of sadness. "Are you sure you don't want to be promoted to Ra or Obelisk?"

Jaden turned his body a full 360, his back facing the new students. He flashed his famous grin. "It's cool, Sy. I love being in the Red Dorms. Besides, I'm here to see whose Shepherd's guest, remember?" Suddenly, his phone vibrated and rang making Jaden jumped to the sound of his phone's ringtone, at full blast. He pulled out the Academy-issued cell phone and pressed the Answer button. "Hello?" Jaden answered while glancing at the gang's new expressions on their faces. Their eyes were focused to what seemed to be behind him, their mouths gaped.

"**Jaden, turn around. Will y'all?" **Jaden froze as his mind registered the familiar Southern accent.

_'I recognize that voice anywhere! It can't be! It's couldn't be! There's no way!' _Jaden slowly turned himself around, with his red phone still pressed on his ear. Bright brown eyes widened as they fell on the figure behind me; his jaw felt like they were going to unhinge from his skull at any moment. The person behind me smiled, their green phone was still pressed to their ear.

**"Ah c'mon Jaden, y'all don't recognize me?"**

_'There's no way! There's no way!'_ Jaden kept repeating in his head as he looked straight into the person's eyes. Jaden couldn't help but smile.

"Y-y-you're…"

* * *

_Ohhhhhhhh! A CLIFFE! Who is this person behind Jaden? Could it be who you think it is? Find out on the next exciting chapter of A Year to Remember!_

_Please Review! -SegaGenesis_


	3. Surprise: Sheppard's Mystery Guest!

_Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the marvelous reviews. te quiero mucho!_

_DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS A WHAT IF THIS HAPPEN STORY! IT FOLLOWS SEVERAL PLOTS OF THE YUGIOH GX STORYLINE. NONETHELESS I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX NOR ITS CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MY PLOT OF THE STORY AND MY CHARACTERS!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise! Sheppard's Mystery Guest!**

Jaden answered his phone his usual way. What happen next totally took Alexis by surprise. She noticed a person walking behind the Slifer Duelist. She smiled as a familiar Blue-haired, green eyes Crystal Beast duelist placed a finger over his lips in a hushing manner. His green phone pinned to his ear, as he grinned staying about 5 feet from Jaden. "Jaden, turn around, will y'all?" Alexis momentarily looked at Jaden's newly shocked face as he slowly turned his head to see what's behind him. He then gasped as he looked directly into the eyes of the person behind him.

"Ah c'mon Jaden, you don't recognize me?" He said with a smile.

Jaden stammered a bit when he realized who it was. "Y-y-you're…"

"JESSE!" Syrus cried in shock. Jesse Anderson, Jaden's apparent twin, was standing right in front of the gang.

Jaden broke into big smile. "Jesse! What are you doing here in Duel Academy?" Jaden laughed as the two gave each other high fives. Jesse then greeted everyone else before answering Jaden's question.

"Well, I was kind of invited here by Sheppard," Jesse grinned.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at poor Jesse, who sweatdropped instantly, bringing his hands up for defense.

"So you're telling me," Chazz started, pointing an accusing finger at Jesse. "That we ran after the Slacker from the Academy's gym, to the docks, to meet and greet the special guest who so happens to be you, Anderson!" Chazz practically screamed out the last part. He was mad, fuming.

Alexis sighed a little and gradually walked up to Jesse, who was standing next to Jaden. "So Jesse, Sheppard really invited you here?" Jesse smiled at the Obelisk Blue Queen. Then he looked up to the skies, his green eyes eagerly ready to tell a memory. He looked back down.

"Well actually. It wasn't like an invitation from Sheppard, more of a school transfer." Jesse stated. Jaden and Alexis looked at each other, like the rest of the gang; our brows knitted in confusion. Jaden glanced back at Jesse.

"Transfer?"

"Y'all wouldn't believe it but I asked Sheppard to let me transfer from North Academy to Duel Academy to spend my last year here with y'all! Ain't that great?" Jaden and Alexis smiled at the Crystal Beast Duelist. Everyone else soon followed, well except Chazz. He was muttering something like 'yeah, he couldn't believe it.' Jesse then began to look behind him, as if he was searching for someone. The gang looked at him confused by his behavior. Jesse then turned back around and faced Jaden.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Jaden asked. Jesse faced him, placing one of his hands on his chin, the other on his waist.

"Well, something is bothering me," Jesse said. Jaden looked at him and quickly grabbed his right arm with my left, and began to pull him towards the Academy. Jesse stared at him in confusion. "Jaden, what y'all doing?"

"What does it look?" Jaden looked at him, worriedly. "You might be seasick. I'm going to take you to the infirmary. Heck, I'm not a doctor you know so maybe-"

"Hold on there now partner!" Jesse exclaimed, freeing himself from Jaden's grip. Jaden looked back at him, confusion taking its place within his body. "That's not what I meant, Jay."

Jaden scratched behind his head, still confused. "But you said something's bothering you-OW!" Jaden clutched the back of his head as pain registered throughout his body. He looked up to see Chazz glaring at him, irritated.

"What he meant was that something wasn't right, Slacker!" he growled. "Don't be an idiot!"

"Now that's enough out of you Chazz!" Alexis came to Jaden's defense. She glared icily at Chazz, who seemed to have gotten the message, and took his leave.

"I don't have time for this! If you need me, I'm in the common room. And oh by the way Jesse, congrats on becoming the second Jaden we need in this school." Chazz left.

Mindy and Jasmine made their way to Alexis, and whispered into her ear, waved good-bye and left too. Alexis sigh as she stood next to Jaden on his right side. "Those two are heading back to the Arena. They received word that Sheppard is going to announce his guest in 30 minutes."

"I guess we get a move on then," Jaden suggested as he began the walk back to the arena, followed by Jesse, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis and Blair.

While they headed back to the Arena, Bastion brought up Jesse's ordeal. "Well Jesse, what was it that was bothering you?"

Jesse looked at Bastion for a few seconds, then at the ground. "Well you see."

_**(Jesse's Flashback, his POV)**_

_I was walking along the ship's top deck, taking a few glances at some students, watching out for any that might be a good duelist. Disappointed by the lack of, I decided to make my way to the back of the ship. No one ever goes to the back, so I believe it would be a perfect place to think. The captain said that we'll be arriving at the Island in 15 minutes so I knew all the new students were focusing on getting their things together. I walked along the corridor that led to the back of the ship. I was in deep thought to what my friends' reactions would be when I unknowingly showed up at Duel Academy. I laughed to myself, picturing Jaden's face. Knowing Jaden, he might be at the docks, waiting for this hip. Maybe, if he isn't paying attention, I'll sneak up behind him and yell 'Surprise!' or…_

_I finally made my way to the back of the ship, not noticing that there was someone else there too. I was too deep in thought of my future actions to notice. I leaned on the railing, my back facing the bright, blue sea. I pondered at my future antics and smiled to myself. I looked to my right and finally acknowledged that there was someone there with me too. _

_She was beautiful. Her skin tone was a smooth cream color. She had marvelous, shiny light brown curly hair that made their way past her shoulders. Her bangs were pushed to the sides of her face. Her light brown eyes sparkled with the sun's captivating reflection. Her outfit consisted of a brown leather jacket, above the waist similar to mine. She wore a black shirt, with sliver letterings that say 'I'm not shy I just don't like you.' She wore faded blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. What surprised me the most was the fact she was wearing a black cowboy's hat, brown cowboy boots, and a white belt with a silver and blue buckle that read 'Country Gal.' She was from my side of the neighborhood. I took in her beauty. _

_But for some reason, I feel like I recognized her from somewhere. I don't know. All I know is that I found myself walking towards her. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I rubbed the back of my head as I tried to gather the words to speak to her. _

_She looked at me, her eyes roaming all over my face. She then looked at my right shoulder, her eyes widened a little. She pointed at the same spot. _"You have a duel spirit?"_ She said, with curiosity in her voice. I looked to my right shoulder, to see my faithful companion, a purplish blue catlike creature with ruby eyes and a ruby stone tipped tail, Ruby Carbuncle. _

_Ruby watched the girl with intense curiosity; her tail flickered back and forth. I scratched Ruby's favorite spot, under her chin. "_Yeah, this is my duel spirit, Ruby Carbuncle. Isn't she the cutest?" _I said promiscuously. Ruby looked at me with her widened eyes, and then looked at the girl. I extended my hand to the said girl. _"My name is Jesse Anderson. I just transfer from North Academy."

_The girl shook my hand as she giggled. _"Nice to meet you and yes, she is VERY cute_." She moved her hand, to stroke behind Ruby's ears. Immediately, Ruby began to purr. She jumped into the girl's arms and purred loudly. I was awestruck. Ruby has never taken to people that fast before. I watched as the girl continued to pet Ruby with tenderness. _

_"__You know, I have a duel spirit too." She said. I looked at her. Her eyes held emotions of doubt and pain as she stroked Ruby. _

_"__Really? Can I meet him or her?" I politely asked. She shook her head. She looked at me, placed Ruby back on my shoulder, and turned around. Ruby mellowed as she lost the affection given to her. _

_The girl looked up to the sky. _"He's not like your Ruby."

_I stared at her as she stole a glance from me. _"What do y'all mean?"

"Well for starters, he's a bit bigger and longer and green."_ She laughed._

_I laughed along with her until the intercom came to life. _"ATTENTION WE HAVE ARRIVED AT DUEL ACADEMY! PLEASE GATHER ALL OF YOUR BELONGS AND HEAD TO THE FRONT OF THE SHIP FOR YOUR DEPARTURE. YOUR LUGGAGE IS BEING UNLOADED OF THE SHIP. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT YEAR!"

_The intercom went silent. The girl looked at me. _"Well I guess I'll see you at the Academy then."

_I nodded. _"Yeah." _She said her goodbye to Ruby by giving her another head stroke. I continued to look at her, when something clicked. As she turned to leave, I yelled _"Hey y'all didn't tell me y'all name!"_ She turned her head and smiled at me. I swear I've have never seen a beautiful smile. Her lips parted as she begun to speak._

"Don't worry Jesse! You'll find out my name soon enough."_ She giggled. _"Besides, I can't believe that I'm hardly recognizable anymore."_ I looked at her dumbfounded. She giggled again. _"See ya later, Jesse!"_ And with her final goodbye at the moment, she disappeared into the corridor._

"Yeah, see y'all later."

* * *

_Well it seems that Jesse had meet Sheppard's Surprise Guest. But even he doesn't know who it is. Talk about irony! Well let's see if this mysterious guest reveals herself in the next exciting chapter of A Year to Remember!_

_Review Por Favor or no more chappies! No flames either!_


	4. Appear: Reveal Yourself!

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the month long update! My best friend (grrrr) lost my pages that I wrote for Ch. 4! Darn her! But anyways I tried to remember everything that I wrote so here you go. The kinda long awaited chapter of A Year to Remember!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! GX, but I do own the original characters and duel monster spirit in this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Appear: Reveal Thyself!**

"And that's what I remember," Jesse stood there, smiling to himself as he recounted his story. The gang looked at him then at each other. They stayed silent for a few moments until Jaden decided to speak first.

"So from what we know, this 'guest' is a female that could see duel spirits?" Syrus looked at his best friend and nodded.

"She's like you, Jesse, and Chazz. You guys see duel spirit monsters too!" Jaden smiled to his little blue-haired friend.

Blair sighed. "Well, let's go find out then. The new students are heading to the Obelisks' Arena too and are probably getting some good seats." She pointed in the direction of the large arena, where Chancellor Sheppard said that the new students will have their orientation before starting their first year.

"Sam Hill! We better get there fast! Or there will be no seats for us! C'mon Private Truesdale!" Hassleberry grabbed Syrus by the scruff of his Obelisk jacket and took off with a hollering Syrus, crying for help. Blair and Bastion followed suit, leaving Alexis, Jesse, and Jaden walking a few feet behind them.

"Alexis, how's Atticus? Haven't seen him for a while now?" Jaden looked at the dirty blonde girl. Alexis smiled to her best male friend.

"He's around. He kept pestering me about my love life throughout the whole summer. He wants me to go out with a particular person he knows." Alexis blushed, as she looked away from her 'crush'. After the Yubel incident, Alexis noticed a change in Jaden's personality; he seemed to be serious all the time, never his happy outgoing self. She even slapped Jaden, something she never done before, for sending her elder brother to the hospital, believing it was his fault. She found out later that it was Atticus' idea, not Jaden's. Later on, Jaden and herself became tag team partners and she felt neglected by Jaden because he refuses to act like a partner to her and duels without her help. But during a duel against Hassleberry and Blair, both were able to work together and defeat them as a team. She was relieved and happy that Jaden returned to his former self and was about to tell him how she felt about him, but opted not to say anything. Unfortunately for her, Atticus, released from his hospital bed, followed his sister and took the opportunity to torture her throughout the summer.

Jaden cocked his head at the Obelisk Queen. Alexis looked back at him, with a slight blush on her face. Jesse chuckled to himself, knowing full well who Atticus was mentioning to his sister and to her slight redness. Jaden knitted his brows. "So who is this guy that you like?"

Jesse chuckled as Alexis turned even redder, as they took in Jaden's naivety. Jesse grasped Jaden's shoulder. He smiled to Jaden and whispered something to his ear. Jaden looked at Jesse, with confusion and shock.

"Jesse, don't tell me…" He looked back at Alexis, her face turned to the darkest red ever, putting his Slifer jacket to shame. She didn't hear what Jesse whispered into Jaden's ear, so she assumed the worst: Jesse must have told Jaden that her crush was none other than the Slifer himself.

Alexis gasped as Jaden grasped her shoulders. His brown eyes stared into her hazel eyes. "Lex, you like Jesse?"

_(Duel Academy-Stranger's POV)_

My plane landed on the platform, the engines' dying roars became silent. I looked out the window, taking a good, long look at Duel Academy. It was like I dream it would be. America's Duel Academies never looked like this, not even this good! I stood up, gracefully and gathered my belongings as my personal attendant informed me of today's events. I'm supposed to meet Chancellor Sheppard in a few minutes, in the Obelisk Arena. I guess it is that large blue building. My attendant opened the door for me; hello? I got two hands! I can do it myself! I grabbed her wrist and yanked it towards her chest. She was a bit surprised by my sudden movement; calmly, I inquired that I didn't need her to open doors for me, I'm not a celebrity.

She inclined her head as a sign of respect for me and quickly apologized. I smiled and offered my hand as a sign of forgiveness. She took it and I thanked her and her staff members for their services. Fluidly, I walked down the plane's steps to finally touch solid ground. For nearly a full day, I have been on that plane. It felt so good to finally have the sun smother me with its loving warmth.

I took my first few steps onward to the Obelisk Arena. I felt the wind kiss my face, allowing my dark hair to sway along with it. I took in the site of the glamorous ocean, pondering to skip the orientation and jump into it. I hesitated just for a moment but continued on my route. Maybe later, after the orientation, I wonder as my mind drifted.

_**Please don't tell me we are actually doing this? **_I sighed in frustration. Placing my hands on my hips, my dark hazel eyes locked onto some blue eyes. Those eyes belong to my duel monster spirit, Saphiron. He growled at me as he pounced forward in front of me. He was a tiger, a massive tiger. His dark blue eyes flickered with anger. His white-tipped tail swished back and forth as he patiently waited for my answer. _**Well?**_

I looked behind my shoulder, watching the large group of people in front of the plane, unloading more stuff. "Listen, I don't have to explain to you again, Saph." Again, growls trembled beneath his fangs. His pupils began to dilate; he crouched lower to the ground in stalk mode. I brushed past him and resume my route.

From the corner of my eye, Saphiron turned his muscular body and gracefully walked next to me. His ears were flat against his head; his blue orbs held untamed emotions. I placed my hand on his diamond-striped forehead, stroking his white fur. His eyes then became soft and gentle. He purred and nuzzled me against my hips. To everyone else looking at me, I looked like I was walking drunk. But I paid no heed. Saphiron is my friend, my best friend. I receive his duel card when I was 5.

_**Fine. **_He growled casually. I giggled, scratching now behind his ears. _**I just can't believe we're here. It's been too long since we seen-**_

"Saphiron, don't say anything!" I yanked his loose fur on his neck. He yelped at the pain I inflicted, locking his now yellow eyes with mine. He moved his body away from my touch, assuming that I might hurt him again. I've heard that Duel monsters spirits can't be seen by normal people, which is true for Saphiron's case. But if the spirit and its seer develop a deep bond with another, that spirit can become real only to its seer. I've felt special and elated as I first stroked Saphiron's long chest and neck mane.

I sigh in despair. I bended over on one knee to meet Saphiron at his level. I extended my hand and stroked his cheek, reassuring him. "Sorry my friend, I didn't mean to pull your fur like that." I continued stroking him. "But you're right. It has been a long time, and that's why I'm here to see both of them." I smiled. Saphiron licked my now exposed hand, a sign of forgiveness. He bodily nuzzled me before leaving my side for the time being. His eyes finally show an emotion I can decipher: sadness.

_**Good luck in meeting both of them today. I'll stay on the sidelines for now and enjoy their reactions to you. **_He chuckled as he disappeared.

I felt my lips twitch into a smirk. "Thanks Saphiron," I whispered as I gradually made my way to the Obelisk Arena.

_(Obelisk Arena)_

The gang managed to get some seats in the Obelisk Arena. Dr. Crowler made the returning students sit in the opposite direction of the first-year students. So the gang sat in the middle of the Obelisk Arena, having a direct view of Chancellor Sheppard and the teachers. Jesse sat to the right of Jaden, Alexis to his left. Syrus sat in front of Jaden, Hassleberry in front of Jesse, and Bastion in front of Alexis. Blair sat next to Jesse. The eldest Rhodes, Atticus, who greeted us at the entrance, sat behind Alexis. Chazz, who was also there, sat behind Jaden.

"Hey guys!" Mindy and Jasmine chorused as they made their way to sit next to Alexis. Alexis smiled to them. The gang greeted them and resumed their conversations. Jesse was chatting to Hassleberry, Syrus and Bastion about his summer and Alexis was chatting with her friends. Blair and Chazz argued loudly while Atticus laughed at them.

Jaden relaxed into his chair, pondering over his brief embarrassment with Alexis and Jesse just outside the Arena a few moments ago. Jesse laughed uncontrollably as Alexis explain to Jaden it wasn't Jesse but someone closer, leaving the poor Slifer even more confused than usual.

Jaden's phone rang once more, snapping out of his thoughts and receiving several glances from surrounding friends.

"Yuki! Put that phone on vibrate or it's detention for two weeks!" Dr. Crowler threatened the King of Slifers. Jaden chuckled nervously and excused himself to answer his phone. After walking up the steps and stepping outside of the doors that lead to the outside of the Arena, Jaden took his phone out of his blazer and without bothering to look at the caller ID, he answered the phone.

"Yello?"

**"Hey Jaden!" **Isabella greeted as Jaden answered the phone.

"Hey Belle, what's up?" He returned the greeting, wondering why the girl chose a time like this to call him. He told her the night before that he'll be in an orientation.

**"Where are you?"** Jaden furrowed his brows at the girl's question. He walked away from the door and leaned against a wall.

"In the Obelisk Arena. Why do you ask?" Jaden cocked his head to the side, confused about where this conversation was heading to.

**"Oh. Well, um, I just wanted to check up on you,"** Jaden snorted in disbelief. **"And to tell you that I'm in Japan!"**

"That's great, Belle," Jaden congratulated her; trying to make himself sound excited, but his voice betrayed him. Isabella picked up on it.

**"Ok, what's wrong?" **Isabella asked.

"I told you last night that I was going to be at an-" Jaden began but stopped immediately, when the door in front of him opened slowly. He smiled as Alexis appeared out the door, raising her eyebrows at him, her left hand on her hip, the other pointed to whatever was inside the arena. She was about to tell him something, until Jaden gestured a hand movement that signified one minute more. She looked at him warily. Reassuring her, he gave her wink and noticed a slight redness appear on her cheeks. She sighed in defeat and nodded her head as she closed the door behind her.

Jaden smiled once more and noticed that Isabella was snickering over the phone. "What's so funny?"

Isabella's snickers slowed to a stop. There was someone in the background talking, but it was muffled so I couldn't make out who it was. She hushed that person up. **"Oh it's not you, it's my manager! He's trying to understand the Japanese culture. Poor thing!"**

Jaden couldn't help but feel sorry for her American manager. "Belle, I gotta go. Alexis just came to get me so I think Sheppard's gonna announce the guest he has invited." She giggled anxiously. The person hushed started to speak again but Isabella yelled at him to shut up. Jaden could have sworn he just heard the echo of Shut Up behind the door; plus a deep voice that rumbled in the background that sound strangely like the voice behind the door he was looking at. "Umm Belle? Where are you?"

Isabella remained quiet briefly before speaking up once more. Before that Jaden recognized the voice in the background. It was Chancellor Sheppard. **"Jaden do me a small favor," **Isabella's voice was covered by the sound of cheering and clapping that was also heard behind the door. **"Walk inside please,"** and then she hanged up. Jaden's brown eyes widened and quickly placed his phone back into the pocket and grabbed a hold of the door's handle and walked into the Arena. Immediately, he took notice of the entire student body cheering and chanting and clapping. Some of the male student body was wolf-whistling at the feminine figure that stood proudly by Chancellor Sheppard. Jaden couldn't believe it.

Standing in the middle of the Dueling stage was his longtime best friend and America's new top duelist; Isabella Suarez.

* * *

_Ohhhhh. I just can't help myself. Isabella Suarez has revealed herself to the crew. How will Jaden react? How will the crew react? Is Isabella that girl Jesse met or the girl with a tiger as a spirit? Only I know what will happen for the next exciting and thrilling chapter!_

_Whooo! XD_


	5. America's Pro Duelist: Isabella Suarez!

_Hey everyone! Im back with a new chappie! Glad you guys like the last one! Ok so have you guys figured who Isabella is? Tune in and find out! Get Your Read On! Get it? Get Your...oh never mind..._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX…..Why must I say this in every chapter? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX! XP_

* * *

**Chapter 5: America's Pro Duelist: Isabella Suarez**

(Obelisk Arena)

Jaden asked himself three questions: three impossible questions. THREE OUT OF THE WORLD QUESTIONS! First, why was Isabella standing at the center of the arena? Second, why is she here in Duel Academy when she was supposed to be in Domino City in a few months? And finally, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHE DOING HERE!Her hazel orbs locked with his mischievous brown. She was smiling up at him, waving at him to come down and greet her. Jaden couldn't help but foolishly smile back to her and run down the steps to her. "JADEN!" Syrus cried to get Jaden's attention, but Jaden ignored him as he stood in front of Sheppard's guest. She was looking at Jaden curiously. Her eyes flashed with different emotions. Jaden smiled. His best friend was standing in front of him. The last time he saw her was right before he left to Duel Academy.

She stood there, with Chancellor Sheppard to her left and Dr. Crowler to her right. She wore a white v-neck shirt with a denim jacket covering it. She also wore faded blue jeans and white shoes. He noticed that her free hand was holding a blue and white cap. Her hazel eyes were shockingly beautiful. It's now a darker shade since he last seen her. Her dark brown hair now reached to her mid-waist and was cut at the ends. Isabella smiled to her friend before graciously walking towards him. Jaden couldn't help but not smile one more time.

"BELLE!" He shouted, hugging her in the process. "I can't believe you're here, you liar!"

Belle laughed, brushing her bangs to the side. She was about his height, maybe an inch shorter. She grasped his shoulders and inspected him. "You haven't changed at all Jay. Well, except physically." She grinned. Jaden chuckled slightly while scratching the back of his head. Isabella giggled.

Dr. Crowler decided to butt in, completely in shock. "Dear Ms. Suarez, you know this Slacker?" Isabella glared at him.

"He's not a Slacker!" She defended Jaden. Dr. Crowler growled and was about to reason with her but a masculine cough interrupted him from continuing. It was Chancellor Shepherd. He gave one look at Dr. Crowler who immediately retreated behind him and then he looked between Jaden and Isabella. He smiled proudly.

"Jaden, I see that you know the lovely Isabella Suarez, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Jaden answered proudly, Isabella grinning. "We're best friends. We haven't seen each other since I came here to Duel Academy." Chancellor Shepherd appeared intrigued by the fact. He clapped his large hands once before returning to his previous position.

"Well, Jaden, do you mind if I borrow her for another few minutes? There's something that I would like her to say. Then after that, she's free hang around with you." Jaden nodded. Sheppard smiled and walked back to the front of the Dueling stage. Isabella focused her attention back at her friend and winked at him.

"Let's meet outside the Arena, okay Jay?" Isabella grinned mischievously as she followed Shepherd. Jaden nodded and walked off the stage and made his way back to his seat.

Jaden was bombarded by his friends' questions of his ties to the Pro Duelist as he took his seat. Only, Jesse, Alexis and Atticus reframed themselves from asking. Instead, Jesse and Alexis just stared at me wide-eyed while Atticus stared at the Pro-Duelist down below.

"Slacker, how dare you keep this secret from me?" Chazz hastily whispered at Jaden.

"Jaden, you know Isabella Suarez and you didn't tell us?" Syrus cried.

"Sam Hill, Serge!" Hassleberry looked his commander-and-chief in disbelief.

As the arena grew silent, Chancellor Shepherd stepped up to a podium placed for him. He looked at the sea of students, that filled the arena, all watching him like a hawk stalking its prey. He cleared his throat and began to speak through the microphone. "Students, faculty and staff. Allow me to introduce my guest for this school year. She is the new United States Champion Duelist, the duelist who duels with one of the fiercest dragon deck known to man, Miss Isabella Suarez!" The air filled with the sound of cheers, screams, and applauding, as Isabella made her to the podium, shaking all the teachers' hands. The applauding became louder as she waved to the student body, but mostly to Jaden's section.

"It's good to be in Duel Academy!" She shouted as the audience applauded even more. She gestured with her hands to calm down. "I know you guys are excited too! I came to Duel Academy because a certain someone-" Isabella grinned. "Wanted me to come for their graduation duel."

Jesse looked at Jaden. _"So you asked her to come?"_ He mouthed.

Jaden mouthed back. _"Yeah, but after the tournament."_ He looked back at Isabella. She seemed very excited.

"Thanks to Chancellor Sheppard's gratitude, and this Slifer's invitation, it is my pleasure to announce that I will be Jaden Yuki's opponent for his graduation duel!" The whole arena became silent like a ghost for a few moments before bursting into cheers. Jaden, on the other hand, was kind of shocked by her challenge. The gang looked at him.

"And here I thought Jaden was gonna duel me." Jesse frowned.

Chazz scowled. "No he wasn't, Anderson. He was gonna duel me!"

"Chill you two. Jaden has a perfect explanation for this, right Jay?" Alexis winked at the still shocked Jaden.

"Y-yeah." Jaden stammered and shook off his initial shock. Isabella waited patiently for his respond. He smiled at her. "You challenged me to a duel and that's what you'll get. Isabella, GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden accepted her challenge.

"It's on Jaden! But there is another reason why I came to Duel Academy." Jaden looked at her confused. "As we speak, another Pro-League duelist and two of the top young duelists from another Academy are coming here to participate in an end-of-the-year tournament that Chancellor Sheppard and I have started for the senior class." The students stood up and cheered. She smiled and continued on as she waved her pointer finger in front of her, gesturing there is some bad news. And there was. "There's a catch though." I smirked but it faded away as the words began to register. A few students mumbled and some groaned. Isabella shook her long dark hair in amusement. "Only 8 duelists of the senior class can make it to the finals. For those 8 that make it, you'll have an opportunity to actually participate in Domino City's Dueling Tournament next Summer!" The arena filled with awes and ohs as Isabella looked around. "Any questions?" Immediately, people raised their hands, including some from the gang. She pointed at Jesse first.

Jesse rose as he asked his question. "Can y'all clarify the rules?"

Isabella smiled brightly. She nodded her head and spoke. "The rules are simple. First, only the senior class can participate. Since the winners have the opportunity to duel against pros, it is a good chance for them to start their pro-league adventures after they graduate. Second, there will be a semi-finals where the top 16 will duke it out but only 8 can win. Of course, each duel is designed so that your opponent is picked randomly by computer. When your opponent is selected, you have 2 days to study and rebuild your deck if needed. Finally, the 8 victors will travel along with me to the tournament this upcoming summer to participate in the tournament."

Jesse nodded as he sat back down. Isabella pointed at a girl from the Obelisk dorm. She rose up and asked: "From what academy are the two duelists that you talked about coming from?"

"They are from East Side Academy," Isabella answered. "According to the Chancellor there, they are the best of the best." She pointed at someone else.

"Who's the Pro-League duelist coming with them?" A boy from Ra asked.

Isabella smiled. "I do not know. I called in a few favors, asking several Pros if they wanted to participate. As of this morning, the anonymous Pro-duelist called my manager and picked up the two duelists from the Academy and they're on their way here."

By the time Isabella finished answering questions, it was close to lunchtime. Sheppard dismissed the student body all from the arena. Jaden's stomach growled silently as they were standing outside of the Obelisk Arena, waiting for Isabella to emerge from the Arena. Luckily for her, the gang also wanted to meet her in person so they too decided to wait along with Jaden.

"So Slacker, you know the U.S. Champ?" Chazz asked, folding his arms across his chest. Jaden placed both of his arms behind of his head.

"Yeah, I do." Jaden casually answered. Alexis and Jesse glanced at him, waiting for more than a _'yes'_. He sighed.

"She's my best friend from 10 years ago. I met her when she was 6 and I was 4. She, um, only lived in Japan during the summertime and moved back to the U.S. to attend school during the other seasons. Luckily, I was able to keep in touch with her." Jaden looked at my friends before he continued. "She called me one night, the night that we had the sleepover in Chazz' common room. She told me she was coming to Japan."

"Serge, you knew she was coming? And you didn't tell us?" Hassleberry interrupted. Jaden frowned. Atticus, who was leaning against the wall, glanced at Jaden quickly and went back to his thoughts.

"No," Jaden answered. "She told me she was coming to Japan early to check out the competition for the Tournament next summer. She wasn't coming to Duel Academy until Graduation. I asked her if she can come and she said she'll see. I didn't know that this might happen."

Blair spoke up. "But still, you kind of knew, didn't you Jay-bear?"

Jaden shook his head. "What part of I-didn't-know do you guys not understand?"

"The_ 'I' 'Didn't' 'Know'_ part." Jaden quickly turn his head and smiled as Isabella made her way where the gang was. When she approached, the guys had hearts and stars in their eyes. She chuckled slightly as she approached Jaden and ruffled his hair. She looked at everyone and smiled. "Hey everyone, I'm Isabella!" She folded her arm around his neck and gave Jaden a noogie. Jaden pulled away from her and popped a light punch on her arm. "I'm sure Jay here told you about me 'cause he sure told me a lot about you guys." She looked at Syrus who was now sweating bullets being up close to a Champion duelist like his brother, except the Champion duelist is a female and very beautiful. "Let's see. Blue-hair, steel grey eyes, Obelisk Blue and might I add a remarkable similarity to Zane Truesdale. You must be Syrus Truesdale."

Syrus flushed red as he shook Isabella's hand. "He-hel-hello Is-Isa-Isabella!" He blurted out after Hassleberry smashed his hand against the small boy's back.

Hasslebery grinned. "Don't be shy now, Sy."

Isabella raised her brow at the brown-skinned Ra Yellow military Student. "Dino-Bandana, muscular, dark skin and a military accent? You're Tyranno Hassleberry."

Hassleberry saluted her and she saluted back. "Yes ma'am. Hassleberry reporting for duty ma'am!" Isabella laughed as she turned her head to Bastion.

"Over here, you must be Bastion Misawa, the genius in the RA dorms." Bastion took her hand into his and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Suarez." Isabella blushed slightly at his gesture.

"Call me Belle everybody! Ms. Suarez makes me sound old," she laughed as she looked next to Bastion, to a blue-hair young girl wearing an official Obelisk Female uniform. "Blair Flannigan?" Blair shook Isabella's hand with a big smile on her face.

"It's an honor to meet you, Isabella," Blair squeaked. "I watched all your Duels!" Isabella ruffled Blair's hair a bit and laughed. She then glanced at Jesse.

"So who do we have here? Teal colored hair, green eyes. Hm, you don't look like Jaden's twin?" she asked Jesse, her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No, I don't but I think we have the same personality!" Jesse laughed. "Jesse Anderson from North Academy; pleasure to meet y'all acquaintance."

"A deep Southern Accent kind of like my best friend back in the U.S." Isabella nodded. "Except her tone of voice is kind of mixed with…" She trailed off as she turned her head to the remaining others. She quirked her eyebrow when she noticed Chazz looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Chazz Princeton, right?" Isabella pointed out.

Chazz smirked. "Yes, My Lady, behold. I am the Chazz, number one duelist in the Academy!" He pointed a finger to sky and gave his signature pose. Isabella looked at Jaden and gave him a _Can-you-believe-this-guy?_ look. Jaden shrugged and gave his goofy grin. Isabella shook her head smiling as she averted her hazel eyes to the Obelisk girls.

"You girls must be Mindy Smith and Jasmine Walker, the fashionettas of Duel Academy." Mindy and Jasmine giggled madly while Alexis rolled her eyes. Isabella laughed and then casted a look at Jaden.

"Hey Belle," Jaden got the message. "Let me introduce you to Alexis Rhodes." Isabella's eyes filled with amusement as her hazel eyes locked at one of Jaden's best friends.

"So you're the famous Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of the Obelisk Blue. I heard a lot about you from Jay over here." Isabella winked at her as she whispered the last part. Alexis blushed slightly, so did Jaden but he hid it very quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Belle," Alexis smiled, extending her hand.

Isabella took Alexis' hand in her own. Her eyes, not only twinkled with amusement, but sadness and pain. "My, how you have grown since the last time I saw you." Alexis froze while everyone looked at her in confusion. Isabella smiled softly as she spoke. "Oh that's right, I've known you, Alexis since you were a little girl." Alexis looked at her in shock. Isabella sighed. "It's definitely has been a long time." She looked at the eldest Rhodes, who stood there, his arms folded across his chest. He leaned on a wall, smirking. Their eyes were locked with one another. She walked over to him, his eyes never leaving hers. She gave him a genuine smile.

"Wasn't it, Atticus?"

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Holy cow! Isabella knows Alexis and Atticus! What will happen next chapter? Only I know! Find out in the next chapter!_

_RXR Click on the green Button! No not that green button, the green button that says Review! Yay you clicked it!_


	6. Isabella & Atticus: Memories

_Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter! Wanna thank Rakaia the Dragon Duelist for using my characters in his story, Bloodstone! Ur awesome! Now on with the show!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX…Why must I say this in every chapter? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX! XP_

_Claimer: I do own the plot, original characters and whatever else is not YU-GI-OH Related!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Isabella & Atticus: Memories of My Childhood**

Atticus smirked as Isabella approached him. "Hey Atticus," She said softly. Atticus pulled Isabella into a bear hug. She laughed and returned the warm hug. "Even after all these years, you're still taller than me!" She noticed that his hair has grown longer but was still the same color.

"Belle, it's good to see you again. It's been too long," he whispered into her ear. Isabella nodded against his shoulder, before pulling back slightly. She tilted her forehead and pressed against Atticus'.

"I know Atticus. And to think, after all those years and other _issues…" _she paused. "We have found each other again."

They were in our own little world and secretly wished it could stay just like that, but that wasn't the case. They let go of each other and turned to face Jaden and company. Jaden had a slight confused look; Alexis had a _what's-Going-On?_ look. After them, everyone else, except Chazz, had like a romantic look, one you give for people who just found their way to the ones they love after years of separation. Isabella chuckled nervously and Atticus rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find words for his confused sister.

"Belle, how do you know Atticus?" Jaden asked. Isabella smiled at her goofball friend, thinking of some way to lie, but found none.

"How do I know Atticus? Well it's difficult to explain," Isabella stated slowly. Atticus looked at her.

"Well, you better explain to me because I'm at a lost here!" Alexis glared, mostly to her brother. "Atty, how does she know me when I don't know her?"

"Alexis, calm down. You were a baby when I met Isabella. It was real long time ago." Atticus explained.

"And you were so cute!" Isabella teased. "You look just like your mother." Alexis blushed red as everyone snickered. Isabella smiled. "Alexis, it's a long story, but you have the right to hear how we met." Alexis looked at her but Isabella looked up to the sky and then to Atticus. He smiled as she began. "We met each other 16 years ago in Domino City…"

**(Flashback-Isabella's POV)**

_The weather was absolutely perfect, sunny with no clouds on the bright blue sky. The park was full of rambunctious children playing on the swings, sliding down on the slide, and playing tag with one another. Mothers kept a close eye on their young ones; the fathers slept under the trees. Some teenagers rode their bikes. Others were dueling at the far edge of the park. My mother held my hand when we walked up to the park's entrance. I was so eager to go and play that I almost tore my small hands from my mother's firm grip. _

_We just moved to Domino City a few weeks ago from the U.S. For the last few weeks, my parents and I drove around the city, checking out the sites and places we could come to. I even saw the school I will attend in a few months. It's called Little Duel Academy. We found a perfect shaded spot, under a large oak tree. My father pulled a large folded beige blanket and spread it across the ground. My mother loosened her grip on my hand. I looked up at her with my large light hazel eyes. She smiled and nodded._

_Everyone says that I look like a mix between my Hispanic father and my Japanese mother. I had my mother's facial features and her hazel eyes and her wits. I had my father's skin tone and hair color and his personality, his talent to get into trouble and dueling. _"You can go play, but where I can see you Belle."_ My father said. Excitedly, I gathered a blue toy shovel and a black bucket and headed to the nearest sandbox close to my parents. I made it to the sandbox, only two other kids were playing in. I sat down on the cool, wet sand before I began to make a sandcastle. The other kids looked to me and asked if they could help. I smiled and replied that they can help. We were going to make a giant sandcastle, bigger than we have ever seen. After an hour of sandcastle building, I grew hungry. The other kids left about 10 minutes ago and I grew bored of building sandcastles alone. Silently I gathered my things and walked back to my parents' spot where my mom had some turkey sandwiches waiting to be eaten. My stomach growled as I thought about the sandwiches. _

_I was halfway to my parents when I saw __him__ for the first time. He looks like he was my age, three years old. He had dark brown eyes that matched the color of his hair. He was wearing a Hawaiian-theme shirt and white shorts. He was kind of cute, for a boy I mean. He was walking towards my direction with two adults, I presume to be his parents. Despite that I was looking directly at him, his eyes were set on a small pink blanket cradled by his mother. The boy was a splitting image of his father, just smaller and more child-like. His father was well-built, tall, and had short dark brown hair. His mother was beautiful. She had long golden hair and light hazel eyes. Her skin tone was almost a beige-cream color. She was a few inches shorter than her husband. I gave them space to pass by me. At that moment is when the boy turned around and locked his eyes with mine. He smiled and I smiled back in return. _

_After my high-noon lunch, I headed out to the Dueling Area of the park. There were some duels going on and some duels finishing. I watched from nearby. A kid had just summoned a small dragon; the other activated a facedown. I pulled out my starter deck. My father gave it to me last Christmas when he saw that I was curious about duel monsters. Despite my mother's protests, my father gave my first monster card: __Phantom Machine Dragon. (1) Phantom Machine Dragon__was an orange dragon with one of its arms as a large gun; his head was covered by metal armor with metal horns. His upper body was covered in red armor. His wings were mechanical. At the tip of his tail was overlapping metal. I smiled at the card. I couldn't duel like my dad can, but I'm still practicing. Every now and then, my father and I will practice dueling in my backyard. I usually won because he let me win._

"What you got there little girl?"_ Suddenly, Phantom Machine Dragon was snatched from my hands. I gasped and looked up to see a trio of young boys, about 5 years old, looking down on me. They wore different color shirts and white cargo shorts, with white sneakers. They looked at my card and smiled. _

"A Dragon duel monster card?"_ One of the boys smirked. He had shaggy blond hair with bright, blue yes. On his face were freckles. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it. _"Girls shouldn't duel with dragons."

"Yeah, they play with fairies or unicorns decks."_ Another one said. He was missing a front tooth. He had dirt smudged on his face. He had jet-black hair with eyes to match. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it. The one who held my card smiled to me. He had spiky orange hair with dull, blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with the Dark Magician on it. I knew him and I hated him already. _

"Give me back my card, Riley."_ I glared at him. He smirked. We both live in the same neighborhood. _

"Why should I? This is one cool dragon! I want to keep it!"_ Riley replied. _

_I growled. _"Get your own, BRUTO!"_(2) __The two other boys knocked me to the ground. Riley looked at me. I stood up to meet them eye-level, brushing off the dirt on my shorts. The boys pushed me to the ground again and laughed. I should warn them; I'm not like other girls in the neighborhood. I don't let anyone push me around and get away with it. My proud Latino Heritage wasn't going down without a fight. Riley walked up to me, my card between his pointer and middle finger. I stood up once more and held my ground. Unconsciously, I cracked my knuckles._

"You want it? I dare you to hit me right on the face."_ He dared. He pointed to his right cheek and laughed. The other boys laughed too. My guess was that I wasn't going to hit him. But boy, were they wrong! WHACK! Riley fell to the floor with a thud, my card floated down to the earth. I smirked as I grabbed my card back. The two boys surrounded Riley, who was now bleeding from his nose. Oh, I don't know my own Latino strength. I laughed. Riley growled sinisterly as he stumbled to regain balance. _"You're gonna pay for that Isabella."

"Well, you should have given my card back Riley O'Miley."_ I retorted. I placed my card back into the deck holder, turn around and walked away. I hoped that Riley learned his lesson. Suddenly, the boy with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon shirt blocked me from the front. I hissed as I turned only to discover the boy with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon shirt blocked me from behind. I warily took a step back. I didn't like being cornered like this. _

_Riley walked up behind the boy that was in front of me now. _"Give me that card Isabella."

"Do you want me to give you a black eye to complement with your bloody nose?" _The boy behind me grabbed both my arms, locking them from being used. The other boy pushed me down to the ground. Both held menacing smiles on their faces that made me want to spit in their faces. Riley grabbed my chin and backslapped me. My eyes widened in shock. No one ever hit me like that before. I closed my eyes, growing angrier every second that past. _"You shouldn't have done that Riley."_ I barely whispered. _

"Awww. Is the wittle girl gonna cry to her mama?"_ Riley teased._

_I bared my teeth to him and struggled against the strengths of his two lackeys. I DEFINITELY wasn't going down with a fight! _"Maldito tonto!" (3)_I cursed in Spanish. The lackeys tightened their grip even more. I hissed in pain but continued to struggle free. It wasn't working._

"HEY!"_ A voice boomed into the air. The trio and I turned our heads in the direction of the sound. I gasped. It was him, the boy I saw earlier. He was looking at us; his face was twisted with anger. _"How dare you guys pick on a little girl?"

'Little? He's my age!' _I thought. I looked at Riley's expression. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he watches the boy walk towards us. _

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Atticus." _He smirked. The boy, Atticus glared at him. He stared down at Riley's companions, who finally released my arms and ran behind him. They were afraid of a three year old?_

"Wussies,"_ I mumbled under my breath. Atticus walked towards me and helped me up. _

"You ok?"_ he asked. I nodded. We both stared at Riley and his friends. Riley was angry. _

"Get them."_ Riley ordered. Atticus and I locked eyes with one another and smirked. Riley and his gang charged at us but Atticus and I was quicker and had better reflexes. In one minute, Atticus and I knocked out the two boys, leaving defenseless Riley alone. He growled. _

"I won't forget this Rhodes! You as well Isabella!"_ he spat. He left, with his semi-conscious teammates wobbled after him. Atticus and I laughed at the sight._

_Atticus looked at me, his young eager brown eyes filled with excitement. _"That'll teach them."

"Yeah. You know, we make a pretty good team, you and I."_ I smiled. He smirked. _

"I'm Atticus Rhodes. Nice to meet ya!"

"Isabella Suarez. Es un placer a concocerse te."_(4)_

"You're Hispanic?"_ he questioned. I nodded. _"Cool." _I laughed at his silliness. This was a beginning of a beautiful friendship._

**(End of Flashback)**

"So the both you known each other since you were 3 years old?" Syrus asked.

Atticus and Isabella nodded. "Yep," they answered in unison. The gang was now sitting in the Academy's cafeteria, eating lunch which consisted of two slices of pizza, a can of soda, and a fruit of their choice. Because of the gang's large size, they put about a few tables and chairs together so they can all sit and enjoy their lunch. Across from Isabella sat Jaden, next to him Alexis. Jesse sat next to Blair, who was sitting next to Alexis. Syrus sat in between Jesse and Hassleberry so who was at the end of the table. On the other side of the table, Atticus sat next to Isabella, and Mindy and Jasmine sat next to him. Bastion and Chazz sat towards the end.

"After I met Atticus, he introduced me to the family," Isabella continued. "That was the first time I meet you Alexis. I mean I was serious when I said you were cute. You were so adorable. I think I have some baby pictures of you in my bag. Jay, want to see them?" Isabella urged Jaden who just stared at her with tints of red on his face. The gang laughed at Jaden's reaction while he glared at Isabella with his pizza slice in his mouth. Alexis looked at him curiously. "Oh I forgot too. I have some of your toddler pictures too, Jay."

Jaden growled at her. Alexis frowned at her brother. "Atticus, why does she have pictures of me as a baby?" Atticus brought up his hands in defense as she continued. "You know that I don't like people looking at those pictures! Those are personal!" She kicked him under the table.

"Ow, Lexi," Atticus snickered and leaned towards Isabella. "Belle, I forgot to mention about Alexis' short fuse so be careful on what you say," Atticus whispered. Isabella chuckled.

"Did you actually think I forgot about the temper of hers?" Isabella stared at him. Alexis continued to look at her before sinking her teeth into her apple. "I remember the day you got your first ukulele, Atticus, for that music class of ours." Atticus nodded, remembering the day. Isabella looked to the gang, who was also interested in the story. "I swear! He played that thing all the way home from school one day! My ears felt like they were going to bleed. When we reached his house, Alexis and her mother was playing in the front yard. He sits down next to his sister, tries to play a baby song in that ukulele, and the next thing I know, Alexis grabbed the ukulele and whacked him over the head. Hilarious!"

Everyone on the table except Atticus roared with laughter. Atticus rubbed his head. "I didn't know a baby had that kind of power to break my first ukulele in two like that." The gang laughed again; Jaden and Alexis was laughing the most. Isabella quickly glanced at them.

"There's more!" Isabella said, excitedly. "Now that the ukulele broke in two, Atticus sat there, moping about the instrument. That's when he decides to sing to Alexis. You guys want to know what he sang?" Atticus tried to cover her mouth, but Isabella brushed him off, chuckling. "He sang Barney's I Love You song!" Everyone laughed. "Now, remember we're little kids so it's typical for us to sing that. But Alexis didn't enjoy it one bit. She started hollering and screaming, placing her hands on her ears. I didn't enjoy it either, so I joined Alexis in the hollering department." Atticus frowned; slightly embarrassed by the memory Isabella just shared.

Then he smirked. "Ok so at the time, I wasn't the Atticus Lexi loves. But I remember one day, Belle was over at our house and because Lexi was now walking all over the place, we had to babysit her while my parents were out. We had the radio on and they played a Britney Spears song, the ...Baby One More Time song," Atticus said. "So anyways, Belle loves Britney Spears so much that she got up and dances to the song. Belle wasn't a good dancer but she knew the moves to the song." Isabella blushed and looked away trying to find something interesting to look at. "Lexi decides to join her. It was super cute. Lexi tried to copy Belle but couldn't but she did look like that toddler who dances to 'Single Ladies' on Youtube."_(5)_

Alexis and Isabella blush a deep crimson color as everyone laughed. "Atticus, stop embarrassing me," Alexis hissed at him, but he continued to laugh. The gang stopped laughing soon after and continued to eat their lunch. As they finished, the cafeteria doors burst open and a voice yelled into the stunned crowd.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT. I CAN AND WILL BEAT YOU IN A DUEL!"

Isabella turned her head to the direction of the voice as if she recognized the voice. Standing up from my chair, the gang noticed how brightly she was smiling. Following her gaze, the gang glanced at the owner of the voice and Jaden immediately smiled as the figures walked into the packed cafeteria.

* * *

_Oh man! My longest chapter yet! This story keeps getting better and better! So now that we know Isabella knows Atticus and Alexis, mysterious figures appear in the cafeteria and Isabella recognizes one of them. Will these figures reveal themselves? Of course, when I have free time! So stay tune to the next chapter! i will not give you the name of the chapter! So don't ask! Ciao!_

READ AND REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! THEY ARE THE MOVITATION I NEED TO CONTINUE!

_(1) Phantom Machine Dragon is a made-up card. He looks similar to Rizegreymon of Digimon Savers._

_(2) Bruto-Stupid_

_(3) Maldito Tonto-Damn Idiot_

_(4) Es un placer a concerse te-Pleasure to know you. _

_(5) I love that video so much! It's adorable! All my single ladies!_


	7. New Faces: Sega, Rakaia & Luna Enters!

_Hey everybody! I'm very glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Each of you gets two cookies any flavor you like n a pie! Lol anyways onto this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX…..Why must I say this in every chapter? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX! XP_

_Claimer: I do own the plot, original characters and whatever else is not YU-GI-OH Related! However I do not own four of the OCs coming up in the next few chapters. Oh and heads up: two of the OCs are dressed differently than what their creator had them._

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: New Faces: Sega, Rakaia & Luna Enters!**

The cafeteria doors swung open with such force as three figures walked in. Two of the figures seemed to be at each other's faces; the third figure was trying to hold one of the two arguing back. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT. I CAN AND WILL BEAT YOU IN A DUEL!" A loud feminine Hispanic voice accented bellowed. Jaden saw Isabella immediately stand up from her chair; her eyes glowed with recognition as her eyes landed on the bellowing figures. She smiled.

"YOU CAN BEAT ME? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PRO, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU'RE GOOD!" A masculine voice bellowed back. The gang was curious to why Isabella was suddenly smiling, so they followed her gaze Isabella and gasped at the three people in the cafeteria. One of the figures they saw was wearing a brown sleeveless leather jacket, with a black shirt underneath it and faded blue jeans. On her feet was a pair of black timberland boots. She wore a black cowboy hat on her head. She had a pair of black leather finger-less gloves that went up to the elbows; on her right arm was a duel disk with black trim on it. Her skin color matched Alexis' but had a slight tan-look to it. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a curly braided ponytail. Her bangs covered her brows, and covered at the end of her light brown eyes. Isabella seemed to have recognized her immediately.

"You can't just quit a duel like that, KID, especially with a duel against a PRO?" She shouted. "If you hadn't quit, I would have creamed you with my signature monster, but no. Someone had to help his girlfriend!"

Isabella looked at Jaden briefly; Jaden smiled knowing exactly who was the person yelling out loud. Isabella sighed. "That's Sega for ya, huh Jaden."

Jaden smiled. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" The two figures said simultaneously. The male figure appeared to be Jaden's age. He wore a plain red T-shirt underneath a blue jean jacket that matched his jeans. On his feet were red and white shoes. Around his neck is a silver Dragon necklace. On his right arm was an Academy issued Duel Disk and he had his deck holster clipped onto the back of his jeans. He also had on his black fingerless dueling gloves. He had light brown spiky hair that covered his ears and matching colored eyes.

"Come on Sega! Let's have a rematch!" The boy shouted as he was held back by the other girl. Sega smirked.

The accused 'girlfriend' was also around Jaden's age. She was wearing a white tank top shirt underneath a black sleeveless vest with a pair of black shorts with ribbons, one tied on each leg. She also wears the same type of boots as Alexis but in black. On her right arm was the Academy issued Duel Disk and her deck holster is located clipped on the side of her shorts. She was also wearing her black leather dueling gloves. A ruby gem heart shape necklace that was around her neck at all times shined brightly. Her almost black hair stopped at her mid-waist and her shining bright brown eyes were lovely.

"Chill you two!" The girl urged. "Take it easy. People are watching us."

"Let them watch! I don't give a damn!" The boy yelled. He pointed to Sega, who glared at him hatefully. "You had the duel won? I had the perfect combo to defeat your deck!"

"And you could have used it if you didn't leave the Duel Field to tend to your girlfriend! I had the perfect counter to whatever you had!" Sega cried back.

"For the last time, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Both duelists were at each other's faces, heat radiated between the two of them. The gang looked at the two with confusion held in their eyes. Isabella chuckled as she made her way to the duo. Jaden shook his head, smiling. Jesse and Alexis looked at him.

"Jay! That girl with the cowboy hat," Jesse whispered. "She's the one I saw onboard the ship! The one I told y'all about, the one I could remember her face but not her name." Jaden's brown eyes sparkled with amusement. Alexis motioned on.

"You're right, Jesse. She seems so familiar. Does Isabella know her Jay?" Alexis looked him as he nodded.

Chazz started to jump up and down from his seat excitedly. Hassleberry looked at him like if he was crazy. "Sam Hill, Chazz. What are you so excited about?"

"OH MY GOD! That's Sega Rivera! A former Pro and one part of a U.S. Tag-Team Champion team!" Chazz squealed. Everyone was astounded by both the statement and Chazz's squealing. "I thought she retired after she won her title at 15."

"She retired young?" Syrus questioned Chazz and glancing at the former Pro Duelist.

Jaden smirked. "It's not Sega's fault that she retired early after one title shot."

The gang looked at him. Chazz glared at him. "Don't tell me Slacker, you know her too?" Chazz stated.

Jaden nodded his head. "Yeah of course, she was partners with Isabella when they took the Title about three years ago." He stood up from his seat with the rest of the gang. "C'mon, let me introduce you guys to Sega, Isabella's Tag-Team Partner and best friend since they were little." Jaden and the gang walked away from the table and approached Isabella who smiled at them as they moved closer and stood behind Isabella.

The two bickering duelists still haven't averted their attention away from each other. Isabella cast a look to the struggling girl who looked at her. _'Hold him,_' She mouthed as she paced behind an unwary Sega and proceeded to get her attention. She circled one of her arms around Sega's neck and placed her in a headlock.

"Hey! What the hell?" Sega yelled and struggled restlessly as Isabella endured to keep her strength, noticing that her friend was getting pissed very passing second. Then Sega smirked despite being placed in a headlock and Isabella tightened her hold. As quick as lightning, Sega tangled her left leg around Isabella's right and arched her back. She was trying to flip Belle over. Everyone including the boy and the girl was enthralled by what's going on. Finally, Sega was free of Isabella's grasp and flip her over, HARD. Luckily for Isabella, she landed on her feet; her back a few centimeters away from the cold, hard ground; her hands still clasp to Sega's upper arms. She grinned at Sega's bewilder expression.

"Hey Sega," she panted. Sega removed her hand from Isabella's chest as she stood up. "Long time no see."

"…Belle…" Sega breathed as she took everything in. Isabella flashed a smile. Sega broke into a smile as she rushed to hug her friend. They both laughed as the high-fived each other. "What are you doing here Belle? I thought you were doing a tournament!" Sega exclaimed.

For some reason, Jaden felt something go amiss. _'Like if these two knew they were going to see each other here; and that I was going to get involved._' Jaden thought but he brushed it off.

"I'm here 'cause our favorite little man wanted me to come here!" Isabella replied with excitement.

"Who's that?" Sega inquired. Jaden looked at her in shock with a hand held close to his heart.

"That hurts Sega," Jaden exaggerated, acting as if he was hurt by her words. "I'm crushed that you don't know who your favorite little man is."

Sega looked at him baffled and then she smiled as realization set in. "JADEN!" She screamed as she lunged towards Jaden with such force the both of them fell to the ground, laughing. Sega ruffled his hair vigorously. "Damn Jay. I haven't seen you in four years and look how handsome you've grown." Sega got off of him and offered her hand. Jaden smiled and graciously took it and helped himself up. "You also have gotten quite taller." She gestured her hand to the height he was four years ago.

Jaden laughed and pulled her into another hug. "It's good to see you too Sega." She tilted his head, making his right cheek face her and planted her lips on it. Jaden smiled but it soon faded when he heard some muttering coming from his friends.

"Um Jay, you are going to introduce us right?" Jaden looked at Alexis nervously. Her slightly red face held a slight pout. Her brows furrowed as she gazed at him. Sega eyed the situation. She stepped back and faced the group.

"Sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Sega Rivera, former Pro Duelist, one time Tag-Team Champ and a part-time owner to the Family's ranch back in the U.S." She gestured for the two duelists behind Isabella to come forward. "These guys here are transfer students from U.S. East Side Duel Academy. This is Luna Tenshi." Sega presented the girl first.

Luna bowed respectfully. "It's very nice to meet you all. What a wonderful school you guys have." The gang greeted Luna.

Sega continued as she grabbed hold of the boy's head and pushed down him forcefully, making him bow. He mumbled some mean words at Sega but Sega kept pushing his head further and further down. Everyone sweatdropped. "And…this kid here…is Rakaia Meiyo," she strained before finally letting go of his head. Rakaia glared at her hatefully. She returned the glare just as hatefully. "These two will be students here at Duel Academy." Sega focused her attention to the gang until her eyes spotted a familiar pair of eyes. She gasped and smiled. "Jesse? Jesse Andersen!"

Jesse smiled at her and waved a hand. He walked to her and offered his hand. "Y'all never told me y'all name when we were onboard the ship."

Sega shook his hand. "Sorry. I was in a hurry. I had to find these two before we got off the ship," she said.

"Is that a blush I see creeping onto your face, Sega?" Rakaia smirked only to be side-tripped by Sega and fell onto the ground. "Hey!" Sega glanced down at him and smirked as he got back to his feet.

Jaden smiled at the two before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Rakaia, Luna, welcome to Duel Academy! I'm Jaden Yuki! Nice to meet ya!"

"And I'm Alexis Rhodes. This is my brother, Atticus." Alexis greeted them. Atticus waved at them. "And these are my two best friends, Mindy and Jasmine." Mindy and Jasmine waved flirtatiously at Rakaia, making Luna glare at them briefly.

"I'm Jesse Andersen." Jesse shook both their hands.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." Syrus spoke.

"The name's Hassleberry. Nice to meet ya!"

"Bastion Misawa of RA Yellow."

"Blair Flannigan at your service."

"Chazz Princeton AKA THE NUMBER ONE duelist in the Academy." Rakaia laughed. Chazz glared at him. "What's your problem, kid?" Rakaia stopped laughing.

"You can't be the number one duelist 'cause I'm going to be the NUMBER ONE DUELIST in this Academy just like I was back at home!" Rakaia said proudly.

"Wanna put your cards where your mouth is, you little twerp?" Chazz threatened as he got into Rakaia's face.

"You want to duel me! You're on!" Rakaia smirked as the two glared at each other.

"Whoa Rakaia!" Luna whispered as she tried to pull Rakaia away from Chazz. "It's our first day in this Academy and you're already getting into trouble." She mumbled under her breath.

"Let me go, Luna. I can take him. Give me two minutes to wipe the floor with his life points!"

"It's not my life points you'll be wiping. It's yours!" Chazz and Rakaia stared each other down. Isabella and Sega watched the two boys with amusement. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Ok you two. Knock it off!" Isabella shouted to both of them. The two boys turned their attention to the Champion Duelist and her partner. "You guys want to duel each other? Fine." She marched to a table and climbed on top of it. She whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. Once everyone in the cafeteria had eyes on her, she began to speak. "As Chancellor Sheppard's guest, I announce that on Friday, as the opening Duel for the school year, Chazz Princeton will duel against Rakaia Meiyo of the U.S. East Side Duel Academy. Tag-Team Champions Sega Rivera and I will be honored if all of you can join us." The cafeteria filled with loud cheers as Isabella climbed down the steps and made her way back to Chazz and Rakaia. "There! It is settled. I look forward to that exciting duel, Princeton, Meiyo. Give it all you got! Show no mercy! Duel each other as if you were in the pros!" Chazz and Rakaia smirked.

"And Rakaia," Sega spoke up. Rakaia turned to her. "You better not quit this duel because I'm going to raise the stakes. Whoever wins this duel gets to duel against me." She smirked as both duelists looked stunned to see such action. Shaking off their shock, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're on SEGA!" They said in unison.

Isabella smirked. "I hope you guys give us a good duel Friday night. Oh by the way, Jaden, can I talk to you in private in the Slifer dorms? You too, Atticus. It's pretty important." Atticus and Jaden glanced at each other before glancing back at Isabella, who was already heading out the door. Sega said her goodbyes to the gang and followed her out.

Jaden faced Atticus. "For Belle to want to speak to you and me alone, it must be serious," he whispered. Atticus nodded as he began to stroll to the door. Jaden sighed and told everyone he'll see them later as he ran out the door to follow the older trio to the Slifer dorms. _'For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this and I didn't like it. Not one bit.'_ He thought as he caught up to them.

* * *

_Ohhhhh...the gang meet Isabella's longtime best friend Sega and two more characters! One of those characters is gonna face Chazz in a duel! Who will come victorious? What does Isabella and Sega want to tell Jaden and Atticus privately? What is the bad feeling Jaden is having? Find out on the next chapter: He's Out to Get Me!_

_Wanna thank Rakaia for letting me borrow his characters! _

_RXR!_


	8. A New Danger Appears!

_Hey everyone! Back with chapter 8! Recap: So the gang met Sega, Isabella's longtime friend and Tag-Team Partner, and two transfer students, Rakaia and Luna. For the upcoming Homecoming Duel, Isabella announces the two competitors: Chazz and Rakaia. Whoever wins the duel faces Sega. As the crowd cheered, Isabella and Sega asks Atticus and Jaden that she needed to speak to them privately in the Slifer dorms. Jaden now feels something bad is coming. Find out what the girls tell Jay and Atty in this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX…..Why must I say this in every chapter? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX! XP_

_Claimer: I do own the plot, original characters and whatever else is not YU-GI-OH Related! However I do not own four of the OCs coming up in the next few chapters. Oh and heads up: two of the OCs are dressed differently than what their creator had them._

* * *

**Chapter 8: A New Danger Appears!**

Everyone watched as Jaden and Atticus trailed after the two Pro-duelists. As soon as they left, the gang resumed conversation with one another. "So I get to duel newbie over here?" Chazz smirked, pointing to Rakaia. "To face against one of America's Top duelists, Sega Rivera."

Rakaia smirked while raising a fist into the air. "And I'm going to win, Chump! I'm number one at my Academy!"

Chazz laughed. "Hah. You quit a duel against the lovely Sega for her!" He pointed to Luna, who glared at him. "I, Chazz Princeton, will never quit a duel for a girl…" He looked at Alexis with hearts in his eyes like he had for Sega. "Unless of course it's you, my darling princess, Alexis."

Alexis glared at Chazz. "Chazz, how many times I must tell you, you're not my type!" She looked away from him. "I love dueling. Nothing more."

Jesse snickered behind her. "Yeah, 'cause Alexis is in love with someone else," he whispered. Hearing what he said, she elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!"

"So where's class B207?" Rakaia changed the subject. "Luna and I have that class for first period."

"That's Dr. Crowler's class! We all have that class!" Syrus gestured his friends. He took out his schedule and showed it to the two new students. Everyone gathered around them and began to compare their schedules with one another. Alexis sighed and leaned against the wall, her arms folded in front of her chest. She then reached to tuck some of her bangs behind her ear.

Jesse approached her. "Alexis, I know that look y'all have on. Y'all just like Jaden when he's about to do something mischievous. What are y'all planning?" Jesse whispered.

Alexis blushed pink at Jesse's comment of comparing herself to Jaden. "O-oh it's nothing. I'm just still shocked that I kind of knew Belle without realizing it." Jesse nodded as Alexis continued. "But I'm still so confused," Alexis confessed. "We know how Atty met Belle but how did she meet Jaden? There's so much I don't know." She grabbed her head with both hands and silently grunted her frustration. Jesse raised an eyebrow and then stared at the ground.

"Why don't we go follow them, Alexis?" Jesse suggested. "I know y'all want to know more about your past relationship with her. Besides, I'm a bit curious to why those two Pro-duelists are actually here." Alexis looked at him in confusion. He pointed to his right shoulder. "My duel spirit, Ruby, senses something is wrong with those two girls as if they're here to hide from something or someone."

"What?" Alexis stammered in confusion. She looked back to the gang, who were now leaving the cafeteria. "Ok Jesse. We'll go to the Slifer Dorms and talked to them about this." Jesse nodded as they proceeded to leave the cafeteria as well. As they left, they noticed Rakaia and Luna leaning against the wall. They look like they were in deep thought. Luna looked up and noticed Alexis and Jesse approaching them.

"What's wrong, Luna, Rakaia?" Alexis said worriedly. Luna shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that…" Luna began to explain but Rakaia interrupted her.

"It's about that Pro-Duelist Sega Rivera." Jesse and Alexis looked at each other before turning their attention back to them.

Luna continued where Rakaia left off. "I don't know if you have noticed but something doesn't feel right. She came out of nowhere to our Academy one day while Rakaia and I were dueling each other for the opening school year duel."

Rakaia butted in. "Then like 5 minutes after our duel was over, we were called to our Chancellor's office. When we entered, there she was standing behind our Chancellor. At first, I was super-psyched to see a Pro-Duelist there. Then our Chancellor informed us that we were selected to travel with Sega to Duel Academy."

Jesse interrupted. "But how does that play in with that's going on?"

"Our Chancellor said that Sega was going to enter us in a tournament held here so we can get into the Pro-Leagues," Luna answered. "A week later, we boarded a plane and Sega hardly said a word to us; she kept to herself throughout the flight. She looked really down and was extremely nervous or frustrated."

"When we got onto the ship, Sega disappeared from our sights. I wasn't worried. Luna was so she made me go look for her. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find her. I went to the back of the boat and I saw her talking to you, Jesse." Rakaia pointed to Jesse. "When she walked into the corridor, I confronted her and out of nowhere, she decided to challenge me to a last-minute duel once we stepped off the boat."

"Rakaia had his best monster out and she looked like she was ready to summon her main monster when all of a sudden, I just tripped." Luna blushed in embarrassment. Rakaia looked at her with a frown expressed on his face.

Alexis looked at her. "You tripped?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know," Luna said shyly. "It felt like someone knocked me down. When I fell, Rakaia stopped the duel and ran over to me to see if I was okay. Then Sega yelled at him and told him that he shouldn't quit a duel by running off like that. I don't understand." Luna paused before continuing. "I noticed that through the duel, she kept looking at her watch. After I fell and the Duel halted, she turned around and headed towards the Academy. Rakaia and I followed her of course. That's why when we came in, Sega and Rakaia were arguing so fiercely."

Alexis looked at Jesse, but he was in deep thought. She then looked back at them. "As a Pro, Sega doesn't seem like the type of person to be angry if someone outside of a duel got hurt especially if it was a friend of her opponent. She would have waited till Rakaia came back after he made sure you were alright and resume the duel. Right, Jesse?" She looked at Jesse.

Jesse snapped his fingers, grabbing the duelists' attention. "I got it! I know why y'all fell, Luna." They looked at him in confusion. "Sega told me she had a duel spirit. Maybe she asked her duel spirit to trip you for some reason."

"Duel Spirits?" The two young duelists said in unison as if they never heard of the term.

"They are the spirits of Duel Monster cards. They can be seen by some people, like Jesse, Jaden and Chazz." Alexis explained. The two duelists nodded to the explanation. "Jesse, show them your Duel Spirit card."

He pulled out a card from his holster. "Here you go. This here is Ruby Carbuncle. Ain't she cute?" Jesse showed them Ruby's card. "Actually I can to talk to all my monsters but Ruby is the only one that's likes to pop out the most." Luna smiled as she glanced at the purple cat with ruby red eyes.

Rakaia looked at Alexis. "Do you have one, Alexis?"

Alexis smiled, shaking her head. "No but Jaden told me that if I did, my Duel Spirit would probably be Cyber Tutu."

Rakaia looked interested. "Really? In that case, mines will probably be my Red-Eyes Black Chick or maybe my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Anyways, back to the situation beforehand," Jesse interrupted. "Sega told me she has a duel monster spirit. And from Ruby telling me, Isabella has one as well." He looked at the reactions of the others. "Ruby thinks there's something definitely going on that those two are hiding. We need to figure out what's going on."

Atticus, Isabella, Sega and Jaden have just made it to the Slifer Red Dorms. Jaden walked over to the old, worn building's cafeteria and opened the door for the girls and Atticus. They've thanked him and walked inside. He closed the door behind him. Everyone took a seat around a table while Jaden opened all the windows, letting fresh air to come into the musty room. Then he took a seat next to Sega.

Sega looked around the cafeteria, clearly disgusted by its appearance. "I can't believe that a kid like you, with so much dueling potential, has to live in a place like this for four years!" Sega whispered. "Why didn't you take Sheppard's promotion to RA Yellow in Year One?" Jaden smiled at her.

"I like living in the Slifer Dorms, Sega. I'm sorry," he replied. "I have a lot of fond memories here." Sega shook her head at him and then she turned to face Isabella who gave her a slight nod.

Sega rubbed the back of her neck and took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this Isabella?" Isabella looked at her, her dark hazel eyes told her everything. Sega looked down. "Alright." Her brown eyes travelled to the faces of the two boys. She cleared her throat before she began to speak. "Atticus, Jaden. The reason that we're here is not what you're probably thinking at this moment."

Jaden gazed at her. "So then it's true then," Sega and Isabella looked at him. "When the two of you saw of each other back in the lunchroom, the air became tensed. I felt it."

Atticus frowned. "Wait, what's going on, you two?" He looked at Isabella, who instantly looked away. "Isabella what's wrong? Tell me." He grasped her exposed hand that was on the table and squeezed it tenderly.

"Someone's after Isabella, Atticus." Sega stated. Atticus caught his breath, squeezing Isabella's hand tighter. Jaden stared at her, his eyes widened. Isabella looked down, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

Atticus immediately stood up, letting go of his friend's hand. "WHO'S AFTER HER?" He demanded. "SEGA TELL ME! WHO'S THE BASTARD AFTER BELLE?"

Sega looked away from Atticus. She looked like she was trying to summon the courage to speak. "…I don't know…"

Atticus roared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" He glared at Sega, who flinched at the sound of his voice rising. She looked back at Jaden, her eyes silently begging for help.

Jaden spoke up, but calmly. "Atticus, calm down." He stood up and grasped Atticus' shoulders, but Atticus rolled him off.

"This is ridiculous!" Atticus raised his hands into the air and walked away from the table to the window. "I haven't seen my best friend in 13 years and when I finally see her again, someone's after her!"

Sega rose from her chair. "Atticus, listen to me!" Atticus cocked his head to face her. "It happened before Isabella got her title in the summer. Anonymous letters were mailed to her and calls were made to her phone. My family got worried to the point that we asked Isabella to stay with us for about a month before her match. When she did, the phone calls and letters ceased." Sega paused, allowing the information sink into Atticus' and Jaden's mind. "At first, I thought maybe it was a stalker or something, so I let it passed. But after she won the title, the letters and phone calls came back." Atticus stared at her hard. Sega took another breath. "Letters and phone calls didn't stop there though we decided it was probably some fans trying to get our attention."

Jaden spoke up. "What do you mean 'didn't stop there' Sega?"

"Most of the letters were about congratulating her for her success in gaining the title. So again, we believed they were from a fan. But one day a letter came in and when Isabella and I read it, well…" Sega trailed off. Isabella's hazel eyes began to flow tears.

"What did it say?" Atticus said sternly. Sega remained quiet. "Sega, what did it say?" He demanded, his voice rising.

"The letter was threatening her Atticus!" Sega cried out. "Whoever was sending the letters wants to take Isabella's life away!"

Atticus froze, not wanting to say anything more; Jaden, unable to speak.

* * *

_Review by clicking on the green words that read "REVIEW"_


	9. Torn Apart: A Frightening Letter!

_Hey everyone sorry for the long wait! Been very busy. If it wasn't for Rakaia n Ken to msg me to update this chapter, I wouldn't have a next chapter! Nonetheless, on with the chapter! Read and Review but no Flames!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX…..Why must I say this in every chapter? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX! XP_

_Claimer: I do own the plot, original characters and whatever else is not YU-GI-OH Related! However I do not own four of the OCs in this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Torn Apart: A Frightening Letter!**

"I wonder what they're talking about," Rakaia whispered as he leaned closer to the worn-down wall.

"I don't know. I never heard Atticus this mad before." Alexis whispered as she continued to listen to the conversation. _'What the hell is going on Atty?'_

"Sega probably said something to piss him off." Rakaia bluntly said. "I mean if there's one person who can piss off the entire human population, my money's on Sega."

"Rakaia!" Luna glared at him. Rakaia stared at her.

"What? She pisses me off too so I don't see why she can't piss off Atticus as well." He retorted. Alexis looked at him.

"Even if she did, I don't think my brother would be this pissed off. I mean, if she insulted him, it wouldn't have bothered him_. _Besides, Belle's crying. So Sega didn't do anything." Rakaia laughed lowly.

"I bet Sega made Atticus pissed off by making Belle cry." Alexis shook her head at the duelist's remark. She then looked down to where Jesse was. Her eyes widened a little. Rakaia and Luna took note of this and looked down at Jesse as well and were shock to see Jesse whispering to his right shoulder. Then he stopped and glanced back to the open window. Alexis cast a look to Luna and Rakaia's baffled looks before they looked back at her.

"Duel Spirit," Alexis mouthed before paying attention back on the conversation. The still-surprised East Side Duel Academy Duelists nodded their heads and followed suit.

Atticus stared at the wall with a blank stare. Slowly, he moved his frozen body back to his seat next to Isabella. His dark brown eyes gazed at his longtime friend who finally gave into crying her heart out. He gently ran his fingers through her hair before placing his hand on hers once again. His gaze darkened as he looked at Jaden and Sega. "Please Sega," Atticus pleaded. "What did the letter say?"

Sega hesitated for a few seconds, looking down at the table for a brief moment. Her light brown eyes then connected with Atticus' darker brown; both eyes filled with sadness and anger. "All I know is that the day Isabella became the new Champ, this letter came in. My family, Belle, and I didn't bother opening it until the next day." Sega goes into her jacket and pulled the letter. She placed it on the table in front of Atticus. "I brought it with me. Here." Atticus quickly grabbed it and unfolded it and his eyes skimmed through the letter. His face expression went from anger to shock in a matter of seconds. He slowly placed the wrinkled letter on the table as he stared wide-eyed at Sega and leaned back on his chair.

"Sega," he breathed. Sega glanced down, trying to avoid his gaze. Jaden reached over the table and grabbed the wrinkled piece of paper in front of the shocked Atticus. As his brown eyes scanned the letter, reading the words carefully, Jaden felt an uneasy anger boiling inside of him.

_Dear Ms. Isabella Suarez,_

_First, I want congratulate you on winning the U.S. Championship Title, like I predicted you will. You've definitely grown to a marvelous young woman and duelist since I last saw you. Oh, that's right. You don't know who I am. I'll give you some clues then. I remember first seeing you when you lived in Japan prior to your 'incident'. When I saw you, I sensed a disturbing power within you and by the orders of my superiors, myself and another comrade decided to follow you around to see why our senses were going haywire. _

_For as long as I can remember, I have been stuck in this stupid world of you humans since the day our targets escaped the world where I come from. My comrade took a form of a human boy while I too took a form but as a human adult. In short, by your society's standards, I was the boy's guardian. Our orders were to investigate you, to find out whether you truly were our objective. My comrade befriended two other young humans that accompanied him everywhere. The day that he saw you was the day the both of us sense a presence within your soul. When he approached you and saw the Monster card, Phantom Machine Dragon, immediately we knew we had to observe you. My comrade did his best to try draw the target from your body, but without any results. I merely observed and reported back to our superiors about your conditions. A few years past since we began to monitor you and eventually my fellow comrade went mad. _

_After a failed attempt to stop him from trying to ruin our mission, he followed you and that friend of yours to an area where no one can see what he was going to do to you. Of course, his lackeys came along, believing that it was some sort of prank. I followed him as well, disguising my aura and true form so I won't be noticed if my comrade's attempt to draw you out was successful. And it was. If I have known that just hurting those closest to you was the only way to make our target appear, I would have done it earlier, starting with your parents. Seeing our target, the sworn enemy of our superiors, possess you to the point where you assassinated my comrade, ran chills down my spines. After that, you laid unconscious on the floor. Gathering my courage, I proceeded to then capture you right there and then but the commotion caused by the ruckus drew humans towards your motionless body. I receded to the shadows and for years, I have followed you; moving and trailing after you, disguising myself countless of times. And you never noticed me. I could be your manager, your publicist, someone you maybe dueled against. And you never knew. _

_You have gotten bolder the last few years, making it to the Pros and becoming Champions left and right. Your boldness set my trap. Your insecurity was the bait. Sending letters to you and making phone calls to you without saying one word to you as you answered the phone gave you fear. I knew you would try and run away from the unknown, hiding like a coward. So I stopped and waited till you came out your protection and when you did, I resumed but toning it down to make it like if a fan was sending you these letters and making these calls. _

_But today, when I saw you take that title, my time of following you was over. I send countless of reports to my superiors about you. They are very eager to meet you, Ms. Suarez. And before you say if this is a secret government society or a prankster pulling a trick, let me assure you this letter are neither from a federal agency nor a prank. This is real. I'm real. My superiors are beginning their plot to hunt you and their target down. They will use whatever means to get to you, whether attacking you while other humans are around, causing a mass panic, or by killing those you care for the most. Like I mentioned before, I send reports about your life in perfect detail. They know about the two brown-haired boys and your tag-team partner. They'll kill them within an instant if you're not there to protect them, Ms. Suarez. Do not hide yourself any longer or casualties will occur. _

_From,_

_Z.D.H._

Jaden looked up from the letter; his eyes widened by the message of the letter and landed instantly on Isabella. She had tearstains on her cheeks and looked very pale than ever before. Sega reached over and took the letter back and tucked back into her jacket. Atticus ran his hand up and down Isabella's back, soothing her while squeezing her hand reassuringly. "This bastard," Atticus cursed under his breath. Sega and Jaden glanced at Atticus. "How could he have known what happen all those years ago?" Atticus growled. "No one remembered the kid except me and Isabella."

Sega shifted herself on her seat. "At first, I thought it was truly a prank, but when Isabella read the letter, I knew then it wasn't a prank. The expression on her face told me so."

Jaden leaned forward. "But how can you be so sure that this letter wasn't just a bluff? As a top duelist, Isabella should have a good share of rivals that wouldn't mind getting under her skin." Sega shook her head at Jaden's statement.

"Don't you get it Jay? This person," She said slowly. "Not only knew about me but the both of you too!" Jaden and Atticus looked at each other briefly. "Isabella only has three closet friends; me, you Jay and you Atty," she pointed to each of them. "The only one who's about her friendship with you Jaden is me. And Atticus, though you haven't seen each other in years, she still talks about you."

Atticus lowered his head as Isabella leaned closer to him. "She does huh?" He whispered. Isabella heard what he said and nodded.

"I always wondered what you might have been doing with yourself since we parted." Isabella looked at him, new tears began to shed at the corners of her eyes. "I always wondered if you hated me for what had happened to you and for what I did."

Atticus shook his head. "No, Isabella, I could never hate you for anything." He tugged her closer to him, pulling her to an embrace. "I just wished you stayed by my side."

Silence took over for a few moments before Jaden ended it. "Atticus, I heard of this kid named Riley from Belle. She told me about him when we became best of friends." Jaden quickly glanced at Belle and sighed. "She told me about the things he did to her and a buddy of hers for a few years. I guess that buddy was you, huh Atticus?"

Atticus nodded his head sadly. "Yeah. Jaden you know what happened a long time ago then." Jaden nodded as well. Atticus sighed. "We were six years old during that time that Riley decided to do that." Isabella snuggled tighter against him; moving onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his torso, afraid of letting him go. "I almost died and almost lost Belle that day." He leaned back onto the chair along with Isabella. Jaden looked down sadly while Sega kept her gaze glued to the door.

"Damn…" Jaden murmured. "And here I thought I had it hard." Sega let out a breath through her nostrils. She then stood up from her chair, digging her hands into her jean pockets and proceeded to the door.

"Because of that letter, Isabella thought it would be nice to see you one last time Atticus, Jaden," Sega stated, looking at them with one eye and then walked out the door.

Jaden watched Sega walk out and glanced at Atticus and Isabella. Atticus smiled at him. "Jay, can you give us a minute?" He said softly. Jaden returned the smile and stood up from his chair.

"Isabella," He said calmly. Isabella looked at him with a slight smile to her face. Jaden gave her a goofy grin. "I hope you're not going down without a fight!" And Jaden too walked out the door, leaving a touched Atticus and a slightly shocked Isabella.

Jaden walked out of the cafeteria and walked to where the stairs leading to his room were. There he saw Sega sitting on the mid-steps, watching the clouds roll by and the day coming to an end. He approached his friend and sat on the lower steps. "Say Sega? Do you hate him?"

Sega looked at him questionably. "Hate him?" She repeated as her gaze shifted back to the clouds. "Which him?"

Jaden looked at her. "You know who." He said so sternly that Sega's body tensed.

Sega sighed and bent her head slightly. "Yeah I do. I hate the both of them." Jaden cracked a smile. "If it wasn't for the both of them, Isabella wouldn't be in this mess. Every day I ask myself how come Isabella has to suffer so much."

Jaden stayed silent, his gaze fixed to the ground. "How often did she talk about Atticus when she's with you, Sega?"

Sega closed her eyes. "Every day, I think. I lost count. She missed him dearly just like she missed you, kiddo. For Atticus, there wasn't a day she didn't stop by a window, gazed out restlessly and cried when she was younger. Eventually she overcame it but she always wondered about him."

"I'm glad she didn't forget about him though," Jaden stated. Silence consumed them. "Say Sega," Jaden spoke up again. Sega grunted in respond. "How come Atticus didn't tell Alexis what happen to him?"

Sega jerked her head to normal position, bewildered that Jaden can ask such a question. "Jaden, when Isabella told you about it, how difficult was it for you to believe it?" She countered.

Jaden thought for a few moments. "Awhile I guess. I didn't believe that such thing could be possible even with Saphiron's help."

Sega looked amused by his answer. "Well, imagine Alexis. With no help from Saphiron and constant nagging from her brother, she wouldn't have believed it either." Sega sighed. "Besides, I think he might have told her he was struck by a car." Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"But he was-" Sega stopped him, standing up from her seat and walking down to the solid ground.

"I know Jaden," Her gaze was fixed to the corner of the building. "He wasn't struck by a car. He was shotted by a gun."

Alexis felt the world open underneath her and swallowed her whole. Jesse, Luna and Rakaia noticed immediately that her eyes grew wide began to shed tears and her hand rested above her heart. Her mind was overrun by thousands of unasked questions.

Jesse looked at her worriedly. "Alexis? Alexis?" But to no avail, Alexis was in complete shock.

"HEY!" Sega's voice snapped Alexis out of her trance and caused the others to flinch, knowing they have been caught. Sega stomped her way to where the four were hiding themselves from view, with both hands on her hip and anger written all over her face. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Jesse rubbed the back of his head nervously as he tried to mutter out an excuse to save their hides. "Well, uh, you see…" Behind him, Luna and Rakaia decided to quietly sneak away while Sega's dangerous eyes were locked on Jesse for the moment.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Sega busted the two duelists for escaping. She sighed heavily. "Why are you guys here?"

Jesse, being the bravest of them all spoke first. "Sega, you see what happened was…" Sega lifted her hand in front of him, stopping him from speaking.

"Forget it," Sega mumbled. "It's obvious that you guys heard what we spoke about." Alexis stood up. Jaden, who approached Sega after she spotted his friends, stood by her side, his brown eyes shining with pure sadness for his best friend. Sega turned her head to Alexis. "The question is how much did you hear."

"Everything," Alexis said quietly.

"Alexis, I'm sorry that you had to hear this but it's the truth," Sega said. Alexis' eyes shined with tears. Wanting to comfort her, Jaden tried to approach her, but she brushed him off and ran off in the direction of the woods. Sega looked at Jaden, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she wants to talk to her brother, Belle, or me, not until she's ready to face us once again." He looked at her, getting what she was trying to do. "Go after her Jay. She needs somebody right now." Jaden nodded and took off in the direction Alexis took. She watched him go after her. "Just as I thought, she took it pretty hard," Sega whispered to herself as she returned her focus back to the gang. Her eyes at first glanced at the trio left behind but something caught her eye. Next to her was a green-colored Chinese dragon with sparkling green eyes. His fangs and talons were as white as snow. He had no wings but he had a snake-like body with four limbs and a fuzzy tipped tail. He had two long cat-like whiskers that extended from his snout. The dragon stretched its long neck so it can see Sega eye to eye.

_**What do you expect, Master? For her to go up to you with a smile on her face and say 'Oh wow my brother was shot!' **_Sega brushed her bangs back and shifted her gaze fully on the dragon.

'_Thank you, Emeron,'_ She greeted the green dragon telepathically. He inclined his head as a sign of respect to her. Sega shifted her gaze back to the trio. "Now would one of you explain to me why you're here spying on us?"

_**Be careful, Master**_, Emeron warned, his sharp eyes fixed on Jesse. _**That one is extremely sharp.**_ _**Him and his Crystal Beast almost spotted me observing them. **_Sega raised an eyebrow but her gaze still locked with the trio.

_'Yeah you're right.'_ She sighed._ 'Since the truth is out, I might as well these kids why they're here,' _Sega replied mentally._ 'They're not gonna take this well.' _She gave a small smile. _'Besides Emeron, I always had a feeling that Jesse was a sharp guy since the day I met him on the ship.'_

Emeron grinned as he began to disappear. _**Ah Master has a small crush on the Crystal Beast Duelist. Well it's about time you got together with the opposite gender of your species instead of frightening them away. **_He chuckled as he completely faded away, noticing the blush creeping up on her face. _**Your Gladiator Beasts will get a good laugh when they hear of this!**_

"Damn you Emeron," Sega cursed under her breath. Jesse looked at her, a look that told her he saw her Duel Monster Spirit and wanted a full explanation after he gave her his. Sega brushed her bangs once more. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled.

* * *

_OMG! Atticus was shot! Alexis was never told about this? Sega hates the two of them! Who is the 'Two of Them'? What else will she say to the Kids she brought with her and to Jesse? Several secrets have been revealed but there are still more to come! What will our heroes reveal in the next chapter? Find out next time! **dodges flying books thrown by Rakaia and Ken** Review Review please! Por Favor!_


	10. A Dangerous Decision!

_Hey everyone! I'm back with Part 2! *starts crying* I will like to take this moment and thank my beautiful reviewers for keeping this story alive! Thank you! *smiles* in that case, on with the chapter! Read and Review but no Flames!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX_

_Claimer: I do own the plot, original characters and whatever else is not YU-GI-OH Related! However I do not own some of the OCs in this chapter. They belong to some banshee name Rakaia lol XD j/k_

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Dangerous Decision**

His teal-colored eyes locked with her light brown. She knew that they were there, hiding themselves from being spotted. All thanks to her Duel Spirit Ruby informed him about. Jesse sighed as he noticed that Sega now has given them her full attention.

"Well?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for them to give an explanation to their spying.

Rakaia and Luna looked at each other momentarily, secretly hoping that one of them will speak up against the Pro Duelist. "Sega," Jesse spoke up. She looked at him. "Before y'all jump into any conclusions, why don't y'all tell us first what happen to Atticus and Isabella?"

Sega huffed and looked away from him. "That doesn't concern any of you." Jesse frowned.

"I think it should," Jesse walked slowly to her. "Ruby sensed two Duel Spirits that weren't Jaden's around here. Do you mind explaining that?"

Sega look like she was impressed by him. She smiled. "Sure. Those two Duel Spirits belong to me and Isabella. I asked them if they mind keeping an eye out for unwanted people listening to the conversation."

Rakaia glared at her. "So then it's true!" He shouted, pointing at her. "You have a Duel Spirit thingy whatever it's called!" Sega cocked her head to the side. "You idiot! You were the one responsible for Luna falling during our duel!"

"Wait, what?" Sega flabbergasted. "If I remember correctly, I was standing 10 feet away from her, dueling against you. How could I have tripped her, Lizard boy?" Luna held a fuming Rakaia by the arm.

"Jesse here," he pointed at the Crystal Beast Duelist, "Told us that you probably asked your Duel Spirit to trip my friend!"

Sega glanced at Jesse, who had his arms now crossed and Ruby, his faithful companion sitting on his shoulders, twitching her tail back and forth and watch Sega with her large pupils. Sega scoffed. "How can I ask a Duel Monster spirit to trip someone who couldn't possibly see them? Why can't you accept that your friend fell on her own and leave me be?" She glared dangerously at Rakaia. "This discussion is over." Jesse looked at her as she walked off to the staircase again. She gave him a small look, a hidden message sent to him.

"Sega, this isn't over!" Rakaia shouted. "I know you tripped Luna, just admit it!"

"Rakaia, Luna, why don't y'all head back to the school and prepare y'all selves for bed? Y'all had a long day," Jesse asked politely, his gaze landing on the two. Ruby nodded her head to his proposition even though they couldn't see her. "Let me deal with Sega for y'all." Rakaia didn't look too pleased about this idea.

"Why do I have to leave? I deserve an explanation! I deserve a rematch with this coward!" Rakaia pointed at Sega, who slightly looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm not leaving here until she admits to the sins that she has done!"

Sega sighed, tired of the boy's persistence. "Listen Dragon Boy, you want a rematch? Beat that spiky black hair friend of Jaden's this Friday in the Homecoming duel." She looked at him and Luna. "As of right now, I have no time to babysit. You guys are big kids so act like big kids. I have business to take care of."

Rakaia exploded. "Big kids? We're practically the same age Sega!"

Luna butted in, placing herself between her angry friend and the Pro. "Sega, I just don't understand why you're acting cold to us. At first, you weren't even talking to us and now," Luna shook her head. "I'm starting to think we weren't brought here to participate any tournament."

Sega looked her eyes, her hard eyes soften. Sadly, she inclined her head and took a deep breath. "You're right Luna. I have been a little cold to you guys since we've met. This behavior is unacceptable, even from me." She rubbed the back of her head. "If you really want to know why you're here, I'll tell you." Sega sat on the third step of the stairs with her hands underneath her chin. "Your Chancellor is a good friend of my Pops so I asked her for a favor."

"A favor?" Rakaia, now calmed down, repeated. Sega nodded.

"See, Isabella wanted to come here to Duel Academy but she didn't want the whole world to know. So she asked me a request: to return to the Pro-Leagues. That way the spotlight was on me for a few moments." Sega smiled sadly. "After a little convincing, I returned and decided that my first move as a Returning Pro was to take a few underlings and train them myself. Belle knew Chancellor Sheppard and asked him for a favor which he granted it as you can see."

Luna looked baffled. "But Isabella wanted to come here to Duel Academy. Why did you decide to bring us here?"

"When your Chancellor gave me your profiles on you two, I thought why not train you guys in one of the best Duel Academies in the world. Of course, Isabella didn't like the idea of me bringing you guys here. So," she paused. "I called on a favor of a family friend who had his own airplane. I told Isabella to hop on that plane while we went to the airport, being constantly followed by the fans and them vultures, the paparazzi." Sega smiled as realization dawned on the faces of Rakaia and Luna. "Everyone was so thrilled to see me return after Isabella's victory two months prior, they completely forgot about her. That's why Isabella got in Duel Academy without anyone knowing except me and Chancellor Sheppard."

"Not only that, the paparazzi are not allowed here to step into the boundaries of any Duel Academy," Jesse stated. "If that wasn't the case, then this deal would not have been possible because they would have swarmed the Island and spotted Isabella here." Sega nodded to Jesse's statement.

"That's right, Jesse," Sega smiled. "Isabella arrived here before of us, which was also part of the deal. She sent me a message, saying that she was going to get ready to see Sheppard and possibly find Jaden and Atticus, so I had to buy her time."

"So, you decided to duel Rakaia here," Luna cut in. "You dueled against him until Isabella was with Jaden and Atticus, right?"

Sega nodded. "Yeah."

Luna gave the older Pro a warm smile. "I think I understand now. You were just aiding a friend. After understanding why we're here, I think we can forgive you, right Rakaia?" She glanced at the Dragon Duelist.

He shook his head angrily. "Nope," He said bluntly. Luna looked at him shocked. "I'm glad she told us what she said so far but I won't forgive her. Not until she admits she had her Spirit thing trip you."

Luna sighed and looked at Sega. "Sega, did you really do that to me?" Sega stood up from where she was sitting.

"Listen, I know that I have not been a great mentor, but whatever is going on shouldn't affect you guys. You may think that I brought you here for nothing, but that's not completely true," Sega smiled at the two. "Isabella asked Sheppard for this tournament because I did not want you guys to feel like you were being used." Luna and Rakaia looked at each other before glancing back at her.

Rakaia scoffed and folded his arms. "That doesn't answer Luna's question." Sega looked at him blankly.

"Then, you must be a complete idiot, Dragon Boy." Sega looked away, smirking as Luna once again held an angry, squirming Rakaia back from pulverizing the Pro.

"Forget it, Rakaia!" Luna tried to calm her friend down. "It's ok. What happened happen; there's nothing we can do about it." She giggled as Rakaia easily escaped her grasp. Sega glanced at them.

"Alright you two. Why don't you guys head back to the Dorms?" Sega pointed to the Yellow Dorms in the distance. "Sheppard gave us two rooms in RA Yellow; one room for the both of you and the other for me and Belle. Your things should be there so go ahead and rest. You guys had a long day."

Luna nodded her head in agreement, while Rakaia grunted. "Fine," He muttered as Luna tugged him in the direction of the Yellow Dorms. Jesse walked up to Sega, Ruby still on his shoulder.

"Are y'all sure that's all y'all want to tell them?" Ruby jumped onto Sega's shoulders and cuddled against the Pro's cheek. Jesse smiled.

"They don't need to know exactly why Isabella is here. I think that they heard that." Sega watched the younger duelists creating distance between them and herself before something clicked in her head. "Oh! Hey Dragon Boy!" She shouted. Though far, Rakaia turned his head and look at Sega who was calling him. Luna also turned her attention towards the Pro. Sega smiled and gave Rakaia a thumbs-up. "You better win that duel on Friday if you really want that rematch."

Rakaia smirked. "I'll definitely win this Friday and Sega, get ready for that rematch!" He turned and walked away, Luna close behind him. Sega chuckled as they fell out of sight.

"That kid...he's something else." Jesse laughed. "He's almost like Jaden, don't y'all agree Sega?"

Sega nodded, reaching up to stroke the purple four-ear cat on her shoulder. "Yeah. Just what we need, another Jaden. I think one is enough; the world doesn't need three." Jesse smirked at the complement. Ruby mewed softly. "Oh Ruby, you're so adorable!" Sega cooed; the Spirit curling around the girl's neck. Jesse looked at the two and smiled softly. Sega noticed his smile and returned it.

"So I was right," A deep, charismatic voice called out behind the two new friends. Jesse and Sega turned their heads and smiled as Isabella and Atticus strode towards them, hand in hand. Atticus shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe it! I always knew it!"

Isabella giggled at Atticus's behavior. When she lifted her head, she noticed Jesse and Sega. "Sega? Jesse? What are you two doing out here, alone?" She smirked, noticing a blush creeping up on both duelists' faces. Ruby caught her attention and mewed at her. She smiled and looked around, looking for something. "Sega, where's Jaden?"

Jesse and Sega looked at each other sadly. "He went after Alexis," Jesse spoke up. "They headed in that direction," He pointed in the direction the two teenagers took. "Atticus, y'all sister heard everything. She heard Jaden and Sega have a conversation, so she, um…" Jesse rubbed the back of his head.

Sega finished his statement. "Atticus, she knows that you were shot when you were little." Atticus quickly went pale, as white as snow. He looked down on the ground in sadness. Isabella looked at him and then glared at her best friend.

"How did she know, Sega?" Isabella inquired. "We never said anything about that." Sega nervously looked down to the ground and played with a rock with her feet. "SEGA!"

Sega flinched. "What? I tried to fake it, but Jaden made me blurt it out!" Isabella frowned as her friend defended herself. "Jesse was there. He heard me!"

Jesse looked confused. "Well, actually…OW!" Sega elbowed him in the gut and gave him a deadly glare. Jesse got the message. "Yeah, what she said."

Isabella sighed and focused on her longtime best friend next to her. "Let's go find her Atty," she said softly. "The both of us knew that she was going to find out anyways." She gently tilted his head to her direction with her free hand. "She's a bright girl. This secret would have been very difficult to keep away from her." She gave a swift kiss on the cheek; her loving, warm, dark hazel gaze stared deeply into his sad, dark brown orbs.

"It's going to be difficult to explain to her but," He said slowly. "But you're right Belle. She's a bright girl and she's old enough to understand. I'm just afraid of what she'll think of you afterwards." Atticus looked to the girl next to him, tightening his grip on her hand. Isabella looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"If it gets too difficult, Atticus," Sega spoke softly. "Let Isabella tell the story." Isabella looked at her and nodded her head in agreement.

"Sega's probably right, Atty," Isabella reassured. "I'll call for Saphiron and ask him to find Alexis and Jaden. We can do this Atticus." Atticus smiled at her, which she returned. Isabella then closed her eyes momentarily. Suddenly a white silhouette appeared in front of Jesse and Sega, surprising Jesse at first. Sega smiled at the feline in front of her.

"Hey Saphiron," She greeted the white tiger with blue eyes. The tiger bowed his head.

_**How's it going, Sega? **_Saphiron purred happily. His eyes then flickered to the purplish blue cat curled against Sega's neck. Saphiron turned his head towards Jesse. _**This is the other duelist who can see spirits like me too?**_ His tail twitched a little. Jesse nodded. _**And that is his spirit? **_Ruby mewed in agreement. _**Interesting. I like this place Isabella. **_He looked at his partner. She smiled at him. _**What can I do for you today?**_

"Saphiron," Isabella bent over and stroke the tiger's head. "Can you find Jaden and Alexis?" The tiger's eyes narrowed. Isabella scratched under his chin, his favorite spot. "You can find them much quicker than us." The tiger purred as Isabella continued.

_**Alright, alright, **_Saphiron agreed._** I'm off to find them for you. **_He turned his body away from the four, sniffed the ground and raised his head. _**Is this Alexis related to you, Atticus?**_

Atticus nodded his head. "She's my beloved sister." He smiled at the tiger.

_**I see,**_ Saphiron grinned. _**Her scent smells better than yours.**_ The tiger laughed and ran off as Atticus glowed red with embarrassment or anger.

Jesse watched the scene before him, completely stunned by the fact that Atticus could see that Duel Monster spirit. "Since when did Atticus-" He began but Sega placed her pointer finger on his lips, hushing him up. She giggled as he looked at her wide-eyed.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Sega whispered to him. Jesse looked at her bewildered but got the message. She removed her finger from his lips. Isabella and Atticus looked at each other, nodded and followed the tiger. Suddenly, Ruby jumped off of Sega's shoulders and back into her partner's arms.

"Ruby?" Jesse looked at his spirit while Sega raised her brow. Ruby mewed as her eyes were locked on what's behind Sega.

_**Master,**_ A dragon's head nestled on Sega's shoulders. Sega smiled and reach to pet her Duel Spirit. Jesse was impressed by the long, green Dragon spirit.

"Is that your Duel Spirit, Sega?" Jesse asked as Ruby moved to his shoulder. Her dragon hummed, his cat-like pupils looked on the two in front of them. Sega nodded.

"This is Emeron," Sega introduced as the Dragon stared at Jesse. "He doesn't like strangers," Sega popped her spirit in the nose lightly. Emeron growled at her. "It's rare for him to appear in front of someone like this." The said Dragon hummed. Sega briefly smiled at the dragon and returned her gaze to Jesse. "Jesse," she said, catching his attention. "I want you to promise me that whatever I'm going to say about Isabella's past must stay between us. No one else needs to know. Isabella and Atticus will handle Alexis." She paused, letting her words register in his mind.

Jesse nodded, confirming to her he understood her rules. "Tell me everything."

* * *

_Ok so this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be but hey! It's awesome! Please Review! It makes me really happy if you reviewed!_


	11. Tender Moment By The Cliff

_Hey everyone! Sega here with the new chapter of this fanfic that you're reading currently. Yes right now! I wanna thank everyone for reviewing this story. Now on with the story! READ AND REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own YuGiOhGX.**_

_**Claimer: But I do own the plot, original characters and whatever else I can come up with.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tender Moment By The Cliff**

The sun was setting over in the distance as Jaden ran through the dense, darkening forest, chasing after the Obelisk Queen, his best friend, but he lost sight of her. He slowed to a stop and lean against a large tree. He caught his breath as he surveyed his surroundings; he was in the middle of the forest. He looked in every direction hoping to catch a glimpse of something blue or golden. Jaden sighed heavily. '_Where can she be?'_ He thought as he began to walk past a large oak tree. _'Alexis, where are you?'_

_**Kuri! (Jaden), **_A familiar chirp called out. Jaden looked up and saw his little buddy, Winged Kuriboh, floating above his head. _**Kur Kuri Kuri! (She's over there). **_The little spirit pointed his stubby claws in the direction of some fallen trees. Surveying the area one more time, Jaden smiled. He realized now where Alexis had been heading to after all this time. He thanked Kuriboh as Kuriboh faded away.

Jaden took a deep breath as he took off towards the direction Winged Kuriboh showed him. _'Out of all the places she could have run to…'_ He chuckled as he ran past many trees before reaching his destination; his secluded, peaceful cliff. Jaden looked around before his eyes landed on her figure, sitting a few feet away from the cliff's edge. Alexis hasn't acknowledged the fact Jaden was with her. Instead, she hid her face from his view and sobbed quietly. Jaden looked at her with sadness in his heart. He hung his head low as he approached the sobbing girl slowly. Jaden felt a pang in his heart as he saw Alexis' heaving chest come up and down, shaking uncontrollably. He noticed a few burrs on her shoes and some dirt on her white blouse. Not to mention, a few leaves tangled in her golden mane. He chuckled lowly, as he pulled out one of the leaves off her hair. He heard her gasp before she quickly looked up at him. She had tear stains that began from her red-shot eyes, down to her chin.

"It's me, Jaden," Jaden assured. Alexis looked back down to the ground.

"Oh hey Jay," she said softly as she wiped away the last remaining tears from her eyes. Jaden's brown orbs observed her as she rose to her feet, keeping her eyes away from his view. She sniffed as she turned her back on him.

"So, um, nice day to run through the forest while the sun sets, huh Lexi?" Jaden joked. Alexis looked at him before looking back on the ground. "Alexis," Jaden said with his voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Alexis turned her head towards him and smiled. "Yeah, Jay I'm fine." She lied. Jaden cocked an eyebrow. He knew full well that she wasn't.

"Alexis," Jaden furrowed his brows. Alexis looked away before she let out a small sigh.

"No, I'm not okay Jaden," She managed to say. She looked at her Slifer friend with tears sparkling at the corner of her eyes. Jaden soften his eyes as he looked on. "It's just that…what kind of brother is he?" She cried. Jaden looked at her wide-eyed.

"Alexis…"

"What kind of brother doesn't tell his own sister that he almost died?" she interrupted as her tears cascaded down from her hazel eyes. Jaden looked at her with great sadness.

"There must be a reason," Jaden looked at the ground.

Alexis grasped her right arm as she faced the setting sun. "I'm just so confused," she confessed. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Jaden placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alexis, come on. Don't think that. You know that everyone has a secret they don't want anyone to know. Maybe, that is why Atticus probably kept the fact that he was shot away from you because he loves you so much. He wants you not to worry about him so much."

"But Jaden," Alexis replied. "Why? I thought I lost him when he disappeared 3 years ago. I was so happy when I found him again, thanks to you." She smiled shyly. Jaden returned the smile as he sat down on the ground. He grinned as he patted the ground next to him, ushering her to sit next to him. Alexis giggled lightly as she sat next to him. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew across the sky. Jaden smiled as he took off his Slifer jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She snuggled into his jacket as he pulled her closer into him. She blushed at their closeness but said nothing. She leaned against his right side, resting her head on his torso.

Jaden tried to hide his blush as he spoke again. "Alexis, listen. I don't know what exactly happen. Heck, until today, I didn't even know that Belle knew your brother. Maybe we should go back and ask him and Isabella what happen that day. I mean, you're right. You need to know. It's only fair." Alexis nodded. Another cold breeze blew across the cliff, making Alexis shiver again. Jaden chuckled again and started rubbing her arm up and down, warming her up slightly. Alexis muttered a thank you as she leaned even more into a blushing-red Jaden and closed her eyes. Jaden couldn't help but smile as he watched his friend drift to sleep. He took his left hand and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

_**Kurrrrr (Awwwww), **_Winged Kuriboh floated in front of the two duelists. Jaden glared at his friend, but it only made Winged Kuriboh floated happily. _**Kurrri Kur Kur Kuri (It's about time you made a move) **_

Jaden growled silently as Winged Kuriboh danced all over the air but he smiled at his fuzzball spirit. He looked down at the sleeping Alexis. Her angelic face was very peaceful and serene as the disappearing sun shone its light on her face. '_She looks very beautiful.' _Jaden thought as a blush crept on his already red face. Winged Kuriboh plotted himself on top of Jaden's head.

_**Kur Kur Kuri Kur Kurrri? (So do you admit you are in love with her?) **_Jaden nervously scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Winged Kuriboh looked at his friend with amusement, since he already knew the answer.

Jaden sighed. _'You know what, buddy?'_ he mentally told his duel spirit, smiling. _'I think I...'_

**ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! **A thunderous noise shattered through the forest behind the duelists, interrupting Jaden's thoughts. Jaden jerked his head in the direction of the noise. Winged Kuriboh floated next to Jaden, puffing up his fur, ready for a battle. The bushes rustled as a pair of large yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness. Instinctively, Jaden held Alexis' sleeping form against him as he growled at the thing coming closer to them. Groggily, Alexis began to come to, unaware of the presence of the threat. She looked up to Jaden, gasping slightly to see his eyes a different color. She pulled herself away from Jaden's grasp. Quickly, Jaden's eyes changed back to normal as he glanced at Alexis and then cast his eyes at the entrance of the forest. Alexis, cautiously, looked at the same direction Jaden was looking at.

"Jaden, what is it? What's out there?" she asked, but no answer. "Jaden! Answer me!"

_**Kuri Kuri Kurrr Kuri Kurrr (Don't worry Alexis, Jaden will protect you) **_Alexis gasped in surprise as she looked around for the voice that just spoke to her. She looked back at Jaden, who just stood up and still faced the forest, glaring at whatever was there. Worried, she too stood up and stood behind Jaden. She quickly reminded herself, that Jaden could see duel spirits, so probably he senses something out of the ordinary. As she looked into the forest, she gasped at what she saw. Jaden tensed as his eyes fixated on the shadowy figure heading towards them. He noticed that it had the figure of an animal; its tail swayed side to side as it approached even closer to the duo. Its yellow eyes locked with Jaden's eyes.

"Who or what are you?" Jaden shouted towards the dark forest. Alexis looked at him terrified. Jaden cast an eye to her and gave her a don't-worry smile. Suddenly, the creature jumped out of the bushes, landing on all fours a few feet away from Jaden and Alexis. Alexis gave out a large startled gasp as Jaden shielded her with his own body.

"J-Ja-Jaden," Alexis trembled as she pointed to the creature. "What is that?" Jaden looked at her in bewilderment as the creature growled in amusement. It took a step forward, revealing itself to the young duelists. It was a large white with black stripes tiger with large round light blue eyes. Jaden's glares soften as he stared at the tiger.

_**So she can see me too?**_ The tiger chuckled. _**Just like her brother. This is starting to be amusing.**_

"Saphiron, buddy!" Jaden shouted. The tiger smirked.

_**In the flesh, kid. Nice to see ya again. **_Jaden gave him a goofy smile as he walked over and patted the tiger's large head. Alexis cautiously walked over as well. She marveled at the tiger's appearance. Saphiron was a beautiful tiger that she has ever seen, but what puzzled her is how he can talk.

_'Is he a duel spirit?'_ Alexis thought. _'If he is, how can I see him? I don't have that ability.'_

"Hey Lex!" Alexis snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Jaden, who stood next to the white tiger. Jaden smiled at her. "This is Saphiron, Isabella's duel spirit and one of her favorite monsters."

_**What do you mean one of her favorites? **_Saphiron snapped at Jaden. _**I am her favorite!**_

Jaden laughed as he defended himself. "Ok ok Saph. Anyways, let me introduce you to Alexis Rhodes."

Saphiron locked his blue eyes with Alexis' golden hazel eyes. _**So you're Atticus' little sister? It's a pleasure to finally meet you.**_ He extended one of his large paws towards her.

Alexis, despite the concern of why she could see and hear this spirit, couldn't help but smile. She bended down and grab a hold of Saphiron's large paw and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Saphiron. Out of curiosity, how is it I could see you when I never seen a duel spirit in my life?"

Jaden placed a hand on his chin in a thinking manner. "Yeah, Saph. Lexi, here, can't see duel spirits. No offense, Lexi."

Saphiron sighed. _**It's kinda complicated to explain. Right now, it's not the time for this. Belle and Atticus are heading this way at this very moment.**_

"So that roar that we heard; that was you telling them you found us," Jaden asked. Alexis gasped and furrowed her brows. Saphiron walked past the both of them and sat down facing the sunset.

_**Yep. They've told me to find the both of you. They're worried about you, Alexis. **_Saphiron cocked his head towards Alexis.

Alexis crossed her arms. She scoffed at Saphiron, turned around and began to walk away into the forest. "I'm heading back to the Obelisks dorms."

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted after her. "Wait a minute! Alexis!" He followed her, leaving the tiger on his own.

_**She's very moody about this. **_Saphiron looked on as the two vanished in the forest. He lifted his left paw and licked it. Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

_**Kur Kur Kuri (You have no idea) **_Winged Kuriboh said sadly. Saphiron chuckled as he trotted back into the forest, with the kuriboh following him.

Atticus and Isabella heard Saphiron's loud and thunderous roar that echoed through the forest, making it impossible for them to pinpoint his exact location. Instead they stopped and rested by a nearby oak tree. Atticus stood up and surveyed the area. "Well, we're lost." He reported.

_'What gave you that impression, genius?' _Isabella thought to herself as she took a look around. Nothing but trees after trees. "Atticus," She said worriedly.

Atticus looked at her. He walked up to Isabella and grabbed hold of her right hand. She blushed slightly as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll find them Belle. I think I know where Sissy is at."

Isabella sighed. "Well if you knew where they were, why don't you lead us there?" Isabella scoffed as she removed herself from his grip and walked off deeper into the forest. Atticus grinned as he followed her further into the forest. She turned her head and looked at him. "Well, where are they, Mr. Rhodes?" She placed a hand on her hip.

Atticus tilted his head towards her. "First of all, Mr. Rhodes is my father. Call me Atticus or Atty." He stuck his tongue out. Isabella couldn't help but giggle. "Second, I think they're at the cliffs."

Isabella looked at him in confusion. "Cliffs?" Atticus nodded.

"Yeah. It's Jay and Lexi's secluded spot, their private getaway." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. Isabella stared at him before shaking her head. Atticus grinned and entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her towards the familiar direction of the cliffs, until they heard a voice echoed, calling out a familiar name to their ears.

"That's Jaden's voice," Isabella stated, looking around the forest.

Atticus nodded. "I recognized his voice anywhere," he paused for a moment, listening to Jaden's voice try to pinpoint exactly where he was located. Then he looked at Isabella. "Isabella, can you communicate with Saphiron telepathically?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know, talk to him through your mind?" Atticus frowned. "Gee, you don't know what Telepathy is? Ow!" Isabella jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. "What was that for?" Isabella looked away from him, folding her arms across her chest.

"What makes you think that Saphiron and I have a telepathic way of communication?" She questionably looked at Atticus as he let out a low chuckle.

"He's your duel spirit, Belle." Atticus rubbed the back of his head. "Just try it out and see!"

Isabella sighed but agreed to Atticus' experiment. She closed her eyes. _'Saphiron!' _She shouted in her mind.

_**Yes, Isabella.**_ He sounded annoyed. Isabella opened her eyes quickly as the realization of communicating with Saphiron shocked her. _**You don't need to shout.**_

Isabella looked at Atticus, who caught on that she was connected with her Tiger duel spirit. _'Where are you? Are you with Jaden and Alexis?'_

_**Yes, I am but it seems that Alexis does not want to meet up with neither Atticus nor you. **_Saphiron answered. Isabella frowned at the answer. Atticus looked at her quizzically.

"Saphiron said that Alexis is in no mood to speak to neither of us, Atty." Atticus frowned.

"This is my entire fault. If I would have told her..."

"It's not your fault, Atty." Atticus looked away from Isabella. "She was too young to understand what had happen to you. Besides, it would have been better if the both of us told her together." Isabella weaved her fingers through his left hand and leaned against him. He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"ALEXIS, COME ON!" Jaden's voice shouted again. The both of them jerked their heads in the direction of his voice. Right there, Isabella mentally called out to Saphiron again. _'Saphiron, show me the area you're located with them. And k__eep them there Saphiron; we're coming.'_

Saphiron lifted his head and sniffed the air. He smelled his duelist and her friend coming closer to where he and the others were at. _'Keep them there Saphiron;' _Saphiron's ears perked up as his blue eyes cast a look at Jaden and Alexis. _'We're coming.' _Saphiron growled in approval. He crouched down, low to the ground, in stalking mode. Winged Kuriboh glared at him.

_**Kur Kur Kuri Kuri Kur Kur Kur? (What are you doing?)**_ The little fellow chirped at the tiger.

Saphiron smirked. _**It's called stalling**_. With that, he leapt into the air and landed in front to the teens. Jaden and Alexis looked at him in shock as he crouched down to the ground. He growled slightly, baring his sharp fangs and unsheathed his claws.

"Saphiron, what's wrong with you?" Jaden yelled at the white tiger. The tiger, though, stayed silent. "Saphiron!" Jaden tried again.

_**I'm keeping you two here. **_Saphiron stated. Both teens looked at each other before looking at Saphiron. _**I have orders to keep you two here until they arrive. **_Alexis scoffed and bravely began to walk past the tiger. Saphiron jumped in front of her, blocking her path. Alexis growled at him as he smirked. Jaden stayed put. Alexis stepped towards the right side of the tiger, but he took a step in that direction. She took a step to the left and he blocked her there too. _**I can do this all day. **_Saphiron chuckled in amusement. Alexis furrowed her brows and took a few steps back. Saphiron watched her with curiosity. So did Jaden.

_'Is she going to...' _the both of them thought. Sure enough, Alexis smirked and ran towards the tiger. Saphiron positioned himself. But as soon as he did, Alexis jumped over him and landed on her feet on the other side. She lifted herself from the ground and smirked at the surprised tiger.

Winged Kuriboh planted himself on Jaden's head once again as the Slifer boy stared in awe. _'Wow, she was brave enough to jump over Saphiron.'_

_**Kur (Yeah)**_

Meanwhile, Saphiron looked at Alexis; it was clear that he didn't expect Alexis to jump over him like that. He growled as he turned his body towards her. _**Listen girl. **_Alexis tilted her head slightly. Suddenly, the fallen leaves on the ground rustled behind her. She gasped as she turned her body and backed away slowly. Saphiron smirked. Jaden walked over to the two and stood in front of Alexis. Two shadowy figures appeared in front of them. Saphiron roared slightly as the figures faced them.

"Saphiron!" A familiar voice to Jaden and Alexis called out. Happily, Saphiron crouched and pounced on one of the figures. That figure fell to the floor as the large tiger licked their face. That figure laughed. "Ok Ok Saphiron! Thanks for everything!" Saphiron got off the person and roared into the sky, disappearing for the moment. The other figure lifted the fallen figure off the ground. The figure dusted themselves off and walked towards the teens.

Jaden stifled a laugh. "Hey Isabella! Atticus!" Isabella and Atticus smiled at Jaden. Alexis, meanwhile, folded her arms in front of her chest and looked away from them. Atticus frowned and looked away from his sister. Looking between them, Isabella and Jaden sighed.

"Belle," Jaden whispered. Isabella nodded.

"I know what I must do. Sega told me."

Isabella walked towards Alexis. "Alexis, honey, look at me please." Alexis slowly turned her head towards Isabella. Isabella gazed into her eyes sadly.

"It's difficult to explain to you after all these years but..." Isabella started. "But please understand. This is also difficult for us to talk about."

Alexis looked at her. Atticus walked up to his sister. "Sissy, I never wanted you to know about that day but..." Atticus managed to say. "I'll tell you everything now...about the day I was almost killed."

* * *

_Wow *phew* long chapter...I need a hot chocolate...with a lot of sugar..._

_X.X_

_Anyways, please review! _


	12. Trust Between Friends

_Hey it's new, recharged Sega again, back with a filler chapter. Before we begin though, let's have a moment of silence for the actress Brittany Murphy who died Sunday at the age of 32. Our hearts are with her family and friends. She will be missed. In other news, I have been saved! lol I don't know where that came from but I want all of my readers to know this: Thank you for reading and reviewing you wonderful people. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!_

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything related to that matter. But I do own my own made-up cards, characters, and the plotline. Read n Review Please!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trust Between Friends**

Sega eyed the Crystal Beast duelist warily before sighing, internally giving up on her battle against Isabella's secret. Emeron let out a low growl, removing his large, scaly head from the crook of Sega's neck. Ruby, on her master's shoulder, mewed in delight, and then jumped over to the same shoulder Emeron had his head on and curled around her neck. Sega motioned Jesse to follow her, which he did, back to the Slifer Red cafeteria. Ruby nuzzled the girl's cheekbone lovingly as Jesse proceeded to serve them drinks from the fridge. Sega sat down on one of the tables midway from the door.

Jesse sat down on the same table, setting down two glasses of juice; one for Sega and another for himself. Emeron managed to find a comfortable spot on the walkway and laid comfortably on the floor. "This secret, the past of Isabella… is it that bad?" Jesse had to ask. Sega looked at him, her light brown eyes halfway covered by her bangs.

"This isn't something I always talk about, Jesse," Sega confessed. "Even I get scared talking about." Jesse nodded his head.

"Then let's take it slow. One thing at time," he motioned on. "Why don't ya'll start from the beginning?"

Sega sighed. She ran her fingers through her bangs, a habit she does all the time when something bothers her greatly. "Alright. Isabella and I met when I was two and she was three, well more like two and a half." Jesse smiled and nodded his head. Ruby mewed begging to scratch on her favorite area. Sega reached over and did just that. "Our Pops knew each other since way back then. They were childhood friends, best of friends and rival competitors too. One day, my Pops decided it was time for him to take over the family business and couldn't participate in duels anymore. So basically he settled down and started a family." Sega smiled softly. "Belle's Pops, on the other hand, continued to participate in tournaments all over the world, and that's how he met her mom here in Japan."

"So Isabella was born here?" Jesse butted in. Emeron scoffed at him, turning his head and glaring at him.

_**Shaddup and listen to the story. Before I come over there and bite your head off!**_

Sega glared at her dragon while Jesse looked mildly hurt. "Emeron!" The said dragon puffed out his chest proudly and slinked back to the ground. Jesse turned his head and gave Sega a smile. "Sorry about that," Sega smiled back. "I don't know where he gets that attitude," she directed her words at her duel spirit who let out an annoyed growl. "Back to the story. No Isabella was born in the U.S. just like I was."

Jesse nodded. "Ok."

"Isabella's mother was into fashion; she was a model. Belle's Pops enjoyed watching her mother model and decided to become a fashion designer for Pro Duelists and celebrities. They came to the U.S. about two years after my old man and settled down and began their business. After becoming a huge hit for a lot of local duelists, Belle's Pops became a big hit. Soon after that, Isabella was born." Jesse looked in awe as Sega continued. "I was born about four years after my old man took the family's ranch as his own."

Jesse folded his arms across the table. "So how did ya'll guys meet?"

Sega placed a finger under her chin in a thinking matter. "Well, my old man and Belle's Pops had always kept in touch with one another since they separated. So after Isabella and I got bigger and walking and stuff, they decided to hold a reunion at my old man's place. And that's where I met Isabella." Sega smiled at the memory. "I don't remember much about that day, but my mom told me that Isabella and I became completely inseparable. We did everything together."

"And that's why ya'll are best of friends now, huh?" Jesse grinned. Sega blushed slightly.

"My Pops told me when Isabella started living with us when she was 6 that something had happened to her and a friend here in Japan." Sega frowned.

Jesse cocked his head. "Why was she here?"

"Business expansion." Sega said simply, shrugging her shoulders and causing the little purple cat to glare at her briefly. "Sorry Rubs; Belle's Pops thought it would be great to start another business here and so he did. After the reunion, Belle and her folks moved here when Belle turned three. Not long after that she met Atticus."

Jesse spoke up. "Ya'll can skip that part. She told us that already." Sega nodded and giggled.

"Okay, well, her Pops sent us pictures of her new place and Atticus and his family. My folks showed me the pictures, so I kind of knew how he looked like at the time." Sega paused briefly. Ruby decided it was time for her to jump off the shoulders of the Beast duelist and nestled herself between both duelists on the table. "Belle only stayed in Japan for three years. After that accident, my Pops informed me that Belle was going to be living with us. Of course," Sega smiled sadly. "I was too young to understand exactly why she was coming to leave with us but I didn't care."

"But if she left Japan, how did she meet Jaden?" Jesse inquired.

"Belle only visited Japan in the summer. Her parents moved away from the neighborhood Isabella and Atticus lived at and relocated themselves in a neighborhood where Jay lived." Sega reached for her drink. "She met Jaden because even at that time, believe it or not, Jaden challenged her to a duel." She chuckled and took a gulp of her drink. "I forgot the outcome of the duel but I know that after that, those two became fast friends. Heck, Isabella, when we were a bit older, persisted me to come and meet him in person. So I did."

"And that's how ya'll know him," Jesse finished. Sega laughed.

"Ah, good times we had. It was rare to see Isabella smile and laugh so much," Sega looked at the drink set in her hands. Jesse tilted his head in confusion. Sega's bangs covered her eyes. "When she moved in with us, she wasn't herself. She wasn't the always happy, enthusiastic and headstrong duelist and friend I met when I was young. She rarely ever smiled and when she was alone, she would cry. My parents did everything in their power to help her but Isabella just wouldn't heal."

"Damn," Jesse breathed. "Whatever happened in that accident must hit the poor girl hard."

Emeron opened one of his yellow cat-like eyes. _**That's not even half of it…**_ he muttered. Jesse looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Emeron's right." Jesse whirled his head back at Sega who stared down at her drink. "I had enough of Isabella's sobbing behavior one day and decided to go into her room and ask her to come for a ride with me. But when I walked into her room…" Sega shivered, goosebumps appeared on her bare arms. She crossed her arms like if she was trying to warm herself up. "Everything went cold."

Jesse held concern his eyes for the girl in front of him. "What happened?" He said slowly.

"A dragon," Sega whispered lowly. Jesse furrowed his brows.

"A dragon?" He repeated, earning a nod from the girl.

"His eyes… her eyes… they were glowing!" Sega's eyes widened at the memory she was telling. Jesse saw the tears brimming and quickly stood up and strode up to her to embrace her reassuringly. "For the first time in my life, I was so scared," Sega latched on to his sleeves with her hands; her head resting on his chest. "I couldn't scream… couldn't run. I was frozen in place. That's when he saw me! The dragon! He roared at me!" Sega closed her eyes; fresh tears unleash an attack onto Jesse's lavender shirt. Jesse looked at the girl, stroking her hair in hopes of calming her down. Jesse noticed Emeron rising onto his four limbs.

He spoke up, but not in the same voice Jesse has heard him before. _**The dragon was going to attack her. The spirits living inside her deck wanted to fight him off but only I had the power to come out of the deck so I did.**_ _**I defended my Master, shielding her from the dragon's onslaught. The dragon immediately stopped, watched me and the girl curiously. He let out a low growl and disappeared. Isabella fainted instantly and of course, Master was so shocked, she fainted as well.**_

"What was this dragon trying to do?" Jesse replied. "This is unheard of! A dragon Duel Monster trying to possess a human!"

Emeron locked his green eyes with Jesse's. _**Boy, you have no idea of the powers we Duel Monsters have in reality. The dragon was attempting to possess Isabella again like he did the first time.**_

"The first time?" Jesse blinked, still holding on the weeping Sega.

_**Yes, Boy. He was the actual cause of why Isabella left that other boy,**_ Emeron grinned sadly. Jesse gasped in pure shock.

Sega removed herself from Jesse's chest and rubbed her eyes from the tear flow. After a deep breath, she spoke once again. "I came to the next day in my own room and immediately ran to Isabella's to check on her." Jesse's eyes asked her a question. "Yes, she was fine and that's when she sat me down and told me everything that happened."

_**And of course, despite seeing the dragon, Master was unable to believe it.**_ Emeron approached them, shifting his gaze between the two.

Jesse looked at Sega. "Then how did ya'll believe her?"

"Saphiron." Sega looked down.

"Saphiron?" Jesse stammered. "Isabella's duel spirit?"

Emeron growled. _**Again, Boy, you know nothing about us Duel Monsters. Be lucky that you can see Duel Spirits however.**_ He eyed Ruby who decided she didn't want to hang around with a dragon that looked like he was going to eat her. Ruby faded away. _**Saphiron and I are a special type of Duel Monster spirits, descended from those spirits as the dragon. Though we can be seen by our masters and other spirit seers, we can choose to present ourselves to those who cannot see or hear us. **_

"Ya'll mean like," Jesse paused. "Like how Atticus saw Saphiron?"

_**Yes.**_ Emeron nodded. _**And if I wanted to, I could have show myself to the Dragon Boy and Harpie Girl. **_

"I see," Jesse sat down next to Sega. "Alright I get it, kind of. Tell me about this spirit ya'll originated from."

Emeron gave the Crystal Beast Duelist a dragon's smile. _**He's not like any Duel Monster known to you humans. A long time ago, way before you humans began to populate the planet, were these 12 Guardian Spirits created by an unknown force. They were protectors and the humans worshipped them as Gods. One day, they realized they can no longer stay in this world. So, they opted to live in a new world, where the humans were not able to follow them and that world was the Duel Monster Realms. **_

Jesse leaned back in his seat in astonishment. "Wow...that's was...wow."

Emeron nodded his head. _**They lived peacefully in the Duel Monster Realm until **__**they**__** came. **_Emeron lowered his head and bear his cone shaped teeth.

Jesse looked perplexed while Sega stiffened. "They?"

"Monsters," Jesse looked at Sega. "The monsters who drove the Guardians away from their home." Jesse grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"But why? What for?"

_**Power.**_ Emeron muttered. _**Those filthy Demons not only drove the Guardians away but killed almost all of them!**_ Jesse gasped again. _**That's why this dragon is here. He is from the 12 Guardian Spirits. Only he and another survived.**_

Jesse ran his whole hand through his hair. "…ya'll know what Emeron, you're right. I thought I knew a lot about Duel Monsters but there's a lot more to them."

Sega leaned towards Jesse. "I know. When Saphiron showed me what happen that day the Dragon possessed her, I was completely shocked. I went back to my room that night and cried. Emeron then appeared and said that the spirits of my Duel cards wanted a word with me privately. That's how I learned about the Dragon and his kin as well as his history."

"Amazing." Jesse looked up to the ceiling before glancing at Sega again. "But there's more to it huh? Why is this dragon the cause of the separation of Isabella and Atticus? And why was Atticus gun down so young? Is this dragon linked to that too?"

Emeron and Sega stared at him flabbergasted. "Jesse..." Sega breathed while smiling. He looked at her in confusion, knitting his brows together.

"What?"

_**You're a sharp kid, Jesse.**_ Emeron strode next to him, bowing his head. Jesse looked delighted that the dragon called him by his first name.

Sega giggled at Jesse's excitement. "Jesse, you're right. That Dragon did have something to do that day." Jesse looked at her smiling, making her return the smile.

_**And here I thought you may not to hear the rest of the story.**_ Emeron teased.

Jesse smiled. "I think by now Emeron, ya'll can see that I'm different from other people ya'll probably have seen." He chuckled as Sega and Emeron glanced at each other and gave a knowing smile.

"That's because you're Jaden with a Southern accent." Jesse stopped chuckling.

"Hey! I'm not like him!" Jesse frowned. Sega giggled.

"Don't kid yourself, Jesse," Sega pinched his cheeks teasingly, slightly leaning more towards him. "Jaden told me about you." Jesse blushed at how close Sega was getting.

"H-He d-d-did?" Jesse gulped as Sega flashed a toothy smile.

"Yup, he told me how you sacrificed yourself to save your friends," Sega gave him a sad smile. Jesse blushed red. He stammered and mumbled a bit, not really wanting to bring up a memory like that during this time. "When Jay told me that, I was awestruck. I told Jay, 'That's a true friend right there'," Sega backed away a little and winked at him. "I also told him that I gotta meet this guy one day."

Jesse smirked. "And ya'll did too." Sega blushed pink.

"When you told me your name, I was kind of taken back. My thoughts were like 'this is the guy Jaden told me about over the phone, the one I gotta meet'."

Emeron grinned. _**She also thought you were cute too.**_ Sega blushed deeper, glaring at Emeron for telling the guy her inner thoughts. Jesse raised his brow and smiled at the girl, making her blush a deeper red.

"I was cute?" Jesse had to say it. Sega huffed and looked away from him.

"That's not what I thought. Emeron just likes to tease me," Sega blurted while Jesse and Emeron shared a look that read 'She's in denial.' Sega turned her head and glared at both of them. "Well are you two going to let me tell the story or not?" She was clearly embarrassed by the situation and that made Jesse chuckle.

"Alright, Sega, relax," Jesse said calmly, winking at her. "Now tell me: what happened that day?"

Sega couldn't help but to gaze deeply into the emerald green eyes of him but sighing and taking a deep breath, she began once more. "Alright, but before I go on, I just want to say that even though we only have met each other for just a few hours, I really trust ya so don't let me down or I'll chop 'em!"

Jesse nervously looked at her and nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

Sega smiled. "When little Atticus was shot by this little kid 13 years ago, Isabella was possessed by the dragon." Jesse's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked. "Why her of all people?"

Emeron responded to his question. _**It's because of her deck. The monsters inside her deck are connected to his soul; therefore he felt her emotions of anger and hate and acted on it. He's most powerful with those emotions but because of Isabella's size and age, he could only possess her instead of returning to life.**_ Emeron stated. _**He felt her need for revenge if Atticus died…**_

Jesse went pale immediately. "Oh God, please don't tell me she..."

Sega nodded her head and looked at him sadly. "She killed the boy, Jesse... Belle killed him... in cold blood."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN...omg...What has my evil mind conjured up this time? So umm yeah...I don't know what to say either... So you're wondering what's up with these 12 powerful spirits and why did one of them posses Belle to kill Riley? it will all be explained next chapter for sure._

_Anyways, where's that hot chocolate given to me? ima need it again. Till next time! Review Review Review Review...Come on gente *people* its x-mas and all I want from you guys are honest, great reviews to make me smile =)_


	13. Truth Revealed: Endless Love

_Hey everyone! Hoped you had a great Christmas! Here's a special treat! An extra lengthy awesome butt chapter! ^^_

_Read and Review...Reviews make me smile :)_

_Disclaimer: I'm not going through this again...I do not in any way own YuGiOh GX it belongs to some Japanese guy in Japan (^^)_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Truth Revealed: Endless Love**

Alexis staggered back in shock, covering her mouth with both her hands. "No…no…way…" Alexis breathed as she stared at the Champion duelist standing before her. Jaden stood there, looking at the ground. Atticus looked at her in anguish. "Isabella…no way!"

The said duelist turned her head away in shame. Atticus quickly glanced at her and continued. "Alexis, please; it wasn't her fault." He placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder, causing her to look at him with her distraught eyes. "True, she…" he hesitated but continued. "She killed Riley but she was in some sort of trance, like she was possessed."

Alexis still had her eyes set on her brother's friend as she slowly backed away slightly. She turned her head to Jaden. "Jaden, you knew about this?" Jaden nodded his head slowly. Alexis shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe this…not one bit. Isabella can't be a murderer, Atty!" She shouted at her brother. "She's a Pro-duelist! A champ! She couldn't have-"

"But I did," Isabella stated, cutting Alexis off. "Alexis, I did." Alexis just stared at her, locking her hazel eyes with Belle's for only a moment before Belle immediately averted her eyes to the ground. Atticus took a step forward and cautiously hugged his sister.

"It is difficult to believe, Lexi, but it did happen. Sometimes, I wish it didn't…" he looked back at the distraught Isabella. "I wish it didn't." He whispered.

Jaden slowly walked to a fallen tree and sat down on its dead trunk. "Belle told me about what happen a long time ago. At first, even I didn't believe, but it did happen. She was very distraught and afraid when I first meet her." Jaden looked at Alexis as Atticus pulled away. "Isabella was... careful." Jaden chose his words carefully. "She couldn't trust herself around me at first." Atticus smiled softly at Jaden before facing Alexis once again.

"But how many people know about this? I mean, the boy's family must hate her for what she has done." Alexis stated.

Isabella's head snapped up and looked at her. "Alexis, Riley was-" Atticus placed a hand in front of her, gesturing her to stop. He sighed as he lowered himself onto the ground and sat in a comfortable position. Isabella leaned on a tree that was behind him as Alexis sat where Jaden was sitting.

"Alexis," he started. "Let me tell you what happen; from the beginning. Maybe you'll understand it better." He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he recalled his memories on that very day.

_**(Flashback: Atticus' POV)**_

_I watched in horror as Riley pulled out a black gun from his back pocket and pointed it to Isabella who was on the ground. His two friends held me but I saw their reactions to the gun. They tightened their grip on me as they smirked, muttering a few words like _"He's really gonna do it"_ and _"She's a goner." _Riley licked his lips and flashed his teeth in an evil smile as he coldly stared at Isabella. I quickly glanced at Isabella. Her posture remained still but her eyes showed signs of fear. _

_I struggled to get to my best friend before she was killed in front of me. _"Let Me Go!"_ I shouted with all my might. Luke, who held me by my left arm, gripped tighter and Terry, on my right arm, did the same. They both smiled wickedly at me. Luke leaned into my ear and whispered, _"don't worry, it's a fake gun."

_Fake gun, my ass! That gun looks too real to be fake! I continued to struggle more. _"Isabella! Run!"

_Riley placed his finger on the trigger as Isabella looked at him. _"Go back to where you belong, demon."_ He was ready. Oh man, he was ready to pull that trigger. Dammit! I was growing angry. I wanted to save her! Don't do it, Riley! I mentally yelled as I struggled even more. Don't! Please! She's my best friend! _

**Boy!**_ A ghastly, terrifying voice thundered through my mind. _**Use my strength! Free yourself and save me! **_A shiver crawled up my spine as I listened to this voice. I looked at Isabella. Her face had fear written all over it. Isabella!_

"No."_ I said slowly in a clear voice. Luke and Terry looked at me in bewilderment. _"I won't let you kill her!"_ Suddenly, I was free from their grasp and staggered my way to the frightened Isabella. It felt like time was moving slowly as I ran towards her. I felt like I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't going to save her. Save Isabella. Save my best friend._

_Bang!_

"ATTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_I gasped as I suddenly found myself face-first on the concrete floor. I was gasping for air as I unconsciously moved my hand to my lower abdomen. I rolled over onto my back as I lost my perfect eye sight for a few moments. A thick, warm ooze trickled down my hand as I tried to call out for Belle, but I couldn't. I coughed up the strange liquid that was trickling down my hand. I saw it as it splattered all over the floor around me. It was blood; my blood. I felt like I was fading fast. She stood over me, crying. I felt her tears hit my face like rocks. She shook me; she covered her hands over my wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. _

"ATTY!"_ She shouted. _"Please! Don't die on me! Atty!"_ She continued to shake me, trying to keep me conscious. _

"Damn."_ I heard Riley muttered. _"Got the wrong one."

_Isabella helped me sit up as I coughed up more blood. She ripped off her left sleeve from her uniform and used it as a bandage for my wounds. _"Belle..."_ I struggled to talk to her. She hushed me as she tended to my wounds, finally making the bleeding stop a little. _"It's just a flesh wound,"_ I tried to joke, but she didn't find it amusing._

_Riley's friends ran up to him. _"Riley!"_ they both shouted. Luke carried on. _"You told us this was a fake gun, not a real one!"_ Riley scoffed. Terry shook his head in terror. _"You said you were only going to scare her, not try and kill her or Atticus!"

_Riley scoffed again and pushed his friends aside as he made his way to Isabella. He cocked the gun again and pointed it back at her. _"This time, I won't have any interference."_ Isabella looked at Riley in shock as I laid there, breathing heavily. She grasped my left hand. I felt her trembling against my skin. _

"Enough of this, Riley!"_ His friends shouted as they pulled Riley's arm down and tried to reason with him. _

_Isabella saw this as an opportunity to get away. _"Atticus, come on. Let's go." _She cried as she tugged my arm, trying to get me up. I tried to stand but fell back on the floor, groaning in pain. _

"Belle, go. Get out of here. Leave me here. I'll be fine."_ I groaned again. I wiped off the dry blood from the corner of my mouth as I stared into her glimmering hazel eyes. _

_She shook her head violently. _"No! I can't! I can't leave you here, Atty."_ She sobbed. _"I can't live without you, Atticus. You're my best friend!"_ I could only look on as she covered her tearstained eyes and sobbed harder. Her shoulders heaved up and down; her body shook with each sob. I reached out to her, to comfort her. I knew Isabella was stubborn, but her life was in jeopardy. But I guess that's how Isabella is. She's always thinking of others before herself. Suddenly, the sobbing stopped. Her head jerked up. I stared at her for just a quick few seconds before I noticed something. I gasped in shock as her beautiful hazel irises were covered by her bangs. At the same time, I felt an ominous feeling in the air; it was giving me goose bumps. _

"Isabella,"_ I whispered to get her attention, but she stood up and turned around. I looked up to her, but my eyes caught another sight, and it was horrifying. The sky above was pitch black. The dark clouds rolled and the lightening streaked in the sky in red. I never have seen the weather like this before. I brought my gaze back to Isabella and I stopped breathing. Riley and his gang stopped their arguing and looked in horror as they stared into Isabella's newly colored eyes. They were the reddest of the red, like blood red. I gulped. _"Isabella,"_ I whispered. I heard metal hit concrete so I looked and saw that Riley dropped his gun. He was shaking in fear as he stared at Isabella. _

**"****So,"**_ a cruel, deep, demonic voice ranged out from Isabella's mouth. _**"You wanted to kill me, huh?"**_ It wasn't Isabella's voice. It sounded like the same voice that was in my head. Isabella glared at Riley as a red aura outlined her very being, swishing back and forth, almost like a tornado. Isabella cracked a toothy grin. I blinked in shock and in an instant; she disappeared from my view for a moment. I shouted her name as she grabbed Riley and lift him up to the air by his throat with her right hand. She held him up there for a few good moments. His friends were shaking in fear on her left side. Riley's eyes looked like they were going to pop out anytime now as Isabella squeezed his neck even tighter. I saw her mouth moving; she was talking to him, I couldn't comprehend. If it was like she was speaking in another language and it wasn't her native tongue. No, it was something else; foreign to my ears. Riley was speaking in that same language. What the…? Now she's laughing! What's going on? Isabella tilted her head to the side a little. I saw her grin wickedly again as she stretched out her left arm. The red aura that surrounded her gathered in her left arm and as the aura faded, her arm transformed in a machine gun, but the tip was narrower. She lifted the gun and cocked it next to Riley's head. Riley looked at the gun with plenty of fear._

_I heard him plead for his life. I heard Luke and Terry crying as Isabella continued to terrify us all. What's going on? This isn't Isabella. This is not my best friend. She's not a murderer. She doesn't kill. All the memories I shared with Isabella flowed through my mind. I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down my face. _"Isabella,"_ I cried. _"ISABELLAAA!"

_Bang! _

_I opened my eyes to see Riley's body falling to the floor from Isabella's hand; he had a gunshot wound to his temple. I felt something vile coming up my throat from the pit of my stomach as I saw his dead eyes stare at me. My vision started to blur. I heard the screams of Luke and Terry. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see what was going on. Isabella had her machine gun arm pointed at them and then a flash of white came out. The two boys fell to the ground. I couldn't tell if whether they were alive or dead. All I know now is that Isabella's blood-red eyes were on me. She took a few steps forward towards me and I tried to crawl back. I winced in pain as I began to bleed from my wound once more. I saw her left arm transform back to normal. As she continued to walk towards me, I thought of the last things I wanted to see; my parents, my sister, and Isabella's smiling face. I smiled as I fell over to my side and faded into an eternal slumber. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Atticus stared at the ground as Isabella twirled her long brown hair with her fingers. Jaden hung his head low and Alexis just stared at two duelists in front of her.

"W-what happen after that?" Alexis stuttered. Isabella looked at her.

"When I came to again, I saw Atticus sitting by my bedside." Isabella shook her head. "I didn't remember anything that happened. I don't remember killing Riley...nothing. I only remember Atticus getting shot."

Atticus looked up to her then back to Alexis. "They told me I was in a coma for about 3 days. When I regain consciousness, our parents told me that Isabella was in a coma too. I went to go see her and she woke up after I stayed in her room for a few minutes. After that we left the hospital together." Atticus looked down. "It was then that Isabella told me she was leaving back to the U.S."

Alexis tilted her head a little. "Why?"

"Because I found out the truth," Isabella stated. Alexis looked at her. "I found out what happen during the time period I was possessed. I wasn't taken to jail or anything. Heck, I wasn't even questioned by the police. I found that strange." Alexis stared at her in confusion.

"I went to Riley's home a few days after Belle's departure. But his home was nowhere to be found. I searched for Luke and Terry and when I found them, I asked them about Riley and that day. They don't remember a thing about Riley. It was like Riley just vanished into thin air. No one had any idea who he was." Atticus said. "Even our parents didn't know who he was."

Alexis looked down to the ground. "But how do you guys remember Riley?" Atticus shrugged and Isabella looked away.

"Saphiron." Jaden snapped his fingers. Alexis looked at him baffled. He just chuckled. "Saphiron has the ability to send people back in time and view an event of a particular day." Isabella looked at him wide-eyed.

"How did you-?"

He smiled. "Saphiron showed me what happen that day without your permission. At first, it was bit freaky to travel back in time. But I saw everything, from beginning to end." He sighed. "It really wasn't Belle's fault."

Alexis gasped. "Then maybe Saphiron can show all of us what caused Belle to do those things!"

Isabella groaned. Atticus just looked at her and chuckled lowly. "Come on, it wouldn't hurt. Maybe we can-"

"No!" Isabella shouted. Everyone stared at her. "I do not want to relive that day! Not after that what Albi-" She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Jaden stared at her in astonishment.

"Isabella," he said warily. She looked at him, their eyes locked with one another. Atticus and Alexis looked between the both of them.

"What's going on?" Atticus said cautiously as his brown eyes landed on Isabella.

_**Belle was about to say the name of the Dragon who possessed her that day.**_ Saphiron appeared next to his partner. His now green eyes flickered to the other duelists.

"Dragon?" Alexis questioned. Saphiron nodded his head.

_**Yes. He was part of the 12 Zodiac Hybrids in the realm of the Duel Monsters. His name is Albion, the Guardian of Time. Legend tells that he can distort time with a blink of an eye. Another legend tells that all Dragon Duel Monsters descended from him.**_

"Is it true?" Atticus said curiously.

_**From what I know, Emeron is the only one descended from him.**_

"Sega's duel spirit?" Jaden inquired.

_**Yes.**_ Saphiron growled. _**I'm also a descendant of one of the Zodiac Hybrid rulers.**_

"Saphiron, can you tell us why a dragon of that stature, possessed Belle in the first?" Alexis asked.

_**I believe it is because of the Zodiac Demon Hybrids, the darker versions of the Zodiac Hybrids.**_ Saphiron flicked his tail. _**They are relentless Duel monsters seeking power. No one knows where they came from or how they came to be, but one day, they appeared and slaughtered all but two of the Zodiac Hybrids: Albion and Tiburscia, the Guardian of Space. Somehow, they've managed to escape by entering into the Human world as the Demon Hybrids took control of their empire. They also sent their minions after the two remaining rulers. Some of the minions disguised themselves as humans, young and old, male or female.**_

Atticus stood up fast. Isabella hugged his arm. "What the hell!" Atticus shouted. "Are you telling me that-?" Saphiron looked at him from the corner of his eye.

_**Yeah, Riley wasn't a human child, Atticus. He was a duel monster minion after Albion, not Isabella. **_Alexis and Atticus gasped. Saphiron stood up on all fours and walked to the middle of the clearing. _**Maybe it would make more sense if I take you back. Gather around, young duelists. **_The four duelists looked at each other before walking quietly to Saphiron. They surround him as his stripes began to glow a yellowish gold color. _**Hang on!**_ He roared. The winds twisted around the duelists. Saphiron's eyes became a gold color as he roared once more.

"AHHHH!" Alexis and Atticus yelled in fear. Jaden and Isabella gritted their teeth as Saphiron's gold aura surrounds them from all sides. They all looked up as the aura enclosed them completely. After a few minutes, the aura opened up again and started to fade. Saphiron's glowing stripes also began to fade into their normal black color.

_**That was fun**_, the tiger grinned as the four duelists dropped flat onto the ground.

"Saphiron," Isabella said irritably. The white tiger looked at her as she sat up and dusted off her shirt and readjusted her cap. Next to her, Atticus stood up and dusted himself off. He then offered a hand to Isabella, who kindly accepted and helped her up. They both smiled at each other.

"Owww. Who knew time-traveling hurts?" Alexis groaned as Jaden helped her up.

Jaden chuckled. "You'll get used to it." Alexis rolled her eyes. She looked around.

"Where are we?"

_**13 years in the past,**_ Saphiron answered. _**Domino City. **_He raised his left paw and pointed what was ahead of them. _**Look. There they are now. **_

A few feet away from them were the younger version of Isabella, clearly possessed. The red aura was a dead giveaway. Behind her was the younger version of Atticus, covering his wounds with Isabella's torn, bloodied, uniform sleeve. In front of Isabella was the young 6 year old boy with spiky orange hair and dull looking blue eyes, shaking in fear. In his hand was a black gun that slipped and fell to the floor. Next to him were two other boys, about his age, staring at Isabella in horror.

Alexis gasped as she saw younger Isabella approach the frighten boys. "Is that...Riley?" She pointed at the shaggy blond hair kid.

Atticus nodded slowly. "Yeah...that's him." Isabella looked up above her younger self.

"And there's Albion in his Suppressed form!" She shouted. Everyone looked up and jumped slightly as a large Chinese-like dragon appeared above younger Isabella. He had black furry scales with red markings on his face, neck and legs. He had two long red whiskers and a red tuft at the end of his tail. He had two ivory colored horns sprouting out of his head and his talons were the blackest of black. His underbelly was grey in color.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S THE BIGGEST DRAGON I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Alexis shouted. Jaden and Atticus looked in awe as the dragon descended from the pitch black sky. His red eyes were glowing as he roared into the darken sky. He lowered himself just a few feet above the ground behind Isabella. His eyes glowed once more and young Isabella proceeded to grab Riley by the throat and lifted him up to the air. He roared once more as Isabella applied pressure to Riley's throat, choking him slowly.

_**YOU DAMN FOOL!**_ She roared in Duel Monster language. Atticus looked at Saphiron.

"Saph, we just-"

Saphiron nodded. _**Yeah, I made sure that whatever language was spoken, it can be translate to your language so you can understand**_**.** Atticus nodded slowly as he and the others listened and watched carefully of the transactions in front of them.

_**Have you forgotten who I am?**_ Isabella questioned Riley in her demonic voice._** I am Albion, the Zodiac Dragon Hybrid! And you? You're nothing but a duel spirit in disguise! What is your reason to harm this girl that I am in control of now? **_

Riley tried to smile but he was very afraid. "I-I I have c-c-come t-t-to the Human World to hunt you and Tiburscia down by orders of the Zodiac Demon Hybrids. They want you both dead."

Younger Isabella and Albion scoffed. _**And they send a puny little Imp Warrior to hunt me and my comrade down?**_ Riley stared at the two with widened eyes. They both roared in laughter.

Riley glared at the dragon lord and the possessed girl. "They sent more than just me you know. And they're coming to get you!"

Albion stopped his dragon laughter and glared at the child. Younger Isabella added even more pressure to his throat. _**Tell me Imp, what is your real name? I would like to know the name of my victims before I kill them.**_

"Ha! You're a fool!" Riley yelled. "When the law enforcers of this world find my body, this girl's handprints will be all over and they'll sentence her to death. Are you sure you want that?" He smirked. Albion just stared at him. "Cause you'll die too! You have now imprisoned your body in hers!"

_**I am very aware of the risks I'm taking. Now I am asking you again,**_ Younger Isabella raised her left arm, the one with the torn sleeve. Riley watched as her arm transformed right in front of him. The red aura twisted around her limb and then dispersed. Her left arm was now a long silver-color gun that resembled a revolver gun. _**What is your name Imp? **_Riley refused to answer. Albion's red eyes glowed even more. _**So be it!**_ Younger Isabella raised her new revolver gun arm and placed it against Riley's head. _**This girl has an interesting dragon, this Phantom Machine Dragon. In case you were wondering, yes this is the gun from that same dragon, the card you tried to take a few years back.**_ Younger Isabella and Albion grinned._** This will be the last thing you'll ever see.**_ A red glow sparked inside of the revolver and started to glow more brighter and became more intense.

"Go ahead! Kill me!" Riley screamed as his life depended on it. "Mark my words, Albion! The Demon Hybrids will catch you and this girl! And when they do, I hope you and her suffer-"

Bang! Riley's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a large red bullet passed through one end of his temple to the other. Younger Isabella released her grip on his throat and watched him fall to the floor. She brought her gun to her chest and gripped it from underneath. She stared coldly at his body as the blood gushed through his wounds. Younger Atticus was screaming out her name but she paid no heed to his voice. Albion turned his head to the two whimpering and terrified boys. Younger Isabella followed suit. The boys cried a river of tears.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US ISABELLA!" They cried since they cannot see Albion. The Dragon and girl just stared at them as Isabella adjusted her left arm and pointed her gun towards the two boys. Her blood-red eyes shed no emotions towards them.

"I'm sorry," Isabella spoke in her true voice. The boys looked at her in terror. Isabella closed her red eyes and a flash of white came out of her gun. After the flash of white faded, the boys' eyes were dull and they fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious. Albion growled slightly as Isabella's body now faced her childhood friend. She started to advance closer to the injured boy, her left arm now transformed back into her regular arm. When she reached him, Atticus was out cold. Isabella got down on her knees and gently touched Atticus' forehead with her fingers. Albion brought his head closer to Atticus as his red marks glowed violently.

_**Listen boy,**_ Albion spoke. _**Only you and this girl will know who Riley is. Everyone in this town will not know him. He does not exist in this world at all. Do not fear this girl because of what she has done. You may believe she has killed a mere child of her age, but in truth he was an Imp Duel Monster. **_Albion's eyes traveled to Riley's fallen body. His red eyes glowed and Riley's body began to melt into a greenish grey alien-like creature with dull, dead red eyes. He brought his eyes back to Atticus' body. Younger Isabella's hand moved to his injury and started to glow in a blue color. It glowed for a few minutes then vanished. _**Boy, I have healed you. I will leave now and become part of this girl's deck. My servant will be her protector and guide. He will become her duel spirit. **_Albion stretched his neck and opened his mouth, letting out a mighty roar. _**Boy, you are a brave human, as is she. If it wasn't for you to put your life on the line for me, this girl would be dead. For that, I thank you. This girl and I are now connected. **_He roared once more as he faded into particles of light and traveled into Isabella's deck holster, becoming part of her deck. Younger Isabella's eyes returned back to their former color as she too, fell onto the floor next to Atticus, unconscious.

The scenery around the group changes as Saphiron activated his ability once more and took the duelists back to their present time. Alexis was the first to sit up. "That was..." She started to say as Atticus helped Isabella up. "I don't know what to say." Jaden offered his hand to Alexis. She took it and stood up and dusted herself off. Isabella walked past the two younger duelists and looked to the sky.

"I was so afraid of Albion," she said truthfully. "So afraid that when Saphiron showed me the same images years ago, I didn't want to believe it." She crossed her arms, as if she was hugging herself, and looked up into the sky. "I kept telling to myself that what happened wasn't real. It didn't happen; it was a dream." Atticus slowly walked up to her and gave her hug from behind. She turned around and buried her face in his chest. "I kept telling myself that until one day, Albion appeared in front of me. growling and snarling. I was so scared to see him so up close for the first time, but thanks to Saphiron." The said tiger walked up where his partner was. She smiled down on him and scratched behind his ear. He purred and nuzzled her hand. "He protected me from that dragon. Since that day, I haven't seen Albion, despite I know he's there, watching."

Alexis leaned towards Jaden. "It must feel creepy to have a duel spirit watching you for all your life." She whispered to Jaden. He chuckled lightly. He looked up to the night sky, gazing the blinking, little stars and the silver moon.

He yawned, stretching his arms above him. "Come on, guys. It's getting late. Curfew, you know how Dr. Crowler is." He looked at Alexis. "Do you want me to walk you back, Lexi?" He asked politely.

Alexis smiled at him. "Why not?" He grabbed her right hand and laced his fingers with hers and led her towards the direction of the Obelisks dorms. Atticus eyed this and was about to say something, but Isabella covered his mouth before he had the chance to speak. He looked at her inquisitively. She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that read, Not-Tonight-Atty. He frowned but got the message.

Isabella smiled. She leaned forward on him and whispered. "Thanks for staying by my side and being my friend, despite everything we went through."

Atticus smirked. He pressed his forehead against hers, mixing his bangs against hers. "You don't have to thank me, Belle." He leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers. She sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against the kiss.

_**I hate it when you humans get all mushy.**_ Saphiron groaned as he backed away from the scene and disappeared. Atticus and Isabella broke their kiss and laughed as they held one another, before lacing their fingers together and headed back to the Academy's dorms.

(Duel Monster Realm)

The castle was dark in every corner. The servants and slaves were locked in their chambers. The guards stood by every entrance to the castle. The trees moaned as a harsh blow of wind passed by. One of the strange-looking guards lifted his snout into the air and sniffed. He growled slightly before he continued to monitor the premises with his comrades. Two more guards were ordered to stand by a large oak double door. Inside was a large room with 12 large white chairs that surrounded a large white table. 12 smaller doors were behind each chair. Simultaneously, all 12 doors opened and 12 shadowy figures walked through those doors. They took their seats and the conference was ready to begin. One of the murky figures spoke. The figure appeared small in stature. "My brothers, my sisters." The figure spoke in a light, masculine voice. "A few minutes ago, you should have sensed the power of a special duel monster using a rare ability only those pathetic Zodiac Hybrids have. It was the time-traveling ability." He was sitting at the head of the table. "I have located the source of this 'power'." He pressed a button and a large global map of the human world appears on top of the table. A red dot was blinking near the island of Japan.

Another spoke. It was snake-like feminine voice. She was sitting in the Sixth seat. "Sssso that'ssss where they have been hiding all thissss time."

"LET'S TAKE THEM OUT!" Another strong, deep masculine voice bellowed, slamming his fist onto the table. He was sitting in the Second seat.

Another figure neighed. He sat in the Seventh seat. "Calm yourself down. We'll take them out."

The first figure grinned. "Yes, do not worry yourselves, my brothers. For our moment to strike is coming."

"Ooohh I just want to crush them and have them die a slow and painful death." Another figure howled. He was sitting the Eleventh chair.

The first figure cleared his throat to regain the floor. "Ahem, as you know, Albion, that wretched dragon appeared 13 years ago, not too far from where this power source is located. I have reasons to doubt that this power source is his, though. Albion is very careful about his power. He would not show himself after all this years he went into hiding."

The figure to the left of the first interrupted. His deep, soft voice filled the room. "Of course, after killing one of our soldiers, he only appeared twice again. We've sent soldiers after him but they returned empty-handed. And who knows about Tiburscia? None of us has sensed his presence since he escaped."

"Hmmm," The figure on the fifth seat murmured. He, too had a deep voice. "We need some way to lure them out to an opening."

The figure sitting next him to the right, crossed their legs and giggled. "Remember, Albion is inside a human girl's body. Not only that, the girl has Saphiron, the only duel monster that has Albion's ability to travel through time." The voice sounded feminine and seductive.

"Ahh." The figure sitting in the Second seat chuckled deeply. "If the duel monster is located there, then the girl is there too. Meaning Albion is there!"

"Bawk, it just keeping getting better and better, bawk." The figure in the Tenth seat crowed.

"Let me go after him!" The Eleventh seat figure demanded as he rise from his chair. "And this girl."

The First figure nodded his head. "Of course, Bastille. But before you go, I want to tell you all something." He grinned wickedly. "For many years, after Albion's first appearance, I sent soldiers disguised as ordinary humans after this girl. I know how she looks. Here's a picture of her in one of her Duel competitions." He pressed another button. The image on top of the table changes and a girl with long, brown hair that was wrapped in a ponytail and hazel eyes appeared in front of the 12 figures. She had her duel disk on her left arm and she had posed as if she was declaring an attack.

The last figure snorted in delighted. "What a beauty. Albion sure knows how to pick them."

The Fourth figure scoffed at the Twelfth figure. The First figure grinned at his remark.

"Her name is Isabella Suarez, a mere Champion duelist. Lucky for us, her deck is Dragon based. What a dead giveaway." All twelve figures chuckled. "As of a few months ago, I sent her threatening messages as the brother of 'Riley'. It seems that she went into hiding after that the last message." He changed the image back to the Global map. "It's seems she has hidden herself in a Duel Academy off the coast of Japan."

Bastille spoke again. "Perfect, we know where she is. I'll just make an entrance and capture her."

"No!" The First figure yelled out. Bastille looked at him. "Take something away from her that is precious to her. A friend, a lover. Someone that she'll come after. Bring those you captured back here, to our castle. Trust me, Albion would not enjoy having this girl argue with him about coming here to the Duel Monster Realm to rescue her beloved. Make her come to us."

"What about Tiburscia?" The figure in the Eighth seat asked. "He hasn't made an appearance."

"Let's get rid of Albion, first." The figure in the Ninth seat replied. "We'll worry about Tiburscia later. As soon as the news of Albion's death spreads out, Tiburscia will come out of hiding."

The First figure smirked. "You all are so deceiving. It is a pleasure to call all of you my brothers and sisters. It is settled then. Bastille, go forth and carry out this plan. Make her and Albion come to us. My Demon Hybrids, prepare yourselves. Within a few weeks, we will have a dead Zodiac Dragon Hybrid on this table! Go Bastille, go!"

Eleven figures roared and raised their selective weapons into the air as Bastille walked out of the council room and went forth to carry out their ghastly plans.

* * *

_Phew..what a chapter...wow..._

_So Riley wasn't a human..he was a duel monster sent to kill Albion. Albion isn't evil? Isabella and Atticus kissed? Oh wait, ya'll saw that coming. Oh no! Now a Zodiac Demon Hybrid is coming to Duel Academy to kidnap someone near dear to Belle? How will Albion and Belle react to this situation? Will Tiburscia make his debut? When will Jaden and Alexis get together? I don't know! Lol ^^ Tune in next time! _

_Now I'm off to sleep. It's 4 o'clock in the morn here in MIA. *yawn* Nighty Nite..._

_Belle: Uhhhh hi Reader and possible reviewer. Ummm Sega forgot to mention something. She's kinda knocked out right now, like she's out cold. So I'll take it from here. It took her a few days to type this chapter up and edited it for mistakes. So I would really appreciate it if you guys please review this chapter for her. It would make her happy! Thanks! Happy New Years to all of you great Reviewers!_


	14. The Calm before the Storm

_Hey Everyone! Glad you enjoyed my last chapter! Here's another to welcome the New Year. Read and Review_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX sadly...if I did, People Jaden and Alexis would have been together! Hallelujah! lol Amen to that! _

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Calm before the Storm**

Bastille walked out of the council room where his comrades had just gathered and began their plans to annihilate Albion, the Zodiac Dragon Hybrid. As he walked out, the Duel Monster servants and guards in the hallway, bowed in his presence. Bastille grinned maliciously. Despite being Eleventh in rank, he knew he was the most dangerous out of all the Demon Hybrids. He headed towards his chamber which was on the other side of the dark castle. His glimmering golden yellow eyes shined with the moon's light. He appeared to be a large anthromorphic dog. His fur was black in color but his face, paws and belly had a beige-white color. He had armor all over his body; spikes around his neck and shoulders, and a skull around his waist like a belt that hooks his leg's armor. He also had armor on his arms and several straps that tie his weapon to his hands. His weapons were 4 razor sharp claws that were 5 inches in length in both hands. Sensing that the Dog Demon is up to something, four different colored canine warriors, with armor similar to Bastille, followed him to his chamber. Each wielded a large Katana-like sword instead of clawed gauntlets.

"Master Bastille," one of the warriors spoke. He was grey in color and had a very well-built body, built for speed. "What are we going to do today?"

"Probably, find more slaves for this castle," Another warrior replied with a sweet yet cruel feminine voice. She was completely white in color and appeared to have a flexible body. "Or go and kill some slaves." The other two remained silent as Bastille reached his destination. He opened his door to his chamber swiftly and all of them entered. Bastille faced his warriors as they lowered themselves to the floor and bowed. He grinned once again as he removed his gauntlets and set it aside on a small table.

"Well?" a brown-colored warrior said impatiently. Bastille looked at him.

"How would the four of you like to take a trip with me to the Human Realm?" Bastille asked, grinning. The four warriors looked at him in surprise before looking at each other.

"May we ask what the purpose is?" a golden-colored warrior turned his head towards his master.

"We have finally found Albion." Bastille stated. The warriors gasped.

"Really?" The white-colored warrior smirked.

"Yes. As you know, he was hidden himself inside a girl's body after all these years. We have finally located his current location after his servant activated his time traveling ability. We must move quickly if we want to capture him."

"Yes Sir!" All four saluted.

Bastille smirked as he pulled out a scroll, opened it up and read its contents. "Gather around my warriors. It is time." The four warriors gathered around the Demon Hybrid as he began to enchant a magic spell, in Duel Monster language. The scroll began to glow as Bastille continued on and soon, engulfed the Hybrid and his warriors and sent them to the Human Realm to carry out their deeds.

(Duel Academy)

Dawn broke over the horizon as a new day began on the Island. It was finally Friday in Duel Academy; few days have passed since several members of the gang were told about Isabella's bloody past. Sega yawned as she made her way towards the Obelisk Girls' dorms. She was exhausted for a few nights because of a certain person's snoring and couldn't take it anymore. She looked behind her and saw Luna trying to catch up to her. Sega sighed as Luna kept trying to get a hold of her belongings. She stopped and waited for the young female duelist.

"Sega, I was perfectly fine in the room that we shared." Luna panted as she dropped her belongings on the ground. "What's with the room change now?"

Sega smirked. "I convinced Shepperd to put you guys into dorms." Sega picked up a few of her bags. Luna thanked her. "Besides, I can't stand being in the same room with that dork. How could you sleep through all that snoring?" Sega glanced at Luna. Luna giggled and shrugged. Sega scoffed. "Anyways, based on your grades, Luna, you're bunking with Alexis from now and on in the Obelisk dorm."

"And Rakaia?" Luna asked as they continued to walk towards the large dorm.

"The idiot's grades are bad. Don't get me wrong. He's a brilliant duelist, just not book-smart." Sega stated. "He'll bunk with Jaden and Jesse."

"But Jesse is a smart kid, why is he in the Slifer dorm?" Luna questioned. Sega shrugged.

"Don't know."

They finally made it to the Girls' dorms. Ms. Fontaine graciously opened the door and welcomed the two duelists. "Ladies, welcome to my dorm! Luna, Alexis has been informed that you're sharing a room with her. She's waiting for you up those stairs." She pointed to the staircases on the left side. "Oh and Sega, Isabella and Atticus are waiting for you up there too."

"I thought boys weren't allowed in the Girls' dorms. It's against the rules." Luna tilted her head in confusion. Ms. Fontaine giggled.

"Yeah, I know." Sega shook her head as she thanked Ms. Fontaine and headed towards the staircase with Luna by her side.

"To answer your question truthfully, Luna," Sega said. "It's Atticus." Luna looked baffled. Sega laughed. "You'll see." They walked up the stairs to the second floor and headed into a beautiful hallway. Luna stared in awe as she saw all the decorations and designs. Sega, on the other hand, ingored it and continued on, noticing a familiar blond hair duelist heading their way.

"Sega! Luna! Over here!" Alexis made her towards the two duelists. Luna smiled as the blond-hair queen enveloped her into a hug. "Welcome to the Girls' dorm Luna." Luna returned the hug.

"Thanks Alexis." Alexis smiled and grabbed a bag from Luna's hand. Sega smirked.

"Where's your room, Lex?" Sega asked.

"Go 2 doors down and turn to the right. Last door in the corridor." Alexis stated quickly. Sega raised an eyebrow. Alexis laughed a little. "Follow me." Luna and Sega followed Alexis to her room. She opened the door revealing a large room, painted in blue and white. In the middle, was a two full size poster beds with white and cream-colored bed sheets. Next to both beds were nightstands, painted in white. A medium size lamp was placed in the center. In front, towards the wall, was a large flatscreen tv. Near the window of the room was two large, white desks with a computer on each of them. On the side where the door was at, was a blue-colored closet door.

"Whoa," Luna breathed. "Nice room." She placed the bags she held on the ground. Alexis also put down Luna's bag on the ground.

"Jaden, Atticus and Isabella brought up your bed for you." She pointed at the bed closest to the window. Sega also walked in and placed Luna's bags on the ground too.

"Ok then, ladies. Get yourself settled in quick. The boys' duels will begin around noonish." Sega stated as she walked over to the door and closed it. "I'll help you out for just a few minutes. It shouldn't take that long." Luna and Alexis nodded as they gathered Luna's belongings and placed them where they need to be. After 30 minutes, the three girls were finished and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where's Belle and Atticus, Alexis?" Luna asked. Alexis shrugged.

"They were in our room before you guys came. I don't know where they went."

Sega smiled. "They're probably making out." Alexis looked at Sega flabbergasted. Sega looked back and smirked. "What? Oh come on. You're Atticus' sister. You should know when he likes someone like badly."

Alexis shooked her head. "But Sega, my brother has a reputation for being very flirtatious. He is very popular with the girls in Duel Academy."

"So?" Sega blankly said.

"So, wouldn't Isabella get jealous?" Luna suggested. Sega placed a hand on her chin in a thinking manner then shook her head.

"I don't think so," Sega replied but as she did, there were girly screams coming from the first floor of the dorms. Curious to find out, the three girls ran to the staircase and looked down at the commotion. Sega looked to her right and saw her best friend looking down to the first floor, smiling.

"ATTICUS!" Several girls swooned as they chased a familiar dark brown hair duelist all over the first floor. Sega shook her head.

"What did he do this time, Belle?" Luna and Alexis turned their heads to the right and noticed Isabella too. Isabella only smiled.

"What do you think?" Isabella only replied as she stared at Atticus running away from a harlem of love-crazed girls. Sega smirked. Atticus, despite liking the attention, was running for his life. He looked behind and sweatdropped as all the girls excluding a few chased him with hearts in their eyes.

_'This is so not happening!'_ Atticus mentally yelled as he ran towards the double doors that lead to the outside. He looked up to the staircase where the four girls were at. "ISABELLAAAAAAAA HELPPPPPPP!" he shouted. Isabella turned her head away from him as Alexis looked at her brother in embarrassment. Sega and Luna just looked on in amusement. "TRAITOR!" he yelled as he quickly opened the door and ran right out.

Sega leaned on the railing as she turned her head to Luna. "Told ya, it's Atticus. Just his mere presence in this dorm excited these girls." Luna laughed at Sega's remark.

"Oh wow. It must be difficult for you, Alexis." Alexis gave a small smile.

"There are times where I wish I was the only child." Alexis confessed. Isabella looked at her and laughed. She walked towards and draped her arms over Alexis and Luna's shoulders.

"If you were, Lexi, I would be a very sad duelist." Isabella joked. "Now, come on. Jaden texted me to come over to the Slifer dorms." Everyone agreed and followed her out the Girls' dorms to the direction of the Slifer dorms.

(Slifer Dorm)

"Stupid Sega." Rakaia mumbled under his breath as he unpacked the last of his things into some empty drawers. Jesse and Jaden looked at each other.

"What did she do to you this time, Rakaia?" Jesse asked. "You guys were in good terms with one another a few days back." Jaden nodded.

Rakaia finished and closed his drawers. He continued to mumble under his breath as he sat next to the two duelists. "That fricking dominican decides to move us out of the room Shepperd gave us. Luna went to the Obelisk dorms and I'm stuck here. Uhh no offense Jaden."

"None taken." Jaden assured.

"Did she say why?" Jesse inquired.

"Nope." Rakaia answered. They sat in silence for awhile. The duel between Rakaia and Chazz doesn't start for another hour so the boys were bored out of their minds. "So..." Rakaia broke the silence. "What do you guys do here for fun before this duel starts?"

"Duel, eat, duel" Jaden listed. Rakaia laughed. "But you should be working on your deck."

Rakaia smirked. "Don't worry, Jay my man. I got it covered. My deck is unbeatable."

Jesse chuckled slightly. "Well then, I have several game stations we can hook up."

"Jesse, no way," Rakaia said excitedly. "Let's pull them out and play." Jesse grinned and got up to fetch the game stations out of the closet. Jaden stood up and pulled out his phone from my pocket and started to text someone. Rakaia looked at him after he finished texting.

"Who you texting?" he asked.

"Belle. I'm asking her to swing by over here with Atticus, Lexis, Sega and Luna. Maybe they want to play too." His phone vibrated in his hand. Jaden looked down and saw Isabella's reply. "Well, they're on their way now."

Rakaia nodded his head slowly. "Hopefully, Jesse has an Xbox and a Halo game so I can challenge Sega and crush her." Rakaia raised his fist in the air. Jaden just shook his head.

"Probably. You could defeat her in cyber space, but be careful. When Sega gets extremely pissed," Jaden started but trailed off as all the thoughts of the vile things Sega could possibly do to Rakaia if he defeats her again and again entered his mind. Jaden shivered. "You know what, never mind." Rakaia looked at him in confusion but shrugged it off.

"Alright, my two good buddies," Jesse placed a large bag gently on the floor in front of Jaden. He opened the bag and pulled out a completely black gamestation with its controllers. "I got the PS3." He handed it over to his best friend and pulls out a white one next. "A Wii." He handed it to Jaden again. He grinned as another white gamestation is pulled out. He handed to it Rakaia, who was jumping for joy when he saw it. "An Xbox 360." He looked back into the bag. "And I got this old thing too. Doubt anyone is playing with it anymore."

"What is it?" Rakaia said curiously while hugging the Xbox. Jesse looked at him. He pulled out a black game station out of the bag and placed it on the bed.

"No...Way!" Rakaia said slowly as he looked at the game station. Jaden looked over Jesse's shoulders and saw it too.

"Wow, that's old." Jaden whistled. Rakaia dumped the Xbox on the bed and grabbed the other one.

"Dude, let's play with this one!" Rakaia laughed. "I so wanna see the look on Sega's face when she sees us playing with this."

Jaden sweatdropped. "I'll think I'll passed on this one. I wish to live, not die." Rakaia looked at him and shook his head in shame. He then connected the station to the TV. Jesse gave him two remotes and a video game as he sat on the bed with him. Rakaia pressed the power button and began to play with Jesse. Jaden watched as they went through the main menu and selected a two player game. After 25 minutes, the boys heard a knock on the door. Jaden stood up from his bed and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey girls and… Atticus, what happened to you?" Jaden looked over the older Rhodes sibling.

He walked in first, his face was covered with lipstick marks and his hair was ruffled up. His standard Obelisk uniform had patches of dirt all over. He sat on Jaden's desk chair and leaned back on it. He held up two fingers. "Two words: Fan Girls." Jaden furrowed his brows in confusion as Isabella walked in. She ruffled his brown hair before she walked to where Atticus was sitting and sat on Jaden's desk. He smiled at her but she turned her head away but she smiled too. Alexis and Luna walked in after Belle.

"Hi Jaden," Luna greeted me as she headed to Rakaia.

"Hey Luna!"

"Hey Jay." Alexis smiled at him. Jaden returned the smile.

"Hey Lex."

Alexis looked behind Jaden and saw Jesse and Rakaia playing. She pointed at the two. "What are they playing?"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "They're playing..." But before he could finished, Sega grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey hey chico! What's shaking?" Sega smiled as she laughed.

"Sega!" Jaden laughed along with her. "Let me go! Sega!"

Sega let him go and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "So what are we doing here? The duel is gonna start soon, so we should be heading back to get our seats."

Rakaia scoffed as he paused the game he and Jesse were playing. "Oh relax, Console."

Everyone's eyes were on Sega's reaction. Her eyes were wide and she had a stunned look to her face. "Wha-What?"

"You heard me. You know what; you have insulted the name of one of the oldest and greatest consoles in the world!" Rakaia smirked as he thought up more ways to get under the skin of the Beast duelist. "You have no right to call yourself Sega!" A vein popped in Sega's head. Her face was completely red, red of anger. Her right eye was twitching violently and her hands were balled in fists. Rakaia turned his head away. "I mean what kind of parent names their child after a console?" Luna looked at the grewing angry Sega.

"Uhh, Rakaia…I don't think you should be..." Rakaia brushed her off.

"Your parents must have been playing with it while giving birth to you. Instead of screaming in pain, your mother must of yelled out, 'SEGA!' out of sheer joy. The doctors must have assumed that was the name of the baby."

Alexis and Jaden looked at Rakaia in shock, so did Isabella, Atticus and Jesse. Luna covered her face in shame and muttered, "He's so dead." They focus their gaze at Sega, but she had suddenly disappeared from the room.

"Where's Sega going?" Jesse asked. Isabella shrugged.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling. I think all of us except Rakaia should come to this side of the room." She warned.

The gang decided to move away from Rakaia, who looked at them in confusion. "Aw come on. She's not gonna do anything."

"I wouldn't count on that." Isabella whispered, while trying to hide a smile. Suddenly the door opened with a still furious Sega standing at the entrance. She flashed a maliciously smile at Rakaia. Everyone shivered as goosebumps ran up their skins. "Ooohhhhh Rakaiaaaaa…" She cooed sweetly. Rakaia looked at her warily. "You know, growing up in a ranch, I learned alot of things," She pulled out a large metal clamp and a pocket knife. "Like castrating." She walked towards him slowly. He whimpered. That's when the gang especially Rakaia found out about Sega's short fuse and why they cannot, absolutely cannot piss her off in any way possible.

(Later on)

"Soooo...c-c-c-cold," Rakaia shivered as he walked next to Jaden on his left side. The troop was heading to the Dueling Arena after they all bravely pulled Sega off of Rakaia. Alexis was walking next to Jaden on his right. Sega and Jesse were in front of them, about a few feet away. Isabella and Atticus were behind them. Luna was on Rakaia's left side, her hand traveling up and down his back. "Sh-sh-she's soooo c-c-cold-he-hearted."

Alexis looked past her shoulders. "Well, Rakaia, you shouldn't have messed with her."

Luna nodded. "Yeah, you signed your own death wish."

Atticus popped in between the two. "You're lucky though, Rakaia. To survive." He laughed. Isabella and Alexis kicked him simultaneously. "OWWW!" Rakaia shivered again. Isabella smiled at him.

"Ok guys, let's get Rakaia's mind off of this incident and more into this duel." Isabella stated as she patted his back.

Rakaia smiled. "Yeah I guess. It's time to beat this chump!"

Isabella smiled at him. "Atta boy."

When they arrived to the Obelisk Arena, Dr. Crowler ushered Rakaia to the stage as the rest of them went to find our seats. Luckily, Syrus saved a couple of seats for them in the middle section. They took their seats. At the end of the row was Sega. Next to her, Jesse. Next to him sat Jaden. Alexis took a seat on Jaden's right side. Luna sat next to her. Behind Sega was Isabella and next to her, Atticus. Blair sat directly behind Jaden while Syrus sat in front. Bastion sat on Syrus' left side and Hassleberry took his right. They looked down at the Dueling Stage. Chancellor Shepperd was standing proudly at the front of the stage.

"Welcome Faculty, staff, students and guests." He announced. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to today's Main Event: our Homecoming Duel!" Everyone cheered as he continued. "Thanks to our guests, U.S. Champion Duelist, Ms. Isabella Suarez," Isabella stood up as he said her name and waved to everyone before sitting back down. "And to Tag-Team Champion Duelist, Ms. Sega Rivera," Sega did the same as Isabella. "This duel will now commence!" Everyone cheered louder as the two duelists, Rakaia and Chazz, appeared into the arena, with their duel disk in their arms. They walked up the stairs and towards the middle of the stage. Chants of 'Chazz' filled the arena as Shepperd greeted the two participating duelists. He wished them the best of luck as they shook hands and headed towards the end of the stage. Shepperd moved aside and sat on the teachers' row.

"You ready, Slacker?" Chazz smirked. Rakaia smirked back.

"Yeah!"

"Then, let's do this!" Chazz stated as both he and Rakaia placed their decks and activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

(Outside of Duel Academy)

As the entire Academy watched as the duel began, a small tiny yellow dot appeared on the docks, growing larger and larger and more brighter. Then, the glow became more circular in shape and a black hole appeared in the middle.

A large black dog with a white muzzle, paws and underbelly sprang out of the glowing energy. Four more dogs jumped out and landed next to the large black dog. As the circle began to close, the dogs sniffed the air. The large black dog nudged its head towards the Academy's building. He sniffed the air with his large nostrils. Suddenly his yellow eyes changed colors. It was now a glowing red color.

_**He's definitely here.**_ He grinned as he howled into the sky; the other dogs joining him as they made their way closer to their goal.

* * *

_Ok..ummm first of, I would like to say that Rakaia has completely agreed to allow me to say those things between my character and his. Don't hurt me please if you're a fan of Rakaia's work! ^^_

_Next, this chapter is for comedy relief. I had you guys gasping too much! Breathe darn you! lol _

_And finally, can you guys guess what game station Rakaia and Jesse were playing during this chapter? Lol it should be very easy_

_Till next time!_

_Review! Review! Review!_


	15. A Dangerous Warning and Encounter!

_Hey Everybody! Sega's back, with another thrilling chapter. So here's the chapter! Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: My mom said I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but I do own my own characters! But not all characters...some belong to that guy over there *points to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist* he also helped me write this duel so tada!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Dangerous Warning and Encounter!**

"DUEL!" Both Chazz and Rakaia shouted as their duel disks activated and drew five cards from their perspective decks.

"You can start first, East Side Slacker!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia smirked.

"No problem!" Rakaia drew his card from his deck and looked at it. "Alright! I summon my good ol' buddy…Baby Dragon!" A white glow appeared on Rakaia's side of the field as an orange dragon appeared, punching its fists towards Chazz.

_**Baby Dragon  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 700  
Description: Much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power.**_

Rakaia smirked as he placed one card facedown on his duel disk and ended his turn.

_Rakaia-4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards Facedown: 1  
Monsters on the field: Baby Dragon (ATK/DEF: 1200/700)  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_Chazz-4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 5  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: None  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

"That puny dragon won't save you!" Chazz remarked. "In fact," he drew out his card. "It won't save you at all! I summon…Armed Dragon LV3!" A white glow appeared on his side of the field as well. An orange and silver dragon appeared on the field ready for battle.

_**Armed Dragon LV3  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1200 | DEF: 900  
Description: During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.**_

"Now I activated its special ability. By sending it to the Graveyard, I can summon from my deck Armed Dragon LV5!" Armed Dragon LV3 disappeared from the field and a large dragon appeared, ready for battle.

_**Armed Dragon LV5  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 1700  
Description: By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.**_

"Now, attack his Baby Dragon!" Chazz pointed at the orange dragon as he declared his attack.

Rakaia smirked as he revealed his facedown. "Sorry Chazz, but my dragon is going to stay on the field for a little while longer 'cause I activate my Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor!"

Before Baby Dragon was viciously attacked by his dragon rival, Armed Dragon LV5 disappeared from the field. Chazz gritted his teeth as his dragon was sent to the Graveyard. "Damn." He muttered.

_**Sakuretsu Armor  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.**_

"Whoa! That Rakaia sure got Chazz running for his money." Jesse stated.

Sega smirked. "The Duel just started so don't get excited just yet." Isabella looked down at her best friend.

"Sega, are you rooting for Rakaia?" she asked. Sega scuffed.

"I'm not rooting for anyone." She stated. "I'm just saying the duel just started. It's too early to declare a winner, that's all."

Jaden smirked. "Sega's right. Most of us have seen Chazz's deck except for Luna, Rakaia, Belle and Sega. And none of us has seen Rakaia's deck too, except for Luna and Sega probably. It's too early. Let's just watch and see."

_Rakaia-4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: Baby Dragon (ATK/DEF: 1200/700)  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

Chazz smirked. "Nice move, kid, but," he drew a card from his hand. "I play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Armed Dragon LV5!"

_**Call Of The Haunted  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**_

Armed Dragon LV5 appeared back on the field and glared at Baby Dragon who returned the glare. Rakaia smirked. "Now this is getting interesting." Rakaia stated as Chazz placed 2 facedowns and ended his turn.

_Chazz-4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 1  
Cards Facedown: 2  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK/DEF: 2400/1700)  
Cards played on the field: 1  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3_

"Alright! I draw!" He drew the top card from his deck and looked at it. He smirked. "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick!"

_**Red-Eyes B. Chick  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 1  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 800 | DEF: 500  
Description: "Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand."**_

Alexis looked at her brother, who was stunned as the little black dragon burped a small red ember from its mouth. "Don't you have the same monster in your deck?" Atticus nodded slowly.

"So he is gonna summon the 'big gun'?" Luna wondered out loud. Jesse looked at her.

"If Rakaia is gonna summon that dragon, Chazz is going to be in trouble." Sega leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when he wins."

Blair looked at her in shock. "I thought you weren't rooting for anyone Sega!" She shouted at the former Tag-Team champion duelist. Sega only smirked. Isabella held a soft smile on her features. She leaned forward and whispered into Sega's left ear. Looking up to her best friend, Sega smiled and nodded. Isabella was clearly amused and resumed back to watching the duel.

Chazz laughs at the little black dragon. "Do you possibly think that little runt can take on my Armed Dragon LV5?"

Rakaia smirked. "No, but this can. I send my Red-Eyes Black Chick to the Graveyard to Summon my personal favorite, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick disappeared into Rakaia's Graveyard only to be replaced by its angry, adult form.

_**Red-Eyes B. Dragon  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.**_

Chazz took a step back and glared at the dragon as it roared, gaining everyone's attention. Rakaia smirked. "Now, from my hand, I activated Inferno Fire Blast!"

_**Inferno Fire Blast  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field to activate this card. Inflict Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal the original ATK of the selected "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the same turn you use this card.**_

"By selecting one Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field, you lose Life Points equal to my dragon's original Attack." Rakaia stated as his Red-Eyes opened his mouth. "Go, Red-Eyes! Direct Attack, Inferno Fire Blast!" Just like he commanded, Rakaia's Red-Eyes shot a large fireball directly to Chazz.

"Damn," Chazz grunted as his Life Points dropped drastically from 4000 to 1600. "That little basterd is gonna pay."

Rakaia-4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: Baby Dragon (ATK/DEF: 1200/700); Red-Eyes B. Dragon (ATK/DEF: 2400/2000)  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick

Chazz-1600 LP  
Cards In hand: 1  
Cards Facedown: 2  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK/DEF: 2400/1700)  
Cards played on the field: 1  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3

The gang watched as Chazz's life points took a big hit from Rakaia's attack. "See why he's the best at East Side Duel Academy?" Luna inquired with a smile.

Jaden and Jesse leaned forward as they watched the duel in excitement. "I can't wait to duel him!" they both said at the same time. Alexis shook her head.

"Jaden, Jesse you guys always want to duel someone!" Syrus exclaimed as the gang snickered.

"That's right, Sarge!" Hassleberry agreed. "But I have to admit. I wanna duel that kid too." He looked down at Rakaia.

Bastion placed his hand under his chin. "Now that I am seeing his deck in action, I can calculate which deck to use against Rakaia when I too duel him."

Luna looked back at Bastion. "You guys gotta be kidding me!"

Atticus laughed as he placed an arm around Isabella's shoulders. "This is Duel Academy. All we do is duel, duel, duel. Right Jay man?" Jaden looked back at the eldest Rhodes and nodded and returned his gaze to the duel. Sega chuckled at her friends' antics.

"I think you guys will be able to duel him," she began. "or whatever is left of him." Isabella nudged Sega's head forward. Sega glared at her. "What? If he wins, I'm dueling him so they'll get the scraps." She held a devilish smile on her face.

"Awww Sega! That's not fair!" Jesse cried as she looked at him. She only shrugged.

"Oh well."

_**Sega! **_Sega groaned softly as she clutched her head in pain. A deep and ominous voice was calling out to her.

Isabella pulled forward and rocked her friend. "Sega? Sega are you okay?" Sega brushed her off and muttered that she's fine. Isabella looked at her with worried eyes.

_**Sega!**_ It roared again. Sega groaned even louder as the pain ran through her head. This time, the gang's eyes were on her.

"Sega?" Jesse grabbed a hold of her hand as she rubbed her left temple.

"Sega, are you alright?" Alexis looked at her.

"It's nothing," Sega said to the duelists and looked away. _'That voice...it can't be...' _Sega stood up from her seat, still clutching her head. She looked at everyone, who held concern for her. She gave them a soft smile. "I'll be fine."

Isabella stood up behind her, along with Atticus. "Are you sure?" Isabella stated. Sega nodded.

"Yeah.." she said weakly. "I just didn't...eat breakfast that's all!" Sega defended as her friend cocked an eyebrow. "Belle, you know how I am. I start getting headaches if I don't eat." She turned around and headed towards the exit. "I'll just go and get something to munch on."

Sega opened the door and walked out. Isabella looked at Atticus. "Maybe, I should go with her, just in case." she whispered.

"Belle, Sega's a strong girl. She said it herself. She'll be fine. Don't worry." Isabella looked at Atticus once more before her eyes traveled to the floor.

"Alright," she said softly. "But if she doesn't come back in 15 minutes, we're going after her!" Atticus chuckled softly as both of them sat back down. He wrapped his arm once more around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her temple. She smiled softly as everyone proceeded to watch Rakaia dominate Chazz.

Meanwhile, Sega stood outside of the Dueling Arena Room, still clutching her head in pain. Her thoughts were on that voice that boomed across her head. She pulled out one of her decks and held it in front of her. _'If he's calling me, there must be something wrong.' _She put her deck back into its holsters and took a deep breath._'It's been a long time since I have talked to him and the others. Emeron!'_ she telepathically called out to her duel spirit.

Emeron instantly was felt in the presence of her mind. _**Yes Master?**_

_'Emeron, quick! There's no time! Use Dimension Portal!'_ She commanded her dragon spirit as he opened up a white portal right in front of her. Sega took another deep breath and step through the opened portal.

(Within the Portal-Sega's POV)

I ran along a white and gold path that seems to lead to nowhere. Emeron appeared and floated along side of me. He cocked his head back in confusion. _**Master?**_ he asked warily as I continued to look onwards.

"It was Heraklinos, Emeron." I said suddenly. The green dragon drew a sharp intake of breath. I furrowed my brows. "There's something wrong. He was calling me. He sounded like he needed me urgently."

_**The leader of the Gladiator Beasts? **_His green eyes glistened as the path started to changed into a jungle scenery. There were thick trees and bushes surrounding us suddenly. The white and gold path became a rocky, grey path. I looked up and smiled. About two mile away from us, was a large, stoned Colosseum, much like how the Romans had during Ancient times.

I started to increase my speed as we grew closer to the Colosseum's entry way. Emeron looked around as he floated higher into the air, leaving me alone on the ground. _**Master, look up! **_Emeron shouted with excitement. I came to a stop and looked up and a bird-like creature flapping its 16-foot wingspan closer to my dragon duel spirit. It had green armor that cover its entire chest, abdomen, arms, legs and parts of its wings. I smiled as I recognized the creature as one of my favorite Gladiator Beast duel monsters. It was Octavius.

The eagle duel monster looked down to the ground and spotted me waving at him. Flapping his wings one more time before pulling them close to his body, he dived towards the ground with such speed it was unreal. He opened his wings slightly, slowing him down as he landed next to me, folding his wings into his body. I felt his feathers brush my skin. I smiled as Octavius looked at me with his golden-yellow eyes. His head and upper arms was covered in white feathers while his legs were the same color as his wings, a purplish-black color. In his left hand was a long, green-colored staff with a round arch, at the tip. The arch was decorated with large orange gem-like stones that was also found in his armor.

_**Master Sega.**_ He bowed before me. He stood up tall once more as I walked around him and climbed onto his back. _**Lord Heraklinos has been waiting for your arrival. **_

I grunted as I adjusted myself onto his back. He looked back at me. He opened his wings again and flapped. I saw the dust rising from the ground as he flapped his wings and jumped into the air, taking flight towards the Colosseum. "Yeah, I know. I got a bone to pick with him." I grinned as we flew.

Octavius turned his head towards me, looking at me with curiosity. _**May I ask why?**_

I smiled. Octavius is one of the few Gladiator Beast duel monsters that I grew a personal bond with, despite that I treat all my duel monsters as if they were family. "Of course. I was watching a duel between two friends when he called me."

_**Really?**_ Octavius grinned as we dived down into the forest below us.

"Yeah," I said, cursing at Heraklinos in my head. "You see, if one of them won the duel, they have to face me."

His grin disappeared though after a few moments of silence. _**Well, it's a good thing he did call you though.**_

I looked at the eagle in confusion. He turned down his gaze as we flew closer and closer to the Colosseum. Emeron glided next to us. "Octavius, what's going on? Is Heraklinos okay?" I asked worriedly.

The eagle nodded his head. _**He's fine. Everyone's okay.**_ He didn't answer my full question.

"Octavius," I said strongly. "What's going on?"

The eagle turned his wings to the side as he flew to the right. We have now reached the Colosseum. He flew into an large opening that lead into the Colosseum. Looking down to the ground, I saw all my Gladiator Beast duel monsters, with the three strongest sitting in their thrones. Octavius flapped his wings and began to land in front of his brethren. As he did, he looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes. _**Perhaps, it will be better if Lord Heraklinos explains to you what's going on in your world.**_

_'In my world?' _I repeated in my head as I got off the eagle duel monster and began to walk to where the three Gladiator Beasts sat. All my Gladiator Beasts bowed as I walked through. I saw Heraklinos, the king of all Gladiator Beasts, stand from his seat. On his left was the Gladiator Beast, Gaiodiaz, a weapon-readied dinosaur-type duel monster. To his right, sat Gladiator Beast, Gyrazus, a heavy-armored bird-like duel monster. I gulped but remain strong as I stared at the three mightiest of the Gladiator Beasts. "Heraklinos," I stated as the tiger bowed his head. Emeron slithered his way next to me and stared in awe at the mighty beast. "Why have you summoned me here?"

The tiger looked at me with his bright green eyes. _**Sega,**_ his voice boomed, hitting every corner of the Colosseum. I flinched slightly. _**Our world is in danger! **_Heraklinos stared at me hard. _**Lives will be lost if we do not act quick!**_

"What's going on, Herak?" I called him by his nickname. His left ear twitched.

_**It is the Demon Hybrids, Sega. **_Heraklinos stated softly. _**They are on the move.**_

I gasped as Heraklinos walked down the steps towards me. "The…Demon...Hybrids?" I stammered as I looked up at the 12-foot tall Gladiator Beast king.

_**Yes,**_ he said solemnly. _**From what I can sense, there's one already at the location you were in. They're after the Dragon Hybrid, Albion.**_

I gasped. "Belle! She's in trouble then! I got to go back and save her and put a stop to those damn demons!"

_**Hah!**_ Gaiodiaz rose from his throne. _**Those Demon Hybrids are strong. A weak, mortal human girl can't stop them.**_

I glared at him but brought my gaze down to the floor. _'He's right. I won't be strong enough.'_ I felt tears stinging my eyes. _'Isabella...she will be killed by those...' _

Heraklinos placed his large paw-hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him, with my tears threatening to fall. _**Sega, you must be strong. For all of us and the girl.**_ He wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked away and looked at my army of Gladiator Beasts. Heraklinos spoke again. _**We, Gladiator Beasts, will fight along side of you. You must confront this enemy before Albion and the girl does or all hell will break loose. **_

I looked at the duel disk on my arm. "How will you guys fight along side of me?"

Gladiator Beast Gyrazus floated down next to Heraklinos. _**Master Sega, you harbor the power that will allow you to summon us outside of a duel.**_ His gaze lingered to my dragon duel spirit. I looked at Emeron and smiled.

"That's right. He is Tiburscia's servant. He has the same power as the Hybrid." I stated. Emeron slithered towards me and nuzzled my face. I wrapped my arms around the dragon's neck and embraced him.

_**Master Sega,**_ Octavius walked up to me. _**You already know the legend behind the Zodiac Hybrids and their malicious counterparts. You know that we stood by the Mighty Tibursica during that war. I will fight along side of you no matter what. **_

The lion Gladiator Beast with golden armor, Alexander walked up to me. He had armored mechanical wings on his back and three spikes that rested on the start of his long, brown mane. _**As will I, Master Sega. **_I smiled as the rest of my Gladiator Beast duel monsters pledged their loyalty to fight along side of me. I looked at the three Gladiator Beasts behind me. Gyrazus bowed his head, so did Heraklinos. Gaiodiaz acrossed his arms and nodded his head.

The Gladiator Beasts roared and cheered as Emeron opened another Dimension Portal. I smiled proudly at all of them as newfound confidence began flow through my veins. "Alright! Let's go and fight!" I shouted as I stepped through the portal back to Duel Academy.

(Heraklinos' POV)

I watched as Master Sega walked through the portal back to her world; her eyes shining with the confidence my Beasts have given her. _**Lord Heraklinos.**_ My look-like brethren, Gladiator Beast Laquari, walked up to me. _**I'm worried for Master Sega's safety against this Demon Hybrid.**_

I frowned, knowing full well the concern all my Gladiator Beast brethren felt about Master Sega. _**I know,**_ I answered. _**I am too.**_ Laquari's green eyes glistened with saddness.

_**Dimacari, Hoplomus.**_ The grey rhino and the black buffalo that were built for mainly defense, looked at me. _**Defend Sega with your lives. Make sure that the Demon Hybrid does not touch even a single strand of hair on her. **_I commanded. _**As for the rest of you, fight! **_

_**Yes Sir!**_ They all saluted me and began to ready themselves for the upcoming battle. Laquari looked at me and sent me a silent 'thank you'. I smiled and turned to the direction of my throne. Gaiodiaz and Gyrazus followed suit. I took a deep breath as I sat slowly down on my seat, rubbing both of my temples. Gaiodiaz growled impatiently.

_**She will not survive if that Demon lays a claw on her.**_ Gaiodiaz stated coldly. _**Not even Emeron can reverse the damage inflicted to her if that happens. You know this, Heraklinos and yet you send her to Battle?**_

_**Must you be so negative?**_ Gyrazus intervined. _**We are Gladiator Beasts! We are to remain faithful to Master Sega no matter the conditions.**_ He said the last part slowly. Gaiodiaz growled lowly and looked away. Gyrazus looked at me. His eyes held a mixture of concern and saddness. _**Heraklinos,**_ he spoke softly.

I closed my eyes. _**The both of you,**_ I started. I felt their gazes staring at me. _**Know that we, too, at one point, sweared loyalty to the Mighty Tiburscia, the Beast that can transcend Dimensions. **_I opened my eyes slightly as the memories of the mighty tiger beast twirled in my mind. _**Tiburscia, along with Albion, were the only two Hybrids that were able to escape the massacre. We were very lucky that our brethen plus Albion's followers, were able to escape with them.**_

_**Yes, the girl who holds Albion's spirit has the Elemental Dragons plus the Phantom Machine Dragon, the Second-in-Command of Albion.**_ Gyrazus added his two cents in. Gaiodiaz glared at the wall.

I nodded. _**Tiburscia's Second-in-Command died in battle.**_ I looked at the ground. He was a good friend and a true Beast warrior. _**We know that the girl has Albion within her own spirit. **_

_**But we know where Tiburscia is!**_ Gaiodiaz stated. _**Dammit Heraklinos, Mighty Tiburscia is dormant within that girl! I can feel it! **_

I turned my head away from Gaiodiaz as Gyrazus tried to hush him. The giant dinosaur roared as he glared at me. _**Why can't you accept the fact the girl harbors the spirit of Tiburscia?**_

_**BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T!**_ I roared at him, anger rushing through my armored body as I stood up and glared hatefully at Gaiodiaz. Gyrazus looked at me in shock and backed away. Gaiodiaz returned the glare. I felt my anger starting to sway back and forth in my body. Trembling, I forced my body back down to my seat. _**She doesn't...**_ I whispered as I grasped my head.

Gaiodiaz took a deep breath. _**This girl is important to you, Heraklinos, because you can relate to her.**_ He stated,_** Both of you have that same stubborn streak. You both can't accept the fact that someone else may be right. **_He cracked a toothy smile.

_**If she does harbor Tiburscia within her, Gaiodiaz,**_ I pulled myself together._** Tiburscia might reveal himself within the battle against the Demon Hybrid. **_

_**Then what's stopping you from believing the possible truth?**_ Gyrazus asked.

_**I...I am...I am afraid.**_ I confessed. The two Gladiator Beasts looked at me in shock, apparently from what they heard. I continued. _**I am afraid for her safety if Tiburscia is within her. I am afraid that he'll possess her just like what Albion did to the other one. I am afraid if that happens, I might turn my blade against Mighty Tiburscia to save Master Sega.**_

Gaiodiaz and Gyrazus looked at each other. Then they looked at me, with saddness in their eyes. _**Oh Heraklinos,**_ Gyrazus comfort me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

_**I'm sorry, Heraklinos,**_ Gaiodiaz solemnly apologized as he and Gyrazus turned and walked away to the other Gladiator Beasts, leaving me with my thoughts.

If Master Sega does harbor my former Master, how will I react? Will I have to close my ties with the girl? Will my brethren and I ignore her during duels? I shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts. No! I stood up from my throne. Sega is my family! She is like one of us! She will do anything to protect us just I would for her. Master Sega is my new Master and if Tiburscia doesn't agree to those terms, he will answer to my blade!

(Back at the Duel Academy)

Bastille ran through the dense forest that lead to the Obelisk Arena. His four canine warriors trailed right after him. Disguised as his dog form, Bastille started to grow excited as he drew closer to the unsuspecting Hybrid Dragon and its host. Two of his canine warriors were jumping from branch to branch above him. He lookled at him with his glowing red eyes.

_**Shiroi! Chairoi! Disperse! Surround the building!**_ He ordered. _**No one leaves until I have Albion or the girl in my sights!**_ The white dog and the brown dog nodded and fled into different directions among the trees as Bastille and the other two continued straight towards the arena.

Bastille grinned as his plan began to take place. He sniffed the air and sneezed suddenly. _**What is it, my Lord?**_ The golden dog asked. The grey dog growled as he picked up some speed to past Bastille.

_**We have company.**_ Bastille growled as he slowed down to a trot then to a stop. The other two also stopped and glared ahead of them. The forest was starting to become less dense but they were able to see the pathway that headed towards the building. Bastille brushed past his two warriors and walked towards the clearing. _**Come on, the both of you.**_ He ordered as he made his way to the clearing. When they made it to the pathway of the building, Bastille's warriors sniffed the air once more and looked at each other.

_**My Lord, there's no one here.**_ The grey canine warrior stated. Bastille ignored him as he gazed at the large glass doors.

_**My Lord?**_ The golden canine warrior asked warily.

Bastille growled. _**Hush you imbeciles!**_ He glared at his two canine warriors, who backed away from the Demon Hybrid. Bastille returned his attention towards the door. He lowered his head more towards the ground, his eyes still locked on the door. Through the large glass doors, a black silhoutte approached with a large snake-like silhoutte behing it. The first silhoutte held a smirk on their face as they opened the door and stepped out of the building. The large black dog grinned wickedly as he stared at Sega and her duel spirit, Emeron.

_**Well, well, well,**_ Bastille clearly mused said. _**Who do we have here?**_

Sega glared at the dog. "I see that you're no ordinary dog. Are you a Demon Hybrid?" Bastille chuckled. The other canine warriors clung to Bastille's side as they bear their fangs at Sega, but Sega remained unphased.

_**Yes, I am Girl. I am Bastille, the strongest Demon Hybrid known to Duel Monsters.**_ Bastille lifted his head into the air with pride.

Sega scoffed. "You don't seem strong to me." Bastille narrowed his eyes at Sega, while the canine warriors growled even louder.

_**What did you say, Girl?**_ Bastille shouted.

Sega smirked at the Demon dog. "You heard me." She was starting to enjoy toying with ths dog's ego. Emeron looked at her.

_**Master, be cautious.**_ Emeron warned. _**He may talk big, but he is the most dangerous.**_

Sega looked at Emeron from the corner of her eyes before returning the gaze back to Bastille and his group. _'I thought these Demon Hybrids were suppose to have armor or something?' _she telepathically told Emeron.

Emeron gazed at the demon dogs that were a few feet away from them. His green eyes locked with Bastille's red eyes. Bastille flashed his razor sharp fangs. _**So you're Emeron?**_ he stated with curiousity. _**Tiburscia's little dragon servant?**_

Emeron growled deeply. Sega watched as the two monsters stared each other down. "Bastille!" The said dog turned his attention to the duelist. "Leave this place before you get seriously hurt!" Sega placeed her deck inside her duel disk and activated it.

Bastille grinned as the other two crouched, ready to pounce on whatever monster Sega was going to summon. _**You think you can face me alone? HAH! **_He laughed cruelly.

Sega smirked once more. "Who said I was alone?" She pulled a card from her deck and placed it on her duel disk. "I activtated Emeron's Ultimate Ability, Dimension Arena!" Emeron started to glow white. "Even if Emeron is in the Graveyard or on the field, I can Normal Summon any monster from my deck. It doesn't matter whether the monster requires a Special or Fusion Summon nor its Level!" Sega glared at Bastille, who stood there in shock as she too, began to glow white with some gold. "Bastille, you're going to regret coming here to try and hurt my best friend!" Sega shouted as Emeron roared at the demon dogs. She drew a card from her deck and smirked. "I summon..."

Bastille growled at her as the wind twirled around Sega. _**This girl,**_ he thought as Sega was summoning her monster. _**Could it be that she-**_

"Gladiator Beast Octavius!" Gladiator Beast Octavius appeared in front of Sega with his Staff in his hand, ready to battle.

As she summoned her Gladiator Beast, Bastille gasped. _**A Gladiator Beast?**_ Octavius glared at Bastille with much hatred as he could muster. The two canine warriors backed away slowly as the large eagle flapped his wings and flew into the air. Bastille's gaze followed the eagle before he shifted his gaze to Sega. _**She must be!**_ Bastille roared in his mind. He bear his fangs at Sega and charged towards her with such velocity. _**I must kill her!**_ He lunged towards her. _**She is Tiburscia!**_

* * *

_Phew *wipes sweat from forehead* what a chapter!_

_Ok recap! Rakaia and Chazz started their duel and it seems that Rakaia has the upper hand. Meanwhile, Sega had a small chat with the leader of her Gladiator Beast deck. He warned her of Bastille's approach and told her that they'll fight along side of her no matter what. Now Sega is face-to-snout with Bastille and it seems that Bastille believes that she is the Hybrid Tiger known as Tiburscia!_

_Could it be true? Is Sega the Hybrid Tiger? Will Bastille succeed in killing Sega? Who will win the duel between Rakaia and Chazz? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Year to Remember! _

_Author's Note: For those of you who will like to see how Albion, Tiburscia, the Gladiator Beasts, and the Demon Hybrids look like, go into my profile and click on my homepage. Yes, take a look around, but a word of caution, the site is still under construction, so be careful where you step. lol ^^_

_Thanks! Review Please!_


	16. Assault of the Zodiac Demon Hybrid!

_Hey Everyone! Sega here! Glad that all of you enjoyed my last chapter. Great, cause there are plenty more excitement left, so let's go!_

_**Disclaimer: This time, my dad said I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but I do own Sega and Belle and whoever else I can think of. hehe But I do not own Rakaia or Luna, they belong to him! *points at the dofus sitting next to her, Rakaia the Dragon Duelist***_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Assault of the Demon Hybrid and Sega's Strength**

(Back to the Duel)

"Damn you, Rakaia," Chazz mumbled as Rakaia smirked in victory. His Red Eyes roared and glared at Armed Dragon LV5 that was on his side of the field. He drew his next card.

_Rakaia-4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: Baby Dragon (ATK/DEF: 1200/700); Red-Eyes B. Dragon (ATK/DEF: 2400/2000)  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick_

_Chazz-1600 LP  
Cards In hand: 3  
Cards Facedown: 2  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK/DEF: 2400/1700)  
Cards played on the field: 1  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3_

"You're gonna pay you little Dragon shit!" he sneered. Rakaia acted offended.

"Hey, you wanted this duel, so don't start calling me names," he said.

Chazz smirked as he looked at his hand. "You're right, slacker," he looked at his opponent. "I wanted this duel to beat you and face the lovely Ms. Sega. If I beat her, I can beat any pro that comes my way. Want to know why? Cause I'm the Chazz!" He pointed at Rakaia. "I activate Armed Dragon LV5's special ability!" The said dragon roared in pride as it glared at the large Red Eyes. "By sending one monster card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters on the field that has an ATK equal or less of that of my monster. Since you have a monster whose ATK is equal to my own monster, Red Eyes Black Dragon will have to go!"

"No way!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes was destroyed right in front of him. "Red Eyes!"

"That's not all, Slacker," Chazz continued. "I get to attack you now! Go, Armed Dragon LV5! Obliterate that Slacker's Baby Dragon!"

Rakaia growled. "Not so fast, Chazz! I activated my Trap card, Miniaturize!"

_**Miniaturize  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster with 1000 or more original ATK. It loses 1000 ATK, and its Level is reduced by 1. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**_

"See, by selecting one monster on the field, it will lose 1000 ATK and drop a Level. So your Armed Dragon LV5's ATK gets dropped to 1400!" Rakaia stated as he saw Chazz's monster lost 1000 of its ATK and destroyed his Baby Dragon.

_Rakaia-3800 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: None  
Cards Played on field: 1-Miniaturize  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick, Baby Dragon, Red Eyes B. Dragon_

_Chazz-1600 LP  
Cards In hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 2  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK/DEF: 1400/1700)  
Cards played on the field: 1  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3_

Chazz snorted. "You still lost life points you little slacker."

"True, but I reduced the damage. If I didn't activate my Face down, I would have lost 1200 life points." Rakaia smiled.

"Great, the idiot can do Mental Math," Chazz grunted. He looked at Rakaia once more before he smirked. "Even if you didn't activate that trap, it won't save you now!"

"What do you mean?" Rakaia questioned.

"Because now that my Dragon has attacked a monster, I can send him to the Graveyard!" Chazz smirked even more. "To Special Summon Armed Dragon LV7!" Armed Dragon LV5 and Call of the Haunted, plus Rakaia's trap card, Miniaturize, disappeared from Chazz's side of the field as large bulky creature made its debut.

_**Armed Dragon LV7  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2800 | DEF: 1000  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5". By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.**_

Armed Dragon LV7 was an extremely large red dragon with silver armor all over its face and body. It roared into the Duel Arena as it made its appearance and glared at Rakaia.

"Hah! It's over Slacker!" Chazz shouted. "The Chazz ends his turn!"

"Aw shit," Rakaia muttered as the large Dragon towered over the field. _'I need to do something quick before I'm toasted.'_ "My Turn!" He drew a card from his deck.

_Rakaia-3800 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: None  
Cards Played on field:  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick, Baby Dragon, Red Eyes B. Dragon_

_Chazz-1600 LP  
Cards In hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 2  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK/DEF: 2800/1000)  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5_

Rakaia looked down at the card he drew. _'Alright, perfect!'_ He smirked. _'With this card, I can summon..' _He looked at Chazz, who was impatiently waiting for him to make his move. "First, I'll summon Infernal Dragon in ATK mode!"

_**Name: Infernal Dragon  
Attribute: Dark| Level: 4  
ATK: 2000| DEF:0  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Description: If this card attacks. It is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during the End phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from the field, you can Special summon this card by tributing 1 monster.**_

A white light glowed in front of Rakaia as his Infernal Dragon sprang up and flapped its wings and roared. Rakaia smirked. "But he won't be here for long. By removing him from play, I can summon.." Infernal Dragon roared once more before fading away as another light glowed at the same spot. "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 10  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2800 | DEF: 2400  
Description: You can remove from play 1 Dragon-type monster you control to Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." from your hand or Graveyard.**_

"What the?" Chazz glared as the large metal dragon appeared onto the field with all of its glory and power.

Rakaia grinned. "That's right, Chazz! Now I equipped my dragon with the spell card, Dragon Treasure! Increasing my dragon's attack and defense points by 300!"

Chazz watched as Rakaia's Red-Eyes grew 300 points stronger, to 3100 ATK points. "Now, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack his Armed Dragon LV7, with Inferno Darkness Metal Blast!" Red-Eyes opened its mouth and started to charge up its attack and fired it to Chazz's weaker dragon.

"Not so fast, Slacker!" Chazz roared. "I activate my face down! The Trap known as Negate Attack!"

_**Negate Attack  
Card-Type: Counter Trap  
Description: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.**_

Rakaia's Red Eyes launched its attack at Armed Dragon LV7, causing a large explosion on the field. As the smoke cleared, the large silver metal red dragon rise, roaring with pride as Chazz smirked as his beloved dragon that still stand.

"Nice try, Slacker," Chazz said. "But you're going to have to do better than that to win!"

Rakaia growled as he placed a face down on his side of the field and ended his turn.

_Rakaia-3800 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards Facedown: 1  
Monsters on the field: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK/DEF: 3100/2700)  
Cards Played on field: 1-Dragon Treasure  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick, Baby Dragon, Red Eyes B. Dragon_

_Chazz-1600 LP  
Cards In hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 1  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK/DEF: 2800/1000)  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5_

"My move," Chazz said proudly. "First, I'll activate Armed Dragon's Special Ability! By sending another monster card to the Graveyard, I can destroy all your monsters on the field!"

"What?" Rakaia shouted as his Red-Eyes disappeared. "Not again!"

"That's right Slacker, you're wide open for a direct attack from my dragon! Go Armed Dragon! Attack the pathetic pest directly!" Armed Dragon LV7 roared and raised its fist into the air as it readied it self for the direct attack. When it was ready, it glared at Rakaia as it attacked him with its fists, causing him to lose 2800 of his life points.

Rakaia dropped to one knee as he gathered his breath from the dragon's attack while Chazz laughed. "See, Slacker? You can't beat me. You won't win! This duel is over!"

Rakaia glared at Chazz as he stumbled back up from a vicious blow from Chazz's dragon. "This duel is not over Chazz, not while I still have some life points left!"

Chazz laughed once more. "Hah Slacker, you barely have any life points left! Next turn, I'm going to wipe you out!" Chazz smirked. "In fact, I'll show you. Now I will Tribute my Armed Dragon LV7 to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV10!"

_**Armed Dragon LV10  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2000  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" on your side of the field. By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**_

A larger, more terrifying red dragon appeared on the field, where LV7 used to be. It roared and turned its attention to Rakaia, who stared wide-eyed at the dragon. Chazz smirked.

"It's over! You can't summon a monster strong enough next turn to win!" Chazz stated. "I have this duel won!"

Rakaia staggered back to his feet as he placed his hand on top of his deck. _'This is bad. With 1000 life points left, I need a miracle to win this duel and give Sega a rematch she'll never forget.' _He drew the top card from his deck. "My turn, Chazz and," he quickly glanced at the card and smirked proudly. Chazz raised an eyebrow at Rakaia's new face expression.

"Like I said Chazz," Rakaia stated. "This duel isn't over not while I still have life points left!"

_Rakaia-1000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 1  
Monsters on the field: None  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick, Baby Dragon, Red Eyes B. Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

_Chazz-1600 LP  
Cards In hand: 1  
Cards Facedown: 1  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK/DEF: 3000/2000)  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5, Armed Dragon LV7, 2 Ojama monsters_

"Whoa," Syrus breathed as Chazz took a big chunk out of Rakaia's life points. "Chazz has turned the tables on Rakaia!"

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry exclaimed. "I didn't know Chazz was that strong!"

Luna looked at her dueling friend with worry in her eyes. _'Cmon Rakaia, you can beat this guy! I know you can!'_

Alexis looked at Jaden. She leaned towards him and whispered, "What do you think he needs to draw in order to beat Chazz?"

Jaden shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know his deck Lexi, but I do know he needs to draw a miracle card or Chazz wins." Alexis looked at him for another brief second, then nodded and returned her gaze to the duel.

"Don't worry, Jay," Jesse elbowed him. "Even if he loses this match, we'll still face him right? And I mean Chazz will be the first to beat him, then Sega probably, then us."

Luna pulled her body forward and glared at Jesse with a murderous intent. "What did you say?"

Jesse sweatdropped as he avoided gazing directly into Luna's cold, light brown eyes. "Ummmm..." he nervously chuckled.

Atticus laughed as Luna returned her gaze back to the duel. "Ah, Jesse, what you need to learn about women," Jesse look at him in confusion. Atticus chuckled again. "Don't worry the Master of Love is here so I'll teach you everything about women especially more about Sega." He winked.

Jesse blushed tenfold as he stared at Atticus wide-eyed. "Att-Att-Atticus..." Jaden looked at his best friend.

"Jesse, why is your face red?" He inquired. Jesse blushed even more red that put Jaden's jacket to shame. Atticus laughed. Jaden looked between the two before turning his head to Alexis, who was shaking her head at her brother's foolish antics. "Am I missing something here?"

Alexis looked at her secret crush with a soft smile on her features. "Don't mind my brother Jaden. He's just trying to get Jesse to admit he likes Sega, that's all." Jaden's eyes widened.

"Really?" Jaden looked at his best friend once more who was trying to cover his tomato-red face. _'Jesse likes Sega, huh?' _

Atticus slowed down his laughing as he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. He glanced over to Isabella and frowned. "Isabella?" He said softly.

The said girl had her attention towards the door her best friend exited out of a few minutes earlier. "Hey, Belle," Atticus touched her shoulder. She jumped a little and broke her gaze from the door and looked at her long time friend.

"Oh, Atticus, sorry," she started. "I'm just worried about Sega, that's all." She frowned as she glanced at her watch. "It's already been past 15 minutes and she's still not back!"

Atticus tilted his head a little. "Hey, Sega will be fine. Don't worry."

Isabella stood up. "I'm going to go find her."

"Now, hold on a minute, Isabella," Atticus whispered harshly at Belle. That caught everyone's attention as they casted a look at the two friends. Ignoring the stares, Atticus spoke, "Belle, come on. It's Sega; she's a tough girl, one of the toughest I have ever known. She'll be fine." Atticus reassured.

"But, but..." Isabella started.

"Yeah, Belle, don't worry about Sega!" Jaden crack a smile for her. Isabella smiled softly at him but it quickly faded.

"Ya'll need relax, Belle," Jesse said with his southern accent. "Sega's a strong girl. Heck, she's from my part of town."

Alexis nodded her head. "They're right, Isabella. Just relax and watch the duel. She'll be back."

Luna agreed. "Yeah, I mean, I never meet a girl who actually knows how to dismantle a boy like her before." Isabella smiled at Luna's statement.

"Alright, alright. I guess you got me." She looked at Atticus, who offered his hand. She smiled brightly as she took his hand and sat on her seat. She took one last look at the door and focused back on the duel. _'Sega, I hope you're ok.'_

(Outside the Arena)

Sega gasped and took a step back as the large demon hybrid dog lunged at her with full force. Gritting her teeth, she took a quick glance at her duel disk. "GLADIATOR BEAST HOPLOMUS! DEFEND!" She shouted quickly as a bright light shined from her duel disk and hit the dog hybrid head-on, causing him to whimper in pain and called off his attack on Sega. A grey rhino with white armor and floating hexagon shaped plates appeared in front of Sega. He quickly turned his head, glanced up and down at Sega and growled at Bastille.

Bastille shook his head as he stood up and glared at the rhino gladiator beast. _**How in the hell did you summon him? **_

Sega smirked. "Did I forget to mention? Emeron's Ultimate Ability only works when I summon monsters outside of a duel. And since this is not a duel, I can summon my monsters out by just calling out their names," Bastille growled along with his two soldiers as Sega continued. "Like this; GLADIATOR BEAST LAQUARI! ASSUME YOUR POSITION!" A white light glowed from Sega's duel disk as Laquari appeared, surrounded by a ring of flames. On his snout was a large orange horn that connected to his head armor. He had the same color armor on his chest, forearms, and lower body. His green eyes shifted from the Demon Hybrid to his master behind him.

_**Are you okay, Master Sega?**_ He inquired as he focused his attention back to Bastille. Sega nodded.

"Yeah, that bastard almost got me though," She looked at her rhino gladiator besides Laquari. "Good thing Hoplomus came out in time." The rhino smiled.

_**Glad to be of service,**_ _**Master Sega,**_ he said._** I will protect you with my life.**_

Octavius flew down and landed next to Sega. _**We all vowed to protect you, Master Sega.**_ He looked at his two comrades who readied themselves for the fight. Bastille's two soldiers looked at each other and nodded. Bastille raised his head and howled as his soldiers ran towards Sega's monsters.

Sega gritted her teeth as she saw the frontal attack launched. "Let's go! Laquari, Octavius!" She ordered as the two said Gladiator Beasts launched themselves towards the dog soldiers. "Octavius! Use Eagle Eye Staff! Laquari, use Flaming Tornado!" Octavius flew into the air and grabbed his staff with both of his hands as the orange gems glowed brightly. The staff then had an aura that was shaped as an eagle. Then, with one great thrust of his wings, he launched himself towards the gold-colored dog and slammed the dog soldier with his staff, sending him 30 yards away from Bastille.

Laquari stood there, with his arms crossed as his ring of flames began to spin uncontrollably causing a large, fire tornado to form around him. He stepped out from behind the flaming tornado and send it towards the remaining soldier. The grey-colored dog yelped in pain as he was engulfed by Laquari's Flaming Tornado. As the tornado died down, the grey dog stood there, with burns to the 3rd degree, bleeding and struggling to stay up.

Bastille watched with amusement as his soldiers took the beating from the Gladiator Beasts. Ignoring the injured dog, Laquari focused his attention to Bastille and roared. Sega stared at the demon dog. "Aren't you going to help your comrades, Bastille? Or are you a coward?" Bastille remained motionless as Laquari prepared another attack. Sega furrowed her brows. "What kind of monster are you? Not willing to help your comrades." She looked at him in disgust. "You make me sick. Laquari, let's get rid of him!" Laquari nodded his head and ran towards the Hybrid. "Laquari, Inferno Ring Burst!" Laquari jumped into the air and landed behind Bastille, who stilled didn't move. Laquari smirked as he grabbed hold of the Demon Hybrid as his flame ring surrounded them both, creating another tornado-like attack. This tornado attack was at first large, but then started to become smaller and smaller. Sega looked at the flying eagle above her. "Octavius, Attack!"

_**Yes, Master Sega! **_Octavius shouted as his orange gems on his armor glowed. His wings, surrounded in the same orange aura, shined as he launched himself with such speed towards where Laquari held the Demon Hybrid.

Bastille, through the flames, saw the approaching eagle and hid his smirk from Laquari. "GLORIOUS WING BLADE!" Sega shouted. Octavius hit his mark as Laquari's attack surrounded the hybrid, causing a fiery explosion. Laquari, just before Octavius' wing attack hit Bastille, jumped out and landed safely away from the explosion and smirked. Octavius flapped his wings and gain some altitude away from the scene. Emeron's green eyes glimmered. He cocked his head towards Sega. Sega looked at him. "Is it done, Emeron?" Sega inquired. "Did you use the spell?" Emeron nodded his scaly head.

_**Yes, Master. I activated a dimensional spell so that no one can hear or feel anything from inside of the building. **_Sega smiled at Emeron's statement as she stared at the area Bastille once stood. She squinted her eyes. Laquari growled slightly while Octavius grabbed his staff and prepared himself. As the smoke cleared, all of them were able to see the outline of a large dog. Sega gasped. Bastille had no scratch on him from both attacks.

"Damn," Sega muttered._ 'I knew that those attacks wouldn't kill him, but it should have weakened him though. I guessed I must have underestimated him.' _

Bastille grinned, bearing his fangs. _**That's it? Pretty weak attacks from weak monsters, hmph, **_he laughed. He cocked his head to the left and saw his grey-colored soldier still trying to stand from Laquari's attack. He grinned once more. _**I'll show what real power is!**_ He yelled as he leaped towards his weaken soldier and landed next to him. The grey dog looked at his Hybrid lord weakly.

_**Master, what are you-AHHHHHHHH? **_The grey dog yelled as Bastille impaled his fangs on his throat and shook him like a ragdoll. The grey dog staggered and tried to fight back but the Hybrid dog continued to pierce the dog's throat even more. Blood, real blood, sputtered out of the dog's wounds and mouth as Bastille loosened his grip around his throat and dropped him to the floor.

Sega stared in shock as Bastille murdered his own comrade in cold blood. Octavius, Laquari, Hoplomus and Emeron also stared in shock. Bastille raised his left paw and slashed the grey dog soldier in the middle, splitting the dog in half. "Oh my god," Sega staggered back as she covered her mouth. "How could he?"

Emeron closed his eyes. _**That's why he's a Demon Hybrid; he'll kill anyone no matter their association with him.**_ He opened his green orbs and glared at his foe. _**All of them are murderers!**_

Sega looked in disgust as Bastille removed a large, red orb from the deceased dog soldier's body and held it in his jaws. Not taking anymore, Sega stepped forward. "Bastille, you bastard! How dare you kill your own kin?"

Bastille grinned as he swallowed the red orb and licked his upper lips. Sega growled as she stared directly into the Hybrid's cold, red eyes. _**What? You're not pleased.**_ Bastille stood straight. _**You see, my real body is confined in this hideous, disgusting body. In order for me to fight with my true power, I must retrieve several orbs found within my dog soldiers.**_ He glanced the golden-colored dog, who trembled violently. _**Unfortunately for you, I have swallowed this orb to activate my warrior form. **_

"No! Enough!" Sega shouted as Bastille turned his body and started to make his way towards the golden dog soldier. "Laquari, Octavius, stop him!"

Octavius and Laquari looked at her before looking at each other. _**Master Sega, we- **_Octavius started.

"Octavius, I ordered you to stop him. Do not defy my orders." Sega interrupted, glaring at her eagle monster. "I will not stand here and watch that monster kill another one of his kin." Octavius returned the glare but sighed, understanding Sega's point.

_**Yes, Master! **_He launched himself from the ground into the sky as Laquari took off, running towards Bastille. Octavius' orange gems started to glow once more as he launched his attack. _**AERO-TALON BARRAGE! **_Ocatvius shouted as Bastille looked behind him and saw the large eagle coming at him.

Bastille smirked. _**Hmph, so weak.**_ He opened his mouth and charged up a red-like energy beam. Octavius gasped as Bastille was done charging up the attack. _**DARK HOWL BLAST!**_ Bastille launched his attack, hitting Octavius straight through his chest.

_**ARRRGHHHHHH! **_Octavius yelled in agony as the red beam went through him. Spirit particles started to flow from Octavius' wounds as he lost consciousness and felled to the hard ground.

"OCTAVIUS!" Sega shrieked as she ran towards her fallen monster, Hoplomus and Emeron right behind her. Laquari stopped his attack and ran towards his fallen and now fading away comrade. Sega reached her fallen Gladiator Beast with tears in her eyes. "Octavius," she said slowly as she tried to wake up her friend. "Octy, wake up, please, wake up! Don't die! Please don't die!" The tears rolled down her face, hitting the eagle's badly injured body. Octavius opened his eyes, and saw his friend crying for him. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Instead, the eagle once again closed his eyes and faded away into a white orb and went back into her deck.

"Octavius," Sega cried softly as Emeron lowered his head, mourning along with her.

_**Master Sega, **_Hoplomus spoke as he too, bowed his head in respect to his comrade. _**Octavius is not dead. Please do not cry. He only returned back to the deck. That is the effect we Gladiator Beasts have.**_

Laquari solemnly looked at Sega. _**Master Sega, **_He started but was quickly cut off. Taking advantage of their lower guard, Bastille quickly charged up another attack and launched it at Laquari. _**ROOAAAAAARRRRRRR! **_Laquari roared as he too, was struck by Bastille's Dark Howl Blast, from the back to front. Sega gasped as Laquari fell to his knees.

"LAQUARI, NO!" She shouted as she covered his newly acquired wound, watching the spirit particles flow out of it. His green eyes started to become unfocused and his body began to fade away as well.

_**Master Sega**_, Laquari whispered softly as he felt himself disappear. Sega choked back some tears. _**Stay...strong...for me...**_ With that, the tiger closed his eyes and faded into a white orb and traveled back to her deck.

"No, Laquari, no, no, no, no!" Sega slammed her fist to the ground, causing her knuckles to bleed. "That bastard..." she glared hatefully at the grinning Demon Dog Hybrid. "He'll pay!" She stood up and wiped the tears from her face.

Bastille laughed. _**What's the matter, Girl? Are you feeling mad because I killed your friends? Are you terrified by my power?**_

Sega scoffed. "You didn't kill any of my proud Beasts! I am not terrified of your power... In fact, you should be terrified of mine!" Sega began to glow once more, surrounded by a gold glow. Her hair became loose from its ponytail and started to sway crazily from the rushing the wind. Her eyes began to glow red as she lifted her duel disk in front of her. Bastille cautiously took a step back.

"Bastille, behold! The power of my Gladiator Beast deck! I bring forth, the powerful Gladiator Beast HERAKLINOS!" She shouted into the sky as a powerful white light was launched from her duel disk. The armored tiger stepped out of the light, roaring as he stood there, with all his glory, glaring at the Demon Hybrid.

_**Bastille,**_ he hissed.

_**Heraklinos**_, Bastille growled. Heraklinos roared as he raised his weapon of choice and charged at the demon dog. He swung his ax towards the hybrid's face but messed as Bastille ducked and landed next to his injured soldier. Heraklinos growled as he readied himself. Bastille growled as he opened his mouth again, charging up a different colored attack. This time, the attack was black and had electrical sparks. It was also in the shape of a crescent moon.

_**Die Heraklinos,**_ Bastille roared as he unleashed his attack. _**DARK CRESCENT BLAST! **_The attack was very powerful as it struck the King. Luckily though, Heraklinos shielded himself with his large shield and avoided serious damage.

_**Damn, **_Heraklinos cursed as he unshielded himself from the attack. Bastille grinned as he stared at Heraklinos.

_**So you're still alive, huh?**_ Bastille muttered. He looked at his injured soldier who was limping away from him. Bastille growled and leaped into the air and landed on top of the soldier's back. He proceeded to bite the soldier by the snout, and as easy as breaking a branch, Bastille tore the soldier's head right off of its body and threw it aside.

Sega stared at the scene of Bastille's slaughter, unfazed by the transaction. Emeron looked at her worriedly as she stared at the demon dog pull out a silver orb from the body of the dead and swallowed it. Heraklinos looked back at Sega, who to see her eyes turning into a darker red. _**Master Sega,**_ he whispered as he focused his attention back at the now glowing Bastille.

_**Heraklinos,**_ he roared as a red aura swayed viciously around him. _**You're dead! I activate the power of the red orb! **_Bastille roared as he completely glowed in red. His dog silhouette form began to shift upwards, making him stand upright like a person. On his arms, four long, sharp claws extended. His demonic armor began to form as he howled, revealing his true form.

Emeron and Hoplomus took several steps back, full of fear as the Demon Dog laughed wickedly. However, Sega remained in place.

Bastille grinned as he looked all over his body. _**Yes!**_ He shouted. _**I'm at full strength! **_He looked at Heraklinos. _**Heraklinos, tell me: how do you want to die today? Fast and painless or slow and torturing? **_Bastille inquired as Heraklinos growled.

_**NEITHER! **_Heraklinos shouted. _**BASTILLE, I WILL KILL YOU!**_ He charged at the newly transformed Bastille. _**TASTE THE ANGER OF MY BLADE,**_ he raised his ax. _**HERA-CROSSED BLADE!**_

_**Not today,**_ Bastille dodged the blade by mere inches. His claws began to glow. _**DEVASTING CRESCENT CLAWS! **_He launched crescent-like blades from his claws at Heraklinos, who again shielded himself. But his shield received some heavy blows, causing several cracks to appear.

Heraklinos grabbed his ax, twirled it on his hand and leaped into the air. He then placed the tip of the ax against his shield that began to glow in a gold color. _**SHINING HERA'S LIGHT! **_Heraklinos cried out as his shield produced a powerful beam, hitting Bastille head-on. Everything around him exploded as Bastille tried to redirect the attack away. He was able to redirect to the nearby forest. Bastille regained his breath as he glared at Heraklinos. Heraklinos landed back on the ground, ready for his next move. The last attack he launched made his shield disintegrate into tiny pieces.

_**HERAKLINOS!**_ Bastille shouted as he slashed the air, creating 8 shadow-like dogs in front of him. He pointed at Sega. _**TEAR HER APART, MY DARK ARMY! **_The shadow dogs growled and bared their teeth at Sega. _**I'll deal with the Gladiator.**_

Heraklinos gasped as the shadow dogs ran towards Sega. _**NO! **_Heraklinos started to run over to Sega's side but Bastille appeared in front of him, slashing his chest wide open. Heraklinos jumped away, giving him enough distance away from Bastille. He glared hatefully at the Demon hybrid as he covered his wound. _**Damn...**_ he muttered.

_**That girl cannot be that important to you Heraklinos,**_ Bastille walked towards him slowly. _**Unless of course, she's the host for Tiburscia's spirit. And if that's the case, I will kill her and then Albion is next,**_ he grinned. _**And you won't be able to do anything.**_

_**Don't count on it, Bastille, **_Heraklinos replied. _**Just because she has us, it doesn't mean she harbors Tiburscia within her. Leave her out of this.**_

Bastille laughed. _**She came into this battle; I did not force her into this. All I came here to do is take that filthy girl who has Albion back to our castle, alive so that we all can be satisfied killing him and the girl.**_ Bastille looked at his shadow dogs closing in on Sega. Instead of her eyes on the dogs, she had her eyes on him. _**If she is Tiburscia, I'll take her dead or alive. That will be an added bonus for all of us.**_

Heraklinos growled. He lifted his ax once more and charged at Bastille. Bastille smirked and charged at Heraklinos; blade clashing with claws. Meanwhile, the shadow dogs surrounded Sega and her duel monsters. Emeron roared as he launched his body towards the dogs. Hoplomus used his floating plates to distance the dogs away. _**Master Sega, we must run! **_Hoplomus shouted but Sega ignored him.

_**MASTER SEGA! **_Emeron shouted as two dogs grabbed him with their fangs and brought the green dragon down. Sega shifted her gaze to the injured Emeron for a few moments and returned it back to Bastille and Heraklinos' battle. Emeron stared at her in disbelief as he tried to fight off the dogs. Hoplomus wasn't doing any better. Now the dogs were charging up an attack similar to Bastille's Dark Howl Blast. They launched it directly to Sega but Hoplomus quickly reacted and put his body as a shield to stop the attack. He roared as each attack passed through his body. He fell to the floor and faded back into Sega's deck. _**Master Sega! **_Emeron cried. He was finally able to get away from the dogs' clutches and swirled around Sega, protecting her. He growled as the eight dogs approached even closer. _**Do not come any closer**_! the Dragon shouted. But the dogs paid no heed to his warnings and walked even closer. Emeron bared his sharp needle-like fangs. He opened his mouth and 8 white orbs appeared and floated and attached themselves to the shadow dogs. _**I warned you, **_Emeron closed his mouth with a louder popping sound. _**DIMENSIONAL LIGHT! **_The orbs glowed and spread through the shadow dogs' bodies as they yelped and whimpered as the light only got brighter, then they vanished. Emeron panted as he fell onto the ground. He was completely exhausted; he wasted so much energy on that one attack. _**Master Sega,**_ Emeron whispered. Sega looked at him; her eyes swirled with a mixture of red and brown.

"Emeron," she spoke. "Dissolve this dimensional spell you have. Bastille is starting to get blood-thristy. Albion needs to come out and confront this beast before all of us in Duel Academy are wiped out." She looked at him. "Let them hear the explosions now so they can have a chance to escape." Sega watched as Heraklinos and Bastille exchanged blade and claws as her eyes became a blood-shot red color. Emeron looked at her and nodded.

Heraklinos slashed his blade across Bastille's chest while Bastille clawed his face. Heraklinos used his strong tail as a tail swipe to create some distance between him and the demon. Bastille growled as he began to charge up another attack. Heraklinos twirled his ax and placed it in front of him as it too glowed.

_**DIE HERAKLINOS!**_ Bastille launched a powerful red-energy beam.

_**ROAR!**_ Heraklinos roared as his ax launched a gold-energy beam. The two beams hit each other dead center but pushed both Heraklinos and Bastille back as neither of them weakened their attacks. Several trees were starting to sway by the force of their attacks; some were already being split in half. Suddenly, Bastille's started to overpower Heraklinos', pushing the Gladiator Beast as he struggled to maintain control. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back by the power of the Hybrid. Bastille, on the other hand, boosted his power even more, causing his power to double and finally striking his opponent. _**ROAHHHHH!**_ Heraklinos roared in pain as the attack went through his body. Bastille ceased his attack as Heraklinos fell face-first to the ground, groaning in pain.

"HERAKLINOS!" Sega shouted as her eyes returned to their normal color. She ran towards him as Bastille slowly made his way to the fallen Heraklinos.

Bastille stared at Heraklinos while his spirit particles floated out of the large hole he created. _**Weak, that's what you are, Heraklinos,**_ Bastille taunted. _**Weak. Time to put you out of your misery.**_ He opened his mouth and started charging up his Dark Howl Blast, only this time, it was larger. Heraklinos looked up at Bastille weakly.

_**Damn... **_he muttered as his head fell onto the ground again.

"HERAKLINOS!" The said-duel monster weakly turned his head and saw his master and friend running towards him, with tears flying out of her eyes.

_**Sega,**_ he thought as he closed his eyes and smiled. _**I'm so glad to have met you. Please, run away, stay away.**_ A lone tear escaped from his eyes as Bastille finished charging up his attack._** Master Sega...**_ Several flashbacks of Sega flashed through his head; all the duels they won, several conversations they shared, the day they meet. _**Good-bye. **_Bastille launched his Dark Howl Blast directly at Heraklinos.

"NOOOOO!" Sega screamed as Heraklinos' body was blasted by the attack, causing a crater to be created around him. Sega watched in terror as she fell to her knees, crying as her best friend was destroyed in front of her. Bastille grinned as he saw Heraklinos' body started to fade in and out.

_**Now, to get rid of the girl,**_ Bastille turned his head to Sega, who was completely out of it. Her usual lite-up brown eyes were now these dull dark eyes. She had tear-stain cheeks and she was trembling like crazy. Bastille cracked his neck and smirked. He approached her suddenly and grabbed her by her neck. Her bangs covered her eyes as he lifted her. _**Any last words, human?**_

Sega was completely distraught; she could hear her remaining Gladiator Beasts calling out to her from her deck, asking her to summon them. But their words couldn't reach her. She was a complete goner, completely at the mercy of Bastille.

_**MASTER SEGA,**_ Emeron shouted in terror as he tried to stand up. _**NO!**_

_'Heraklinos, Emeron, everyone...'_ she thought as another tear rolled down her face. _'I'm so sorry...I wasn't strong enough...I am weak...'_ Memories of her life flashed through her, her dueling adventures, friends and family, the life she fantasized about. Lastly, the flashbacks that were related to her best friend, Isabella. _'Isa...bella...'_

Suddenly, something entered her mind. It was angry and full of unsheathed rage. _**CHILD!**_ It roared in her mind. Outside, her eyes began to swirl with the same gold energy as before.

Bastille looked at her as the gold energy began to sway rapidly. _**What's...going on?**_ He thought. _**What is this power? **_He gasped as Sega lifted her head, revealing her new Blood-red, cat-like pupils.

_**Bastille,**_ she hissed, her voice mixing with a much deeper voice. Bastille's eyes widened with shock as he dropped her to the ground and jumped back about 30 feet, distancing himself.

_**What the HELL?**_ He shouted. Sega glared at him with so much hatred and anger. She growled at him as several markings appeared on her face and body. The markings resembled tiger stripes. Bastille frowned. _**So she is...**_ he whispered as Sega's entire body glowed gold.

The gold light glowed brighter and brighter as Sega's body fell to the ground on all fours. Suddenly, a long whip-like tail appeared and swished back and forth. Her body began to change, becoming more feline-like. Her hands and feet became large paws. Her head began to shape as a larger feline's head, ears, snout and whiskers. From her newly formed snout came out two long 6 inch Saber tooth fangs. Bastille only looked on, watching the girl transform from human to beast. He heard growling coming from the girl as she leapt into the air and landed gracefully 10 feet away from him; it lowered its face just mere inches from his own. The tiger was about 20 feet high at the shoulder, the same height as Bastille. Its glowing red eyes faded, revealing gold-colored eyes. It was black in color with red stripes located on its back and underbelly. It had strange markings on its forehead and shoulders. The tip of its tail was red. Starting from the top of its head down to its lower back was a red mane that spiked up. On its front legs were these white bandages that wrapped repeatedly around its forearms. Bastille growled as his red eyes locked with the tiger's golden eyes.

_**Tiburscia.**_

* * *

_I think you guys are going like, 'What the freak did you do to Sega!' Hehe ummmmm yeahhh...ima just walk away..._

_Ok I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I made it especially for all my readers and reviewers because unfortunately, I won't be updating for awhile, maybe just for a few weeks. I have these projects for my classes that seemed to pop up from out of nowhere. So please be patient, I will update as soon as I can. Till then, ciao! Review please! ^.^_


	17. Roar: Tiburscia Strikes!

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Im back and better than ever! Here's the chapter you all been waiting for!_

_**Disclaimer: This time, my dog says that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but I do own Sega and Belle and whoever else I can think of. hehe But I do not own Rakaia or Luna, they belong to him! *points at the dofus sitting next to her, Rakaia the Dragon Duelist***_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17: Roar: Tiburscia Strikes!**

(Within a Dimension Where Time does not move forward-Sega's POV)

_**CHILD!**_ A ghastly voice roared within the confines of my mind. I felt myself, my conscious be pulled towards the dark voice. The area around me was nothing but pure white, in every direction. There was nothing. No trees, no animals, no people, no ghastly figure with the ominous voice.

_'What's going on?'_ I thought as my eyes closed shut as a bright white light shined in front of me. I brought my arms to cover my face as the light shined even brighter than before. The next thing I knew, I was falling.

"Owww," I yelped in pain as my back landed on the ground. Rolling over to my side, I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. No longer was the area around me white; instead, the scene resembled more of a jungle, with fallen trees and greenery all around. There was a small stream trickling down between a few boulders. I managed to pull myself to my feet and take in the beauty of wherever dimension I'm in.

"Wow," I awed as I started down a rocky path. I brushed past the giant leaves before as I made my way deeper into the jungle. "This is amazing," I whispered. I reached over to my hip and felt for my deck holster. But, there was nothing.

"Where's my…" I told myself as I searched for my deck on the ground. "Emeron!" I called out to my duel spirit. "Emeron, can you hear me? Emeron! Where are you?" I yelled, but no answer. With tears began to form, I called Emeron out telepathically but again, no answer. It felt like our connection didn't go through. I fell to my knees as reality began to sink in. I was on my own.

_**Child**_, the same voice called out to me but this time, the voice sounded softer than the previous time. I spun around, still crouched on the floor. My tears were brimming down my cheeks as I gasped at the figure that stood before me. The figure's yellow eyes were on me as I heard a soft growl coming from his mouth. I felt my body getting ready to flee at any given moment. The figure took notice as it lower its head so that our eyes were at the same level. _**Child, do not be afraid of me.**_ The voice was so gentle and serene that I didn't feel afraid anymore I wiped away the remaining tears off my face and looked clearly into the yellow eyes of the figure.

The figure grinned, revealing his fangs to me. I cautiously reached over to its face, lightly touching its snout. "You're Tiburscia, aren't you?" I whispered. The figure, Tiburscia nodded.

_**You know who I am, Child, **_Tiburscia was a large white tiger, about 20 hands at the shoulder. On his head, was a gold head armor that covered the side of his face and forehead. On each side were three blade-like spikes. Running down his back, were three large gold and black blades with several small ones on his shoulders and towards the end of his rump. He had black armor gauntlets on all his four legs and dangerous golden claws. He had a scar under his left eye that ran down to his upper lip. I gulped as the tiger continued to stare at me.

"Heraklinos told me about you. You're the hybrid that can control space. You were a powerful hybrid, but also the most gentle." I smiled. "You bare human emotions. You know the same feelings as we do." Tiburscia chuckled lightly.

_**So, Heraklinos told you all that. I am flattered. **_Tiburscia withdrew his head and lay down in front of me. He dropped his head to the ground between his two large paws. He closed his large eyes and took in a deep breath. _**I am afraid that I cannot be gentle anymore, Child.**_ He opened one yellow eye. I cocked my head slightly in confusion. He chuckled once more. _**I have always been a part of you ever since you obtained my followers, the Gladiator Beasts and Emeron. They led me to you, even though at the time, they did not know it. **_He looked at me curiously. _**You interest me Child. Out of all the duelists the Gladiator Beasts chosen through the years, only you treat them like they were your family. Thus, Emeron appeared and became part of your deck, giving you access to the Gladiator Colosseum within the deck.**_

I looked at him baffled. "But how do you fit into this?" The tiger raised his head.

_**After the Hybrids' defeat against the Zodiac Demon Hybrids, I fled with my comrade, Albion to the realm of the Humans. Along with us, my Gladiator Beasts and Albion's Elemental Dragons came too. So did Emeron, Saphiron and Phantom Machine Dragon. Mind you now that this was several centuries ago in your human time. **_He lowered his head and winked at me. I smiled as he continued._** The Gladiator Beasts and Elemental Dragons had a mission: to find us humans that hold our spirits until we regain our strengths. I do not know about the Elemental Dragons' duelists before your friend, but I believe that my Gladiator Beasts were passed down in your family.**_

I nodded. "Yeah, my father gave me the Gladiator Beasts deck when I was 4." I smiled as the memories of the day my father gave me his deck ran through my mind. "So you were living along side my family for years."

Tiburscia growled lightly. _**Yes but I was not able to tap into the hearts of your ancestors. Your ancestors; your family was more focused in farming than in dueling. **_

I chuckled nervously as I rubbed my head. _'That's my family.'_

Tiburscia continued. _**Your father, on the other hand, enjoyed dueling. I actually thought of bonding my spirit within his, but I was too late. Just like his family before, he chose the ranch than dueling.**_ He looked at me, his yellow eyes sparkling with the sunlight. _**Now, you,**_ he lowered his head and bumped his snout against me. _**You were dueling since you were little, even became a pro before the age of 15. I became a part of you the moment you saw Emeron. At the time, you were in a coma which made it easier for me to come into you. **_

I shivered. "So...you have been a part of me all this time?"

The tiger nodded once more. _**But I remained dormant until now. Not once, have I interfered with your life until now.**_ He stood up and roared into the sky. I stood up as well. _**Your life is in danger and so is mine. The Demon Hybrid will kill us both then go after your friend and my comrade. We must not let that happen. If we were to die, Albion and I, it will mean the end of the duel monsters and the rise of the demon duel monsters! **_His yellow eyes became blood-red as he looked at me. _**Child, will you fight alongside of me? Together, our power combined will be more of a match against this demon.**_ I nodded quickly. After a pause, Tiburscia continued._** And will you allow me to fully control your body if necessary?**_

I looked down to the ground. This could be my chance, to save myself, Isabella and everyone else. I do not want to play 'hero' nor do I want to fight, but this is something that must be done. It's my destiny now and there's no way I can back down now. I smiled and glanced at the tiger hybrid. "Tiburscia," I began. "One, my name is Sega, not Child," he chuckled with his red eyes beaming down on me. "And, two, let's go and kick some Demon Hybrid's ass!"

The tiger roared loudly as a gold color aura shined within our bodies. I smiled, knowing now that I will have enough strength to fight this demon and save my best friend.

(Where the Last Chapter was...A/N: Tiburscia and Sega will be talking from the same body time to time; to make it for clear for you, think of Digimon Season 3 when the tamers biomerge with their digimon k!)

Bastille watched closely, waiting for the moment that the newly transformed beast will strike. He glared at the tiger maliciously as the tiger opened its mouth and roared.

_**Bastille!**_ It roared, baring its 6 inch saber fangs. The voice was mixed with a deep masculine voice and the voice of the human that Bastille was going to kill.

_**Tiburscia,**_ Bastille said casually. _**What do I owe this pleasant surprise? **_He grinned as Tiburscia glared at Bastille, with the hatred he has been holding for years.

_**You have no right to be here, Bastille! **_Tiburscia roared in his own voice. _**You injured my Gladiator Beasts and the human girl, and you have the desire to kill my comrade. . . I won't allow to come any closer. I will kill you! **_

Bastille chuckled madly. _**Are you insane? I am Bastille, the Greatest Demon Hybrid in the entire Duel Monster Realm!**_

"He has a big ego, Tiburscia," Sega entered Tiburscia's mind. "Let's use that to our advantage. Make him attack first!" Tiburscia nodded.

Tiburscia glanced at Bastille. _**You know that you are not the greatest of your brethren, Bastille, **_Tiburscia mocked him. Bastille looked at him flabbergasted. _**In fact, I can kill you with one swipe of my paw. You're rank 11th in the Demon Hybrids while I ranked 3rd in my Hybrid clan. **_He looked away. _**You're basically the weakest in your clan. You're no match for me. **_Tiburscia yawned.

Bastille's face went red with anger. He bear his fangs at Tiburscia who lazily turned his back on the dog. _**Tib...urs...cia,**_ he said slowly as his blood boiled in anger.

Tibursica looked at him from the corner of his eye. _**If they wanted Albion, they should have sent someone in a higer rank.**_

Bastille growled as he leaped into the air, his metal claws ready to swipe at anything. His eyes became a bloodthirsty red color as he swiped at Tiburscia who jumped out of the way quickly. Bastille landed on the ground, spun his body in the direction of Tiburscia and swung his claws again and again, each time Tiburscia ducking out of the way.

"Who taught you how to swing?" Tiburscia laughed in Sega's voice. "Your bitch of a mother?" Bastille's face glowed even redder as he tried to uppercut Tiburscia. But like any feline, Tiburscia jumped away and landed 20 feet away. Tiburscia rose on his paws and licked it. "That was no fun," Tiburscia mocked him again in Sega's voice. He glanced at the Demon Dog Hybrid, who panting heavily after the delivering all the swings. Tiburscia grinned. "My turn." Suddenly, Tiburscia was behind Bastille. Bastille turned his head quickly but only to be met by the backswing of Tiburscia's paw. Bastille crashed and knocked over several trees away from the Obelisk arena.

_**What's the matter? **_Tiburscia and Sega calmly said as they approached slowly towards the fallen demon hybrid. There were fallen trees all over the body of Bastille and he showed no signs of life. The tiger stood a few feet away and sniffed the air. He grinned and turned his body away towards the building.

_**Heh...heh, **_Tiburscia's ears perked up as he turned his head to the fallen trees. He squinted his eyes at a little light that was between some trees.

"Oh shit," Sega thought as the light became a blast that hit Tiburscia directly in the face, making him crash on the ground near the Obelisk arena. Groaning in pain, Tibursica stood up and glared at Bastille, who was grinning like a mad demon.

_**Tell me, Tiburscia,**_ Bastille grinned more as he charged up another attack from his claws. _**I wonder how you will react if I blew up the building behind you? **_Tiburscia quickly glanced at the Obelisk Arena and faced Bastille and growled.

"We can't let that happen, Tiburscia," Sega thought to Tiburscia. "I've asked Emeron to bring down the barrier. It looks like we'll need it up again." Tiburscia glanced over to his right to see the little green snake-like dragon laying on the ground. His yellow eyes locked with the dragon's green eyes.

_**Emeron, **_Tiburscia called to his dragon friend. The said dragon lifted his head weakly. _**Create another dimensional barrier onto the building quickly! **_Emeron nodded his head as he slithered behind the tiger and began to glow in a green aura.

_**You think that will stop me, Tiburscia? **_Bastille asked as he launched himself towards the tiger. His claws were glowing blood-red once more. Tiburscia growled as he dodged Bastille's attack and tried to slash at the demon dog as well.

Tiburscia said nothing as he leapt and charged an attack while in the air. Bastille looked up and growled. Tiburscia quickly finished and launched his energy attack directly at Bastille. _**Ultimate Barrage! **_Thousands of energy-like projectiles flew out of Tiburscia's mouth like a machine gun, creating a small chance of escape for Bastille.

_**ROAHHH! **_Bastille howled in pain as the attack's projectiles hit his body, piercing and slicing his flesh. Not having enough, Tiburscia landed on all fours and ran towards Bastille. At a good distance, Tiburscia spun around and swiped Bastille with his whip-like tail, sending Bastille flying towards the barrier Emeron created. Tiburscia suddenly appeared before the barrier and Bastille collided, with his claws extended outward with a gold aura surrounding it. Standing on his hind legs, Tiburscia launched his attack.

_**Demon Slasher! **_Tiburscia slashed Bastille's chest, causing the demon hybrid to groan in pain and to be sent back towards the tree.

"Tiburscia," Sega panted as Tiburscia regained his breath after attacking Bastille. "Let's keep him away from the building. Emeron is still weak; I believe that this barrier might come down if one of our attacks hit it accidentally."

Tiburscia growled slightly as he locked his yellow eyes on Bastille's badly injured body. Bastille gripped his sliced chest that was pouring heavily with blood.

_**Damn you, Tiburscia!**_ Bastille growled lowly as a silver aura began to emerge from his body. He grinned. _**You and that human have been nothing but trouble for me.**_ His eyes glowed completely red. _**It's time I end this fight and capture Albion.**_

Tiburscia took a cautious step back as the silver aura engulfed Bastille and rocketed to the skies. Emeron look on in horror as the silver energy created gusts of wind down on the ground. Tiburscia turned his head to Emeron.

_**Emeron!**_ He yelled. _**Warn Phantom Machine Dragon! Have him take the girl away from here. . . IMMEDIATELY! **_Tiburscia roared as Emeron shivered in fright.

_**But, Mighty Tiburscia,**_ Tiburscia roared once more.

_**GO! **_With that, Emeron weakly nodded and flew into the building. Tiburscia turned his attention to Bastille, who just took on a new form. Instead of being on two feet like a human, Bastille was on all fours, with his claw-gauntlets still attached to his front paws. He had spikes that ran from his point of shoulder all the way down to his lower back. His whole torso had a demon skull armor with several other smaller skulls engraved upon it. His face heeds no armor, totally unprotected.

Tiburscia gasped as Bastille took a step forward towards him. Sega reappeared in his mind. "What the Hell just happen?" she yelled, causing Tiburscia to shaking his head like if something was bothering his ear.

Bastille howled into the sky. He glanced at Tiburscia and grinned. _**This is my new form, Tiburscia. **_Tiburscia growled. Bastille continued. _**The red orb I swallowed first activated my true form, the one you just saw before becoming this.**_ He gestured his body with his head. _**The other orb, the silver one activated this form, causing me to go into a whole new form we, Zodiac Demon Hybrids, created after your defeat. This is my Shadow Burst Mode!**_

In a blink of an eye, Bastille appeared and slammed into Tiburscia's chest with his head, causing the tiger to rear up on his hind legs. Without warning, Bastille clamped down on one of Tiburscia's legs. The tiger roared in pain as he felt Bastille's fangs dig deeper into his flesh. Once again, Bastille managed to knock Tiburscia down to the ground with his fangs still attached to his leg. Letting go of his opponent, Bastille opened his mouth and charged a black energy beam point blank on Tiburscia's chest. Just as he was about to launch his attack, Tiburscia quickly countered with his Demon Slasher attack, uppercutting Bastille and making him miss his intended target. Instead, the attack was launched far up into the sky.

Jumping away from the Dog Demon with an injured leg, Tiburscia charged up another attack, different from his previous ones. Bastille, recovering quickly, charged up the same attack with blood trickling down his lower mouth.

_**IT'S OVER TIBURSCIA!**_ Bastille roared as he launched his attack. _**SHADOW GENOCIDE! **_A black beam with several electrical sparks shot out of Bastille's mouth directly towards Tiburscia.

"WE'RE NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Sega yelled within Tiburscia's body. "TIBURSCIA!"

_**Right!**_ Tiburscia launched his attack. _**FINAL JUDGEMENT!**_ A gold and white energy beam shot out of Tiburscia's mouth, aiming for the Demon Hybrid. Both attacks hit square on, pushing both beasts back. Neither one let up their attacks. Instead they continued, moving in accordance to each other. Smoke flew everywhere; trees were being knocked down if they weren't already. The ground began to crack under the site of where the two attacks collided.

(Back to the Duel)

Rakaia smirked as he looked down on his next card. "Well, Chazz, it was a good duel, but just like every good ass duel, it has to come to the end." He pointed to himself. "I'm taking on Sega. You can watch from the sidelines."

Chazz snorted as he began to laugh. He pointed at Rakaia, who crinkled his face in annoyness. "You? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Chazz stated still laughing. "The Chazz is gonna win this duel and face Sega next."

Rakaia lifted his pointer finger and waved back and forth, gesturing no. "Don't think so Chazz. My turn!"

_Rakaia-1000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Facedown: 1  
Monsters on the field: None  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick, Baby Dragon, Red Eyes B. Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

_Chazz-1600 LP  
Cards In hand: 1  
Cards Facedown: 1  
Monsters on the field: Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK/DEF: 3000/2000)  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5, Armed Dragon LV7, 2 Ojama monsters_

"First, from my hand, I activate Monster Reborn to bring my old buddy, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia summoned his signature monster back out to the field. The fierce dragon roared in pride as he readied himself for Rakaia's next move. "I love my dragon, but he's not strong enough to beat your dragon."

"You got that right!" Chazz remarked. Rakaia only smirked.

"Which is why I am sacrificing him to Summon..." Red-Eyes Black Dragon gave one final roar before disappearing from the field, only to be replaced by its larger wyvern form of itself. "RED-EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!"

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 9  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard."**_

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared proudly as he floated behind Rakaia. Chazz gritted his teeth.

"Now what was that?" Rakaia cupped his ear. "You said I couldn't beat you? Well, thanks to my dragon's ability, I think I can!" Rakaia smirked. "I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's special ability!" The dragon roared as his ATK became 1200 points stronger. "For every Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard, my dragon's ATK increases 300 points, giving him a grand total of 3600 ATK!"

Chazz growled as the two dragons on the field glared at one another. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, ATTACK HIS ARMED DRAGON WITH DARK GIGA FLARE!" The dragon released an incredibly large blast of dark fire, completely obliterating Chazz's dragon from the field.

Chazz cracked his knuckles as his life points dropped from 1600 to 1000, tying with his opponent. Rakaia wasn't done. "Now I activate my facedown, the Spell Card, Stamping Destruction!"

_**Stamping Destruction  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: You can only activate this card when you have a face-up Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card.**_

"Now by destroying your face down, I get to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!" Chazz's facedown was destroyed immediately as his life points dropped even lower.

"Damn you to hell, Slacker," Chazz muttered as Rakaia ended his turn.

_Rakaia-1000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK/DEF: 3600/2000)  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: Red-Eyes Black Chick, Baby Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon_

_Chazz-500 LP  
Cards In hand: 1  
Cards Facedown: 0  
Monsters on the field: None  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5, Armed Dragon LV7, Armed Dragon LV10, 2 Ojama monsters_

"This duel is getting interesting," Bastion muttered. "It seems like every time Chazz has him cornered, Rakaia is able to pull out a card to get him back into the victory lap."

Luna smiled. "That's Rakaia for you Bastion."

Jesse chuckled. "He's like ya'll Jaden over there then." Jaden cocked an eyebrow back in confusion. Jesse chuckled more.

Luna tilted forward, looking baffled at the statement Jesse made. Alexis smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What he means is, Luna, Rakaia is like Jaden," she looked at the Hero's duelist, who turned his head to her as well. "Always pulling out the last card to victory." Jaden blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Isabella smiled as she stared at Jaden and Alexis. Gently, she laid her head on Atticus' shoulder. Atticus, smiling, rested his cheek upon her head as he weaved his fingers with hers.

_**Isabella,**_ Saphiron's voice called out to her. Lazily, she looked out from the corner of her eye and saw Saphiron and Emeron on her left side. The tiger did not have his regular clear blue eyes; instead, they were slightly darker mixed with red. She cast a glance at Emeron and gasped. The dragon had bruises and cuts all over his body, like if he was in a fight. His usually bright up green eyes were dull and filled with sadness and regret.

"Saphiron! Emeron!" She yelled, catching the attention of everyone around her. Jesse and Jaden looked at her before noticing the two duel spirits

Jesse looked up and down on Sega's duel monster spirit. "Emeron, buddy what happen to you?" He said as he stood up and walked over to the injured dragon. The dragon only moaned as he lowered his head. Saphiron looked at his friend and frowned.

"Um, what's going on?" Luna asked, not seeing the two duel spirits besides Isabella.

"Saphiron, Emeron, can the both of you appear in front of everyone please?" Isabella asked kindly. Both spirits nodded as they did what they was told, revealing themselves to those who could not see duel monsters. Everyone not used to duel monster spirits jumped back in surprise.

"Look! A tiger and a dragon!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"THEY'RE GANA EAT US!"

The entire arena was filled with the students' surprise and fear towards the duel monsters. Even Rakaia and Chazz looked up at the commotion.

Saphiron growled, baring his teeth as some students looked at him. Isabella got up from her seat and petted her friend, soothing him from his anger. "Saph, what's wrong?" She cupped under his jaw. The tiger continued to growl. "Saph, what happen to Emeron and where's Sega?" Atticus stood behind her, looking at the Tiger as well. Jesse continued to check Emeron's wounds as Jaden approached him. Alexis approached her brother.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

Saphiron roared, causing everyone to jump in fear. _**EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY! THEY'RE HERE! THEY WANT TO KILL YOU!**_ He pounced on Isabella. Everyone screamed, thinking that the tiger was gonna kill her. Atticus grabbed hold of the tiger's chest and tried to pull him off. But the tiger was stronger than he was. Saphiron looked into Isabella's eyes. _**WE NEED TO RUN. . . RUN FAR AWAY FROM HERE! NOW, WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE!**_

"Saphiron," Isabella growled. "What's the heck wrong with you?"

_**They're here, Lady Isabella,**_ Emeron spoke weakly, grasping Isabella's attention.

"Who's here?" Syrus asked as he and the others approached the duel spirits cautiously.

Emeron looked at Syrus. _**The Zodiac Demon Hybrids,**_ he whispered. Immediately, Isabella, Atticus, Jesse, Jaden, and Alexis' faces dawn the recognition of the name.

"Zodiac...Demon...Hybrids," Luna repeated. "What are they? A band?"

Saphiron and Emeron shook their heads. _**No, they are a group of Duel Monsters that thirst for blood and power,**_ Saphiron explained. _**They are relentless. They won't stop until everyone is dead and right now they are targeting Isabella.**_ The tiger looked at his friend's pained face.

"SAM HILL! Now why would they want Isabella? She's a sweet girl! Wouldn't harm a fly!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Atticus crutched down to Isabella's level and soothed her by rubbing her back.

"It's because she harbors an enemy of theirs," Jesse spoke up. Everyone who didn't know about Isabella's past, looked at him confused. "Sega told me about it. She told me about what happen to you, Isabella, those many years ago." Isabella gasped. Jesse continued. "You have this Powerful One, I presume, within you." He looked at Emeron.

Emeron looked away. _**Yes, Jesse.**_ _**Albion is a good dragon; a very powerful Hybrid.**_ Emeron continued. _**If the Demons got their hands on Albion, it's over. The Human world will crumble; the Demon Hybrids will control everything. **_Atticus stared in shock as Alexis covered her mouth. Jaden furrowed his brows while Jesse looked at the dragon.

"Emeron," Isabella said slowly. The said dragon looked at her. "Where's Sega?" Jesse quickly glanced at her then at Emeron. Something in his head clicked.

"Emeron, where's Sega? Is she okay?" He questioned. "Why do ya'll have all these bruises?" Emeron once again looked away. Jesse quickly saw the dragon's facial expressions; it had pain written all over it. "Emeron, buddy."

Suddenly a white light flashed above the dueling area. Everyone looked on in awe as the light began to take form. Saphiron growled. _**We need to get out of here,**_ he asked once more.

Jaden looked down on Isabella. He notices that the white light was coming from her deck. "Isabella!" he cried. Isabella looked at him as he pointed to her deck. "The light is coming from your deck!"

Isabella grabbed a hold of her deck as it shined even brighter. Suddenly, the light dispersed away from the duel monster that had appeared above Chazz and Rakaia.

"What the-?" Rakaia breathed as his monster faded away from the field.

"HOLY-" Chazz spat.

Above them was a large dragon with one of its arms mechanical. At the point was a large cannon that took up most of its forearm. It had chest armor as well, its wings covered with metal. It had half of its face covered with metal. Its scales were an orange color with the underbelly a shade of red, giving the dragon a fierce look. Blue stripes ran down its rear legs and tail which had a mechanical tip. The dragon roared as it stared deadly at the large wall behind Chazz.

"That's a big. . .dragon," Blair and Luna said together.

"Phantom Machine Dragon," Isabella breathed as she stood up with Atticus. "Why are you out of your card?" The dragon ignored her as it lifted its cannon arm like if it was ready for a possible attack. Isabella looked on in horror. "STOP PHANTOM!" Again, the dragon chose to ignore her.

"What's going with Phantom, Belle?" Jaden turned his head. Isabella shook her head.

"I don't know."

Saphiron walked down the stairs, not too far from the gang; his focus on the wall Phantom pointed his cannon. His ears were pointed in the same direction. Emeron looked at the wall too. Ruby and Winged Kuriboh appeared on their friends' shoulders and began to hiss and fluff up their fur. The Ojamas also appeared and pulled Chazz by his face away from the wall. Rakaia looked at him in confusion when Chazz told him that his duel spirits wanted them away from here. Rakaia shook his head and they made their way to the gang. Everyone was now focused on the wall Isabella's dragon is glaring at. "Look!" One student yelled. A crack appeared on the wall. Phantom Machine Dragon growled and readied himself. Emeron began to hiss but instead coughed up saliva. The crack became larger and longer. Chips of the wall began to fall to the floor. The students near that wall relocated themselves away from it quickly. Chancellor Sheppard and the other faculty members gulped as everyone heard a bang-like sound from the other side of the wall.

_**Damn it's too late,**_ Saphiron muttered as the wall finally collapsed. Everyone held their breaths in fear as two large beasts flew through the wall and landed in front of Phantom Machine Dragon, breaking the dueling stage in two. Smoke flew everywhere causing everyone to lose sight for a minute. The only sound heard were the two beasts growling at one another. As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped as they saw a unbelievable large armor to the bone dog sinking its teeth to the throat of the black and red saber-teethed tiger, who was also unbelievably large.

The tiger roared in pain as it tried to unattached itself from the dog's jaws. The dog only clamped tighter causing some blood to gush from the tiger's new wounds to the floor. Not bearing to see the tiger in pain anymore, Phantom Machine Dragon launched a bullet-like energy projectile towards the dog, slicing his back a bit. The dog let go of the wounded tiger, whose head hit the ground hard. He looked at the fresh cut made by the dragon in front of him and growled.

_**Damn you, Dragon!**_ Everyone gasped in shock as the dog diverted his attention to Phantom. Phantom growled as he pointed his gun once more towards the dog. The dog's red eyes widened then became normal again as he chuckled. _**Phantom Machine Dragon, huh?**_ The dog grinned with his bloody teeth showing. Many of the students groaned in disgust. _**First, I destroyed those pathetic Gladiator Beasts,**_ Isabella's eyes widened. _**Now I get to destroy you and the Elemental Dragons!**_ He laughed. _**This is turning out to the best day ever! I, Bastille, the Greatest of all Zodiac Demon Hybrids, will not only kill Albion and Tiburscia, but their lackeys too!**_ Bastille howled in excitement.

Everyone slowly moved away from Bastille, escaping through the doors of the Arena. Jaden gritted his teeth. "We need to go." He grabbed Alexis' wrist and pulled her towards the door that everyone was running out of. "Come on guys let's go! It's too dangerous to stay here!"

Nodding her head to Jaden's request, Alexis spoke. "Come on, this way! Hurry!"

Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine nodded and rushed out. Jaden looked at his friends who remained. "COME ON!"

"It's Isabella, Jay!" Atticus cried. "She won't budge!" Jaden looked at his best friend who was being crowded by everyone. Atticus stood in front of her, her bangs shielding her eyes. "Belle, Belle! Come on, we got to go!" A lone tear traveled down her cheek. Atticus cast a glance towards Jesse.

"Come on Partner! We gotta move!" Jesse shook her.

"It's no use!" Luna exclaimed as she moved away from Isabella.

"Atticus, pick her up!" Rakaia yelled out as he followed Luna. Chazz and Blair were right behind him. Jaden ran down to where Isabella stood motionless.

"Dammit, what happen?" Jaden panted as the students' numbers dwindled down to only a few.

Atticus shook his head. "She's not responding Jay-man!"

"Is she in a state of shock?"

Atticus cupped her face and tilted her chin towards him. He took noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. "Isabella..." he breathed as memories of what happen to her 13 years ago played in his head.

"He killed her Atty," Isabella finally spoke. Jesse and Jaden looked at her in confusion. Atticus let out a sigh of relief; for a minute there, he believed that Isabella was going to become possessed again. Emeron slithered his way towards them as Saphiron hissed towards Bastille.

"Who, Belle? Who did he kill?" Atticus calmly asked, already knowing the answer. Isabella's tears flew in the air as she hugged Atticus and wept into his blazer. Jesse and Jaden frowned slightly.

"Sega! THAT DOG KILLED SEGA!" Atticus wrapped his arms around her waist. Rakaia and Luna stopped in their tracks and looked down at Isabella.

"It...Can't...be," Rakaia stammered. Luna covered her mouth in shock. Alexis, who stood next to Luna, tried to grip everything she just heard.

"YOU HEARD HIM! HE DESTORYED THE GLADIATOR BEASTS! SEGA'S DECK!" Isabella continued to weep. "HE KILLED HER ATTY! HE KILLED HER!" Jaden and Jesse looked at each other sadly. Atticus ran his hand, up and down her back, despite he had tears in his eyes too. Emeron looked between all of them.

_**Bastille...**_ The tiger stood up weakly, still baring the injury he sustained on his leg. Phantom Machine Dragon cautiously walked in front of the injured tiger. Jaden and Jesse glanced at the fighting duel monsters.

"How come Isabella's dragon is protecting that tiger? Isn't he a Demon Hybrid too?" Jaden inquired. Jesse shrugged and looked down at Emeron.

_**That's the Mighty Tiburscia, the Hybrid with the power to travel within any dimensions... **_Emeron slowly stated.

"A hybrid?" Atticus ran his fingers through the weeping girl's hair. "Like Albion?"

Emeron nodded. _**Lady Isabella, if Master Sega was dead,**_ Isabella looked at him through teary eyes. _**Why am I still here? Wouldn't I have faded as a result of her death?**_ Everyone looked at him.

"Then she's. . ." Isabella began, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

_**No she is not.**_ Emeron stated as his eyes glanced at Tiburscia. _**Well, she will be if this fight continues.**_

Jesse gaped. "You mean that-"

Saphiron growled. _**Yep. Tiburscia over there,**_ he cocked his head in the direction of the tiger, _**must have**_ _**possessed Sega after she tried to fend off Bastille. **_Everyone looked at the injured tiger.

"That can't be Sega," Isabella breathed, clutching tighter against Atticus chest as Tiburscia shook his mane and roared.

_**Bastille,**_ Tiburscia roared as his claws unsheathed, ready for battle. Phantom Machine Dragon stood by Tiburscia, charging up another attack towards Bastille.

_**Hmph, Tiburscia, you're weak against me. **_Bastille taunted as he suddenly disappeared and smashed into Tiburscia and Phantom. _**Unless you possess the girl fully, you can't beat me. But then again, Tiburscia, you are the most softest of your brethren. You wouldn't dare possess this girl unlike what Albion done to that other girl.**_ Tiburscia growled as he and Phantom struggled to get up.

Bastille smirked. _**Strike a nerve I see? Well then, let me tell you what we will do this human who harbors Albion.**_ He backed away slightly. _**This Isabella character.**_ His eyes glanced over to the remaining people in the Arena: Alexis, Rakaia, Luna, Atticus, Isabella, Jaden and Jesse along with Saphiron and Emeron. Isabella shielded her face away from the red eyes of the Demon canine. _**So you're Isabella,**_ Bastille grinned. _**Albion's little host.**_ Atticus placed his arms around Isabella. The dog began to walk over to them. As he approached closer to them, they can see saliva drip from his mouth. Jaden and the others began to back away towards the door while Saphiron hissed at the oncoming threat. Bastille chuckled madly as he stared at Isabella. _**You do not know how long I have waited to kill you girl! To kill that damn dragon within you!**_ He raised one of his front paws. _**I'm going to enjoy this!**_

Isabella could only watch as Bastille's large claws came down like a speeding train towards her and Atticus. Suddenly, Bastille's onslaught was interrupted as Tiburscia headbutted Bastille's side, causing him to crash into the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sega snarled through Tiburscia's body, causing her friends' eyes to land on the tiger.

"S…s...ega..." Isabella stuttered. Jesse and Jaden's eyes were wide as dinner plates so were Alexis, Luna, Rakaia, and Atticus. "Is that you?" Tiburscia glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before turning his head towards her. His menacing yellow eyes softened as he locked eyes with Isabella. He growled softly, his ears pinned back on his head.

"Yeah, Belle," Tiburscia spoke with Sega's voice. "It's me."

7 pairs of eyes became wide as truck tires as the tiger duel monster flicked his ear forward in confusion. "No...way..." Atticus dropped his arms to his side with his mouth agape. Jesse quickly rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Alexis and Luna had their mouths dropped like Atticus as they glanced at Tiburscia aka Sega. Rakaia repeated Jesse's actions and fell onto his butt. Jaden, at first, had shock written all over his face, but then a smile appeared.

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "Wow Sega, you're a duel monster!" Tiburscia/Sega chuckled at Jaden's behavior.

Rakaia stood up. "I can't believe it. That's not Sega..." he looked at Luna and Alexis. "Sega can't turn into a big pussycat, let alone a stupid tiger!"

Suddenly, the tiger's large muzzle knocked Rakaia down. "Who you calling stupid, Stupid?" Tiburscia/Sega growled at the shaking-in-fear Red-Eyes duelist.

Rakaia nervously chuckled. _'Yep...that's Sega alright.'_ The tiger pulled his head back slowly and faced the Demon Hybrid who struggled to get back on his feet.

"You guys need to get out of here, fast!" Tiburscia/Sega said as his eye glanced down at the group.

"But Sega," Isabella approached her friend. Tiburscia/Sega slightly turned his head towards her before turning his head quickly to Phantom Machine Dragon.

_**Phantom Machine Dragon,**_ Tiburscia said in his own voice. _**Take these children away from here.**_ _**I know now what must be done.**_ Phantom nodded his head and approached his duelist and her friends. Phantom Machine lowered his head in front of Isabella.

Tiburscia took a step forward towards Bastille. "Isabella," Tiburscia/Sega said gently. The said girl plus everyone else looked at the hybrid. The tiger closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." Isabella gasped as the tiger's stripes and markings began to glow. "I probably won't make it out of here alive. But you can. Climb onto your dragon and run. Please Isabella."

"No I can't leave you here Sega!" Isabella cried. "You're my best friend! Sega!" The tiger stood still, completely glowing from head to tail as Isabella's cries echoed through the building.

"It won't work, Belle," Sega spoke softly. "This monster is too strong for even me and Tiburscia in this form; which is why I am allowing Tiburscia to enter in his true form now." As she said that, Tiburscia's black fur began to peel off revealing a white fur underneath. Three gold blades burst through the back, along with several smaller blades on his shoulders and hip. Tiburscia's head armor appeared; covering the sides of faces and have three small blades on each side. His 6 inch fangs return to normal size fangs and his claws became a gold color. The newly formed tiger emerged, roaring without fear. Bastille lifted his head as he witnessed Tiburscia's transformation. Tiburscia snarled at the Demon Hybrid, bearing his fangs, and then without no warning, charged at Bastille, headbutting him once more, but through the torn down wall to the outside.

Everyone watched as Tiburscia and Bastille began their final battle outside. Phantom Machine Dragon nudged Isabella with his nose, urging her to get on his head.

"So, ummm what are we going to do?" Rakaia spoke first after a few moments of silence. "Should we help Sega?"

Saphiron shook his head as he stood by his partner. _**You would be a fool to get in Tiburscia's way right now.**_ He scuffed. _**Sega has given the Hybrid full access to his power, meaning the rage Tiburscia has been holding for years has possessed her very soul. Now both are fighting in a maniacal rage. It would be suicide if you guys decide to help her.**_

Jesse looked at him. "But there's must be something we can do, Saphiron."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed. "We can help Sega out by summoning our strongest monsters." Saphiron flatten his ears against his head and growled lowly.

Atticus looked at Isabella, who had her back turned away from everyone. "Isabella," he said softly as he saw her place a hand on her dragon's snout. He walked up to her and placed an arm around her waist. "What do you think we should do?" He whispered.

Isabella only sighed as she glanced directly into her dragon's blue orbs. She closed her eyes as thoughts ran through her head. _'I don't know what to do. I want to help Sega, I really do. Phantom, is there a way I can help her?'_ Her hand glowed lightly as her dragon closed his eyes as well.

_**'Yes.'**_ the dragon responded to her telepathic question. _**'Your friend, Jaden has a point. If all of you summon your strongest monsters within your decks, you can fight alongside Tiburscia.' **_

_'So by summoning our strongest monsters, we can help.'_ Isabella repeated.

_**'Isabella,'**_ the dragon spoke once more. _**'I know you. I knew you were not going to leave here without your friend, which is why I told you how you can help. But, I'm warning you now; if I sense any rage, anger within you, I will pull you out of the battle and take you far away from here.'**_

Isabella frowned but understood her dragon's warnings. Removing her hand from her dragon's snout, she opened her eyes and smiled to her beloved monster. The dragon hummed slightly, taking his head away from her. She turned to Atticus who had a baffled expression on his face. "Let's go help Sega."

Atticus raised his brows but smiled. "Now that's the Isabella I remember. Fearless." He laughed.

She smiled as she turned to the others. "What do you guys say? Are you in?"

Jaden nodded his head quickly. "You know I'm in Belle!" He gave his signature pose and smile.

Jesse also nodded. "Y'all gonna need my help. My deck and I are ready."

Alexis crossed her arms. "Well, it's time to save the world one more time before Graduation. I'm in." She looked at the two East Side duelists. "What about you guys?"

Rakaia smirked. "I don't know anything about saving worlds, but I'm willing to give it a try!" Luna sighed.

"Count me in, Lexi," She smiled.

Isabella smiled as everyone agreed along with her. "Then let's go. Summon out your strongest monsters!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled as Phantom Machine Dragon opened his wings and lowered his head for Isabella to hop on. Saphiron also hopped on and stood by Isabella's side.

Jaden pulled out his signature card. "ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!"

Alexis did the same. "CYBER ANGEL BENTEN!"

"COME ON OUT, RAINBOW DRAGON!" Jesse hollered.

Atticus lifted his card into the air. "RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

Rakaia pulled out his card. "RED-EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!"

"HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!" Luna yelled.

Each monster appeared next to their duelist in the battle pose. The dragons lowered their heads so that Atticus, Jesse, Rakaia and Luna could climb on. Emeron flew onto Rainbow Dragon's head, next to Jesse. Neos and Benten gathered Jaden and Alexis into their arms. Isabella gave them the thumbs up.

"Let's go Phantom!" Her dragon roared loudly as he flapped his wings and took off after Tiburscia and Bastille with others trailing behind him.

* * *

_Oh boy oh boy... what have i gotten myself into? Darn my cursed brain for this ideas! _

_Confession: This is not how I planned my story to be about, but I like it anyways and so do you!_

_Now off to study for a Math Test Tuesday and onwards to type the next action-packed chapter of this totally awesome story! Mwhahahahahaha_

_Review Please!_


	18. Tiburscia's Resolve: Albion Emerges!

_Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Get ready for some great action and some 'omg' moments! Onwards! Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own The Series...Own several OCs and Plot... =) Oh and uh, Dark Neo Dragonoid is here too plus his darkus attribute form just to let you know! He's not mine either. Just borrowing his description!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tiburscia's Resolve: Albion Emerges!**

(Battleground)

Tiburscia bashed his large head against Bastille's skeleton armor, pushing the Demon-Hybrid back. Bastille flinched as Tiburscia spun his body and smashed his tail across the large dog's face. Stumbling back away from the newly powered tiger hybrid, Bastille growled and stared at Tibursica with his deadly red eyes. The tiger stood still for a moment, and then suddenly vanished only to uppercut Bastille once more. Bastille coughed up blood as he fell towards the ground. Taking advantage of the dog's vulnerability, Tiburscia jumped into the air, with his blades glowing brightly, into a rapid spin and lunged himself at Bastille. _**GIGA BLADE SPIN! **_Tiburscia rushed towards the fallen and injured Bastille; his blades slashed at the Demon's flesh and armor, causing blood to be spilled all over the ground. Roaring in pain, Bastille proceeded to grab a hold of Tiburscia's spinning body with his weapon claws, pulling the still spinning tiger away from his body and tossing him like a baseball. Tiburscia crashed into nearby trees, his head hitting a rock formation. Bastille panted heavily as he watched Tiburscia shakingly got up onto his feet.

Bastille growled as he lunged himself forward and rushed directly at Tibursica. Seeing the oncoming danger, Tibursica reacted. His blades once again glowed; his smaller blades towards the end of his body grew into the same size as his three larger blades. Tiburscia roared and charged at the lunging Bastille, glowing from head to tail. Both monsters roared as their bodies collided, gold energy mixed with blood-red energy danced throughout the sky.

_**Damn you to hell, Tiburscia, **_Bastille stammered as he struggled to push Tibursica's head with his own. Tiburscia stayed silent as he too used all his strength to push Bastille back. Neither monster was moving an inch, their strengths evenly matched. Bastille growled as beads of sweat mixed with blood rolled down his face. Tiburscia moved a paw forward trying to gain an advantage over Bastille. Bastille smirked as Tiburscia failed in his task to do so. Tiburscia, instead, approached a different tactic. He lifted his tail at a 90 degree angle, swishing it back and forth, making it glow with a gold energy. Without warning, Tiburscia's newly energized tail swipe connected with Bastille's face once more, creating an open door for Tiburscia. Bastille groaned as his head moved away, his eyes closing for a brief moment. Tiburscia then lunged towards the dog's throat, his large muscular arms draped over the dog's shoulders. His claws were extended outwards and grabbed a hold of his armor. Tiburscia then sunk his teeth to the back of Bastille's neck the only exposed area of his protection. Tiburscia managed to stay on, only sinking deeper as Bastille thrashed and smashed his head towards Tiburscia's ribcage.

_**TIBURSCIA! **_Bastille roared as he exposed his teeth; a large amount of saliva dropped to the floor. As it dried up, it melted a hole in the ground. Bastille's fangs were now covered with a poisonous substance. If he can get the chance to bite Tiburscia, Tiburscia will slowly die. Right now, Tiburscia exposed a good amount of his body to be bitten. Not hesitating for a moment, Bastille lunged his fangs towards Tiburscia's torso. With his 6th sense kicking into overdrive, Tiburscia swung his body like an Olympic athlete over Bastille's body, his teeth sliding out of Bastille's neck. Using the dog's body mass, he jumped away and began to regain his breath. He narrowly avoided Bastille's poisonous fangs clamping down into his body.

Bastille glared at him with deadly eyes. _**Just a few more centimeters and you would have melted beneath my claws, **_he smirked as Tiburscia lowered his head and adjusted himself to attack. _**Do you want to die that bad, Tiburscia? **_Tiburscia didn't answer; instead, he leapt into the air into a rapid spin once more with his blades energized and ready to slice. Bastille smirked as his eyes landed on the tiger's attack. _**So be it!**_ Bastille lifted himself onto his rear legs, his forearms ready to defend. He brought his forearms to his chest, guarding himself from Tiburscia's attack. Tiburscia's blades hit the dog's gauntlets, spinning and trying to slice through the thick armor. Bastille grinned as he pushed back on Tiburscia's attack, his claws glowing red once more. Tiburscia, unable to spin any more, jumped back and Bastille took the chance to slash at him with his claws.

Tiburscia groan in pain as blood sputtered out of his chest. He landed on all fours and without checking the damage from his newly acquired wound, Tiburscia once again rushed into battle. Bastille couldn't believe what he was seeing; Tiburscia was attacking him still. He growled as he charged an energy attack and launched it directly at Tiburscia. Tiburscia didn't even bother to dodge the attack launched directly. He ran directly towards it.

Tremors of the Hybrids' power rocked the Island as smoke and flames filled the sky. About 90 yards away from the battling hybrids, stood Heraklinos, the fallen Gladiator Beast leader, watching his former master run directly into Bastille's attack. He struggled to return to his feet, clutching his ribcage. He moaned in pain as he fell back down to the ground and tried to get up once more.

_**Mighty Tiburscia,**_ he thought as he used a fallen tree for support. He found it confusing that he hasn't return to his place in Sega's deck, unlike the others that were attacked. He winced at the pain he was feeling, but it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain. A tear escaped his green eyes as he stared at the battlefield. _**Gaiodiaz was right, **_he mumbled. _**You were dormant inside of Sega, and now... **_he clutched his fists in anguish. _**Dammit... **_Heraklinos' eyes glanced towards the battleground. He gasped as Tiburscia was hit directly by Bastille's attack. Smoke surrounded the Hybrid as Heraklinos began to limp over, worrying over the state Tiburscia or worse, Sega might be in.

Suddenly, two shadowy figures jumped out of the surrounding area. It was Bastille's other two canine soldiers, Shiroi and Chairoi. Shiroi was the white female canine soldier. Chairoi was the ruffled brown male, with one of his eyes being blind.

_**Well, well, well, **_Chairoi muttered as he approached the injured beast._** A Gladiator Beast? I never had seen one up close before. I only heard tales of your kind. **_

Shiroi chuckled feminine-like. _**Yeah of how you guys turned tail with those pathetic excuse of Hybrids! **_Heraklinos growled at her comment. He hated to be insulted, more that his family was insulted in front of him.

Chairoi's one working eye glanced at his master and his fallen prey. _**It seems that Lord Bastille is taking good care of your weak master**_. He glanced at Heraklinos. _**It will be over real soon. So we'll make your death real quick. **_He and his female companion began to approach the beast.

Heraklinos growled as he tried to look for a way to escape. _**How can you fools follow that damn murderer? **_He yelled. _**He killed your two comrades just so that he can be in that form. He killed them with no remorse! **_

Both canine soldiers laughed at Heraklinos' statement. Shiroi calmed her laughter down and spoke. _**Of course he would. We were created by his very own blood for the sole purpose, to serve him. **_Heraklinos furrowed his brows, trying to comprehend what the female was speaking of. _**Each of his soldiers has a special duty that varies from one to another. Some are for the sole purpose of reviving Bastille's true power. Others are for healing from any injuries our lord might sustain. **_

Chairoi spoke up too. _**Unlike the others, myself and Shiroi are Bastille's special soldiers. Our purpose is to open up a portal if needed. But our powers can only activate in a dimension that's not the Duel Monster's Realm. Like here, on Earth for example. **_

Heraklinos growled. _**So once you obtained Albion and the girl hosting him, you will activate that ability to travel back to your dimension! **_

_**You catch on quick, **_Shiroi chuckled as she bear her teeth, readying herself for a fight.

Heraklinos readied himself for battle._** I have to hold them from using that ability! **_He thought as he charged at the two soldiers. _**If they get ahold of Albion, it will be all over! **_

Meanwhile, Bastille grinned evilly as smoke obscured his vision after Tiburscia directly ran into his attack. Using his large paw, he swiped the smoke away from his face, finally glancing at the damage he inflicted on Tiburscia. In front of him, sprawled out on the ground, was a bleeding Tiburscia. His golden orbs closed from the world. Most of his armor was cracked or falling off his body. The only movement was his chest, moving up and down slowly. A gust of wind blew from behind the injured tiger, making his fur sway among its breeze. A pool of blood, beneath Tiburscia, glimmered with whatever sun shined out of the heavy smoke.

Bastille grinned as he approached the slowly breathing body of his opponent. _**Just like those many years ago, huh, Tiburscia? **_Bastille lowered his head towards Tiburscia, who still didn't move. _**You were weak then, and you're weak now. Nothing has changed! **_He slammed his paw on Tiburscia's throat, crushing his windpipe slowly. Bastille frowned. _**There's just one thing that bothers me. You combined your soul and power to this human girl and yet, you're still unable to beat me. Were you really ready to sacrifice this girl's life? **_Bastille put more strength on his paw. He could hear Tiburscia gasping for breath. _**Pathetic. **_

_**No, **_Bastille shot straight up and turned his head to see behind him only to be met with a blast of energy hitting him directly to his face. He was blasted about 20 yards away thanks to him sticking his long claws into the ground. Blood spluttered out of his left side of his face as he panted, tasting his own blood. He growled as he raised his head slowly only to see two Tiburscias, the bleeding one on the ground and one that had smoke coming out his jaws.

_**How did you-**_

Tiburscia, the one with smoke coming out his mouth, smirked. He looked down to his bleeding copy. His eyes glowed in a white color and suddenly the clone disappeared. _**You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeves, Bastille. **_Tiburscia began to approach the Demon Hybrid. Bastille growled menacingly as he tried to get up but wasn't able to.

_**What the hell?**_ Bastille struggled to get up. _**I can't move!**_

Tiburscia nodded his head as he stood in front of the Demon. _**The attack that I hit you with immobilized your body. Another little trick. **_He grinned. Bastille roared in anger as he tried to break free. Tiburscia began to raise his paw, ready to slash at the dog's throat, when seven different voices yelled out.

"Sega!" Tiburscia slowly cocked his head, his golden eyes traveling to see 5 large dragon silhouettes and 2 warrior silhouettes. On top of them were their respective duelists. All seven duel monsters landed a few feet away from Tiburscia and Bastille; the dragons growled at the sight of the Demon Hybrid. The warriors glared at him.

Isabella, on Phantom Machine Dragon's shoulder, stared at the Tiger Hybrid. "Sega," she whispered as the tiger turned his body halfway and growled at them.

_**What are you doing here? **_Tiburscia growled angrily. Everyone except Isabella backed away slightly from Tiburscia.

Unphased, Isabella continued. "We came to help," She said with a stronger voice. Tiburscia sighed. He cocked his head back to the immobilized demon.

_**As you can see, I have everything in control. **_Tiburscia stared at Bastille, who continued to struggle. _**Now get out of here!**_

Saphiron walked up from behind Isabella. He lifted his head and glanced at his duelist. _**I told you that this might happen.**_ Isabella furrowed her brows.

Emeron slithered in front of Jesse and spoke. _**Tiburscia seems to recognize who we are. **_

Jesse raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, Em?" Rakaia, Luna, Alexis, Jaden and Atticus looked at the said-dragon. His green eyes glimmered as they focused on the tiger in front of them.

_**I thought that when Tiburscia took over Master Sega, he might have lost his ability to tell who's a friend or who's a foe, **_Emeron stated.

"So maybe he didn't completely take over Sega's mind," Rakaia crossed his arms.

Luna frowned. "Emeron, do you think Sega still has some kind of control over Tiburscia?" She asked.

Jaden smirked at Luna. "Well it's not like Sega to give up easily."

Emeron glanced at Jaden for a second before focusing back on Tiburscia. _**Could Sega still have some control?**_ he thought.

Atticus looked at Isabella. "Isabella, maybe we should get away from here." Isabella looked at him in shock.

"But why?" She whined. Atticus rubbed the back of his head.

"It seems he has everything under control. I know that we came for help but look, Sega and Tiburscia got Bastille pinned."

Isabella frowned. "But, Sega..." She turned her head to Tiburscia. Tiburscia glared at her.

Alexis looked up at her brother's best friend. "Isabella, my brother is right. Let's go, Benten," Benten nodded her head and moved away from the battle. Jaden looked at her and ordered Neos to leave as well.

Rakaia scoffed. "I can't believe it. Sega took all the fun." His Red Eyes growled lowly as he turned his body, flapped his wings and took flight. Luna followed suit with her dragon. Atticus and Jesse waited for Isabella. Isabella had her back on the tiger hybrid. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. Phantom looked at her sadly before he took off along with Red Eyes and Rainbow Dragon.

Tiburscia closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned his head back to Bastille. _**Now Bastille, **_he wasn't able to finish his statement as Bastille buried his fangs on the tiger's face. Bastille closed his jaws even tighter covering Tiburscia's eyes and muzzle. Poison on Bastille's fangs began to deteriorate Tiburscia's flesh. Hearing a somewhat roar of pain from Tibursica, the duelists and their monsters gasped as they saw Bastille's fangs piercing Tiburscia's flesh. Tiburscia struggled to loosen from Bastille's grip but Bastille gripped tighter.

"SEGA!" Isabella cried as Phantom roared and lunged towards Bastille. Tears flew out of Isabella's hazel orbs as Phantom smashed his mechanical arm at Bastille's torso, allowing Tiburscia to break free from Bastille's poisonous grip. Roaring in pain, Tiburscia covered his peeling flesh with his right arm. The poison still bubbled on his skin, slowly a few small pieces of flesh fell to the floor.

"Sega!" Jesse and Jaden cried as Tiburscia fell to the floor, clearly in pain. Ordering their monsters to land, the six duelists got off their monsters and ran towards the slow dying tiger. Jesse pressed his hand on the tiger's nose, trying to soothe it. Alexis and Luna had tears at the corner of their eyes as they struggled to come and grip that their new friend might die. Rakaia gritted his teeth as he looked down on the ground; tears slowly flowed down his face. Atticus looked down, not baring to see one of his friends in clear pain. It was painful to watch.

Isabella glared at the Dog hybrid as he stood up once again. He laughed as Phantom pointed his gun at him. _**Does it hurt, Girl?**_ Bastille laughed still. _**To see your friend dying a slow death? My poisonous fangs melts flesh slowly, torturing my victims with the pain.**_

Isabella growled as she ordered Phantom to attack. "DEATH CANNON!" Phantom roared as he charged his attack and fired two large blasts of energy directly at Bastille. Bastille dodged the attacks at the last second. He growled as Phantom's attacks exploded on impact when it touched the seawater. The seawater flew up into the air and spread out the island like rain. Bastille stared at the sky as the water hit his body. He looked back at his foes and backed away slowly as he saw Phantom and Isabella's aura began to glow a dangerous red color. Phantom roared and flapped his wings and charged at Bastille. "DARKNESS STRIKE!" Isabella roared. Phantom smashed his cannon arm against Bastille's chest, getting Bastille's unbreakable armor to crack. Bastille growled and charged his Shadow Genocide attack. Not backing away, Isabella once again ordered Phantom to attack. "PHANTOM'S CURSE!" Phantom was then surrounded by a black and purple aura. Above him, the aura configured into a skull. His cannon arm then began to absorb the aura, filling the tubes that connected his arm to his wings. When he finally finished absorbing, he fired his attack that shaped at the center as a skull at Bastille. Bastille launched his Shadow Genocide at the last minute before Phantom's attack, slicing the attack in half.

Behind Phantom and Isabella, the gang stared in shock on how violent Isabella was getting. Tiburscia moaned in pain, his face still coming apart.

"Isabella," Atticus whispered as he saw the one he loved attack Bastille with so much anger.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Rakaia stated.

_**It's Albion!**_ Emeron growled. Everyone looked at him. _**Some of his presence is slipping into Isabella's mind. He's trying to control her again. **_

Atticus gasped as he stared at Isabella's back. "Isabella!" He called out to her. "Isabella, snap out of it!"

_**It's no use, young one.**_ Atticus snapped his head to right to see a warrior beast limp towards the group.

_**Heraklinos!**_ Emeron stared at the injured beast.

"That must be one of Sega's monsters!" Luna stated. "He has the same kind of armor as those monsters Sega had out in your duel with her." She nudged Rakaia. Rakaia looked up and down at the beast.

"Yeah!" Rakaia nodded his head. "It is!" Rakaia ran towards the beast, who fell to the floor. "Hey easy buddy, those are some serious wounds. Jesse, can you lend a hand here?" He asked as he placed one of Heraklinos' hefty arms around his neck. Jesse nodded and repeated the same actions as Rakaia's.

_**Young ones, walk me over to Master Sega, will you?**_ Heraklinos muttered softly as the two boys agreed to his wish. Emeron watched closely as they placed Heraklinos near Tiburscia.

_**Lord Heraklinos, what are you planning to do?**_ Emeron questioned. Heraklinos placed his large hand on Tiburscia's nose. Then his hand began to glow along with Tiburscia's body.

_**We need Tiburscia right now before the girl brings Albion out,**_ Atticus walked over to the Gladiator Beast, who continued talking. _**Albion cannot come out and be captured by the Demon Hybrids. I'm healing my Master's wounds so that they can fight, **_Heraklinos turned his head to Emeron. Emeron nodded his head. Heraklinos turned his head back to Tiburscia, who began showing signs of life. He moved his arm from his face; the wounds began to close up and his flesh began to regenerate. Suddenly, Tiburscia's shocking golden eyes opened, revealing themselves to the world. Heraklinos removed his hand from his master's nose as the Tiger Hybrid stood up and roar proudly into the sky.

Bastille stared in astonishment when he saw Tiburscia get back on his feet. _**No...no..way...he's suppose to be dead!**_ he exclaimed.

Isabella turned her head to the Tiger Hybrid and locked eyes with him. Both stared deeply into each other's eyes until Isabella smiled and gave a thumbs up to the hybrid. "I'm glad that you're okay, Sega." She wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes. The said-tiger nodded his head as he walked to where Isabella's Dragon stood.

Everyone stared in amazement as both Isabella and Sega stood side by side ready for battle. Jaden looked at everyone. "Let's go! We got a fight to win." He hopped on Neos and Neos took off and flew next to Tiburscia. Tiburscia acknowledged him by slightly tilting his head. Alexis smiled as she hopped on Benten and floated next to Jaden. Atticus climbed on his Red Eyes's head and flew next to Isabella's side. Rakaia got on his dragon and went next to Atticus. Luna did the same with her dragon and went next to Alexis. Jesse and his dragon floated down next to Rakaia. Behind the large Duel Monsters, stood Heraklinos, Saphiron, and Emeron.

Heraklinos look down at the two smaller duel monsters. _**Saphiron, Emeron. When they attack, use their energy to open a portal to the Duel Monster Realm.**_ Both spirits looked at him like he was crazy. _**We must continued this battle there. Look at the damage already done. Even with 8 against 1, Bastille can still win and cause more damage.**_

_**But Heraklinos,**_ Saphiron began._** If we take everyone there, it will be easier for the Demon Hybrids to capture Albion... **_

_**And retrieve the Infinite Core,**_ Emeron finished. Heraklinos flickered his eyes towards Tiburscia. He noticed that from the corner of his eye, Tiburscia was looking directly at him.

_**It is Tiburscia's command,**_ Heraklinos softly whispered. Saphiron and Emeron looked at the Tiger Hybrid._** If the both of you open a portal, Tiburscia will activate his ability and send everyone to the Duel Monster Realm. Plus, being in the Duel Monster Realm, Mighty Tiburscia can absorb enough Duel energy to launch his final attack and destroy Bastille once and for all. **_

Saphiron and Emeron looked at each other before nodding. _**Okay,**_ they said in unison. Both of them crouched to the ground and leapt into the air; their bodies becoming two beacons of light. Saphiron shined in a blue aura while Emeron shined in green. Together the two spirits burst into the sky. Heraklinos watched as the two lights swirled above in the clouds.

_**Master Tiburscia**_, Heraklinos thought. _**I hope you know what you're doing.**_ He recalled the conversation that took place while he was healing Tiburscia.

**"Heraklinos, have Saphiron and Emeron open a portal and use my energy to activate the portal's destination." **_Tiburscia said through a mental link._**"To the Duel Monster's Realm."**

**"But Master, if you go there with the host of Albion, surely..."** _Heraklinos argued._

**"Heraklinos, do not question me."** _Tiburscia growled._** "I know what is at stake. But I have an idea. It requires me to go the Duel Monster Realm and it also requires taking those children with us." **_Heraklinos stayed silent as Tiburscia continued his explanation._ **"When we get there, I will attack Bastille one more time and kill him with my ultimate attack."**

**"But what about the other Hybrids?"** _Heraklinos responded._ **"Don't you think they'll sense your presence and the fall of their brother?"**

**"Which is why I'll take everyone to the Resistance Village, a hidden village in the Duel Monster Realm, before they can reach us." **_Tiburscia replied._ **"I'm sure that Phoenix wouldn't mind watching over us until we're back at full strength." **

**"And what about Albion? Are you prepare to tackle him head on if he somehow appears?"** _Tiburscia stayed silent as the mental link vanished._

Heraklinos snapped back to reality. The portal began to open, sucking everything in a 50 yard radius. Tiburscia lifted his head and roared as a gold energy flowed into the portal, making it glow the same color. The wind began to pick up, up to 150 miles per hour. Trees were picked up and were tossed like ragdolls.

"Sega, what are you doing?" Isabella yelled out, holding onto one of her dragon's spikes as he slowly moved towards the portal. The portal was fierce and strong. It took everything Neos and Benten had to keep Jaden and Alexis down but it was no use.

"AHHH!" Jaden and Alexis screamed as they were pulled into the vertex with their monsters.

"LEXI!" Atticus tried to reach his sister's extended hand, but instead, his Red Eyes too was weak against the hurricane-strength winds.

"ATTICUS!" Isabella cried out as Phantom took off after the boy, following him and the others into the vertex. Jesse, Rakaia and Luna looked at each other and nodded, taking off after Isabella and being pulled into the portal. Heraklinos jumped onto his master's back. Bastille stood there, with his claws piercing the ground. He refused to be absorbed into the portal.

_**What in the hell did you do!**_ Bastille roared. Tiburscia smirked.

_**If you want to know, follow me.**_ Tiburscia jumped and entered the portal. Bastille growled.

_**Shiroi! Chairoi!**_ He called his remaining canine soldiers, who rushed to his side despite the injuries they have sustained from fighting with Heraklinos. Shiroi was bleeding non-stop from her forehead and had a broken foreleg. Chairoi suffered from a broken left leg and was bleeding from his chest.

_**Damn Gladiator Beast...**_ they muttered as they approached the Dog Hybrid. Bastille flickered his head towards the portal.

_**Let's go!**_ He ordered as he jumped into the portal, followed by his two soldiers. Once they entered, Saphiron and Emeron closed the portal that connected the Human World to the Duel Monster dimension.

(Duel Monster Realm)

"AHHHH!" The 7 duelists yelled at the top of their lungs as they plunged head first into a new dimension. Their monsters, unable to remain in their attack form, faded back into their cards.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Rakaia screamed.

"I THOUGHT TRAVELING THROUGH DIMENSIONS WAS IN 3RD YEAR!" Alexis cried out.

Isabella gritted her teeth as she reached for a card in her holster. "ELEMENTAL GUARDIAN DRAGON!" She called out as she pulled out the monster card, but her monster did not appear. "WHAT THE-!" Isabella stared at the fast approaching ground. _'This is it! We're goners!'_ She thought as she readied herself for impact.

Suddenly, a roar echoed above them. It was Tiburscia! Using his speed, he appeared exactly under the duelists, catching them on his back. Isabella landed near Tiburscia's head, Atticus right behind her. Then Jesse, followed by Rakaia, Luna, Alexis and Jaden, who was leaning on the first blade on the tiger's back. Heraklinos stood on his head, watching them closely. Tiburscia landed on the ground, causing the earth beneath him to shake. Heraklinos jumped down as Tiburscia lowered his body, allowing the duelists to get off of him. Quickly, Heraklinos ushered them away from Tiburscia and lead them to a small cavern.

_**Hide here until it is over, **_Heraklinos ordered as he walked off. Isabella poked her head out, watching the Gladiator Beast walk away. Isabella smiled as she walked out of the cavern, only to be pulled back by Atticus, who held her by her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, Belle?" Atticus stated, glaring at her.

"Atticus, I was..."

Jaden appeared next to Atticus and glared at her too. "Heraklinos told us to stay here, Belle."

"But..."

"It's too dangerous!" Atticus scolded her. He pulled her back into the cavern. "If it is about Sega, I think she will be ok. I mean, she's a tiger..."

"A big tiger!" Rakaia added.

"Look, I think Sega will be fine, Isabella," Luna reassured.

"But..but.." Isabella stuttered.

"Isabella, if you go out there, you might be killed," Atticus said softly, his brown eyes soften as he locked eyes with her. Unable to control himself, he hugged her by the waist. "I can't lose you again, Isabella. I lost you once." He whispered into her ear. Tears began to form from Isabella's eyes.

"Atticus..." she said softly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt," Atticus pulled himself away from Isabella and face Jesse. He pointed at the entrance. "But Sega's got company!"

The gang crowded themselves at the entrance as Bastille appeared before Tiburscia. He swished his head to side to side, taking notice of his surroundings. He looked at Tiburscia again and smirked. _**Really? The Duel Monster Realm?**_ He laughed as his two soldiers appeared next to him. _**This is my turf. You think you can beat me here?**_

Tiburscia smirked. "Sure." Bastille gasped as he heard Sega's voice come out of the tiger. So was the rest of the gang. Suddenly, Tiburscia appeared in front of him, standing like a human on two feet and punching Bastille straight in the face. Then, Tiburscia delivered another round of uppercuts and swift whip of his tail, smashing Bastille's face towards the ground. Bastille laid motionless on the ground as Tiburscia proceeded to grab the dog by the throat with his mouth and toss him into the air.

"Did...Sega...just..." Rakaia stammered in awe as he saw Tiburscia toss himself into the air.

"I think she took hold of Tiburscia's body," Jesse smiled.

Isabella smiled as well. "That's my girl."

Tiburscia jumped quick enough to now be over Bastille's motionless body. Unable to move, Bastille cracked an eye open. _**Damn you, Hybrid. **_

Tiburscia smirked. _**You must have forgotten then. The energy located in this realm charges my ultimate power.**_ His blades began to absorb the duel energy from the air, making them glow a bright red. He absorbed so much that the energy danced around his body. _**Bastille, it's over.**_ He opened his mouth and as quickly as he did, his ultimate attack was fully charged. _**FINAL ELYSIAN! **_Tiburscia fired at point-blank his red energy attack straight into the torso of Bastille. Bastille choked on his own blood as the attack went through his heart. As the attack shimmered, Bastille fell onto the ground, dead.

The gang cheered as Tiburscia landed gracefully away from the corpse. Heraklinos smiled and bowed his head. He was grateful that both Tiburscia and Sega worked together; he should have never doubted his masters.

Tiburscia stood there, with his fur swaying in the wind as Bastille's corpse disintegrate quickly into nothing but dust. "One down, 11 more to go," Sega told Tiburscia as he turned his body and headed towards the gang. The gang ran out of the cavern to meet Tiburscia.

Isabella was ahead of all of them; tears were flying out of her eyes as she smiled at the Tiger Hybrid. Tiburscia cracked a toothy grin as he sat down with his tail curled behind him and lifted his front paw into a thumbs-up.

"Sega!" She cried in sheer joy, glad to see her friend unharmed. Atticus wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist as he grinned at the Tiger.

"Sega! You stupid tiger!" Rakaia said. "You did it!" He proceeded to hug Luna, who was laughing at her friend's childish antics.

Jaden and Alexis, standing side by side, looked at their friend, with a smile on their faces. Jaden placed his arms around Alexis' waist, making Alexis blush. Jesse gave Tiburscia a thumbs-up too.

"Ya'll did it, partner!" He said with his southern accent.

Tiburscia laughed. "Hey guys."

"Sega, you had us worried," Isabella scolded her, making the creature flinch. "You don't know how much you had me worried." The tiger rubbed the back of his head nervously. Isabella continued. "You could have been killed." The tiger smiled.

"Sorry Isabella, I-" Tiburscia froze. His eyes became dilated as he turned around to see behind him, only to have a white-colored spear pierced his shoulder.

_**ROARHHHHHH!**_ Tiburscia roared in pain as he fell face first into the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"SEGA!" Everyone, including Heraklinos yelled. Isabella stared in complete shock. Shaking off the shock, she ran towards her fallen friend, leaving the gang behind her.

_**Hah!**_ A voice called out from the sky. Isabella stopped in her tracks as she gazed at a figure floating down near Tiburscia. He was a green scaled dragon with a humanoid body. His armor covered his chest, shoulders, forearms and waist region. He had a Chinese dragon-like face with white tuff composing as his eyebrows and mouth. Two white long whiskers curled underneath his chin. Isabella gasped as the Dragon approached the tiger and pulled out the spear from the shoulder.

_**Tiburscia,**_ he hissed as he walked towards the front of the said-beast's face, twirling his weapon in his hand. _**What a surprise to see you here! **_

Tiburscia weakly raised his head. _**Abiscous,**_ he muttered. "Dammit, they got here quicker than we thought..." Sega thought as she groaned in pain.

Abiscous smiled. _**Thanks for bringing the girl for us. **_He turned his head towards Isabella. Isabella glared at him when suddenly, something came from out of the ground and grabbed Isabella, lifting her off the ground. Isabella looked down and saw scales, scales of a snake. The snake lowered Isabella so they met at eye level.

_**Hahaha,**_ the snake laughed, _**Sssso I got you pretty girl.**_ The female snake flickered her tongue at Isabella's face. The snake demon was a green and purple cobra with the hood extended outward and being cut halfway, leaving the rest as a skeleton. She had skeletal hands that clasped her shoulders and cupped her breasts. Unlike other snakes, she had arms made of skeleton; within her hands, two curvy swords. Her underbelly was a smooth cream color. On her hips was a belt that had silver ball-like decorations hanging from it. From her waist below was the rest of her snake-like body and tail.

Tiburscia tried to stand up but fell quickly back to the ground. "ISABELLA!" Atticus cried as the snake started to tightened her coils on Isabella, causing Isabella to gasp for breath. Angered, he tried to rush to Isabella's aid, only to be knocked back by a huge fist.

"ATTICUS!" Alexis rushed to her brother's side, followed by Jaden, Jesse, Luna and Rakaia. She helped her brother sit up and took notice he was clutching his gut. "You okay?" Atticus regained his breath and nodded.

_**Humans,**_ the creature who punched Atticus growled. He was really buffed ox with a ring in his nose. He stood about 12 feet tall. His armor covered most of his chest, back, forearms and legs. He had a hunch posture because of all the muscles he had on his upper body. To help him move or even walk, his hooves were massive and connected to incredibly thick, muscular legs. On one of his hands was a two-pointed spear.

_**Easy Beasus,**_ another figure appeared but behind the gang. She was a very feminine and attractive rabbit demon. With white fur that covered her head to toe, her armor covered her forehead slightly, neck and upper torso, and the whole length of her arm. Her belly was exposed, leaving her lower body armored to the toe. On her left arm was a skull with four horns sticking out. Underneath the skull, was a long brown bow. On her back was her quiver filled with arrows, but it did not look like any quivers the gang has seen. She stared coldly at the teenagers. _**So even in death, Bastille did his job. **_

"What job?" Rakaia glared at the female rabbit demon hybrid.

The female chuckled. _**Why, to bring someone close to that girl.**_ She pointed at Isabella being squeezed to death by her comrade. _**As we speak, several of my brothers are readying themselves for her arrival so that we may kill her and that cursed dragon and retrieve the Ultimate treasure! **_

Beasus slammed his fist to the ground. _**Enough with the chitchat Daloria! Which one of you is more important to her?**_ He snorted, causing the kids to flinch.

Daloria sighed. _**It doesn't matter now. We have the girl. **_She walked past the gang and her comrade. _**Altaion ordered us to kill whoever came with her, so kill them. **_

Beasus grinned. _**With pleasure.**_ He raised his spear. _**I'll start with that boy there,**_ he pointed at Atticus. Atticus looked at him with fear in his eyes. Isabella slowly turned her head to see Beasus about to attack and kill her friends.

"N...n...no," She breathed as the snake squeezed her even more. "A...a...tt.y..."

_**Don't worry, my ssweet,**_ the snake hissed, her tongue cupping Isabella's face, _**You'll be able to meet them in the heavensss.**_

_**Hey Nyoka, don't kill her just yet! **_Abiscous yelled at her as he kept Tiburscia from trying to get up and save the kids. _**We need that girl.**_

Isabella couldn't believe it. She was going to die by the hands of the monsters. But what was more painful was that she was going to watch these creatures kill her friends one by one, starting with Atticus. She closed her eyes; a lone tear fell to the ground. _'Atticus,' _she thought as memories of how Atticus was shot that day 13 years ago played in her head. _'Atticus.' _She heard Atticus' voice yelling as he dodged Beasus' attacks. She heard him call her name, she heard everyone calling her name. Sega was calling her too. _'I...won't die...' _she repeated in her head until she opened her eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs, surprising Nyoka and everyone else. She was surrounded by burning red energy that scorched Nyoka's scaly skin, prompting the snake to release her grip. Isabella fell to the floor, landing on her two legs as the energy swirled and danced around her.

Isabella stood slowly, her bangs shielding her eyes. Nyoka slithered backwards away from her. Daloria and Beasus watched warily as Atticus and the others watched close by.

"Isabella," Atticus said worriedly. "No. No not again!"

"What's going on with her?" Rakaia questioned as he pulled Luna behind him. Jaden did the same but with Alexis.

"I have a hunch, but it's not pretty." Jaden answered.

"Jaden, do you think..." Alexis asked. Jaden nodded quickly. Jesse gritted his teeth.

"Jaden, this could mean trouble," he warned.

Meanwhile, Abiscous cracked his knuckles as Tiburscia weakly focused on Isabella. _**Well, look's like the excitement is coming in early,**_ He smirked evilly. Tiburscia growled at him before focusing on Isabella once more.

"Belle..." Sega thought through the tiger's mind. "Please don't. Don't bring him out, Isabella!" The tiger roared in anguish as Isabella began glowing.

"RAHHHH!" Isabella roared as the glow fully engulfed her and then the glow was shot out of her body into the sky. As it did, the sky began to darken as the light traveled back down to her, causing dust to fly into the air.

_**ROOOOAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!**_ A terrible sound bellowed out of the light. As if on cue, a pair of wings came out along with a tail with a triton-like spear at the tip. A long slightly curved horn appeared along with a head and the rest of the body of a dragon. On its legs were two plate garments outline in black and gold. On its neck were additional horns that traveled to the base of its tail. On the head was the long horn on the bridge of its nose plus above its eyes were two sleek horns. Its forearms were connected to its wings that seem to be overlapping one another. On its chest was a diamond-shaped gem that was glowing brightly. As it landed on the ground, everyone took notice of its colors. Its whole head, neck, back of the arms, half of its legs, its entire tail and the wings were black. The horns and triton-like spear was in a dazzling gold color. On the other half of its legs and the forearms was a dark red that matched the skin flaps on his wings. Its underbelly was a light brown color with overlapping white scales. Its bright red eyes shifted between everyone around him.

The gang was absolutely speechless. On the other hand, the four Demon Hybrids back away in caution. Tiburscia weakly sat on his hind legs and stared in shock as the dragon slowly turned its head towards him and chuckled. _**Look at you, Tiburscia. You're a mess. How dare you let that one Demon basterd of a hybrid cut you up like that?**_ he taunted.

_**Albion, is this your way of saying hello to your friend?**_ Tiburscia glared at him. Albion returned the glare.

_**Listen, you dumbass. If it wasn't for you, I would used the power of the Infinite Core to destroy these damn insects once and for all!**_ Albion growled.

_**You know better than to use the Infinite Core for your own selfish gains!**_ Tiburscia retaliated.

_**I wasn't doing it for my needs. It was for our now dead brothers!**_ Albion roared as he turned his body towards Tiburscia. _**I blame you for the deaths of our brethren, Tiburscia! If you didn't seal the power of the Infinite Core on me, they would have survived.**_ Tiburscia folded his ears back as he looked down in pain. Albion continued. _**Now that the seals have been broken, I'm doing this my way!**_

Tiburscia shot his head up. _**NO! If you do that, you'll kill the girl inside of you! **_

_**So be it!**_ Albion hissed. He then turned his body to face the smaller Demon Hybrids. _**If the both of us go, these damn hybrids will come with us to the pits of hell!**_ He roared as the gem in his chest began to change its color from white to black. Veins from his wings, arms and legs began to show as the gem grew darker. Albion began to change his colors. His horns turned into a bluish color, so did his underbelly and plate garments. His wing flaps became purple with the same color blue marking pointing down. The black skin remained. His red pupils disappeared and became these white cold, heartless eyes. Albion roared as the gem on his chest darkened, completing his transformation. He opened his mouth and charged an attack that targeted the Demon Hybrids. _**INFINITE DARKNESS INFERNO! **_He fired his attack, a huge fireball of darkness, towards his targets.

_**Beasus!**_ Daloria ordered. Beasus groaned but walked up and used his huge body as a blocker for the attack. Daloria, Nyoka and Abiscous jumped away from Beasus as he took the attack head-on. A huge explosion fired as the attack hit Beasus, causing a huge crater to be formed.

"What power!" Luna remarked as she lowered her guard after the attack. "I can't believe Isabella just did that."

"Awww man," Rakaia smirked. "She's one awesome dragon though!" Atticus glared at Rakaia. Rakaia put his hands up in defense. "I mean if like she wasn't part of the dragon."

_**We must leave from here,**_ Heraklinos ordered. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not leaving from here, Heraklinos!" Atticus shouted at the Gladiator Beast. "Not without Isabella!"

_**You fool!**_ Heraklinos barked, causing Atticus to flinch. _**The girl you knew is gone! Don't you see? Albion has used the Infinite Core. The longer he uses it, the quicker the girl dies. Right now, our priority is to get us out of here before Albion turn on us. **_

Atticus growled lowly as he turned his head to the enraged dragon. _'Isabella,'_ he thought. _'I know from the bottom of my heart, you're fighting to come back to us, to me.' _

Albion stared at the impact he has caused. He chuckled lowly before something caught his attention. As the smoke disappeared, Beasus stood there with his arms in front of him in a defense position. He shook off the dust from his shoulder and glared at the dragon. Daloria and her comrades landed next to their comrade.

_**Damn dragon...**_ Beasus muttered. Daloria looked at Albion. Her eyes traveled to the darken gem on his chest, and then clicked her tongue.

_**Demon Hybrids, retreat!**_ She ordered.

_**WHAT! **_All of them answered in shock. Daloria said nothing. Instead, she snapped her fingers and a small portal opened up behind them.

_**Albion, **_she thought. _**We can't take you this time. The darken Infinite Core isn't something we like to retrieve. If you and your host are still alive and calmed down, we'll get you then with the Infinite Core as pure as it came be.**_ She smiled as she stepped into the portal. Nyoka glared at Albion before slithering inside. Beasus snorted and pounded his chest with his large hands. Abiscous scoffed as he crossed his arms and walked into the portal with Beasus.

Albion watched as the Demons stepped into the portal, angering him even more. He roared in deep rage as he began to fire multiple fireballs from his hands. His tail swished volently slamming into the ground. He flapped his wings, creating a dust storm. The gem on his chest became pitch black.

_**Albion!**_ Tiburscia charged at his friend, ramming him from the side. Albion growled as he regained his posture and sank his talons into Tiburscia's flesh. Tiburscia growled. _**Please Albion, go back to normal.**_

_**Never!**_ Albion grinned maliciously. He smashed his muscular tail into Tiburscia's side then proceed to wrap his tail around Tiburscia's neck. He flapped his wings to gain some altitude, pulling Tiburscia with him. The gang and Heraklinos looked on in horror as Albion and Tiburscia disappeared into the clouds.

_**Albion, my friend,**_ Tiburscia softly said. Albion roared as he began to twist his body in mid-air, creating a black tornado for his body, a whitish gold for Tiburscia.

_**Tiburscia!**_ Albion roared as he stopped twist and spinned, letting go of Tiburscia's neck and tossing him back to the ground. He flew at the same speed as Tiburscia with his mouth wide open, charging up an attack. His body began to twist back into a black tornado with the front tip glowing. _**This is the end of our friendship! INFINITE DARKNESS CYCLONE!**_ His energy attack was mixed with the tornado as Albion smashed into Tiburscia's guts, making the tiger bleed from his mouth. The energy attack then gathered and was unleashed, hitting Tiburscia point blank.

_**ROAAHHHHH!**_ Tiburscia roared in pain as he smashed head-first onto the ground, breaking his head armor. As he somersaulted, the blades on his back broke in two.

"SEGA!" Jesse yelled as the tiger slided to where the gang was. The gang looked in shock as Tiburscia weakly opened his eyes to gaze at the lowering Albion.

"Sega," Rakaia and Luna said worriedly. Jaden hugged Alexis as she withdrew her head into his shoulder. Atticus clenched his fists.

_**I... have... failed...**_ Tiburscia closed his eyes and began to glow gold again. The gang looked away, shielding their eyes from the light. As they uncovered their eyes, they gasped to see that Tiburscia reverted back into Sega, laying unconscious on the ground.

"SEGA!" Jesse rushed to her side, followed by everyone else. "Oh man..." He bent down to Sega. She was a complete mess. Her clothes were torn and bloody. Her arms were covered with cuts and bruises. A trickle of blood escaped her lips. Jesse turned her over on her back and gasped. From her right shoulder to her left side of her hip was a deep slash, bleeding non-stop. Jesse quickly took off his jacket and placed it over Sega's wounds. Slowly, he pulled her up to a sitting position, letting her lean on him.

Luna crouched down and ripped her sleeve to wipe the dry blood off of Sega's face. "Sega," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Rakaia stood behind her.

"No person should go through what Sega has gone through," he said solemnly. Heraklinos walked up to his fallen master.

_**Master Sega,**_ he looked at her. He grabbed a hold of her limp hand. _**I'm so sorry. This was my fault. **_Tears flowed out of his green eyes. He felt someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jaden. Behind him was Alexis and Atticus.

"Heraklinos, don't blame yourself," Jaden reassured. "Sega's a strong girl. She'll pull through." He sadly looked at his best friend leaning unconsciously on his other best friend.

Atticus looked at the Dragon that just landed 20 feet away from them. "Isabella," he whispered as the dragon roared into the sky. Everyone looked at the dragon with fear.

_**Humans, **_Albion roared. He opened his mouth and charged an attack. _**Feel my wrath! **_

"ISABELLA!" Atticus yelled. "STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

"ISABELLA!" Jaden joined him. "COME ON!" Jesse gripped Sega's shoulder as he stared at the dragon. Luna hugged Rakaia's arm while Alexis did the same with Jaden.

Heraklinos stood in front of the children with his arms spread out. _**ALBION!**_ He roared.

Albion finished charging his attack. As he was going to launch the attack towards the gang, something jumped out of the bushes and smashed straight into Albion's face. Albion growled as he lost his balance and fell to the floor backwards. His charged attack was launched straight into the air. The gang stared in awe as that something landed in front of them. No, it wasn't a something, it was a someone. Heraklinos lowered his arms and smiled.

Rakaia rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Who or what in the heck are you?"

The figure turned their body, facing the gang. _**Who, me?**_ The figure smiled. _**I'm Cyber Hero Phoenix, leader of the Zodiac Demon Hybrid Resistance. **_

* * *

_*sneaks away from surprised readers and reviewers* _

_Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but it must be done! ^-^ Well now that Sega is out of commission and Isabella is running rampant, a new character shows up to save the gang! What will happen to Isabella? Will Sega heal from her injuries? Who is this Cyber Hero Phoenix? Why does the Zodiac Demon Hybrids want Albion's Infinite Core? All will be revealed. Find out next time on A Year to Remember!_

_I want to say thanks to all my reviewers! I'll properly thank you next chapter!_


	19. Undying Love: Welcome to the Resistance!

_Hey Everybody! Im back with the chapter you have been waiting for awhile now! Yay now onwards to victory! Warning: This chapter is a filler, so will the next chapters until further notice._

_**Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh! GX, Jaden would have gotten with Alexis, my two characters would be there too, and Rakaia's too (Because I am so kind XD) But Sadly I do not own YuGiOh GX but I do own my characters, as stated previously. And this plot too! **_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Undying Love: Welcome to the Resistance!**

The gang stared blankly at the new duel monster that appeared before them. Cyber Hero Phoenix smiled at them. She was a light blue hair female warrior with midnight blue armor that covered most of her body. On her back was a red katana with a black hilt. Her hands were human-like but had 3 inch claws instead of fingernails. On her feet were black raptor boots. On her chest was engraved the letters D.A.S.H.

"Cyber...Hero...Phoenix?" Jaden repeated as Phoenix giggled.

_**Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out! **_She joked. Heraklinos approached her, extending his hand out. Phoenix smiled and grabbed his hand and shook it. _**It's good to see you again, Heraklinos.**_

_**It's good to see you again too, **_Heraklinos said. He then furrowed his brows in confusion. _**Phoenix, how did you know we were here?**_

Phoenix looked at him and smiled. _**Well, actually, **_she glanced past his shoulders. Heraklinos looked behind him and so did the gang as a familiar green dragon and a white tiger appeared out of the bushes.

"Saphiron! Emeron!" Atticus exclaimed. The said duel monsters nodded their heads. They looked behind them as another shadowy figure appeared before the gang. The figure appeared to be a large anthromorphic wolf-like creature, its skin a silver-white color. Its golden eyes stood out like the sun in a dark sky. It bore no armor except black leather belts that wrapped around its forearms and one on its right bicep. Another black leather belt encircled its waist, holding up a pair of ripped pants.

The gang stared at the wolf creature as he strode past them towards Albion, not even giving the humans a passing glance. Phoenix shook her head as the wolf bear his fangs to the now slowly standing dragon. _**Let's go Phoenix,**_ he said icily. He unsheathed his claws and charged at the Dragon Hybrid. Phoenix nodded her head in agreement. She looked the gang and the duel monsters.

_**We'll save the girl, **_she reassured. _**Before it's too late. **_With that, she ran off to fight alongside her wolf companion. Heraklinos looked at the gang as they stood there watching the two duel monsters began to fight their friend. Jesse proceeded to carry Sega bridal style, her head gently rested on his shoulder. Emeron raised his long neck and nuzzled Sega's bloodied cheek, humming softly. Saphiron stood by Atticus as he stared silently at the battle.

_**That boy,**_ Heraklinos wondered to himself as he looked at Atticus._** He's not going to leave without that girl.**_ As he said that, he glanced at Albion. _**Albion, please for the girl's, boy's and Master Sega's sake, calm yourself.**_

Albion roared angrily as he flapped his wings to gain altitude away from the rushing duel monsters. The wolf creature jumped and grabbed a hold of Albion's foot and forcefully slammed him back to the ground. As he did, he jumped off and grabbed Albion's spike tail over his shoulder, lifting the huge dragon off the ground and slamming him once more on the ground. Albion growled as he used his muscles in his tail to lift the wolf and fling him away. Albion chuckled as he charged a fireball from his mouth and unleashing it to the wolf that laid on his back on the ground. Aware of the huge mass of fire heading straight towards him, the wolf leapt onto his feet. His claws began to glow a bluish color. He raised his claws to behind his head and then slashed the fireball as it was about to incinerated him. _**Lunar Slasher! **_He shouted as eight crescent-shaped blades sliced Albion's fireball and continued to travel towards the dragon. Albion's eyes widen as the wolf's claw attack pierced his flesh, causing eight slash marks to scar around the gem on his chest.

Albion roared as he began to become desperate. Absorbing the energy from around him, he charged a dark blue energy attack. _**INFINITY GAIA POWER!**_ He quickly fired the hyper beam directly at the wolf. The wolf stood there, smirking as the hyper beam attack came closer. Suddenly, Phoenix jumped in front of her companion, shielding him with a barrier she created.

_**D.A.S.H. Reflector! **_She shouted as her barrier began to absorb Albion's hyper beam attack. Then, as quickly as she absorbed it, she unleashed it back towards Albion, hitting him in his chest.

_**ROARGHH, **_Albion roared in pain as a huge explosion rocked the entire area. Smoke flew everywhere, causing the gang to shield their eyes from the smoke. _**Damn...you... **_Albion growled weakly as he fell to his knees. Phoenix and her companion stared at the heavily breathing dragon.

_**You brought this on yourself, Albion,**_ the wolf hissed as he rushed toward the dragon, ready to deliver the final blow. Phoenix rushed right behind him with a hand on her katana ready to wield it if necessary. Albion weakly stood up, still hunching and panting from the previous attack. That attack took everything in him and he needed time to recharge. The wolf creature did not hesitate. He jumped and uppercut Albion's chin while Phoenix unsheathed her katana and slashed at the dragon's legs. The dragon roared as he tried to fend himself from his attackers. But they were just too fast in his current condition. Albion hissed. He felt the power of the Infinite Stone draining the life out of his human host. At any moment, if he were to charge another attack like the Infinite Gaia Power, she'll die and he will be lost within the stone. Albion growled as both the wolf creature and Phoenix jumped and kicked the dragon onto his back. Landing by the dragon's sides, Phoenix threw chained ropes over the dragon's body, securing him tightly to the ground. The wolf creature caught the ends of the rope, tied them up to boulders and trees and threw some more ropes to Phoenix, who did the same.

Albion struggled under the tightened metal ropes. He felt exhausted for some reason but he knew it was the girl's energy that was diminishing but he wasn't going to allow these fools to take him out like this. He growled silently as the ropes started to tighten even more. The gem on his chest darken even though it was dark enough already. Because of that, Albion thrashed underneath the chains.

The gang watched from a safe distance as the two duel monsters pinned Albion to the ground with ease. Atticus gritted his teeth. Even though Albion possessed his best friend, he just couldn't stand seeing him or her in that matter hurt. It saddened him that Isabella had to go through this by herself, with this dragon in her body and soul. Tears swelled on the corner of his shining, mischievous eyes as he remembers the day Isabella left him after the Albion and Riley incident.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"W-wh-what?" Atticus stammered as he laid back on his twin-sized bed. Isabella bit her lower lip as she looked away. She was sitting on a corner of his bed for the first time since the Riley incident. He remembers waking up with Isabella, who was out cold. He shifted under her that way as he lean forward he can adjust her in his arms. Gently, he brushed some of her hair off her face. Suddenly, a man appeared and asked him if he and Isabella were alright and pulled out his cell phone and called 9-1-1. The next thing Atticus knew he passed out again. When he came to, he was in a hospital room with his parents and Alexis by his bedside. Happy to see his parents and sister, he hugged and kissed each of them and then asked for Isabella. He saw his parents look at each other. His mother then turns to him and told him that Isabella was in critical condition that she was in a coma and wouldn't come out of it. He frowned and tried to get up from his bed but his father stopped him, saying he need to rest. Atticus looked down on his body. He suffered a broken arm and bruises on his legs and waist. And the hole where he was shot was basically non-existence. His father told him that Isabella and he were struck in the street. When Atticus was about to tell him what really happen, something held him back; he just couldn't say that Isabella was possessed and killed another kid their age. _

_A few days later, Atticus was allowed to see Isabella. She was still in a comatose state and needed help breathing. When he saw her parents, they were so worried and had tearstains marked on their face. He gulped and walked up to Isabella's bed. He gently entwined his fingers with her, whispering to her to wake up, that he didn't want to be in a world without her. His parents and hers walked out of the room to get some fresh air. He took the opportunity to go closer to Isabella and whisper directly in her ear. He told her all the memories they had together and all the memories they could have. He told her that he wants to take her out to the park and have a picnic when she wakes up. He told her he'll buy her an ice cream cone of her choice of flavor and they'll share it together. Atticus smiled as he rubbed his thumb in circles on Isabella's hand. Sighing after she didn't respond, he took a look at her injuries. She only had cuts and bruises, no broken nothing like him. Once again, he looked at her angelic face. Her brows were knotted together like she was having a bad dream. Not wanting her to suffer by herself, he said the last thing he wanted to tell her when he was older and was able to understand why guys say this to girls: "Isabella, I love you and I always will." _

_His parents came back into the room and told him to go back into his room for a doctor checkup. He apologized to her parents who only smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He returned to his room and had his checkup and was told he can go home. As the doctor walked out, Isabella's father came rushing into the room, shouting and crying that Isabella was awake. Atticus cued the waterworks as he jumped out of bed, winced at the pain and limped towards her room. There she was, alert and her hazel eyes locked with his, he smiled ear to ear. Isabella giggled and gave him a small soft smile. After the doctors and nurses checked on her, they revealed that no damage has been done to keep her here. She can go if her parents wish for it. Of course, her parents said they would like to take her back home as quickly as possible. The next day both Isabella and Atticus left the hospital to their respective homes._

_A week later, Isabella visited him for the first time. They played in his backyard, drew pictures of one another, sang karaoke, Atticus' favorite, and ate lunch. Now, they were in his room where Isabella thought it would be safe to tell him that she was moving back to the U.S. by herself. Atticus felt the wind knocked out of him as he saw her play with her hair nervously. She told him that she will be staying with a family friend who had a daughter almost her age and will only visit Japan during the summer. When he asked why she was doing this, she stayed quiet, on the verge of tears. She faced away from him and began to cry silently to herself._

_"I'm sorry, Atticus," she said in a tone that was a barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry." _

_The rest of the day the two friends couldn't play with one another like they could have. Atticus was so distraught that his best friend was leaving him and Isabella was so nervous that she looked like she was hiding something. At the end of the day, he said his final good bye to Isabella, knowing that she was leaving the next day. He promised that he would be there at the airport to watch her fly off. She smiled, gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She softly whispered into his ear, her face flushed with heat that Atticus could feel it with his skin. "I love you, Atticus, forever." With that, Isabella walked away to her parents waiting for her by the gate. Atticus stood there waving at her, his face flushed red. That was the last time he saw Isabella Suarez. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Atticus jerked from his flashback, hearing Albion's piercing roar as the said dragon struggled to free himself. He saw how Phoenix and the nameless wolf used all their force to keep Albion down. He clenched his fists tighter as Albion let loose another agonizing roar. Saphiron looked at the human boy with his light blue eyes and pinned his ears to his head.

_**Atticus**_, the tiger thought as he nudged the boy's leg. Atticus looked down and smiled but returned his gaze to the battlefield.

_**Keep him down, Phoenix!**_ The wolf struggled as Albion swished his tail back and forth, almost snapping the duel monster's head off. Phoenix panted as she pulled on the rope harder. Suddenly, one rope came loose and seeing the perfect opportunity, Albion burst through the chained ropes, backhanding the wolf into a large oak tree. Phoenix rammed her body into Albion's face, only to be caught by his teeth and swung into a wall of rocks. Injured and now drained, the two duel monsters were down for the moment; Albion roared and swung his speared tail fiercely. He spread his wings and flew into the air, shooting fire into the nearby forests. After his little flight, he landed back down and roared violently, shaking his head like if he was going mad.

_**Dammit,**_ Heraklinos muttered as he stood in front of the gang. _**At this rate, Albion is going to go berserk!**_ 6 pair of faces looked at him. Heraklinos growled as he explained. _**That Infinite core is making him go nuts, in your words. If that happens, Isabella, your friend, is a goner. **_Everyone gasped as they gazed at the rampaging dragon tossing his head into the air.

Atticus watched in terror as the dragon smashed his head into the ground. _'Isabella,'_ he thought as the dragon once again roared in anguish. From the dragon's complete soulless eyes, one flow of tears cascaded down. Atticus saw this and gasped. _'The dragon, Albion, was crying! No,' _Atticus thought quickly. _'Isabella's crying. She's in pain.' _Something flashed in his head, widening his eyes._ 'She's calling me!' _With that set in his head, Atticus rushed towards the mad power-hungry dragon.

"ATTICUS!" Alexis screamed after her brother, Jaden holding her back by the waist.

"Dammit, Atticus! What the fuck are you doing?" Rakaia swore.

"Come back," Luna yelled after him. "Atticus!" Jesse watched in silence as he clutched Sega closer to him. He had a feeling that Atticus was going to do something to bring Isabella back to him. Jesse is not oblivious to the fact that Atticus loves Isabella more than anything and doesn't want her to suffer or worse, perish. He looked down at Sega's sleeping face. He smiled lightly. If he had known Sega as long as Atticus knew Belle, he would do the same. In fact, if Sega was in the position that Isabella was in now, he would do it.

_**You damn fool!**_ Heraklinos roared at Atticus as he approached Albion. _**Get back here before you're dead!**_

"I rather die than to see Isabella in pain!" Atticus roared back, shutting Heraklinos up. Everyone held confusion in their eyes until they notice that Albion was crying. Heraklinos, Emeron and Saphiron gapped at the sight of Albion in tears.

_**ROAAAARHHHH,**_ Albion roared, smashing his heavy muscled tail into the ground, causing semi-quakes on the ground. Atticus stopped running and stumbled about 20 feet away from Albion. _**ROAAHHHH! **_Atticus clenched his fists as the tears in his eyes rolled off his face. Isabella was in pain, he felt it. He can see it. She was calling him, reaching to him, hoping that he can help free her from the dragon's rage. He glanced to his right to see Phoenix struggling to get back up on her feet. The wolf creature, to his left, was already standing but on all fours, his head lowered. Isabella wasn't able to land a deadly blow to them because she was holding back. She doesn't want to hurt people or monsters. His gaze was transfixed to the dark, black crystal on the dragon's chest. She wants to come back, come back to her friends, to him, the love of her life. He clenched his fists tighter. His brown eyes were hidden by the tears he created. Isabella is still there, and she wants him to save her.

"ISABELLAAAAA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He panted after his yell, his eyes on the dragon. Suddenly, the dragon turned his deadly gaze at Atticus. Heraklinos and the others froze as the dragon lowered his head towards Atticus. Atticus stood there, trying not to shake in fear, as he felt the dragon's hot breath fluster his skin. He stared into the dragon's reappeared red eyes, searching for any signs of Isabella in there. The dragon looked at him up and down, growling softly. He turned his head to the side, to see Atticus fully with one of his eyes. Atticus gulped. He knew Isabella wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't know if Albion was thinking the same way. Slowly, he lifted his hand from his side and reached over to Albion. Albion watched him warily just like everyone else.

Alexis held her breath for who knows how long. At any moment, she can lose her brother forever. She hid her face into Jaden's blazer. Jaden sadly wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion to reassure her. Rakaia and Luna watched with worry. Jesse held Sega closer, as if he was shielding her from what might happen.

Albion was still crying, Atticus noticed as he was able to touch the dragon's hard scales on his face. "Isabella," he whispered once more, shock that that the dragon's death glare soften immediately. His red eyes changed colors, to a color Atticus is very familiar with; Isabella's dark hazel eyes. More tears ran down the dragon's cheek as he growled softly almost loving.

_**A...a...atti...cus,**_ the dragon muttered softly in Isabella's voice. Atticus smiled, despite the tears in his eyes too. Isabella was coming back to him. He stared directly into the dragon's hazel eyes.

"I love you, Belle, and I always will." More tears flowed out of the dragon's eyes as the gem in his chest shined, blinding Atticus temporarily. Atticus unshielded his eyes after the glow, witnessing the gem changed from pitch black to a white color. His dark blue colors on his horns, legs, arms and underbelly reverted back to its original gold color. His wings changed from purple to red once again. The color of the dragon's eyes stay in hazel as he hummed softly. Atticus swore he saw a grin just now as the gem once again shined brightly, engulfing the dragon with the same light. "Isabella?" Atticus stared as he saw the dragon shrink into a humanoid figure. The light faded and the real Isabella fell forward. "Isabella!" Atticus caught her in his arms. He cradled her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. His free arm went under her knees, picking her up bridal style. He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead, which made her open her eyes weakly and look at him. He smiled down on her as she lifted a hand and cupped his cheek and smiled.

"Atticus," she said weakly as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you too. Thanks for saving me." Isabella closed her eyes and fell asleep, drained from the power of the Infinite Core. She dropped her hand from his face and laid it on her stomach. Atticus smiled as he turned around and walked back to the gang who were already running towards him.

"Isabella!" Jaden shouted as he reached the two lovers. Atticus gestured with his mouth to lower the volume. Jaden looked at him confused, but his mind registered the gesture as he saw Isabella sleeping peacefully in Atticus' arms.

"Thank goodness, she's alright," Alexis held a hand to her chest and breathed out deeply. "I thought I was about to lose my one and only brother." She looked at her brother, her caramel eyes shining with tears. Atticus chuckled softly. Rakaia patted him on his shoulder.

"Atticus, as of this day, you're my hero, man!" Rakaia cried jokingly. Luna sighed and smiled as Jesse approached them with Sega in his arms. Heraklinos, Saphiron and Emeron followed behind him. Phoenix and her comrade smiled sheepishly as they stood behind Atticus.

_**Boy,**_ Phoenix spoke directly to Atticus. He turned his head towards her. _**Thank you. You not only saved the girl's life but everyone else's lives including the resistance village. Thank you so much.**_ Atticus smiled.

The wolf creature huffed but gave Atticus a small smile._** Emeron, Saphiron,**_ he ordered facing the two said duel monsters. _**Let's go back to the village. **_

_**Yes Sir! **_They said in unison as they activated a portal that showed the village. The wolf ushered everyone into the portal, Heraklinos and Phoenix walking in after the humans. Finally, he walked in as the portal closed behind him.

(In the Resistance Village)

The gang stepped out of the portal into a village filled left to right, never before seen duel monsters. Mouths a gaped, Phoenix and her companion ushered the humans to the tallest building in the village, Phoenix called it her castle. Once inside, the gang's mouths hanged even lower. Phoenix glanced at them and smiled sheepishly. The castle was separate to two separate wings. The east wing was the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and stuff like that. The west wing held the hospital wing and a workout area. Then, two beast-like duel monsters rushed towards Atticus and Jesse, emptying their hands of the two girls and rushed them to the west wing. Stopping Jesse and Atticus from going after them, the nameless wolf growled.

_**They'll be fine, you two, **_he sighed as the boys knotted their eyebrows in confusion. _**Our duel monsters will use their energy to replenish and heal any injuries they have sustained.**_ He gestured for two warrior-like duel monsters over to him. One warrior was male, the other a female. The nameless wolf quickly gave them instructions in the language of Duel Monsters. They bowed and quickly trotted off to the east wing. _**They are preparing the rooms you will be bedding in,**_ he said after a few moments. _**The girls will sleep in one room, the boys in another.**_

Phoenix interrupted noting that several of her guests were going to ask questions. _**Downstairs are two hot springs, one for boys and the other for the ladies. Clothes will be ready for you, when you come out of the springs. Dinner will be served when all of you finish cleansing off. Then after that, let me know if you wish to take a tour around the castle. Soon after, all of you head to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. Ask whatever questions you like to know about your two friends tomorrow please.**_ She glanced at Atticus, whose eyes focused at the doors opening from the west wing. She smiled.

"Phoenix," Rakaia said. "May we see Isabella and Sega after we're done?"

Phoenix shook her head. _**I'm afraid not. **_Rakaia opened his mouth to protest but Phoenix cut him off. _**After what happen today, we need to run some tests on the two girls. Lady Sega has sustained injuries that if not fused with Tiburscia's soul would have killed her instantly. I'm afraid that she won't be able to wake up for another few days. As for Lady Isabella, we have to conduct some tests to see how her anger had summoned Albion.**_

"I think I know the answer, Phoenix," Atticus spoke, breaking gaze from the west wing's doors. Phoenix looked at him curiously. He continued. "When Isabella was possessed the first time, it was because I was hurt. Now, she turned into him because all of us were in danger. We were threatened." Phoenix placed a hand under her chin, in a thinking manner.

_**Hm, still, **_Phoenix hummed. _**I forbid you all to enter the west wing until further notice. **_With that, she turned and walked towards the West Wing. She turned her head to the wolf._** Lukkan, I will be monitoring the girls' progress. I will be out for dinner. **_

_**Yes, my lady,**_ Lukkan spoke softly as she went through the double doors.

"I don't care what she says," Rakaia snorted. "I'm going to see Sega and Isabella 'cause they're our friends. We have the right to see them!"

Lukkan snickered slightly as Rakaia stomped towards the West Wing's doors. Everyone watched him curiously. Lukkan spoke up; his voice had a mischievous tone to it. _**She said that for a reason, boy. Unless you're planning to see these girls while they are unclothed.**_ As he said that, Atticus and Jesse stood in front of Rakaia, giving him evil and deadly glares, if looks can kill. Rakaia raised his hands in defense as Atticus and Jesse yelled at him for his pervertness. Luna smacked her hand to her forehead, embarrassed by Rakaia's behavior. Jaden and Alexis laughed as they stood there and heard Rakaia's defense to the overly protective boys. Lukkan just smiled.

After the squabble, Lukkan showed them where their quarters were located. Alexis and Luna will share one room together. Rakaia and Jesse shared a room while Atticus shared a room with Jaden. Afterwards, Lukkan showed them the hot springs, where immediately, Alexis and Luna walked into the girls' side while the boys head to the other side. Lukkan shouted at them that their clothes will be on a granite counter inside the room before the springs. They thanked him and proceeded to remove their clothing and enter the relaxing hot springs. The hot springs were separated by a concrete wall in the middle, so the boys couldn't see or hear the girls.

After 45 minutes, the boys decided that their time in the hot springs was enough. They got out and went into the room, to retrieve their new clothes. Each of them wore the same thing: a pair of beige cargo pants, a black muscle shirt with a pair of black boots. As they studied the new clothes on them, they wondered how duel monsters gathered or made clothes for humans. As if on cue, Saphiron and Emeron appeared and told them they returned to the human world and gathered clothing articles for them plus other things they'll need. But unfortunately, the trip to the Human world used up all their energy so they are not able to transport back for now. The boys thanked the duel monster spirits that belong to the unconscious friends and left the hot springs.

About 30 minutes after the boys left the hot springs, the two girls got out, dried themselves and put on their new clothes: black shorts with a beige sleeveless shirt and white shoes. Not complaining about the choice of clothes, they brushed their hair, picked up their torn uniforms and walked out the springs.

"Finally!" Rakaia exclaimed as Alexis and Luna walked out of the room. "You girls take forever."

"Well, excuse us for trying to make sure we're presentable!" Luna said dropping a hint on her friend.

"Presentable?" Rakaia questioned. "For what? We're going to a dinner now!" Luna sighed depressingly. Alexis smiled and shook her head. The other three groaned, implying that Rakaia is an idiot when it comes to the opposite sex. Lukkan approached the Duel Academy students.

_**Phoenix asks for your presence in the dining hall, **_Lukkan said gentleman like. The kids thanked him and followed him to the dining hall. The dining hall was a large room that took up most of the back of the castle. Several long rows of tables (_think Harry Potter_) awaited them with food. In front of those tables was a crescent-shaped table with four chairs. Lukkan explained to them that there sat Phoenix, himself, and when they awaken, Sega and Isabella. He ushered the teenagers to sit by that table, near him and Phoenix. They agreed and sat down where he told them to. Other duel monsters began to arrive inside the dining hall. The gang was impressed that the room was big enough to fit a dragon, and speaking of dragons...

Through the huge oak doors came Phantom Machine Dragon followed by the two Red-Eyes, Pet Dragon, and Rainbow Dragon. The two warriors, Neos and Benten, walked in right after.

"RED-EYES!" Atticus and Rakaia yelled happily as they ran to their dragons.

"PET!" Luna did the same.

"RAINBOW BUDDY!" Jesse hollered.

"BENTEN!" Alexis ran to her favorite warrior duel monster.

"NEOS!" Jaden high-fived his hero. "Where have you been?" Phantom cleared his throat, growling softly to get the humans' attention. He nudged his head towards the front table as Phoenix walked in and took her seat. The gang quickly hugged their monsters and took their seats. The monsters strode over to the opposite side of them. Lukkan walked up to his seat and clapped his large hands.

_**Duel Monsters, may I have your attention, please. **_The duel monsters that were chattering quickly silenced themselves and awaited Lukkan's next words. The gang watched him. Lukkan resumed. _**As you are aware, Lord Tiburscia and Lord Albion,**_ the gang flinched at the names of the hybrids, _**has returned to us.**_ The duel monsters in the room except the gang's monsters cheered. Lukkan gestured his hands to lower the volume. As the cheering stopped, he began once more. _**Yes, yes. They also brought friends with them, humans partnered with duel monsters.**_ The gang felt eyes looking at them. It made them uncomfortable. _**Allow me, Lukkan, Cerberus Guardian of the Lunar Moon, welcome the humans to our world. For they are the first humans here.**_ The monsters applauded the gang, who all felt embarrassed but honored.

Lukkan smiled as he turned to Phoenix who held out a cup in her hands. All the monsters did the same. The gang looked at one another and grabbed their cups and looked at Phoenix. _**To the humans! Welcome to the Resistance!**_

* * *

_Well, Belle, what you think about this chapter? Belle? -sees Belle on the verge of tears- Belle, you okay? -Belle hugs me tightly and thanks me over and over and over again- Now I know how Rakaia felt when I hugged him like this. Sookie. _

_Well, a filler chapter has come gone, Albion has calmed down at last, the gang is now part of the Resistance (says it with a French accent) and Belle is crying over here on my shoulder cuz Atticus confessed to her. I would like to know what happen if I decide to have him killed? OW -gets punched by Belle- Okay okay how maimed? OW -gets hit again- Hurt? Don't hurt me! -Belle raises fist- God this woman! She's nothing but a tramp...-gets knocked out by Belle- _

_Hiya it's Belle, currently taking over Sega's spot to remind readers to always review! By clicking the green button. We, I mean, me likey reviews from whoever it is as long as it is nice! See ya next time!_

_-Me twitching on the floor, in pain- ughhhhhhhh..._


	20. Morning After: Mayhem in the Wing!

_Omg where have I been? I'm so sorry for not updating this story anytime sooner...it's just with school, hmwk, friends, family and the county fair is killing me so much. And yes, Rakaia I know I'm doing too much so wipe that smirk off your face. Well no time to waste. Time for the next chapter! RXR_

_**Disclaimer: People have told me that I do not own YuGiOh! GX bcuz if I did, I would have fans all over the world and not be here in ... Well those people I do own YuGiOh! GX...in my dreams...XDDDDDD**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to anime-heroine cuz she's awesome!**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Morning After: Mayhem in the Wing!**

The gang semi-enjoyed their dinner, listening to the monsters' chatter of the two newly reborn hybrids and the good ol' days when they used to rule the realm. Feeling uncomfortable at this point, the gang sought an excuse to give Phoenix and Lukkan. They asked if they may return to their rooms, for they were feeling tired. Phoenix gave them a soft smile and a nod, asking Lukkan to remain in the dining hall with the other duel monsters. Lukkan bowed his head and return to his meal. Phoenix gracefully walked over to the gang. The gang gave her a serene smile before they followed her out of the dining hall. The gang's own duel monsters, excluding Phantom and Heraklinos, who entered the dining hall shortly after, followed suit. Stepping to the large hall that separated the east and west wing, the gang couldn't help but focus their attention to the double doors of the west wing. They then glanced at Phoenix who sadly shook her head.

_**Not yet... **_She replied. She watched as they inclined their heads sadly. Phoenix sighed slightly, knowing full well what's beyond those double doors. She seen the injuries that the two girls have sustained, confirming her worst fears. Sega would not wake up until her injuries were healed and Isabella...Phoenix flinched slightly, the gang not noticing. If the gang saw Isabella in the condition she's in right now, it would break their hearts. _**Come on, **_she said softly, her blue eyes shined dimly as she lead the gang up the east staircase to their rooms. The gang embraced their monsters for the night after Phoenix told them that their duel monsters will be housed in another part of the castle. When they stood in front of their perspective rooms, Phoenix remind them that tomorrow she looks forward in answering any questions they have about the girls or the hybrids after breakfast. With that, Phoenix bid them a good night and walked back down the staircase.

Atticus placed a hand on the doorknob that lead to his individual room. He cast a glance at his friends, giving them a soft but sad smiling. "I'll see you guys in the morning, then." Alexis ran up to her brother and gave his a loving, reassuring hug.

"Atticus, don't worry about Isabella," She reassured him in a calm tone. "She loves you and I believe that she'll stay strong as long as you keep faith in her." Alexis' wise words touched Atticus. He gave her another soft smile, a little stronger than the first one he gave. He looked at everyone else who gave him a confident smile, knowing full well that Isabella and even Sega will remain strong because of the faith they have on them. Atticus rubbed the back of his neck. He gave all of them a silent thank you as he headed into his room, closing the door with a soft thud.

The rest of the gang looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Then Jesse spoke out. "I guess I'll see ya'll in the morn' too. Night ya'll, pleasant dreams." He walked into his room that next to Atticus' on the right side. Rakaia and Luna agreed with him and bid each other good night and walked into their rooms. Rakaia took the room next to Jesse. Luna had a room opposite of Rakaia's (on the other side).

Jaden walked Alexis to her door, which wasn't far away from his door. Alexis twirled a finger in her hair. "Jaden..." she said slowly. Jaden looked at her, his chocolate eyes brimming with mix emotions. Alexis blushed slightly. "I...I...Good night Jaden..." She mentally kicked herself for not saying what she wanted to say, but she reminded herself that this isn't the time to confess what she wanted to say since last year.

Jaden's eyes held hard confusion as she stumbled a 'Good night', his gaze then soften. He lightly chuckled and gave her his patented smile. Alexis once again felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Night, Lex. I'll see you in the morning too." Alexis, still red slightly, nodded as she turned the knob to her room. Then the unthinkable happen. Jaden gave her a peck on her cheek, making Alexis blush tenfold. He moved away and headed to his room, feeling Alexis' lingering gaze that was on him. He smiled to himself as he heard her door closed and he too walked into his room, the room left on the boys' side, for a good night's rest in a world he's used to.

Later at night, as the gang fell into the land of dreams, Atticus leaned against the border of his window. He couldn't sleep. He tried but failed miserably. He was tossing and turning, his eyes not willing to close for the night, giving him the well deserve night's rest he needed. His mind kept pestering him about the questions he wants to ask Phoenix in the morning. His heart throb in pain knowing that somewhere in this castle, Belle slept in pain. Atticus pressed his forehead on the cool window glass, his dark eyes reflected with the moon's light.

"Isabella," he muttered softly as he ran fingers through his bangs, clutching his forehead as he moved away from his window and sat on his bed. He groaned as he decided to lower his body onto the bed. The soft satin sheet eagerly welcomed his body but not his troubled mind. Atticus rolled on his stomach, hiding his head in his pillow. His body cried for sleep after long hours watching what took place back in Earth and the Duel Monsters Realm. Sega's tiger form fighting and defeating another monster; Isabella horrifies everyone by becoming a dangerous and lethal dragon... His body immediately flinched at the memory of Isabella's transformation. Her shattering scream will haunt him forever in his thoughts, but he was glad, no happy, that he was able to tame the beast that possessed her and brought her back to him. Maybe it's like Alexis said; Isabella's strong because she feels the love he was expressing, giving her the strength she needed to return to him and into his again, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He groaned and shut it his eyes, hissing mentally in his mind to quiet the rambling thoughts. His mind fought back, but eventually gave into the demand of his body asking for sleep. His mind, cleared of thoughts and his body finally relaxing, Atticus fell into a dreamless slumber.

Unaware to him, at the moment, Phantom quietly glanced into his room, the dragon's sapphire eye watching the boy's final minutes before he slept. The dragon moved away quietly from the window to a clearing where the duelists' monsters slept under large wool blankets. Phantom growled softly, his metal tip tail twitched irritably.

_**Not sleeping either, Phantom, **_a strong, deep voice spoke as Phantom inclined his head to Heraklinos, the Leader of the Gladiator Beasts. Heraklinos crossed his arms in front of his chest. Phantom growled slightly as he looked away. Heraklinos smirked. _**Me either. I just can't. **_Phantom lowered his hand for Heraklinos to hop on, which Heraklinos gladly accepted. _**Master Sega and Lady Isabella, I hear, are in bad shape, **_Heraklinos got off Phantom's hand and sat on his shoulder. Phantom hummed.

Heraklinos smiled at his friend. _**I'm such a fool, Phantom. **_The said dragon turned his head slightly, his azul eyes expressing confusion. _**If I didn't make Sega so overconfident, she wouldn't be...I mean... **_Heraklinos lowered his head in shame. _**I'm such a fool. **_

Phantom looked away and hummed, his throat vibrating. Heraklinos' green eyes quickly flickered to the dragon. _**Phantom,**_ he began. _**I know you're probably blaming me for what happen.**_ The dragon quickly shook his head. _**Yes, you are! **_Heraklinos yelled, but enough to wake the other monsters. _**I was so damn focused on beating those demons to avenge the fallen, that...that I couldn't stop Sega...I was weak...I do not deserve to be a leader...**_

Phantom scoffed and snapped his jaws, his gaze landed on the doubting beast. He hummed and growled and scoffed, his way of telling Heraklinos he's wrong. Heraklinos bowed his head in shame once more. He decipher Phantom's grunts. Phantom told him that it was bound to happen; neither one of them would have been able to stop it from happening.

_**Even if that's true, Phantom, **_Heraklinos spoke after a few moments of silence. _**We weren't strong enough for our masters. Now those human kids will suffer because of us if those Demons engage in a war with the Resistance now that they know who wield Tiburscia and Albion. **_Heraklinos looked at the silver moon shining above them. Tonight, nature blessed them a star-shining night, cloudless and dark. _**There's no way that Phoenix will allow Sega and Isabella to leave from here. That means those kids too. Dammit, they're gonna have to stay and fight. **_

Phantom hummed, casting a certain look at Heraklinos. Heraklinos looked at him bewildered. But after thinking about what Phantom was suggesting, Heraklinos shook his head ferociously. _**That's too dangerous, Phantom! Maybe that boy Jaden can, but the rest cannot. We cannot put them in anymore danger. **_Phantom growled menacingly. Heraklinos flinched but looked away from the dragon frustrated. He stood up quickly on Phantom's shoulder and hopped off. _**I hope you know what you're saying Phantom. **_He was about to walk back in to the castle before a thought crossed his mind. _**Tell me, Phantom, do you really wish for the death of those kids? **_Phantom turned his head almost immediately. His eyes look like they were gonna pop out. Heraklinos twisted his body slightly, facing the dragon. _**When our masters awaken, Phantom, they are leaving. No excuses. I will tell Phoenix about this. **_With that, Heraklinos trotted off into the castle, leaving the dragon stunned that the Gladiator is going defy him. The dragon sighed.

There's must be a way, the dragon thought as he looked at the moon, lowering his body onto the floor. His wings folded against his body, his tail curled slightly. His cannon arm served as a 'pillow' as he laid his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep_**. A way to defeat the Demons by using the humans' strength along with the original Hybrids,**_ his last lingering thoughts as he tucked his legs into his body.

Morning came too soon. Sunlight passed through the window, striking the dark brown hair boy as he groaned and lifted the sheets over his head. "5 more minutes..." he mumbled as he rolled onto his side, facing away from the window. The sunlight shined even brighter, bouncing from the wall he faced to his eyelids. He moaned as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep away from his face. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms upward. He jumped when he heard a loud THUD and OUCH from the room next to him. Atticus smiled to himself. He looked around the room, immediately noticing the unfamiliarity of the room. He froze. So it wasn't a dream, the first thought ran through his head. Atticus pulled off the sheets that covered the covered his purple boxers (_A/N: Purple...lol only Atticus_). Stumbling a bit, he rushingly grabbed a tossed shirt on the floor and put it on. He then proceeded in opening the door with such force, it practically bounced off the wall.

Cladded in red boxers, Jaden walked out of his room, rubbing his head from the fall he just had a few moments ago. He yawned before noticing Atticus running towards the staircase. "Atticus where are you-" He watched wide-eyed as the eldest of the Rhodes ignored him and bolted down the staircase. "ATTICUS!"

"Ugh, Jaden... why ya'll hollering too early in the morning?" Jesse walked out his room in turquoise boxers and a white sleeveless undershirt.

"Jay?" Alexis came out of her room with her white nightgown. A blue jacket covered her upper body. Jaden cursed under his breath.

"It's Atticus!" He exclaimed. "He just ran out of his room and just bolted down the stairs!"

Alexis gasped. "He's probably heading to the west wing!"

Jesse stepped in. "Ya'll go get Atticus! I'll wake the other two and join you!" Jaden and Alexis nodded as they raced, carefully, down the stairs, trying to catch up with Atticus.

Atticus stopped in front of the double doors, catching his breath for a minute. _'I don't care what Phoenix or anybody says! I need to see Isabella!' _He pushed the double doors with a force and ran through a dark hallway, light with low flame torches. At the end was another door, coated with white paint and a gold handle. Atticus gulped. He came this far, it surprised him that he didn't hear any noises since he entered.

"STOP! PLEASE!" A chilling, feminine voice screamed from behind the door along with the sounds of other voices shouting commands. Atticus paled completely. The voice belongs to Isabella and she was in trouble. Anger boiled through his blood. Images of what they could have done to her and what she could have awoken up to pulsed in his mind. Without warning, he pushed the doors open, revealing a large room that was bigger than the dining hall. Atticus noticed that it had to big enough to even house larger than life duel monsters. Several cots were aligned up on both sides neatly. Within them, some awaken duel monsters shivering from the screaming shrieks of the human girl. They didn't even give him a passing glance, focused on only staying their cots. They flinched when Isabella shrieked even louder, making Atticus run faster than ever. His anger has reached its boiling point.

His dark, brown eyes flickered to the motion of some duel monsters, dressed in white laboratory coats, flung to a concrete wall. They groaned and moaned as Atticus past them and turn the corner from where they were flung. Phoenix was there, along with Lukkan and other duel monsters, shouting orders from behind a glass wall. Atticus slowed his running, his anger still there, flickering like a flame in his eyes.

_**GET HER TO CALM DOWN! **_Phoenix roared her order. Atticus noted that her voice held distress and worry as a few monsters muttered softly 'yes ma'am'. Her wolf lieutenant barked more orders in duel monster language. Atticus noticed that two monsters carried something like an electric prod. He gasped.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Atticus roared as he rushed forward stopping the prod-carrying monsters. Lukkan and Phoenix turned and face the Obelisk blue duelist. Lukkan glared at him. Atticus returned the glare as he pushed the monsters down with all his might and marched up to Phoenix. "You promise me she wasn't going to get hurt! That she was going to be okay!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, not noticing his sister and Jaden approaching them, panting from the run.

Phoenix held her expression, silently acknowledging the humans before she turned and faced the glass wall. Her head tilted downward as if she was watching bottom half of the glass. _**We're not, boy. **_Phoenix said calmly but Atticus caught a frustration tone. Alexis and Jaden walked up to Atticus' side. Atticus frowned.

"Then what are you doing to her?" he questioned her with a threatening tone. Alexis looked at her brother with worry in her eyes. Jaden managed to step forward closer to see what's beyond the glass. Suddenly, he was met with a dark, blood red eye of the dragon, Albion. Alexis let out a startling cry while Jaden, paled, cautiously took a step back from the glass. Atticus just stood there, frozen; his eyes not leaving the sight of the dragon.

With his wings tucked, Albion roared and thrashed against the glass. His horn on his snout tried to pierce the thickness of the glass. His thick and spiked tail smashed into the glass, but was unsuccessful in breaking it into pieces. He opened his mouth and hot, seething flames obscured the view, heating the glass for possible escape. Phoenix closed her eyes and muttered in a small chant. Suddenly, the glass held a bluish glow. Lukkan cracked his knuckles, loud of enough to snap Atticus out of his state. _**Phoenix, **_Lukkan muttered as Phoenix only glanced at him then at Atticus. She sighed solemnly.

_**It's the only way now, **_Phoenix turned away from Albion. Lukkan's claws began to glow. Atticus trembled as Phoenix silently walked past him, muttering an apology as Lukkan placed a force field, about, the size of the glass wall, around the watchers.

"GUYS!" Three voices rang out along with Albion's roars and hums. Jesse, Luna and Rakaia ran up behind Jaden and Alexis, gasping at the sight of Albion once more.

"Albion!" Luna grabbed a hold of Rakaia's arm. "Why is he here again? I thought Isabella managed to subdue him."

Rakaia nodded his head slowly as he watch Lukkan smirked. The glass wall that held Albion back vanished slowly. Using his long neck, Albion reached out readied to kill. His eyes were focused on the humans and Phoenix but Lukkan rammed him on the side of face. Albion growled and swung his head ferociously making Lukkan slam into a wall. Lukkan groaned but quickly got back on his feet. Albion growled menacingly as flames heaped out of his mouth. Fully standing on his legs, the duelists flinched at the massive size of the dragon. The dragon roared, launching a medium sized fireball straight into the roof of the room. The roof began to collapse on top of everyone but luckily the force field covered them from above as well. The dragon grinned. Here's his chance to escape, but Lukkan wasn't going to allow it. He slashed Albion in the face, causing the dragon to back-slap him back to the wall. Lukkan, however, was not having none of that. The creatures fought: Lukkan using his speed to keep Albion grounded, Albion using his flames to kill Lukkan.

"What happen?" Atticus demanded. "Why is Isabella being like this?" Phoenix looked away. "ANSWER ME!"

"Atticus!" Jaden and Rakaia held Atticus back as he tried to grab Phoenix. He was clearly pissed off. "Get ahold of yourself!"

"Dammit, Atticus, we gotta get out of here!" Rakaia grunted. Phoenix nodded.

_**Yes, all of you need to get out of here. **_Phoenix gestured some duel monsters members over and ordered some commands in her native tongue. The duel monsters saluted her and ran off in the opposite direction of the fight. Everyone other than Atticus watch the monsters enter a room for a few moments; soon after, they ran out the room with a rolling cot. Jesse's eyes widened as Sega was taken out of the room on a stretcher.

"SEGA!" Jesse exclaimed as he rushed towards her unconscious body. Luna and Rakaia followed him. White bandages covered most of her upper body and legs. Her hands too were covered with white bandages.

"Sega," Luna muttered softly as she grabbed a hold of the girl's bandaged hand. Jesse bent over and smoothed back a lock from her face. "I'm so glad she's okay."

"Yeah," Rakaia smiled softly. "She's a jerk but she's our jerk and we wouldn't have it any other way." His voice sounded sketchy.

Luna's gaze soften. "Rakaia..."

Jesse's lips twitch to a smile. "You crying, Rakaia?"

"No!" Rakaia defended, turning away from the other two. "I'm just happy that she's alive 'cause I'ma kick her butt when she wakes up." He muttered to himself. "Stupid Console." Luna and Jesse chuckled.

Jaden and Alexis smiled, letting out a sigh of relief that Sega was okay. They then focused their attention to the still fighting monsters. Phoenix growled as Albion smashed his speared tail into Lukkan and pinned him to the floor. Albion gave the werewolf a smug grin before his attention went to Phoenix and the humans around her. He gave Phoenix a deadly glare before opening his mouth, letting a fireball the size of a boulder form. Phoenix pushed Atticus, Alexis and Jaden aside, into the safety of other duel monsters as Albion launched the fireball directly at her. Phoenix reached for her Katana and unsheathed it. She rushed towards the fireball, her katana glowing red as it slashed the fireball in half. The fireball faltered Phoenix's sight so as she jumped out of the fireball, her katana meet with Albion's fangs. Albion chopped down on the katana. Phoenix grunted trying to free her sword from the dragon's mouth.

Lukkan watched, still trying to escape from being pinned, as Phoenix and Albion clashed. The rest of the duel monsters backed away, pulling the duelists with them. Phoenix used all her strength to try and pry her sword free. But the dragon insisted in not letting go. Then, what she feared the most happened. Albion snapped her katana and punched her to the floor.

_**PHOENIX!**_ Her mass of duel monster allies yelled out as Albion went on the offensive and slammed his fist repeatedly into the ground where she fell onto.

"Dammit!" Atticus cursed. "ISABELLA! STOP!" Albion didn't want to hear it. He stopped punching the fallen warrior, eyeing the one who called out to him and roared. His wings expanded giving him a larger appearance. Atticus flinched. The dragon wasn't being controlled by the gem; he wasn't black and blue. He was the mahogany red dragon with gold horns and plates. _'Then why? Why is Albion attacking us?' _Atticus thought.

_**RUN BOY! **_Lukkan yelled, snapping Atticus' gaze with the dragon. _**RUN ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!**_

Atticus shook his head, his mind swirled with confusion at the moment. "N..n...no...I...can't..."

One duel monster whisper into Jaden's ear, asking him something. Jaden gritted his teeth. "Jesse!" He called out. "Grab Sega and get out here! Rakaia, get Luna out of here!" Jesse and Rakaia nodded. They proceeded in lifting the said-girls' names into their arms, bridal style and bolting back into the low-lit hallway. Jaden approached Alexis and pick her up bridal style. If it wasn't for the threat of the maniacal dragon, Alexis would have been blushing like crazy. Jaden turned his head, Alexis peeking over his shoulder. "Atticus! Come on!"

Atticus gave one last look into the dragon's deadly red eyes. "Y-yeah." He followed Jaden into the hallway, his eyes shut tight as the dragon roared louder than ever. Atticus and Jaden gasped noticing that the dragon burst through the wall after them.

_'Oh Shit!' _Jaden, Alexis and Atticus thought as Albion launched his body forward, trapping them. The dragon snarled at them, baring his dangerous, sharp fangs. Alexis clutched Jaden's blazer, hanging onto him for dear life. Jaden brought her closer to his chest. Atticus clenched his fist, as the dragon slammed his tail on the ground, causing them to lose their balance.

"Isabella!" Atticus cried. "Stop! Please stop! It's us! Jaden, Alexis and me, Atticus!"

The dragon pawed the ground. His nostrils flared. Alexis buried her face against Jaden's chest, while Jaden held her.

_**ALBION! **_The said dragon shifted his attention to the voice that called him only to be met with a slash at the face. He reared up, roaring in pain as Phoenix jumped and gave him a super kick to the gut. The dragon fell onto his back, his tail about to slam on top of the duelists. Luckily, Lukkan appeared and moved the three to safety. Phoenix landed next to the dragon as he slowly got up, foaming at the mouth. He opened his mouth and charged an energy ball. Phoenix smirked. She jumped out of the line of fire and as Albion readjusted his aim, she punched him...hard; his energy ball dispersed. She then super kicked him again, rolling his head in another position. She then reached for her hilt and it suddenly transformed into another sword, this time the blade was black.

_**The Chaos Sword, **_Lukkan whispered. The three duelists looked at him before returning to watch Phoenix and Albion. With one eye open, Albion reached to grab her with his talons. But Phoenix was smart. Quickly, she dodged his talons and slashed at his bicep, blood leaked out immediately. She then slashed his chest, more blood spilled out. The dragon let out an agonizing roar as he dropped onto one knee. He shook his head and clutched his injured chest. He growled deeply as Phoenix landed before him, with a devilish smirk on her face. Her enchanting blue eyes were now these dangerous, lustful blood red eyes. Her armor became a darker blue.

_**It's over,**_ Her voice chilled the bones of those who heard it. She raised her black sword into the air and began to twirl it in her hand. Albion watched closely as she then rushed towards him, ready for the final blow.

_**DAMMIT!**_ Lukkan opened his mouth and quickly launched an attack that consisted of his howling. _**SHATTERING HOWL!**_ The attack, from the duelists' views, stopped Phoenix and Albion in their tracks, clutching their ears, blocking the supersonic sound. Falling to her knees, Phoenix buried her sword onto the ground as she tried to move but the sonic attack wouldn't allow her too. Likewise, Albion roared in pain as he banged his head on the surrounding walls. Now falling onto both knees, Albion lost conscious. Lukkan withheld his attack as Albion stumbled forward. With a loud crash, Albion landed in front of Phoenix and slowly he began to de-transform back into Isabella.

"ISABELLA!" The three duelists ran to her side immediately. Atticus carefully rolled her onto her back and lifted her into a seating position. She was breathing extremely rapid. Her arm and chest that cut by Phoenix healed immediately. Alexis placed a hand on Isabella's forehead and the other on hers.

"She has a fever." Alexis stated, removing her hand from the girl's sweating forehead.

"A fever?" Jaden repeated.

_**Yes, the cause of why Albion breached her mind and went insane.**_ Lukkan walked over to Phoenix and placed an arm over his shoulder. _**We tried to give her medicine that would have broke her fever but she refused to take it.**_ Lukkan began to walk down the hallway with a stumbling Phoenix. _**Come, we are heading to Phoenix's quarters. Bring the girl with you.**_

Atticus nodded as he picked up Isabella bridal style and followed Lukkan. Jaden helped Alexis up. "You alright, Lexi?" Alexis nodded as a blush threaten to creep on her cheeks as she remembered being extremely close to Jaden. She looked at him and he gave her his goofy grin. He held out his hand and she accepted it, with the blush on her face.

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" Luna ran up to the emerging figures that came out of the west wing. She noticed that Lukkan was holding Phoenix up as she groaned and Atticus held Isabella in his arms. "Isabella?"

Rakaia and Jesse's head shot up at the sound of Isabellla's name. "Isabella?"

Lukkan got the attention of some duel monsters. He quickly ordered them in their tongue and they rushed to do what he said. Jesse cradled Sega in his arms. Lukkan gestured the gang to follow him up the stairs, which they did.

They followed him to a large mahogany brown door with the words, PHOENIX, etched in it. Lukkan opened the door and entered Phoenix's room. The gang followed him in. The room was absolutely a sight to see. In the middle of the neutral-painted room was a queen size bed with the same colors of the room, giving the room a calming feature. A large oak desk sat by the window, the wall beside it filled with papers and notes of detailed plans. Low-lit torches flickered above the bed as Lukkan helped Phoenix on a chair near the bed. She groaned and held her head. She winced when she touched her head. Her blue eyes opened slowly, searching her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she's in her room. She glanced at Lukkan and muttered a Thank you. Then she asked Atticus and Jesse to place Isabella and Sega on the bed.

_**I'm so sorry to have scared all of you, **_Phoenix apologized as the two boys set the girls on the bed. Atticus placed Isabella on the right side of the bed near Phoenix. Jesse placed Sega next to Isabella. Luna and Rakaia stood by Jesse while Jaden and Alexis sat at the end of the bed. Lukkan decided to curl on the floor. _**Last night or rather, before you awaken, Isabella broke into a fever. We had medicine for her and we tried to give to her, but she snapped. We tried to restrain her but...**_ she glanced at the girl. Atticus caressed Isabella's cheek, brushing her hair from her face. She silently groaned at the touch, turning her head to the side.

"A...y..." she barely whispered.

Atticus closed his eyes. "Ok, Phoenix," He looked at her, his eyes darker than usual. "You promised us answers. I want them now." Phoenix looked at him and nodded.

_**What's your question then?**_

"Tell us first..." He paused, trying to choose the right question. "Tell us the history of the Hybrids."

* * *

_Phew! Well, I have to say. It's keeps getting better and better. Right Belle? Belle? Ow! What I do, eh? Geesh. Anyways next chapter is the chapter I'm really gana work on starting Friday night cuz thats alot of explaining to do and I have do it right. Lol Well cya you guys later! Oh before I forget: there's a poll up in my profile. Please check it out and vote if you're a member of Fanfic. If not a member, here's the question: which song should be the ending song or theme song of this story?_

_Hero By Mariah Carey_

_Whataya Want From Me? by Adam Lambert_

_I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera_

_Will You Be There by Michael Jackson_

_Neither. I'll PM you or leave a review in this case a possible song._

_Thanks and stay tuned!_


	21. The Hybrids' Past Revealed!

_Hey its Sega once again with an awesome chapter, co-written by my lovely assistant/best friend (no not Rakaia) Isabella! We put a lot of brain-power and damn super rewrites of some chapters before this one to make it all connect. So without further a due, let's cut the chatter and read the next exciting chapter of A YEAR TO REMEMBER!_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill: I do not own YuGiOh GX._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Hybrids' Past Revealed: Promise to be Kept**

Phoenix took in a deep breath as she leaned against her chair. _**It won't be easy but…**_she started as she began to drift into deep thought. The gang minus the two injured girls watched her curiously. Phoenix broke out of her thoughts and gave a small smile. _**All of you do have the right to know about what's happening. **_

Atticus nodded. "So are you going to tell us?" Phoenix shook her head. The gang looked at her perplexed. Didn't she just say they had the right to know about their friends?

_**I won't tell you, my dear humans, instead I'll show you.**_ Phoenix gave a cheeky smile. A knock was heard at the door, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. _**Enter,**_ Phoenix said in a calm tone. The door propped open and there in the entrance stood Heraklinos, Saphiron and Emeron. They bowed before her presence and greeted the gang with a slight nod. The gang returned the gesture.

"Alright, so the Hybrids are what type of duel monsters? Are they Gods?" Rakaia asked Phoenix, who gave a chuckle.

_**No, dear boy, the Hybrids are more than Gods**_, she answered. Emeron and Saphiron walked up to the bed where the two girls laid unconscious. Atticus and Jesse moved aside for them so that the spirits may nestle next to their masters, but what happen next took everyone minus Phoenix, Lukkan, and Heraklinos by surprise. Pressing their snouts against the foreheads of their masters, they hummed a repeated tone, their eyes closed shut and their bodies not twitching at all. After a few moments, the spirits backed off their masters and watched closely.

"Ohhh my head," everyone froze but broke into a smile as a familiar set of brown, fuzzy eyes opened for the first time.

"SEGA!" Jesse, Rakaia, and Luna threw themselves upon the Pro-Duelist.

"H-h-hey! Watch the ribs!" Sega grunted but smiled as they pulled off of her. She sat up straight her back against the headboard.

"Glad to have you back, Sega," Luna smiled at her new friend as Sega stretched and winced at the pain of her injuries. She still had bandages covering her shoulders, torso and hands, not to mention her legs too. Sega gave her body an inspection.

"Whoa, I been in worse shape than this," she muttered as she brought her bandaged hands closer to her.

"Yeah, I bet," Rakaia joked, earning a slight glare and amused look from the Gladiator Beast duelist. Atticus, Alexis and Jaden smiled as Sega came to and despite what she has went through, still acted and sounded like her old self. A soft groan was heard amongst them before they took in notice that Isabella as well was coming to.

"Isabella, sweetheart," Atticus cooed as Isabella manages to break the slumber spell casted on her and open her sharp, hazel eyes.

"Atticus," she whispered softly, her eyes immediately flickering to the said-boy. Atticus smiled, his warm chocolate eyes glowing with relief and love.

"I'm here, Belle, don't worry you're safe." He reassured her. Alexis and Jaden moved closer to their friend. Alexis reached out and clutched her hand.

"We were so worried about you, Isabella," Alexis cried but with a smile on her face. Despite not knowing the girl as much as her brother and Jaden, she has come to admire the girl and saw her as the sister she always wanted.

"How are you feeling, Belle?" Jaden asked as Atticus helped Isabella sit up slowly. She was still exhibiting the aftermath of the battle and event after her fallout, plus she was sick. She was still pretty weak.

"I'm…fine…Jay…" She whispered as she planted her head softly in Atticus' chest. "Just a little tired that's all."

Phoenix smiled as the two girls emerge from the unconscious state. Lukkan nodded his head and gave a wolf smile while Heraklinos crotch down and greeted his master with a big sigh of relief. He was so worried and depressed believing that all of what happen was his fault. Now that's out the door, and his master is safe in his presence. Emeron floated and nuzzled lovingly at Sega's cheek, prompting her to chuckle at her beast's sign of affection. Saphiron strode up next to Isabella, placed his front paws by her waist and licked her cheek. Isabella bent over slightly and hugged her tiger by the neck as he purred. It was then that the two girls turned their heads and saw each other for the first time in days. With a smile on their faces, the girls laughed along with the others.

Phoenix watched as the girls embraced each other and asked if each were ok, before they spoke again to their friends. Phoenix noticed within the eyes of the two girls, a hint of hate and anger lingered signaling to her that Albion and Tiburscia were not enjoying the reunion at all.

_**I'm glad that Isabella and Sega are okay, but we shouldn't delay your answers,**_ Phoenix stated. Eyes were on her now as she stood up to the middle of the room._** Come, if you want to know more about the questions you seek. **_

Lukkan trotted next to her. _**I will take my leave, Phoenix. I'll stay behind and keep watch.**_ _**Besides,**_ Lukkan bristle his fur. _**I've heard the story too many times. With that, he walked out of the door. **_

Phoenix and Heraklinos, who approached her, let out a slight chuckle. Saphiron and Emeron stood side by side by the feet of the leaders, wondering if the gang was going to come along or not. _**Well?**_ Phoenix inquired.

Rakaia and Luna looked at each other before gazing at Sega, who held an unreadable expression. Jesse looked at her. Sega sighed. "Heraklinos told me about the Hybrids' history lesson but my friends need to know so…" she planted her feet on the floor, winced at the strong pain of her ribs as she stood up. Without her permission though she didn't mind, Jesse tossed her arm around his neck and gripped her waist, making sure she stays up instead of the ground. Isabella watched her closely as Jesse, Rakaia, Luna and Sega approached the duel monsters and looked at the trio left behind. "Isabella, aren't you coming?"

Isabella looked down immediately. Atticus rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to soothe her. Alexis held a soft and sad expression for the girl.

"I don't know about you Belle, but I'm going," Jaden said suddenly. Isabella looked at her with shock in her eyes.

"Jaden, you can't be-"

Jaden interrupted by shaking his head. "Isabella, I am serious. Listen; just like everyone in this room, I want to help you and Sega. Sure, you guys having a duel monster living inside of you is hard to take in. But you can't run away!" Isabella looked at him, taken back by his brave words. "Look at Sega, Belle. She's not running away nor is she avoiding it. She's going to fight it head on."

"Jaden," Alexis breathed slowly as the Elemental Hero duelist stared down at his best friend. Atticus, meanwhile, stayed silent, silently cheering the boy on.

"I don't have the answers as to why Albion chose you out of all people, Belle. But here's your chance to find out. We're going to be with you, Belle; we're not leaving you alone." Jaden smiled. "We never had." The room fell silent as Sega nodded her head, acknowledging Jaden's deep words. Rakaia and Luna looked awestruck by his words, so was Jesse and Alexis. Atticus smiled softly as he glanced at Isabella, who had her eyes locked on Jaden.

"Isabella, I will always be there for you," Atticus decided to give a little more push to his friend. "I never cared whether you had a duel monster within you. You're my friend, my best friend. I love you for you, not Albion." Isabella looked at him, tears began to build up. "You left me all those years ago because of him. Neither of us knew why or what he wanted, but now we're together again and not even him, will break us apart."

Tears rolled down her face as the words spoken to her hit like a ton of bricks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried silently, thanking him for his words. Atticus, at the moment, embraced in her return and told the others they were ready.

"Aww that was so sweet," Sega teased Isabella as she and Atticus approached the center of the room. Isabella smacked her in the arm with a smile on her face.

"Way to kill the mood, idiot," Rakaia smirked. Sega glared at him.

"Watch it, dork."

Phoenix stepped forward and faced the gang and duel monsters. _**Are you all positive that you want to go through with this?**_ She received her answers in the form of nods. Phoenix nodded herself and gestured Emeron and Saphiron towards her. Phoenix then drew her newly reformed Katana, which began to glow in white. She raised the Katana; the blade pointed down, over her head, like she was going to stab someone, and punctured the ground in front of her. Letting go of the hilt, she looked at the two spirits who nodded and began to glow the same color as the blade. Suddenly, they became these beams of light that encircled everyone and transporting them to an unknown destination.

_(A/N: Ok from here until I write so, they are in a solid all around white space, which changes depending on the memory. They are watching Phoenix's explanation. Also Not that much detail will be written. Mostly talk. But I will tell you how the new scene changes though.)_

"Where are we?" Alexis asked as Phoenix took a few steps forwards ahead of them.

_**This is the dimension known as the Neltic.**_ Phoenix explained. _**The Neltic shows its visitors the answers they are seeking. **_As she said that, the void began to change scenery, from a white void to the dark, outer space.

"Ya'll mean that the history of the Hybrids started from here in the Outer Space?" Jesse inquired. Phoenix nodded. Heraklinos hushed everyone so that Phoenix may begin the narration to the Hybrids' existence.

_**Many human centuries ago, a meteor almost crashed into the Planet Earth. Despite that the meteor did not crash into the Earth, something did and that something was the Infinite Core. As it entered the Earth's atmosphere, it broke off into 13 pieces. 12 pieces landed on a particular set of animals you know today as the rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig. These animals in your world are known as the Zodiacs, correct? Now these 12 pieces of the Infinite Core merged with the souls of these animals, giving them unbound intelligence, agility, strength, and healing abilities. They were given the names: Xanthius, Razielon, Tiburscia, Gallaine, Albion, Raesah, Cedric, Jayron, Kylun, Corvan, Trasean, and Altaric. Each zodiac had a particular ability that sets them apart from the others. For example, Tiburscia governs space while Albion is time. However, despite the new abilities, the Infinite Core pieces soon realized that the animals' bodies were not designed to harbor the hazardous cosmic energy. The Zodiacs began to exhibit signs of terminal illnesses and the Infinite Core had to react fast to save their hosts. **_

"How did they save the Hybrids, Phoenix?" Isabella asked.

_**I was getting to that, my dear. As the animals weakened even more, the Infinite Core called upon a different source of life energy. This life energy is the Duel energy from the Duel Monsters Realm. The Infinite Core pieces absorbed the new energy into their hosts' bodies, changing their physical appearance in the process. With the duel monster energy inside their bodies, the Zodiacs became the Zodiac Hybrids, a mixture of animal energy and monster energy into one entity. **_

"Amazing," Atticus breathed, clutching Isabella closer to him. They saw how the normal animals transform into the Hybrids. Everyone's eyes landed on two Hybrids they have come to know: Tiburscia and Albion.

_**After the Hybrids were fully operational, the 12 Infinite Core pieces were of no use anymore. They had used up the limited amount of energy within the shards. But the 13th piece, which is larger than the other pieces that broke off from the meteor, still had the energy swirling in it. Therefore, the Hybrids sought after the missing 13th piece that crashed into a forest in a place I believed call China. During their journey, some humans caught glimpses of the Hybrids, calling them guardians or spirits of the World. This is how the 12 animal zodiacs came to be, based on the Hybrids. The humans had the Infinite Core with their possession, having no idea what type of phenomenal energy was sustained inside of it. The Hybrids urged the Humans to let go of their possession of the Infinite Core, which they did. Knowing that it was dangerous to protect an Infinite power source in the human world, the Hybrids took the Core into the Duel Monsters Realm, where they have remained for several hundred years. **_

"So then, how did the Demon Hybrids came to be?" Jaden questioned. Alexis, next to him, intertwined her fingers with his.

_**It wasn't long after the Hybrids settled into their new home that the Humans spread stories about them. The stories changed upon generations on generations. Eventually, the humans wondered what it would be like to have the Hybrids in their world once again.**_

"You mean…" Rakaia rubbed the back of his head.

_**Exactly. The humans began to try to stimulate the same events that happened all those centuries ago. Using real animals, cosmic energy and duel energy, they succeeded in making Hybrid clones but something went terribly wrong. As soon as the Hybrid clones emerged from their tanks, they went ballistic and killed the humans within the laboratory. They escaped and managed to find a duel portal to the Duel Monster Realms.**_

"How horrible." Luna cried, covering her mouth as she watched the massacre of the humans by the Demon Hybrids. Heraklinos began to narrate after Phoenix.

_**When the Hybrids enter the world of the Duel Monsters centuries ago, many of us did not see them as regular monsters but as "Gods." My Gladiator Beasts and I pledged loyalty to Lord Tiburscia while Phantom's Elemental Dragons pledged loyalty to Albion. Other duel monsters pledged loyalty to the other Hybrids. Phoenix, here, did not pledge loyalty to the Hybrids until after the war. **_

"How come?" Jesse asked, facing Phoenix. Phoenix remained quiet while Heraklinos continued.

_**The Hybrids and the duel monsters did not sense the disturbance of the Human World nor did we know of the creation of the clones. The day they enter the Duel Monster Realm was the deadliest and darkest day of our lives. Many of the duel monsters were either enslaved or slaughtered. And one by one, the original Hybrids fell.**_

The scene changes to a large chamber. Within that chamber was a long walkway that leads to a barrier. Inside were a large crystallized stone and a dragon. Immediately the gang recognized the dragon as Albion. The gang remained in silence, along with the Duel Monsters as Albion cries out. (_A/N: Remember Hybrids talk without moving their mouths_)

_**GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_ Albion roared as he thrashed around the stone, smashing his armored body into the barrier._** BROTHERS, ALLOW ME TO ENTER THE BATTLE! BROTHERS!**_ He lets out a dragon's screech as he tried to break the strong barrier. Suddenly, the large door that connected the room to the outside opened and a bloody Tiburscia galloped towards the barrier. _**Tibursica,**_ the tormented dragon greeted his comrade as the injured tiger entered the barrier from the outside. _**Take my place and allow me to fight these demons!**_ Tiburscia immediately shook his head.

_**No, our brothers and I have decided that you need to escape from here with the Core.**_ Albion widened his eyes in pure shock. _**Albion, you must understand; they are after the Infinite Core. In their hands, who knows what evil or tragedy they bring upon the universe! This is why I am escaping with you, so agreed by our comrades.**_

_**No…TIBURSCIA YOU FOOL!**_ Albion roared. _**There's no way in Hell I'm leaving here without a fight! If you want to protect the stone and flee, be my guest! But I will stay here and fight! **_

Tiburscia growled. _**Albion, use your head! The Infinite Core wants you to take it to safety! It called me here, asking me to use my Dimension-travelling ability so that you, it, and our followers go into another dimension! You're the only one, Albion, who has the capability to harbor the Infinite Core's power within your spirit.**_

Albion glared at his comrade as he bears his fangs. _**Tiburscia…**_ Tiburscia turned his head slightly, watching the door as the Gladiator Beasts and Elemental Dragons rushed inside the chamber to deliver the two Hybrids bad news. Phantom and Tiburscia's Beast-Warrior-type Lieutenant were holding off the Demon clones while one Hybrid, Xanthius, remained in battle. The leader of the Hybrids ordered the duel monsters to stay by the remaining, breathing Hybrids' sides. Tiburscia nodded as Heraklinos gave him Xanthius' final orders: Get Albion out of here.

_**You heard Xanthius, Albion. Let's go.**_ Still flustered with anger, Albion agreed and covered the Core with his wings. A faint white glow flashed under his wings for a few brief seconds and then faded away. Uncovering his wings, the Infinite Core was now attached to his chest as the diamond shaped gem.

He growled slightly as Tiburscia approached him. _**Well, what are we waiting for?**_

_**Calm yourself Albion,**_ Tiburscia whispered as he concentrated on opening a portal in front of them. The portal opened, large enough for Albion and Tiburscia to enter, along with everyone else in the chamber. Both Hybrids turned their attention to their followers. Knowing that the Gladiators and Dragons wanted to come along too, Albion and Tiburscia's bodies began to glow. In front of them as they glowed, two particles of light appeared and as the lights faded, a familiar white tiger and green dragon stood. The gang watched in amazement as the Hybrids told their followers to use the two new duel monster spirits to travel into the same dimension they were heading to. With that, the Hybrids entered into the portal, destined to never return for a long period of time to the Duel Monster Realm.

"So, Albion was protecting the Core while the Hybrids were at war with the Demons," Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, it's no wonder he looks so cool." Rakaia said, earning a slight glare from the Dragon Hybrid's human.

Heraklinos cleared his throat. _**Out of all the Hybrids, Albion and Tiburscia are the most special, which is why they were selected to leave the Duel Monster Realm. The Infinite Core, I believe, must be waiting to use the abilities of Time and Space to destroy the Demons.**_

"Makes sense," Alexis stated. "But something is bothering me, Heraklinos. If Albion agreed to Tiburscia's request to leave the Realm, why was he so angry when he appeared once again?"

_**Albion was distraught,**_ Phoenix said suddenly. _**The death of his brothers and the destruction of his home gave him motive to take revenge against the Demons, Tiburscia and…the Humans. Albion is an honorable dragon by heart; he would have rather fought to the death than to flee from the battle. But under these circumstances, his honor and trust was shattered and now we have this power hungry Dragon Hybrid to deal with. **_

The scene changes again to inside the portal where Tiburscia and Albion travelled along.

_**We will hide in the Human World for now, Albion and regroup if needed. Our followers should be behind us soon.**_ Tiburscia spoke in reassuring tone.

_**I don't care!**_ Albion snarled at his comrade, causing them to stop mid-flight in the portal. Facing each other, Albion continued. _**I could have used the power of the Infinite Core and take down those demons without breaking a sweat! I could have saved our brothers' lives, but you… What kind of Hybrid are you? Running away from his comrades like a dog disobeying its master! **_

_**You know better than to misuse the power of the Core. We all agreed to never use its power for our selfish use in the first place! Who knows what could happen to you if you use it? **_

Albion smirked. _**Then let's try it out, Brother!**_ The gem began to glow just like when Albion turned into the dark colored version of himself. Tiburscia folded his ears back as the gem glowed darker and darker, Albion roaring in agony as the power flowed through his veins. The gang watched as Tiburscia's right paw glowed with gold energy. The large bladed tiger launched himself towards the immobilized dragon, the glowing paw covering the Infinite Core on his chest. _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_ Albion snapped.

_**What needs to be done…I'm sorry…**_ Tiburscia whispered as his paw glowed more instantly on Albion's chest. Albion roared in pain as the Core's light faded. Completely drained, Albion fell to his knees, gasping for breath. His brownish red and gold scales returned and the flick of anger that was in his eyes was replaced with vulnerability.

_**What…did…you do?**_ Albion hissed, glaring at Tiburscia.

_**I've sealed the Infinite Core's power. Now you cannot tap into the power source and use it for your selfish gains. The only way the spell can be broken is if for some reason, my own level of power diminishes to a low level. It was…it was for your own good Albion.**_

_**TIBURSCIA!**_ Albion, though weak, summoned all his strength to propel himself towards his comrade as the memory faded back into the white void.

"What happen after that?" Luna asked softly.

_**Well,**_ Phoenix started. _**Saphiron and Emeron emerged into the same portal Albion and Tiburscia used, only to find those two nearly exhausted from fighting each other.**_

"They did what now?" Jesse hollered.

_**Yep. Saphiron and Emeron managed to bring the Gladiator Beasts and the Elemental Dragons with them but in the forms of duel decks. When they did, Albion and Tiburscia had no choice but to seal themselves into those decks. **_

"That's when Saphiron and Emeron separated from each other and went to go find duelists who can harness the Gladiator Beast Deck and the Elemental Dragon Deck," Sega stated.

Phoenix nodded. _**Both decks travelled from duelist to duelist before ending up in your hands, ladies. Lady Isabella, you weren't the only one who was afraid of Albion. **_

Isabella looked at her in confusion. "I wasn't?"

_**I won't show you the different people who had your deck before you, but I will tell you this. Each time Albion took control of their minds, they tossed the deck away, calling it a cursed deck. Somehow, it ended up being a prize at a tournament where your father won it for you, without knowing the legend behind it, if you know what I mean. Albion could not link his mind to yours until you were faced with real anger and hatred. And when you did that fated day, you were linked to his presence. But unlike the other duelists, you did not throw away the deck. You held onto it, winning countless duels and tournaments within the years. **_

"This deck is very special to me, Phoenix. I love my monsters but…" Isabella confessed.

_**I understand. Now if you all may, let me explain my research on Albion's possession on you. As I told you before, Albion was an honorable dragon, full of courage and compassion. He always believed to never let someone down no matter the crisis. When he was sealed in the Elemental Dragon deck, the emotions that danced in his veins were anger and hatred. These emotions were the key to unlock Albion's possible resurrection. Though former duelists sensed Albion in their minds, they could not resurrect him like you have. Remember, his anger and hatred was fixed to the Demon Hybrids and any followers they may have. When the boy next to you was hurt, you grew angry and felt hate against the other boy who hurt him, who was a follower of the Demons. Just like Albion, you were angry that you couldn't protect those you care for and felt hate to those who hurts them. **_

"But that does not explain how when she was 6, Albion possessed her entire body and now she's able to become him!" Atticus countered. Phoenix nodded towards his statement.

_**It was because she was not strong enough to harbor the dense energy to become Albion, unlike now. She was only a child back then. Albion somehow knew if he made her turn into him, it will cost him her life. She would have died. Now that she is older and has many years of slowly adapting to the dragon's presence in her body, she was able to achieve that goal. When you, dear boy, and Lady Sega were hurt by Albion's most hated enemies, she snapped and Albion came out at full strength. **_

"Then what about Sega?" Jesse inquired, his gaze locking with Sega's. "How did she become Tiburscia?"

Heraklinos spoke once again, in a strong voice. _**My Gladiator Beasts and I have been a part of Sega's family for generations, passed down from parents to children. Upon those years of serving loyally to her family, not once has Tiburscia's presence been felt. For the moment, we felt relieved. When we were passed down to Sega, she was the first in her family to enter into our deck and actually communicate with us in our world.**_ He paused, giving the gang a small smile. _**As you know, Saphiron and Emeron are not any regular duel monster spirits. They were created by the energy of the two surviving Hybrids, giving them unique abilities. One of these abilities allows both of them to be seen by ordinary people, if so the two wished to be seen. Unless of course if the people already can see duel spirits. Because she was able to see Emeron after he protected her from Albion's wrath at one point, one of my Gladiator Beasts believed Tiburscia was a part of her. **_

"Gaiodiaz." Sega blankly said. Heraklinos froze but nodded his head.

_**I did not want to believe that possibility that Sega could indeed be Tiburscia. But, when she faced Bastille, it confirmed my worst fear. **_

Phoenix interrupted Heraklinos. _**Like Albion, Tiburscia had emotions swirling within his soul when he was sealed. Guilty and doubt are the emotions Sega must feel in order for Tiburscia to be resurrected. Tiburscia was distraught that he, too, couldn't save his friends and doubted his own strength. Sega, in your battle with that Demon, did you doubt yourself and felt guilty about not protecting your friends?**_

Sega stayed silent, gathering her thoughts on the battle she had as Tiburscia. "Yeah…I did. I felt like I couldn't protect everyone. After Heraklinos got injured, I knew it was over. No matter what monster I would have summoned out, they would have been taken down with ease. I was weak. And then that's when I heard him, Tiburscia, calling to me."

_**Just as I thought. It seems that Tiburscia and Albion selected you guys for your opposite personalities to theirs: Isabella, understanding and kind, Albion, aggressive and demanding; Sega, stubborn and hot-tempered, Tiburscia, patient and docile. Because of your personality traits, it would be easy for you to feel the key emotions to unlock the Hybrids within you. But even though the Hybrids were a part of you, they let you live your life like if they have never been a part of you. They only appeared when you were in trouble or hurt even if you didn't know. **_

The scene changes to a packed dueling stadium. In the middle was a large duel arena. One side was a 20 year old male who had a monster out on the field with one face down on his field. On the other side was Isabella with no monsters on her field and one facedown. It was her turn.

"Hey, this is the day I took the Championship title!" Isabella exclaimed as she saw herself draw a card and smirk at her opponent.

"**My draw! From my hand I play the spell Monster Reborn! Which means one monster gets to be Special Summon from my Graveyard! Come forth, Elemental Guardian Dragon!" **A golden scaled dragon with large wings and a ferocious attitude appeared on the field.

"**Not him again!" **

"**Thanks to you, all four of my Elemental Dragons are in my Graveyard, giving him an additional 2400 points in both Attack and Defense!" **The audience watched as her dragon's Attack points went from 3000 to 5400.** "I activate my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon! With this spell card, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field and I target your face down!" **Her opponent's facedown was destroyed. **"Now, I activate my Dragon's special ability! By halving his Attack Points, I can attack you directly! Go, Elemental Guardian Dragon! Shining Gaia's Flare!"** The dragon shot a hyper beam like attack directly at the guy, causing his life points to drop to zero. Immediately, the audience stood on their feet, applauding for the new champion.

The scene changed again to meadow scenery. The gang took in the beautiful setting while Sega stepped forward. "This is the field behind my ranch."

"Really?" Luna looked awestruck. "Sega, it's beautiful."

"Hey, look!" Jaden pointed to four figures on horses running towards them, along with a stampede of cattle. One of them was a current aged Sega riding on a light brown horse. She was wearing a leather brown jacket with matching pants and same color shoes. She was also sporting her black cowboy hat. Her horse had a white blaze along the muzzle and stockings on the legs. Its red mane shined brightly. Sega pulled on the reins right in front of the gang, but she didn't see them though.

"**Dad!"** She hollered over the stampeding cattle to a guy dressed similarly like her. **"Let's lead them back home!" **

"**RIGHT!"** Her father shouted back. Sega clicked her tongue, her horse responding to the sound and galloped behind the cattle.

"**HAW! COME ON!"** Sega scared the cattle, making sure they do not escape. Another guy approached her on his horse and helped her out as they led the animals back to the ranch. But one baby calf escaped and broke off from the herd and headed towards the forest.

"**Damn…Come on Rebel, let's go get that calf!"** Her horse neighed as Sega grabbed her lasso and made her horse run after the runaway calf. Twirling the lasso into the air, the gang couldn't help but look in awe as she successfully lassoed the calf around its neck and pulled it back to the ranch, to its waiting mother. **"And Isabella says that's lassoing is hard than making a strategy for a deck. Ha!"** Sega mumbled.

The scene faded back to a white void and then a familiar setting, Phoenix's room. She pulled her Katana from the floor; Saphiron and Emeron escaping as two orbs of light from the blade. As the monsters return to their place by their masters' sides, Phoenix sheathed her katana. _**There. I have given you the answers you seek. Anything else? **_The gang shook their heads, all happy to have some kind of knowledge about the Hybrids and their mortal enemies. Phoenix inclined her head, bid a due, and walked out of her room with Heraklinos and the two spirits.

The gang stood there, in the middle of the room in silence.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jesse broke the silence.

"Well it's obvious that Belle and I cannot return to our world because the Demon Hybrids will come after us." Sega admitted. "They know who we are and they know who you guys are. So we're safe here…for now."

"Sega…" Isabella whispered softly. "Can I pull you to the side for a minute?" Sega agreed and the two walked over to a corner.

"Well, I say we should gather all the Duel Monsters and have some sort of plan of attack since they got new back-up." Rakaia stated.

"I think they would have done that by now, Rakaia," Luna mentioned.

"But he does have a point, Luna." Jaden smiled. "With the two Hybrids here and us, the Duel Monsters seems to have newfound courage and energy to fight these Demons."

"So what you're saying is that we have to fight them too?" Atticus stared at Jaden quizzically.

"Yup, with our own Duel Monsters."

Alexis shook her head. "I don't know Jaden. That sounds dangerous."

"You're right, Lexi," Isabella and Sega approached them. Atticus and Jesse walked up to them only to be confused when both girls took a step back away from them.

"What's wrong, Belle?" Atticus asked worriedly as he looked into her dark, hazel eyes.

"Sega and I have decided that…we're going to fight the Demon Hybrids on our own."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Their friends shouted. Sega scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Atticus strode up right to Isabella and grasped her arms. "Belle, you can't be serious? They'll kill you two if you go alone."

"Yeah, we'll go with ya. All for one and one for all!" Jesse remarked.

Isabella and Sega looked at each other and shook their heads. "It doesn't matter, Jesse, guys," Sega began. "We're leaving you guys here where it's safe while we'll fight."

"This is unbelievable!" Rakaia yelled. "We want to help you guys out, not sit on the sidelines!"

"Please let us help you!" Luna pleaded, even though Sega and Isabella shook their heads.

"You guys are ridiculous! We're gonna help you and that's final!" Atticus stated firmly.

"NO!" Isabella shouted, her hazel eyes turning blood red. Atticus backed away from her as the rest of the occupants stared at her in disbelief. Sega looked at her curiously. Isabella kept her gaze locked with Atticus'.

"…Isabella…" Atticus whispered.

"I can't stand seeing none of you getting hurt, especially you Atticus." Tears threaten to fall out her blood-red eyes. "Just stay here within the castle and out of our way. I'll feel better knowing you guys are here than out there in battle."

"But Belle…"

"No buts, Atticus!" Isabella closed her eyes, holding back the tears. "Just please, promise me you'll stay here."

"Isa..."

"PROMISE ME!" Atticus was taken aback by Isabella's sudden boldness. He's never seen her like this before. But he knew that she was just trying to keep them safe, keep him alive. But he couldn't bring himself to give her the answer she wanted.

"I can't Isabella. I can't promise you that."

Isabella looked at him, tears cascading down on her cheeks. She was glaring at him with all the anger she could muster.

"I HATE YOU ATTICUS!" She screamed, slapping him across the face and stormed out of the room, sobbing.

Atticus remain still for the entire time that passed, not even caring for the lingering gazes that were on him, a hard, cold glare and 5 pairs of shocked stares. He rested his hand on the cheek she slapped him. He broke her heart because of a promise he couldn't keep.

* * *

_Oh damn...I seriously got nothing to say about this chapter... I'm still in shock that I wrote this ending! Belle's going to kill me! Oh wait I do have something to say...well two things. First about the small Isabella and Sega's memory of dueling and farming; it was to point out that the Hybrids allowed them to do what they loved. For Belle, it was dueling and for Sega, it was riding on horses. Second, ahem my birthday is coming up this Sunday so as a treat, I updated with all of you in mind! Well please Review! Ja ne!_


	22. An Unavoidable Plan: Confessions

_Hey everyone sorry for the incredibly long wait! I had a lot of things going on all at the same time and too close to one another… so I was only able to update a few of my other stories instead of this but Imma making it up to you soon, so here's another great chapter. So let's get on with the show! Please read and review! Please pretty please at least one review from you! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu Gi Oh Gx…sadly though yeah I know darn…_

_**Warning: Each romantic part of this chapter has a song tied to it: (In order) **__-It's Lady Antebellum 'I Run To You' for Sega and Jesse. I personally like this song and since they're both from the country, hehe. -It's Colbie Calliat 'Fallin' For You' for Rakaia and Luna. It suits them, since the artist wrote the song about her best friend, right? -It's Jonas Brothers 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' for Jaden and Alexis. It's so perfect that it should be a crime, agreed? -It's Nickelback 'Far Away' for Isabella and Atticus. I don't know about you, but this song fits them so it's their official theme song._

* * *

**Chapter 22: An Unavoidable Plan: Confessions of the Heart**

Murderous thunder rumbled over the skies as red-blood lightning streaked, scarred, and tore the night apart over the large castle-like building that harbors its demonic conquerors. The castle's terrifying gargoyle guards shifted, intimated by the sound and sight of the dangerous and unpredictable weather. Inside, they knew, the members of the Demon-Hybrids were beginning to plan their new assault against the Resistance that now had two of the original and surviving Hybrids. For years, the Demon-Hybrids left the Resistance's semi-large village alone, letting their own malicious guards to pester the village on their own free will. Of course, those who took the offer came back with injuries beyond treatment, eventually dying from the infections. This angered the castle's guards but the Demon-Hybrids ignored their urgency to attack the village, saying it did not interest them…yet. Just that thought made one of the thousands of guards smirked as they knew now it was the time to attack the village that killed so many of its comrades. The Demon-Hybrids were waiting patiently for the right time, the guards figured.

Abiscous, Nyoka, Beasus, and Daloria made it back to their castle after the encounter with not just one, but two of the surviving Hybrids, Albion and Tiburscia. As Altaion predicted after their Canine brother, Bastille, left to the Human World, Bastille would not survive the encounter between any of the two Hybrids he would possibly encounter…alone that is. He will die by the claws of surviving Hybrids and if each of them, as Altaion foretold, went to take on the Hybrids, one by one they will fall. Disgusted by the thought, Altaion's second in command, Daloria, suggested that they greeted their special guests with a warm welcome while Altaion and the others prepare themselves for the extraction of the Infinite Stone from Albion's body.

Wearing his usual armor that covered his body from his head to his toes, Altaion greeted the Hybrid-welcoming party with a nod of his head and wicked smile that would make any mother proud. "How did it go?" He said so casually. He sat at his usual head to the chamber. As the leader of the Demon-Hybrids, Altaion was most intelligent out of all Demon Hybrids. While the other hybrids were about 10+ feet tall, Altaion reached the height of the average human, making him the smallest of the Demons. But what he lacked in size he makes it up for in intelligence.

Daloria shook her head. _**Albion wasn't cooperating with us, Altaion, just like you predicted.**_

Beasus took his seat to the right of the Leader of the Demon-Hybrids. His thick, deep voice echoed throughout the room, _**We had the girl, the host! But the damn motherfuckin' Dragon appeared and tried to fuckin' kill us with his damn attacks! **_

_**Beasus, the language please,**_ Siliciline muttered, sitting on the left side of Altaion. He was the demon counterpart of Tiburscia, but physically he was very different. Tiburscia is a white tiger that stood on four legs and had armor covering his head and blades standing on his back. Siliciline, on the other hand, was the typical regular-colored tiger that stood on two legs like a human. He wore armor that covered his shoulders, chest and lower abdomen region. On his each of his limbs were armored wristbands and armored foot wear. On his back, he carried his large blade he called Hotoukami. Like Tiburscia, however, he was the most calm and patient of his brothers, but he would not hesitate to brutally slaughter those in his way for power.

Daloria ran her slender fingers over the Tiger-Demon's head as she pass by and took her seat next to Beasus. _**Let him be, Siliciline,**_ She purred, _**Let him throw a fit.**_

_**We almossst had her,**_ Nyoka hissed, as she sat on her seat next to Daloria. _**Ssshe transssformed into Albion after we tried to kill her friendsss.**_

Altaion raised his brow. _**So, her human friends came along with her. Interesting. What's the fate of our brother Bastille?**_

Nyoka smiled. _**Tiburssscia killed him.**_ Seven deadly pair of eyes landed on the Snake Demon.

Abiscous sat next to his Tiger comrade. _**It was one hell of a surprise seeing the old cat there in all his pretended glory; I struck him down with one hit of my blade,**_ Abiscous smirked as Siliciline's dark gold eyes widened. _**It seems that one of the human girl's friends is the host of Tiburscia, what a surprise, staying close to Albion, hmph. **_Abiscous examined his claws with mild interest as he unwarily did not notice Siliciline tightening his fists.

_**It also seems that Tiburscia and Bastille had a fierce battle over in the Human World and they ended up here in our World.**_ Abiscous turned his head to the demon next to him, Taehan, the Horse Hybrid. Out of all the Demon-Hybrids, Taehan appeared more demon than horse. First, he wore armor that was covered with spikes over his entire body, from the bridge of his nose, down his neck, across his shoulders, and down his forearms. Next, on his shoulders were the skulls of two horses and his armor extended to shield his torso, abdomen and legs. Finally, though he was a horse, he had demon-like fingers that are still covered by the same material of his hooves. His weapon, Raioni, was a long spear with multiple-bladed tip at the end and was currently resting behind him. _**Realizing that he was powerless to stop Bastille in the Human World, Tiburscia opened a portal to our world and brought himself, Bastille, and the humans and their monsters here. How stupid of the tiger to bring Albion to us.**_

Abiscous looked at him. _**I swear that freaky reading the wind shit is freaking me out, Taehan! Cut it out!**_

Taehan ignored him and continued. _**Now that Tiburscia is here, Altaion, what is our plan of action? **_

Urabe, who sat on the last seat on the right side, snorted. As a Pig Demon-Hybrid, he was viewed as the most disgusting of all the Demon-Hybrids. For one, he isn't as tall as the other Hybrids except Altaion, only reaching merely 10 feet. He had a barrel-shaped body that was heavily muscled. Two long white tusks curled out his mouth. His armor consisted of shoulder pads, chest, abdomen, and forearm plates. _**Isn't obvious? Let's attack the Resistance village! **_

Altaion closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. _**We cannot just attack the village so bluntly.**_ Altaion reopened his steel grey eyes. _**Right now, the goal is to bring Albion here to the Extraction chamber. In other words, our plan at this moment is to lure Albion out of the Resistance's protection and capture him. **_

_**We must capture him, then, with cautious. Angering him will defile the Infinite Stone,**_ Daloria spoke. Altaion nodded his head.

Sitting next to Taehan, Komaki spoke up. _**Capturing him will take days. The Infinite Stone gives him strength. To take him out, we need bait!**_ Komaki was the Monkey Demon-Hybrid and the mad doctor of the clan. He had armor and skulls covering his entire body with two long striped feathers coming out of the armor. His feet were curled upwards due to an experimentation he has done to his self. His bow staff was hooked behind him with a cream-colored cloth that embraced his torso and back.

_**Bait? As in the humans?**_ Abiscous questioned Komaki. Komaki nodded. Abiscous scoffed. _**We can't use them. Those Humans are the reason why we came back home emptied handed. Albion appeared because we tried to hurt them.**_

Komaki glared at Abiscous. _**Why not? The last time we saw a human, we killed them and I didn't get the chance to experiment on them. Now that they are here, this is the perfect opportunity to capture one and cut them up piece by bloody piece.**_

Kaparis, who sat across from Komaki and next to Nyoka, shook his head. As the Sheep Demon-Hybrid, he kept his thoughts mostly to himself. With two large, brown horns curling behind his ear, his brown armor protected his upper body and muscular arms. It also consisted of chains circling around one his arms and over his chest. White fur cape covered his neck and back. He sighed as he laid back on his chair. Sitting between him and Urabe was the Rooster Demon-Hybrid, Akagi. He was a red rooster with red armor to match. The red armor covered his chest, arms, shoulders, and legs. Above his eye was a long streak of silver feathers. His choice of weapon, a long staff with a blade at the end, sat comfortably on his back.

_**Bawk, let's capture the humans!**_ Akagi screeched.

_**What happen to capturing the humans closest to the girl?**_ Siliciline asked.

Altaion looked at him. _**The order I gave Bastille to bring those people here so that Albion has no choice but to come and save them has failed. I suspected that both Albion and Tiburscia figured out that we might be after those close to them. Therefore, they might try and return the Humans other than their hosts back to the Human Realm.**_

_**Why do you sssussspect that, Altaion?**_ Nyoka stated.

_**It would give us reason not to return to the Human Realm if the both of them stayed here.**_ Altaion smirked. _**Think about it; with the both of them here, why go back to the wretched realm? Plus Albion won't have anything that may defile the Stone.**_

_**So if we capture him like that, we will have the sweet taste of glorious victory in our hands!**_ Beasus bellowed.

_**I do not think it is that simple though, **_Kaparis finally spoke up to his comrades. _**What if they do not send the humans back, knowing that we might attack the Human World anyways? Instead they might have them stay in the village as they fight or worse, they may have those humans fight alongside them.**_

_**Those humans, physically, don't pose a threat, Kaparis,**_ Daloria reassured. _**But there was one human I saw, however, had a strange presence within his soul, almost duel monster-like. He might be a problem if he's like the two hosts.**_

Altaion sat back in thought. _**Hmm…a boy with an unknown Duel Monster in his soul? This might very well be trouble, but nonetheless, my brothers, our objectives are clear: Albion must be lured here at any means possible! **_

Siliciline sighed heavily. _**Well, if I can make a suggestion then, Brother?**_ Altaion inclined his head in a manner that suggested to continue. _**Let's attack the humans and the Resistance.**_

Altaion looked at Siliciline curiously so did Daloria and Taehan. Everyone else looked at him wide-eyed. _**Attack the Humans!**_

Abiscous immediately stood up and glared at his Tiger brother. _**Tell me, fool, how do you plan to attack the humans in a way that won't get Albion angry? **_

Urabe grinned from ear to ear. _**I like your plan Siliciline! Finally we get to attack the Resistance! **_

Daloria leaned on the table, her piercing red eyes shining with curiosity. _**Please enlighten us with your plan.**_

Siliciline gave a wicked smirk. _**It is very simple, sweet Daloria. And trust me after what we're going to do, Tiburscia will be dead and Albion will be ours.**_

(Resistance's Village)

Dusk has settled over the now-peaceful sky after the many days since the return of the Hybrids and arrival of their human friends. Many of the Duel Monster citizens return to their homes after a long day of lookouts and chores. Within Phoenix Castle, a lone figure marched their way towards one of the rooms farthest from the entrance of the castle that does not allow commoners to enter unless they received permission from the highest authority. Two Human-like Warriors shielded the door that was the entrance to the room. Noticing the figure approaching, the guards first raised their weapons but lowered them immediately when the shadowy figure stepped into the light. Quickly saluting and opening the door, the figure entered the room to confront with two of the strongest Duel Monster Guardians in the Village.

Phoenix had a large worn-out map laying on the table as well as more maps all over the walls in her office. Lukkan was examining one of Phoenix's many maps. Sitting on her stool, Phoenix let out a sigh of defeat. _**Our warriors and beasts have their armor and weapons ready for a possible attack from those Demons. We are now prepared for such an attack.**_

Lukkan hummed in agreement. _**We now must evacuate those who cannot fight then to the lowest floor of the Castle, the Evacuation room?**_

"I suggest you do that now," a chilling, feminine voice spoke behind Lukkan. Immediately, both monsters turned their heads and were a bit surprised to see Isabella standing at the doorway of the room. After Phoenix showed the humans the history of both sides of Hybrids, neither she nor Lukkan had any contact with the host of the Dragon Hybrid. Instead, they heard of her status through other monsters plus her own when they had the chance to see her storming from room to room. They even heard that both she and Sega opted to have their quarters near the entrance of the castle. One day, Lukkan approached Sega and asked her about this and she replied, "In case of an attack from the Demon Hybrids." That prompted Phoenix and Lukkan to begin the preparations of a sneak attack.

_**Isabella, it's been awhile since we last seen you,**_ Lukkan greeted her with a bow of his head. She returned the gesture and smiled at Phoenix before returning to her former state.

"I'm sorry for not getting the chance to see you but I," Isabella closed her eyes tight. "I needed to clear my mind after all the information sank into my head."

Phoenix nodded her head and returned her focus back to the map on the table. _**So what brings you here, Isabella? Is it about your friends' safety?**_ Isabella snapped her head up. Phoenix smiled without gazing at Isabella's shocked expression. _**Sega informed me about the concerns the both of you had for your friends. Neither of you want to fight the Demon-Hybrids for the fact they might be slain in battle. **_

Isabella frowned, clutching her right arm with her left in a nervous fashion. "I know that some of my friends had their share of adventures but not like this!" Phoenix looked up from her map to cast a glance at Isabella. "Last year, Jaden told me that his friends were sacrificed in this alternate dimension where the duels were real. Alexis and Atticus were two of his several friends that were sacrificed but luckily, it wasn't like they died." Isabella gulped. "This dimension is like that except they can actually die if they battle the Demons. I can't allow them to fight knowing they could die in front of my eyes!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as Lukkan flatten his ears to his head. "I accepted the fact I probably will die if needed but not them. They have lives to live back in my world. Please Phoenix if there's a way…" she approached the female warrior. "…Send them back to the Human World."

Phoenix and Lukkan glanced at one another before looking back to Isabella. _**Isabella, sending them back will be difficult. It could take days to open a portal from this dimension. Saphiron and Emeron haven't fully recovered yet.**_ Isabella lowered her head.

"I was afraid of that," Isabella confessed. Lukkan placed his large hand on her shoulder.

_**Isabella, the Demons might attack any day now. If you're worried about your friends, then we'll do everything in our power to protect them.**_ Lukkan gave her a confident smile.

Phoenix nodded. _**Yes, but at the same time, Isabella, you should let them decide if they want to fight or not.**_ With that, Phoenix motioned her head to the door. Isabella, puzzled by her actions, turned around and gasped at an another figure behind her; someone she has successfully avoided after she stormed out of the room leaving him hurt, confused and shocked by her actions. Sensing that the new person wished to speak to the girl alone, Phoenix ushered Lukkan forward to another door and excused themselves from the room.

Now that they were alone, Isabella looked at the figure with fear written in her eyes. "Why were you avoiding me, Belle?" The figure solemnly questioned her; the warm, chocolate eyes that dazzled her to no end were now hard and icy, filled with anger and hurt.

"…Atticus…"

For the entire day, Jesse wandered around the castle, exploring the different rooms he hasn't discovered and talking to a few monsters. As the day began to settle, he went to the back of the castle to meet with his Rainbow Dragon. The white and gold dragon hummed as he noticed his approaching master, lowering his head to let the duelist climb on while he began to drift to sleep. Resting comfortably on Rainbow's head, Jesse's thoughts wondered as his dragon's long body curled around like a snake and hummed once more, sounding more like a deep sigh. Jesse tilted his head to side to see the rest of his friends' dragons and warriors preparing themselves once more for another night of dreamless slumber in this new dimension. The two Red-Eyes let out a yawn that was more like a small roar; Pet Dragon blew smoke out its nostrils, Benten resting on the dragon's side and Neos stood guard watching over his comrades at the moment on top of Phantom's head. Jesse looked around hoping to notice one particular monster in the bunch, but Heraklinos was nowhere to be found.

Jesse sighed and closed his eyes, leaning on his dragon's one horn on its head. Since Isabella's sudden outburst and Sega's unusual quietness, no one couldn't seem to catch the two girls around the castle anymore. They slept in a quarter far from their rooms, ate at different times than them, and while the gang kept themselves occupied by exploring and dueling, the girls practically avoided whatever room, hallway, or street they were on. Jesse had to admit, though, this was getting really annoying. Since the early morning hours, Atticus decided enough was enough and went off to find Isabella on his own. Rakaia and Luna went off into the middle of the village to enjoy themselves for awhile and Jesse himself, joined Jaden and Alexis in the rest of the exploration of the large castle.

Opening his green eyes once again but to the sudden pitch-black sky, Jesse rolled off of his dragon, causing the dragon open one of his yellow-gold eyes and let out a soft growl. Jesse grinned and petted his dragon as it once again fell into its slumber.

Walking on a now familiar path towards the castle, Jesse barely noticed his surroundings, lost in his thoughts of the recent events that are now changing his life once again. Before all of this, he was a new transfer student to Duel Academy, hoping to experience his last year with his new bound friends. On his way there, he met Sega, which he didn't immediately recognize on the spot due to her departure from the pro-leagues years before. Soon after that, he arrived at the Island, his new home, and searched for his best friend, Jaden and the others, including the newly arrived Isabella, and the newcomers Rakaia and Luna. He only spent a few days at Duel Academy, everyone getting accustom to their new daily schedules and an upcoming duel between Chazz and Rakaia. Suddenly, things take a turn for the worst as Isabella's shadows seemed to have followed her and now all of them: Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Rakaia, Luna, Sega, Isabella and himself are now caught up in war-torn dimension controlled by vile creatures wanting absolute power.

Jesse shivered at the precise moment a cool gust of wind blew past him, snapping him out of his deep thoughts and making him aware of his current surroundings. As he examined his area, his green eyes widened to a sight he thought he might never see again. Sitting on the side of a hill that overlooked a valley that separated the village from the Demon's territory was Sega. Her usual heated brown eyes were dull and heavy, giving evidence of constant stress and lack of sleep, something he too was showing. He stared at her for a good few moments, wondering whether to confront her at a time like this about the situation at hand or just leave her to think.

Jesse scratched his head. If any of the others have found Sega at this moment, they would march up to her and demand some answers, but that would upset her. So he must try a different approach. Slowly, he walked off the rocky path and down the grassy hill, his footsteps heard by her. Sega turned her head to the sound of someone approaching, ready to strike if needed, but instantly relaxed when her newly acquired night vision gave her the excellent sight of Jesse approaching her. Watching him take a patchy spot for himself next to her, Sega brushed her bangs behind her ear and let out a small breath of air.

Jesse spoke first. "We haven't seen you in awhile Sega. Some of us were getting worried you might have abandoned us just like Isabella."

Sega gave a small yet sad smile. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry so much but I had to clear my mind and my heart on the decision Isabella and I made." As she said that, she plucked a blade of grass and twirled around in her fingers. Jesse just stayed silent and watched her play with the blade. "I have been wondering if it was the right decision to not let you guys fight with us in the possible war."

"What do you think of the decision?" Jesse inquired, shifting his position so that his arms rested on his thighs.

"At first, I agreed with Isabella," That shocked Jesse. "I was worried that if you guys fight, you guys might get hurt. From what I heard from the monsters here, you die for real this time."

Jesse looked away briefly. "But you said, 'at first, you agreed with Belle'…What does that mean?"

Sega ran her hand slowly through her ponytail. "After successfully avoiding you guys, I gave the decision a bit more thought. I agreed too quickly without giving much thought. But since then, I had no one to bother me; I shuffled the pros and cons and realize that you guys should fight alongside us. It was the right thing to do seeing that we got you guys involved."

"Does Isabella know of your decision?"

Sega nodded. "I confronted her about it a few days ago. She didn't even listen to me when I tried to tell her how you guys can help by avoiding the harsher battles. She walked out on me and since that day, we haven't spoken." Sega shifted her eyes to the ground. "Ever since we came here, Jesse, Isabella and I haven't been seeing eye to eye with one another; it's like our friendship never existed, we're just…I don't even have the word to describe our relationship now."

Jesse frowned as tears formed in Sega's brown-golden eyes. "Y'all are distant now, separated by your own path of duty." Jesse looked up to the full moon in the sky. "Isabella rather have us not fight, while you say we should." Sega looked at him from the corner of her eyes, noticing him smiling. "I personally think y'all girls are the most difficult things to understand." Smiling at his small joke, Sega elbowed him, causing him to chuckle slightly and gaze back at the moon. "Sega, I don't think y'all should fight alone." Sega looked at him but he wasn't directly looking at her. "I mean, I know y'all are brave, especially you, you're strong and all, but still; fighting on y'all own might actually kill y'all faster. And I don't want that for y'all Sega." He looked at her, seriousness in his eyes told her he was speaking from the bottom of his heart. "Sega, do y'all really think that we would sit inside this castle while ya'll fight with those demons?"

Sega chuckled, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "Actually, that's something Isabella and I asked ourselves too, whether you guys were gonna sit back and let us fight. Of course, one answer came up and we had a share of laughs with that answer."

"Then what's stopping y'all from letting us come along?"

Sega stayed silent, dropping the twisted blade of grass she plucked a few moments before to the ground. Another gust of wind blew and due to the lack of sleeves of her outfit, she shivered intensely. Noticing this, Jesse removed his sleeveless Duel Academy jacket and placed it over Sega's shoulders. Blushing at the action, Sega muttered a thank you and leaned against him, her head tucked under his chin. They stayed like that in silence, watching the wind swaying the nearby trees and grass. With her eyes closed, Sega let out a yawn. Jesse tilted his head slightly and smiled. "To be honest, Jesse," Sega sleepily muttered. Jesse quirked an eyebrow as she continued. "I really don't know. But promise me if you guys encounter one of those demons and if they're too strong for you, that you guys will get out of there quickly or don't get killed if you can't." Sega moved away from him, looking deeply into his eyes.

Grabbing one of her hands and gently placing a kiss on top of it, he smiled. "I promise Sega and thank you." His eyes were clearly amused with her tomato-colored face now.

Sega shook her head, smiling and leaning closer to him, nose to nose touching. "No Jesse, thank you…for everything." Their lips met for the first time. As they pulled apart, a sudden burst of wind caught them off-guard. Trying to shield themselves from the sudden gust, Jesse and Sega stood their ground as the winds died down and revealed a large animal-like figure about 15 feet away from them. Sensing the danger immediately, Sega's brown eyes turned into the bright cat-eye gold while Jesse gritted his teeth at the intruder, who now has one of its hands grasping its weapon on its back.

_**Did I interrupt something here?**_ The intruder flashed a smile at the two duelists, who glared at it. Jesse instinctively grabbed a card from his deck while Sega let out a tiger-like growl, rumbling from her throat. The intruder unshielded its weapon and pointed at Sega. _**Hello, Tiburscia. Did you miss me?**_

"Sega," Jesse hastily whispered to her while she didn't let her eyes waiver from the intruder to him.

"Jesse, get ready," She ordered, Tiburscia mixing his voice with hers. "We're about to get into the fight of our lives." Gold and green eyes locked with the intruder's blood red eyes as an alarm sounded throughout the castle.

At another part of the castle, Rakaia and Luna walked through a small garden that held small unknown Plant duel monsters hiding underneath the huge flowers and thick bushes. With his best friend walking ahead of, Rakaia shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a bored yawn. Luna, meanwhile, crouched down and plucked a flower from its stem. It was a beautiful bunch of light purple flowers glistening with the moonlight.

Rakaia stopped behind her, scratching the back of his head. "Say Luna…" Luna straightened her back, turning her head to face him. "Thanks for today. I needed to get out of there for awhile…" Rakaia looked away from her, some red tints appearing on his cheeks.

Luna smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for, Rakaia." Earlier today, Luna decided that Rakaia needed some fresh air so she took him out of the castle and into the village center where most of the duel monsters lived their lives as if there was no danger over the horizon. Dragging him all over the place the whole day and chatting to a few monsters who told them stories of the former Hybrids and of the land, Luna, herself, began to mentally process the reason why they were here in a world that looks unreal instead of a school competing for a chance to become a Pro. Not that it mattered for her; she has no interest in becoming a Pro but she came along for her best friend, Rakaia.

Luna looked at the flowers in her hands. "Say Rakaia, what do you think Sega might be doing now?"

"Hmph, that jerk; she's probably in some top secret training room, who knows? I don't care." Rakaia bluntly replied. Luna gave him a small smile.

"Why are you always mean to her?" Rakaia looked at her in shock, like if he seen a purple cat walk by. Luna shook her head. "You're always picking a fight with her since we arrived at Duel Academy. I'm starting to think there's something going on between you two."

Once again, Rakaia looked at her in complete shock, his mouth agape. "Something…between me…and CatGirl? Pfft as if! Why would someone like her is beyond me?" Luna raised her slim eyebrow and tried to not let out a small giggle but to no avail.

"That's not what I meant silly," Luna giggled. "Besides I think Jesse likes her and she likes him."

Rakaia crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Then what do you mean?"

"Rakaia, she's a Pro, a former Pro; one of the best too." Luna explained, finding a bench where the both of them can sit down. "I know you since we were kids. Every time someone who is stronger than you comes along, you always try to pick a fight with them."

"Yeah in hopes they give me a match!" Rakaia defended himself. "Sega just happen to be an unfortunate Pro duelist to cross my path in becoming a strong duelist. She must be defeated."

Luna stayed silent for awhile, contemplating on what to say next. Sighing, she glanced at Rakaia. "If she is a strong Duelist, is it really ok for us to stay here while she and Isabella fight those monsters?"

Rakaia leaned backwards, casting a glance at the darkening sky. "I know where you're going with this Luna," she looked at him curiously. "Sega is strong no doubt even without that tiger in her," he paused. "But all we can do now is hope that the both of them come back to us safe."

"Sega is a good friend, just like the new friends we made back at Duel Academy, huh?" Luna smirked.

Rakaia chuckled. "I was so close of thrashing that chump of a Princeton! Who knows who else I could have dueled: Jesse or Jaden maybe? That would have been an interesting match, since Jaden's the top duelist there."

"Alexis seems to be the top ranking female duelist so it would have been nice to duel her one time," Luna played with her flowers that were still with her.

A gust of wind blew across the garden, causing the petals of different flowers including those in Luna's hands to part with the flower and drifted off with the current of the wind. The petals danced beautifully in the night sky as the two friends watched, dazzled by how beautiful nature can be even in an unforgiving dimension like this.

"Maybe if we get back home, we can duel those guys," Rakaia spoke up. Luna looked down.

"We might get home safely, but not…" she noted sadly. She gasped slightly when she felt something grab her hand. Rakaia squeezed her hand softly, getting a soft smile from his best friend. Silence surrounded them, only the sound of the distant monsters' soft growls and heavy bodies stomping on the earth.

"Hey, do you remember when we were kids, we gave each other these pendants?" He pointed to his silver dragon pendant around his neck. Luna clutched her own with her free hand. "You know, ever since you gave this to me, I never took it off 'cause it is my good luck charm from the person I care for the most." Luna looked at him, a bit shocked but touched by his sincerity. "You gave me this necklace the day before you got really sick and you couldn't make it to a match I had the next day. That day, right before my match began, I grabbed this pendant into my hands and wished you could be here to cheer me on." Rakaia looked away, hiding his redness. "When I walked out to the arena, there you were, despite being sick, cheering me on. I was really happy that you made it to my match and I won too, remember?" Luna, now blushing tenfold, slowly nodded. "After that, I decided to get you something too; took me all day to find something really special for you."

Luna let her hand fall from her heart-shaped necklace and placed it over Rakaia's hand. "Rakaia," she was at a loss of words. Unconsciously, she intertwined her fingers with his, afraid of letting go. Because he was looking away, she used her hand to turn his head to face her and planted her lips softly on his. Slightly surprised by her actions, Rakaia relaxed into the kiss and kissed her back. When they parted, they looked into each other eyes, brown locking with blue; that is until Luna turned tomato-red and turned away from him.

Now staring at her back, Rakaia rubbed the back of his head, smiling. Luna, meanwhile, had her heart racing like if it was going to jump out of her chest. Not wanting to push it any further, Rakaia pressed his back against hers; Luna slightly turned her head to look at him, still blushing red. He was looking up at the sky, gazing at the beautiful moon above them. Smiling herself, she leaned against him and copied his actions, their hands centimeters apart.

"Say, Rakaia," Luna called to him, getting him to tilt his head a little. "Let's get out of this together with everyone," she smiled. Rakaia smiled too as their hands meet for a second time and tangled together.

"I like that." Once again, silence consumed them as they were preoccupied in watching the dark-blue sky.

_**Well, well, well,**_ a chilling voice that the two duelists recognized rang out in the silent air around them. Immediately, the two were on their feet, Rakaia shielding Luna with his body in the direction that the voice came from.

"AAAHHHH!" Luna screamed behind Rakaia. Turning quickly to check why she screamed, Rakaia's eyes widened as a large, bulky figure had Luna in a choking hold with its muscular arms, her arms trying to pull the figure's muscled arm away from her neck.

"LUNA!" He yelled as he watched hopelessly her struggling against the strength of the figure he's seen before.

The bulky figure let out a deep rumble of chuckles, his arm tightening against Luna, making her almost gasp for breath. _**Humans are so pathetic, so easy to squash! **_Luna tried to free herself from the pounds of muscle that trapped her, but each time she did, the muscles held her tighter.

"Damn," Rakaia cursed to himself. "LET HER GO!"

The figure bellowed in laughter, Luna now gasping for breath. Rakaia gritted his teeth. A second figure appeared behind the bulky figure. Rakaia gasped again and began to chant 'no' over and over again until the second figure spoke; nearby, the castle's alarms went off. _**Don't worry boy, we'll let her go after we kill you, of courssse, then she'll die next.**_

Jaden and Alexis finished their little excursion around the castle with Jesse by the time the sun began to set. Excusing himself to go see his monster, Jesse left them alone inside one of the towers that showed a marvelous view over the Duel Monsters Realm. Not knowing what else to do, Alexis decided that she would like another view of the realm as the sun sets. Jaden couldn't help but agree and followed her to the large doors that lead to a wide stoned balcony, fenced by stone pillars covered with vines. A stoned bench encircled the edge of the balcony so that visitors can sit and watch the land on a comfortable seat instead of standing up.

Alexis walked over to the bench and took a seat, gazing out the orange-green fields that covered most of the land and the darkening snow-covered mountains off in the distance. Jaden stood a few steps from her, his eyes traveling all over the details of the castle. When his eyes landed on Alexis, he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He took in the sight of his best friend outlined by the setting sun, leaning her head on her right arm planted on the wall, the wind caressingly swayed the length of her golden hair.

Jaden gulped. Normally, he wouldn't see Alexis like this but in the way she wanted to be seen, as a rival, a friend and most importantly, a duelist. But since last year, after she reverted him back to his old self, he's been seeing Alexis in a whole new light as summer rolled around. They talked more often in any possible, hanged out with their friends too, and dueled against each other again; Alexis trying to beat him but failed once again. When they returned to Duel Academy, he noticed that they were always close to one another and he didn't mind it all.

Alexis let out a sigh before turning her attention to Jaden. "This realm isn't like the dimension we travelled to last year, huh Jaden?" Jaden nodded, remembering the scenery and other painful memories he wish he can erase forever. He heard Alexis sigh again. "Jaden, I'm really sorry."

Confusion captured his eyes. "For what, Lex? You got nothing to apologize for, right?"

Alexis looked up at him. "It's for giving you so much trouble these past years." Jaden crouched down to her level, so he can see her eye to eye.

"What you're talking about, Alexis?" Jaden dumbly stated.

Alexis frowned. "Geez Jaden, you can't be that dumb!" She glared at him as he looked at her shocked. Hurt appeared across his face when she gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh Jaden, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear!" She said apologetically.

Jaden gave her a soft smile. "It's okay Lex," that relieved her. He was calling her by her favorite nickname by him which was a good sign that he wasn't upset. "I know you didn't mean it. It's just that…" he paused for a moment. "I'm not the type to think about the past; besides Lex, I like being your hero." Alexis blushed tenfold as he gave her his goofy smile and hearing his words.

"Jaden…" Alexis breathed.

"Oh by the way, your brother told me to say that to you whenever the moment was right," Jaden confessed, causing Alexis to momentarily look at him in shock. "Whatever that means." Jaden looked at Alexis and immediately yelped and jumped backwards, a reflex he built over the years whenever Alexis got angry.

Alexis cursed her brother mentally, cursing him to an early demise or better yet, she smirked, another slap by Isabella. When she returned her attention to Jaden, she sweatdropped noticing how far he distanced himself from her, cowering in fear. "Oh I'm sorry again Jaden, I was just…uhhh…" she tried to make an excuse.

Jaden let out a chuckle, stopping her from making her excuse for her behavior. "Gee Alexis, how long have you known me for? You don't need excuses for me." He stood up and dusted his pants and walked right back over to her. She smiled as he planted himself next to her and leaned on the stonewall. "Say, Alexis, when we get back to our world again, mind if you help me with my homework for Dr. Crowler's class?" he chuckled, making her smile warmly. "He gave me tons, and I mean tons of homework. What does he have against me anyways? I'm the best duelist in the Academy. Don't I get privileges, as in no homework?"

Alexis giggled. "First, Jay, I don't mind. Second, we've only been in class for about a week. How could he possibly give you so much homework when he gave the class a reading assignment? And, third of all, you're only one of the best. I'm in the top too, in both dueling and grades."

"No fair. You got the brains for that kind of stuff. I just want to duel." Jaden whined. Alexis laughed at his childish antics.

"Oh, Jaden, what would I do without you?" Jaden looked at her and smiled.

"I dunno. I'm a popular guy that attracts danger from everywhere. I mean look where we are again. It never changes." Jaden's brown eyes cast a look out to the mountains. Alexis followed his trail of vision.

"Since Year One, all of us had great adventures and seen things people only dream of," Alexis brushed one of her bangs behind her ear. "We dealt with the Shadow Realm, Gods, mind-controlling societies, dimension travelling, sacrifices, our fears and doubts…" Alexis and Jaden looked at each other, hazel locking with brown.

"And throughout it all, we all stuck it out together, helping one another out of jams," Jaden grinned, focusing only her warm eyes. He mentally noted how the moonlight framed her angelic face and it made her look so beautiful than ever before.

"Our hero always there, giving us the strength to move forward and win," Alexis smiled, getting lost in his inviting eyes. No matter how many times she seen his eyes, she always felt drawn to them like gravity and felt like nothing else matter around her.

Unknown to them, their bodies betrayed them, inching closer to one another, their lips centimeters apart. Their eyes danced and lost with one another, shutting slowly as they were able to feel another's trembling breath against their skin. Finally, what seems like an eternity, their lips met, eyelids closed, the both of them lost in each other's passionate heat. They parted to breathe after a few moments, opening their eyes for the first time, a new emotion taking over them; love.

Jaden was grinning like a goofball while Alexis felt her face get extremely hot. Trying to hide her blush, she buried her face into Jaden's open blazer, tucking her head underneath his chin. She felt his arms snake their way around her waist, keeping her close to him. She smiled, knowing now Jaden has returned her feelings and she loved it.

Jaden always knew what love is but never in a form like this. Dueling is his passion, his friends are his happiness, but there was something missing and he had now found it: Alexis is his life. At this moment, he doesn't want to let her go, afraid she'll slip out of his grasp, out of his reach. Tugging her tighter to him, he gazed at the night sky.

"Oh," Alexis suddenly laughed, removing herself from under Jaden's chin and looking at his sudden confusion. His face read 'what happened and why aren't you hugging me?' Giggling, she spoke again. "Atticus has been trying for years to get us together. I'm just imagining the look on his face when he sees us like this."

It was Jaden's turn to laugh, knowing full well how Atticus will react. "Well it's a good thing he likes me huh Lex, 'cause if he didn't, I wouldn't be near you at all." Alexis giggled and popped a kiss on his lips before snuggling against his shoulders.

They were about to fall asleep in each other's arms, when the sound of the alarms went off. Knowing that the alarms sound when intruders are present in the castle, Alexis and Jaden stood up and quickly ran to the door. But a strong force knocked them backwards, slamming them to the floor. The first to recover, Jaden looked for the possible source that knocked them down. Alexis groaned as she stammered back on her feet.

"Jaden, what was that?" Alexis inquired, looking around as well. Jaden gritted his teeth.

"Alexis, stay close to me," Jaden ordered which she did. "One of them is here." Alexis looked at him curiously.

_**Ah, so Daloria was right about you boy?**_ Jaden and Alexis turned their heads to the direction of the voice of the figure sitting on the balcony to their right. They gasped when the figure took a familiar form. The figure jumped off the balcony onto the floor, and took a few steps towards Jaden and Alexis. Instinctively, Jaden and Alexis backed away.

"What do you want?" Jaden barked. The figure chuckled. "Why are you here?"

_**Let's see, I'm here,**_ his yellow eyes flickered with lust, _**to kill you.**_

Dark brown eyes, angered by the prey it had in its sight, locked with heartbreaking hazel, alarmed by the presence of its predator. The predator moved a step forward towards its quarry but the prey, aware of its surroundings, used every mean to keep distance from the clutches of its butcher.

Isabella kept her eyes locked with Atticus as he approached her; instinctively, she took steps back, creating the distance that kept her comfortable. Her mind raced a million thoughts per second, her heart leapt into her throat only to be stopped mid-way to prevent it from completely crashing through her head. Her fists tightened on her sides as she gulped, her mouth went horribly dry. Her back pressed onto a hard surface, making her gasp in fright and realizing the position she was in. Atticus glared at her; though, she was mere feet from him, she was still trying to avoid him, finding means to escape. But Atticus cornered her, like a cat on a mouse. He was the mighty lion and she was the fragile lamb in this situation.

"Isabella," the lion roared, anger hinted in his voice and the lamb recoiled from the sheer fear that took complete control of her body. Sensing her fear, Atticus lowered his voice. "Isabella, you and I need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Atticus." Isabella snapped, her confidence beginning to return due to the subdued anger he was repressing.

Atticus felt his anger surge once again, but he kept it under control. "Yes, we do, Isabella." He took another step towards and instantly noticed how she folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "Isabella, I understand that you don't want us to fight, but we're not going to let you fight alone."

"I'm not fighting alone," Isabella pointed out. "Sega and the rest of the Resistance Army will at my side. You have nothing to fear."

"I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO FEAR!" Atticus snapped, his anger pulsing his veins. "I'M AFRAID OF LOSING YOU!" Isabella looked up at him, hazel eyes widened. Atticus took action and finally approached her, pulling her into his arms. _(Like what Inuyasha did to Kagome in episode 21 or 22?)_ "Can't you see that I'm afraid that you'll be taken from me? I lost you once; I vowed to never lose you again to anyone. And if that means dealing with those bastards," He hugged her tighter, terrified she might escape and leave the safety of his arms. "I rather die than have you die Belle." He whispered.

Isabella stayed silent in his arms as he pressed his body into hers, her arms blocking the contact between the two. She felt his chin touch her shoulder tenderly. Isabella was at a lost on what to do. For the first time in days, Isabella felt tears starting to leak from her eyes.

"…Atticus…" She whispered, ready to bury her face in his shoulder.

_**STAY STRONG CHILD!**_ Albion's voice roared through her mind, her dark hazel eyes flashing red for only an instant. _**If the Demon Hybrids find out how truly close he is to you, they will use him to get to us! DO WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY TO GET HIM TO UNDERSTAND!**_ Albion's voice faded away into the depths of her mind. Isabella closed her eyes, knowing that Albion was completely right.

"Let me go, Atticus," she said sternly, struggling against his grip. Atticus removed his head from her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. She glared at him, a dangerous red flashed briefly, making Atticus loosen his grip but not completely letting her go.

"Isabella," He began but Isabella wasn't having it.

"I can't believe that for the last thirteen years, you still don't get why I left you in the first place," Isabella broke loose from his grip and faced her back to him. Atticus looked at her confusingly but let her continue. "While I was in that comatose state when I was 6, Albion told me everything that what happened and why he was here. Yeah, I was scared but when he convinced me about leaving you and my parents, for some reason I knew I had to. You protected me and you got hurt because of me."

"I did it because you're my friend Isabella! I'm not going to watch a friend die in front of me!" Atticus defended himself.

Isabella slightly turned her head, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "And if it happened again, Atticus?"

Atticus smirked. "If it happened again, I will protect you no matter what." Isabella looked away from him again.

"Idiot," Isabella muttered, feeling her lips curve slightly to a smile almost. "Remember what happen all that time ago and a few days ago? Do you think I want to go through that again, all that rage pulsing through my veins? Atticus, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore! I left for that same reason." Tears threatened to cascade down her face as flashbacks took over her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately felt Atticus embrace her from behind. "I knew that if I left you and never saw you again, you'll be safe and away from whoever was after the dragon inside of me." She cried, wiping tears with the ball of her hands.

Atticus tilted his head slightly, trying to get a good look at her face, but she kept her face hidden. Sighing, he spoke. "Then why did you come back to Duel Academy? You must have known I was there by Jaden."

Isabella looked to the floor, tears obscuring her vision. "I knew that after I gain the title as U.S. champion duelist, you would have found out and probably try to reach me in some way." Atticus let out a low chuckle.

"You're right, Belle. I couldn't believe that was you though. You've grown so much and may I add, you grown up so beautifully too." He turned her around and lifted her head so that she can look at him. Gently, he brushed her tears away and kissed her on the forehead. "When I saw you on the TV, I looked everywhere for a possible way to contact you. Then I heard you might be coming to Japan, so I asked my parents if I could go and see your matches when the tournament started."

Isabella looked at him. "So you were coming to see me even if I didn't come to Duel Academy?"

Atticus smiled. "I was a bit surprise that you came to the Academy. As a matter of fact, I was really happy you did too. I miss you so much, Belle." He kissed her on the lips. "I can't live without you. I want you to be by my side and I want to be by yours. Let's deal with this together, what do you say?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**CHILD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_ Albion roared once again in her mind. Isabella inwardly sighed as she listened to the angry dragon while her lips captured Atticus'. _**DID YOU FORGET THAT WE NEED HIM OUT OF OUR PATH SO WE CAN FIGHT?**_

'_No Albion, I did not but I cannot deny Atticus any longer. I love him, Albion.' _Isabella declared to Albion. _'You took 13 years of my life away from this man. I can't run away anymore. I need him in my life and if he's willing to stay with me through the thick and thin, then who am I to stop him?' _Albion stayed silent in her mind as her lips parted with Atticus and she rested her head on his shoulder. Atticus ran a hand up and down her back, rocking their bodies side to side. _'Albion, lend us our strength. Help me protect him like he did for us those years ago. Help me protect my friends.' _

A soft hum echoed through her mind before finally Albion spoke up. _**I can't believe this. Years we spent away from this man… **_At first his tone was harsh, but then it softened. _**…But I have forgotten about how he sacrificed his life for us. In return, I saved his life in gratitude. If he and the others are willing to put their lives in danger for you, then I have no choice but to protect him and the others as well.**_ Albion finished stating with a low hum.

Isabella smiled. _'Thank you Albion.'_ Albion disappeared from her mind and left her to focus on Atticus. Isabella moved her head from Atticus' shoulder and looked at him. Curious dark eyes watched warm light eyes shine with compassion. "Atticus, for thirteen years, I have always believed that I was truly happy living my life. But now, I realize, despite this threat, I was never happy because I was missing the one thing in my life that was truly my happiness: you." She lightly kissed his jawbone, noticing how his eyes were beaming with happiness. He bent his head a little to meet her lips, his fingers intertwined with hers.

After they parted, Atticus flashed her his smile. "Isabella, I-" He couldn't finish what he was saying. A large explosion rocked the room they were in; everything on the wall fell to the floor, the door slowly fell backwards, letting black smoke into the room. Atticus and Isabella covered their noses as they made their way into the black smoke, hand in hand.

"What's going on?" Atticus coughed as he and Isabella ran along the hallway that led to the entrance of the castle. When they made it to the opening, their eyes immediately widened when they saw the bodies of several duel monsters, laying barely unconscious, bruised and battered. Atticus gritted his teeth, bringing Isabella closer to him. His brown eyes locked with the entrance and he gasped as he saw two monsters he recognized. Both were barely standing, cut up everywhere on their bodies.

"Phoenix! Lukkan!" Isabella screamed out, trying to get the attention of the two. Lukkan slightly turned his half bloodied face.

_**RUN-**_ He managed to warn before he and Phoenix were blasted back over the two duelists and into the stoned walls, crashing into the floor. Atticus and Isabella looked at their motionless bodies in shock.

Suddenly, Isabella clutched her head and screamed in agony, falling to her knees. Alarmed, Atticus held her close and tried to soothe her. "Isabella," he said worryingly as she continued to cry out in pain. She gripped his hand tightly with one hand and another on his shirt, trying to bring him anymore closer. "Isabella, please what's wrong?"

"A...A...Atticus…" Isabella hissed as she winced in pain. "…It's them. They're here…" Atticus looked at her and noticed that her eyes were now dark red instead of her warm hazel. She had her gaze locked on the entrance. Atticus followed her gaze and gasped in surprise. Standing there was a Demon Hybrid he didn't recognized. The evil Hybrid casually glanced at them with its dark golden eyes and then flashed its fangs.

_**Check Mate.**_

* * *

_Phew. After month or two of waiting I have finally given you one of the best chapters I think I have written so far plus got your favorite characters together! Wooo! Yeah and that it is summer, more updates coming your way! _

_Review Please! _


	23. A Plan in Action: Fight to Protect!

_Hey everyone Im back with another exciting chapter! Sorry for the wait but my life has become completely upside down right now...It's sad but I'm happy to at least update so you guys won't worry so much. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter! And be on the lookout for the next one! _

_Disclaimer: Do not own YuGiOh! GX_

**

* * *

****Chapter 23: A Plan in Action: Fight to Protect!**

The intruder's golden eyes flickered like flames and locked its targets in its sight. Two humans, a dark-brown hair with matching eyes male shielding a dark-brown hair with bright red eyes female that was clutching the side of her head as if she was in pain. The intruder smiled, flashing his long yellowish fangs at the two, silently amused on how their bodies vibrated in fear by just watching him. Around him were the bodies of the Resistance Duel Monster guards who barely are conscious. Near the targets were the two Leaders he loath; those two he decide to play with more. He didn't kill them; just gave them enough injuries to make them fall to their knees and draw out his prey. And it worked.

The prey was watching him out of fear, lured by the explosion he set off on purpose and the scent of lingering blood. Her protector stood by her, wrapping his arms by her waist as if he was trying to pull her away from his deadly gaze. Part One of his plan is complete; his comrades were in position and ready to strike. Now all he needs to do is toy with the girl's mind and soul, enough to depart from her protector's arms and out to the open where Part Two will take form.

_**Check Mate.**_ He grinned. The smoke from the explosion was beginning to filter out, giving all the conscious bodies a clear view of the castle's intruder.

"Who are you?" Atticus demanded as the intruder began to make his way closer. The intruder said nothing, silently but grinning. Atticus growled as he pulled himself and a shaking Isabella to their feet, taking cautious steps back to keep the distance between them and the intruder the exact same.

Isabella's eyes betrayed her body and heart. While both screamed to flee and escape with Atticus, her mind and Albion as well, retorted to stay and fight; this is what she wanted, her chance to kill a Demon-Hybrid. And now one has entered her sight and Albion's rage is slowly sinking deeper into her blood. She closed her eyes, contemplating on what to do next. If she stayed, Atticus will surely fight with her. If she ran, the Demon Hybrid will hunt her down.

She felt Atticus' form leading her backwards, trying to create distance. The sound of his defeated sigh grasped her attention; there was no way to escape and now it was up to her and the Dragon Hybrid inside of her to save him and herself. It has come to this. Isabella grabbed a hold of Atticus' joined hands at her waist and gently untwined his fingers that locked his body against hers. When it was done and she managed to escape from Atticus' protests, Isabella took a few steps forwards the Demon-Hybrid who breached the castle, red eyes shining brighter than anything that was within the confines of the entrance of the castle. The Demon-Hybrid stopped mid-way, leaving quite a distance between him and the girl. Silently, he questioned his next move, not wanting to anger the girl just yet. Instead, he'll keep things calm and not engage in any confrontations; not just yet.

"Who are you?" Isabella said calmly despite her voice betrayed her and made it sound more of a command. "You're not welcome here, Demon-Hybrid. Leave or suffer an excruciating death." Behind her, Atticus looked in awe. He never heard Isabella sound so demanding, then again, he was sure that it was Albion speaking, not Isabella.

The Demon-Hybrid chuckled, moving his arms to cross in front of his chest and lean all his weight on one leg. _**Now Albion, don't you remember me, your old friend?**_

"None of you bastards are my friends. You killed my true friends and now you're trying to hurt the new ones by my side now." Isabella casted a look at Phoenix, Lukkan and Atticus before returning her glares at the Hybrid. "Why are you here?"

The Demon-Hybrid widened his eyes in shock and placed his right hand over his heart. _**Why Albion, I am offended that you don't remember me.**_ His ears folded to his head while his tail drooped behind him.

"Enough talk, Siliciline," Isabella ordered, pointing at the Tiger-Demon. "What is that you want?"

Siliciline let out an annoyed tiger-growl and casually turned away from the girl's glare and paced over to an unconscious duel monster. _**Albion, why must you be like this? Let's sit down and relax. The both of us don't need to fight. Let's talk, catch up with one another, what do you say?**_ Siliciline grinned at his invitation offer to Isabella.

"I say talk is cheap." Isabella smirked as the tiger frowned and looked deeply hurt by her rejection. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid? Just because we haven't seen in each other in a hundred years, I'm just going to sit down and talk about my day with you! You're out of your mind, you filthy feline! I'll ask you again: Why are you here?"

Siliciline sighed and rubbed the back of his uncovered head. He shrugged and spoke again. _**I'm here because Altaion ordered me to capture you. Why else would I come here for?**_ He lied, knowing full well that being here was his idea.

Isabella huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "To capture dear old me? My, I'm quite popular with you Hybrids these days," She smirked. Atticus watched her as she tossed her hair over her shoulders. Atticus tilted his head slightly; Isabella just spoke for real this time and actually did not show any signs of fear. Siliciline laughed a little at her joke. Now Atticus was confused. The Demon-Hybrids are sworn enemies to the Hybrids and the Resistance, able to brutally slaughter their victims with no sense of remorse. And yet, here he stands, in front of a Demon-Hybrid and his best friend holding a somewhat of a casual conversation. Atticus felt goosebumps run up his arms. Something wasn't right, he can feel it. It was like the Demon-Hybrid, Siliciline, was buying time.

"_Time?"_ Atticus thought to himself.

_**Albion, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, expect you're in a body of pretty human girl,**_ Siliciline gazed at the girl and dropped his heavy form onto the ground in a lotus position. _**It has been extremely boring when you and Tiburscia fled from this world and onto the Humans'. I was beginning to wonder whether I should go to that world and cause a little uproar. **_

Atticus was certain that the Tiger was buying time but he wasn't so certain in what for. Could it be that another attack might be launched or that his sister and friends are being executed as these two just sit here? Atticus' eyes widened at the thought, his left hand quickly cupping under his chin.

"Albion is who they are after," He spoke to himself. "These guys are strategists. They plan everything. Maybe…" His thoughts trailed off as realization dawned in his mind. "Dammit!" Atticus glared at the ground. Now he was certain for sure. This Demon-Hybrid is buying time for his other comrades to possibly attack his friends and anger Isabella to the point of no return. His gaze shifted onto her back. Did Isabella figure it out yet? Does Albion know what might possibly be happening outside the castle's walls? "Isabella!" He called out to her.

Isabella turned her head slightly at the direction of her name called. "Yes, Atticus?" Atticus nodded and marched up next to her, her red eyes dazzled with curiosity for a brief moment. "Atticus?"

Atticus had to tell her. The lives of their friends were possibly at stake. "Isabella, I think…" he paused for a moment, glancing at her now worried eyes. "I think this guy is buying time." He whispered. Isabella frowned.

"Buying time?" Atticus stared at her hard.

"Yes. Isabella, think about it. He said he's here to capture you. He probably knew that you or any of us weren't just going to hand you over on a silver platter. He's up to something Isabella; I don't like it."

Isabella turned her back on the Demon-Hybrid who glanced at the two, highly amused that they're ignoring him. "If he's buying time, Atty, what could he possibly be waiting for?"

Atticus glared at her. "Possibly his comrades. They're probably outside hunting down our friends. Isabella, we gotta help them!"

Isabella looked at him in shock. "If that's true then our friends are in trouble!"

Atticus agreed with a simple nod of his head. "I could be wrong but that's what it seems to me."

Isabella turned her attention back to the Hybrid and placed her hand on her deck holster. "Atticus," She glanced at Atticus and smiled at him. "Let's summon our monsters for help."

Atticus reached for a card in his deck holster. "We can call them? Even though our two strongest are outside their cards?"

Isabella nodded. "Just pull out the card, call for your Red Eyes and he will hear you and he will come. For now…" She pulled out a card from her deck and directed her focus on Siliciline. "I'm tired of playing your twisted games, Siliciline!" Siliciline jerked his head at the girl and her friend, noticing that they pulled out some rectangle shaped paper. He gathered himself to his feet and glared at the two humans. "I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull," A white aura surrounded Isabella and the card between her fingers glowed as well. "But if you or your comrades kill any of my friends, I'll have your head!" Siliciline stood there, his eyes never casting off from the girl as she lifted the card above her head and shouted with all her might: "ELEMENTAL GUARDIAN DRAGON! COME FORTH!" Gold light shined from the card and shot into the air straight past the dark clouds.

Atticus was amazed at the sight of the gold light silhouetting into a large dragon-shaped figure. Isabella smirked as the light vanished, twinkling like a distant star and shot right back to the ground. The Dragon was twenty feet tall with a 15 foot wingspan. Its tail alone measured an additional 10 feet. Its shining golden scales were sharp and entrancing. Its spikes on its back were ready for battle. Elemental Guardian Dragon roared proudly, flexing and unfolding its wings making it appear larger. Siliciline growled at the new dragon as both creatures stared each other down.

Isabella smiled at her dragon, reaching a hand to touch its muscular leg. "Guardian," She whispered as the dragon let out a low hum, his eyes still locked with the Demon's. Isabella turned and looked at Atticus. "Well, Atty, what are you waiting for? Guardian's gonna need some help."

"R-right," Atticus nodded then looked down at his Red Eyes B. Dragon's card. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "RED EYES BLACK DRAGON, I NEED YOUR HELP!" He roared as the card itself shined with a red light that shot out towards the sky like Guardian's and faded away. Atticus is stunned. He looked at Isabella, who smiled at him. "Um, did it work?" Isabella simply nodded.

"Come on Atticus. Guardian's gonna take us out of here. Let's go!" Guardian lowered his head, his gaze not shifting from the eyes of Siliciline. The two duelists climbed on top and Guardian lifted his head, unfolded his wings once more and flapped them to gain altitude. Siliciline grinned in pleasure.

_**You won't… ESCAPE!**_ The Tiger Demon jumped onto several support ledges quickly, almost ninja-like and kicked the dragon's chest, knocking him back onto the ground. But Guardian was able to twist his body and land on his feet, only shot straight back up to the air and escape through a large-enough hole on the roof. Siliciline landed on his feet too and growled as the dragon escaped with the two duelists. He smirked. _**Everything is now going according to plan.**_

Guardian flapped his wings making sure the altitude he's gain was far enough away from the reach of the tiger. Atticus and Isabella let out a breath of relief and Isabella leaned forward, gazing into the eyes of her beloved dragon and thanking him. The dragon hummed, giving her dragon smile. Smiling herself, she returned to her previous position and faced Atticus. "We have to find our friends, Atty, before it's too late."

Atticus agreed. He was about to say something when suddenly, Isabella's dragon roared in pain and was yanked from the air, the duelists hanging on for dear life. "AHHH!" The duelists yelled as the dragon landed with a large thud onto the ground, causing Isabella and Atticus to fly off the dragon's head and skid a few meters away from him and each other. Guardian weakly lifted his head to look at the two duelists. On his forearms, the dragon tried to get on his feet. Out of nowhere, a long red-energy chain slammed the dragon on its armored back to the ground. Helpless, Guardian let out a roar of pain.

Isabella opened her eyes and saw her dragon trying to get onto his feet but was harshly slammed down onto the ground by Siliciline's chained whip. "GUARDIAN!" She yelled, getting back to her feet, only to dodge Siliciline's whip attack. Isabella glared at the Tiger as he approached the down Duel Monster.

_**Now, Girl, are you going to cooperate or… **_Siliciline eyed to the left of her. Atticus rose to his feet, a few bruises on his face. He was standing 20 feet away from Isabella, much closer to the Demon Hybrid than her. _**I'll kill him…**_ Siliciline smirked, knowing the girl's weakness. Isabella bit her lip.

"Don't worry about me, Isabella," Atticus too glared at the Demon Hybrid that threatened his life. "This guy seems so sure of himself." Atticus smirked. Isabella looked at her friend, her eyes filled with worry. Then something caught her attention at the corner of her eyes. Then she too smirked.

"Siliciline, to quote a friend of mine, the game isn't over until the last card is played or in this case, our monsters arrive to save the day!" Siliciline looked at her confused until his eyes widened and a large shadow loomed over him. "Phantom Machine Dragon!"

Atticus smirked at the two dragons that arrived. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"DEATH CANNON!"

"INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Both dragons shot their attacks directly onto the unprotected Demon Hybrid. Red Eyes shot out his dark fireball while Phantom unleashed two blasts of energy bullets from his cannon arm. Isabella noticed that Guardian was successfully standing on his two feet and getting ready to launch his attack. He looked at her quickly, jerking his head as a nod and Isabella smirked. "ELEMENTAL GUARDIAN DRAGON! ETERNA METEOR!" Guardian roared into the sky, his mouth wide open. Particles of light was being absorbed from his opened wings and his opened mouth launched an attack that began to take form of a meteor, striking the Tiger Demon Hybrid head-on, along with Red Eyes and Phantom's attack. Atticus rushed towards Isabella's side and held her in his arms. The collision of all three attacks caused a huge explosion, making Red Eyes and Phantom fly backwards to escape maximum damage and Guardian rushed to cover both duelists with the hulk of his body and his massive wings.

The explosion caused dust, dirt and gusts of winds to scatter everywhere. Atticus and Isabella, despite being covered by Elemental Guardian Dragon, still felt the effects of the attacks. After the attacks sizzled out, the large gold dragon uncovered the duelists so they can see the aftermath of the attacks. Red Eyes and Phantom landed safely next to Guardian and roared in pride. Isabella and Atticus laughed and hugged each other. "We did it, Belle!" Atticus held her close as her arms wrapped around his neck. She nodded into his shoulder. She pulled away from him and looked at the crater left still smoking from the attacks.

"I can't even believe that we did that," Isabella smiled as Atticus placed his lips on her temple. She giggled and the both of them looked up to their dragons. "Thank you, guys. You're the best." The dragons hummed and growled in approval. Atticus gave them a thumbs-up.

"Red Eyes buddy you're my hero," If dragons can blush, Red Eyes' black scales would have turned red. The said dragon lowered his head to let Atticus and Isabella to climb on while Phantom and Guardian readied themselves for flight.

Isabella looked at her dragons. "Alright, we dealt with one and let's go help everyone else." The dragons nodded their heads in approval. Red Eyes took off to the skies first, followed by Phantom. Guardian flapped his wings until something sparkling in the crater caught his attention. Squinting his eyes, he let out a threatening roar, which quickly the two flying dragons turned their heads to see Guardian glaring at the crater. "Guardian!" Isabella called out. Atticus saw it too.

"Isabella! Inside the crater!" He pointed at the crater. Isabella followed the path and gasped.

"It can't be!" Guardian roared and launched himself towards the crater. As he did, he was met with a powerful slash of a sword on his chest. The dragon shrieked as the sword went through his chest.

"GUARDIAN!" Both Isabella and Atticus shouted as Red Eyes and Phantom watched in horror. The sword that was impaled through Guardian's chest slid back out and the dragon fell to the floor next to the wielder of that sword.

_**That wasn't nice… To sneak up behind a cat…**_ Siliciline looked angry as he lifted his sword and pointed at the dragons above him. Despite the three direct attacks, Siliciline had no scratches or bruises, perfectly fine. _**I'll make you pay for what you've done. **_Suddenly, he vanished from view. Phantom growled and with his powerful, metal tail, pushed Red Eyes farther into the air.

"Phantom!" Isabella called for her dragon but he ignored her. Using his cannon arm, he readied himself for a possible attack. "BEHIND YOU!" Phantom's pupils widened as he looked behind him. But all he saw was a silver-blade sword high above his head and coming down to slash his back, his vulnerable area. Phantom roared in pain and plummeted straight into the ground. Siliciline landed onto his armored feet with grace. "PHANTOM!" Isabella was held back by Atticus as she tried to reach over to her favorite dragon.

"Shit," Atticus muttered, holding onto his friend. Red Eyes growled lowly and looked up at his partner. Atticus sighed. "Red Eyes, land!" The dragon shook his head in defiance. But Atticus remained strong on his decision. "Red Eyes, we can't leave Guardian and Phantom here with that monster! He won't hurt us. All he wants is Isabella. You have to be strong for me, buddy. Let's protect her with everything we got!" Red Eyes let out a moan and Isabella jerked her head at him.

"NO!" Red Eyes began to lower himself to the ground. Isabella glared at Atticus, but he didn't seem unaffected. "Atticus, you're not getting hurt 'cause of me!"

Atticus glanced at her. "Do you think I'm just going to hand you over?" He raised his voice and glared at her. "I'm not handing you over! That's never going to happen! He wants you?" Red Eyes landed onto the ground, 40 feet away from Siliciline. The tiger's ears were perked to hear their feuding conversation. "He needs to go through me first!" Atticus let her go and glared at the Demon Hybrid.

Siliciline grinned at the two duelists and the last standing dragon. _**So, you're going to fight me to the end then, Boy? Be my guest. It will give me pleasure to end your life in front of this girl.**_

Atticus glared icily at the Tiger. Isabella tugged his arm. "Atticus, please…" She begged; Atticus had to look away from her.

"Isabella, I want you to get off of Red Eyes and hide somewhere," he looked at her. "Don't interfere. Tell Albion to give me a chance."

"But what if you die?" Atticus flinched as Albion's voice covered with Isabella's. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Atticus smiled. "You're doubting me, Bella." Isabella looked at him as he whispered her Spanish nickname. He leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips. "Don't doubt me, please. I need your faith to win." Isabella was at a loss of what to do. She touched his cheek, feeling his smile.

"Okay…" She said somberly as tears brick her eyes. "Promise me that you'll make it out alive?"

"Only if you promise to give me a chance to be your knight in shining armor?" Atticus smirked. Isabella smiled.

"You always have been, Atty," She kissed him. "Always." Red Eyes lowered his head to let Isabella off. Atticus held her hand until her feet touched the ground. Red Eyes lifted his head again with Atticus standing on top of it. Isabella couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Please be safe…" she whispered as she turned and found a secluded spot to watch the fight safely.

Phantom moaned as Siliciline walked pasted him to close the gap between him and the Red-Eyes Duelist. _**Ready to die, Boy?**_

Atticus and Red Eyes took a step forward. Red Eyes roared and jumped into the skies, did a flip in the sky and opened his mouth. "No. I'm ready to fight! RED EYES!" Siliciline readied himself, his blade readied to slash anything. "INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Gold eyes and green eyes were transfixed on the figure before them as they adjusted their weapon. The figure smirked at the two duelists, who return a glare instead. _**I guess I did interrupt something here,**_ the voice was icy cold with a feminine touch. _**Don't matter. The both of you will die here tonight, in each other's arms.**_

Sega gritted her teeth at the female Demon Rabbit Hybrid. "I wouldn't count on it, you bitch!" Daloria looked at the Hybrid wielder with disgust. Jesse reached for his deck holster and pulled out a card. From the corner of her eye, Sega grinned at the boy's action.

"RAINBOW DRAGON COME OUT!" He called for his dragon, hoping that the white dragon will appear in front of him. But nothing happened. "Uh…whoopsies?"

Sega fell anime-style onto the ground after Jesse's failed attempt to summon his monster. Daloria just stood there, with a smug look to her face. After she recovered, Sega immediately bombarded the Duelist in question. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRICKIN' MIND? WHERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE? RAINBOW IS NOT IN THE CARD! HE'S OUTSIDE!"

Jesse cracked a nervous smile. "…That's why I said whoopsies… I kind of forgot about that," he rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Sega's burning-in-rage brown eyes.

"THAT STUNT COULD HAVE GOT US KILLED!" Sega stabbed a finger in his chest.

"I SAID I FORGOT SEGA!" Jesse retorted, making Sega stumble back.

"Grrr… forget it…" Sega looked away. "This is no time for the two of us to be arguing with another. We got a problem in our hands and her name is Daloria."

Daloria grinned, flattered that the girl called her by her name. _**My, Girl, you have quite a temper.**_

Sega smirked. "Yeah, and it's this temper that's gonna kick your ass! I already defeated one of your comrades; I can always kill another." She pointed at the Hybrid and brought her hand up to her neck and glided across the air, symbolizing 'You're dead.'

Daloria chuckled. _**We'll see about that. Bastille was weak; the stupid fool.**_

Sega reached behind her and opened her holster but Jesse caught her wrist. "I thought summoning monsters wouldn't work." He whispered hastily at her.

Sega scoffed. "Tiburscia said you can't summon the monsters that were outside of their cards already, like Rainbow Dragon. But you could summon another that's not out and I got a monster in my deck that would probably enjoy kicking her ass more than me." Sega winked and pulled out the card. She showed the card to Jesse, and immediately Jesse smiled.

"I hope ya'll right about this." Sega grinned even wider.

"Trust me. I'm letting this guy go nuts," Sega lifted her card to the air. Daloria stared at her.

_**Not this trick again. Didn't you see the boy try it, you stupid girl? **_

Sega glared at her with a smirk on her face. "Yeah I did, bitch and trust me, this one will work! I SUMMON GLADIATOR BEAST GAIODIAZ!" The card shined in a bright yellow color, prompting Jesse and Daloria to look away momentarily. When the light faded, Daloria opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the Dinosaur Gladiator Beast. Gaiodiaz was around the same height as Daloria, at 14 feet. He was gray color T-Rex with Black and yellow armor that covered his muscular forearms, lower abdomen and head. Floating near his legs are two red-gemmed spiked discs. His forearm armor had five bone-like spikes sticking out with an extra one pointing towards his elbow. On his shoulders was the same colored armor but connected to bone-like wings with armor with the same kind of discs on each wing. On his right hand was his 10 foot double bladed ax.

Gaiodaiz smirked at the sight of Daloria who clearly did not see him coming. _**Well, well, well; look who we have here. A stinking rabbit-like whore!**_ Daloria growled at him for the insult. Gaiodiaz chuckled. _**My. If you weren't so evil, I'll have you to myself but I'm not a Rabbit-liking Dinosaur.**_ He shrugged, turning his head and winked at Sega. Sega chuckled at Gaiodiaz's antics.

_**Don't sound so cocky, Gaiodiaz,**_ Daloria spat with venom. _**Duel Monsters like you make me sick.**_

_**Don't get used to it, Wabbit,**_ Gaiodiaz teased, twirling his weapon in his hand. _**Because by the time the night is over, you'll change your mind. **_Daloria let out a frustrated roar and charged at the Gladiator Beast. _**That's more like it!**_ Gaiodiaz blocked her onslaught by slamming his ax to the ground, causing the ground to shake and crack under the Hybrid's feet. _**I gotta tell ya Sega, I was beginning to wonder when were you going to summon me?**_

Sega shrugged. "Hey just be happy that I did." Gaiodiaz smirked, watching Daloria struggle to regain her balance from the still shaking ground.

_**By the way,**_ Gaiodiaz turned his focus on Jesse momentarily. _**That little stunt that you did Boy, it worked. Your Rainbow Gay Dragon and Heraklinos are on their way here.**_

"HE'S NOT GAY!" Jesse yelled at the Gladiator Beast, who gave a dinosaur-roar laugh.

_**I'm pulling your leg chump! I'm just happy to be in battle again!**_ Gaiodiaz roared and charged at Daloria. Jesse glared at the retreating dinosaur.

"Ah, don't worry about him, Jesse," Sega placed a hand on his shoulder. "He gets like that anytime I play him in a duel. He's a teaser, though when I talk to him through the deck, his attitude is much darker."

"…he called my dragon gay…" Jesse mumbled. Sega smiled at him and looked at her battling dinosaur Gladiator Beast.

Blade and bow clashed as the two monsters locked themselves in a deadly dance. Each exposed their strengths; Gaiodiaz stronger than Daloria, but Daloria is more agile than he. Using that to her advantage, Daloria dodged all of Gaiodiaz's swings and blows, trying to tire him out. But the Dinosaur caught on quick. Using his long, muscular tail, he sneaked up on her unsuspecting feet and pulled up underneath her, making her trip. Daloria hissed as he swung his ax, aimed at her chest. She barely dodged it, only for his tail to pull her away from him. She slid across the dirt, aiming her crossbow but Gaiodiaz had other plans.

Gaiodiaz sprinted forward, waving his large ax over his head and swung the weapon at Daloria's head, only to be blocked by her Demonic skull bow. The skull attached to her weapon chomped down on Gaiodiaz's ax. Gaiodiaz grunted as the skull wouldn't let his weapon loose, so instead, he opted to raise his large tail and slam it across the face of the Female Demon Hybrid. _**Ah!**_ Daloria yelled as she loosened her grip on his weapon and Gaiodiaz rammed her with his large body, knocking her to the floor. Daloria glared at him as he raised his weapon of choose again and brought down to her head. She ducked and rolled away back onto her feet. She then gathered some of her arrows in the quiver on her back and set them on her bow, aiming at Gaiodiaz. The arrows began to glow a dangerous red color. _**Die, you filthy Gladiator Beast!**_ She let the arrows go.

Gaiodiaz grinned, twirling his ax in front of him to block the arrows fired. _**You're gonna have to try bet-,**_ Gaiodiaz froze the instant the arrows were laying on the ground and his mouth connected with a kick from the Demon Hybrid. He stumbled back, his tail swishing violently behind him.

"GAIODIAZ!" Sega yelled at her monster, as the Dinosaur Gladiator's two red gemmed discs glowed violently and his ax whirled above his head.

_**SEGA!**_ He yelled, glaring at the Hybrid in front of him. The top of his ax began to form a shadow lighting ball.

Sega nodded and yelled out Gaiodiaz's strongest attack. "Dark Resolution!" Gaiodiaz's two discs rotated forward and radiated a blinding light at Daloria. Once she was vulnerable, Gaiodaiz launched the large shadow lightning ball beam at her. Jesse and Sega shielded themselves with their arms from the dust and dirt caused by the explosion from Gaiodiaz's attack. When it was over, the two duelists looked up and saw Gaiodiaz's weapon simmering at the tip and the smoking area where Daloria once stood.

"Did he get her?" Jesse stared at the smoldering spot. Sega gritted her teeth in anger, her eyes flashing gold once again in anger. Gaiodiaz lowered his ax and growled menacingly. The smoldering smoke faded, exposing the Demon Hybrid after the dark attack. "Ah damn!"

Daloria brushed off some dust and dirt off her armor; Gaiodiaz was stunned that his attack didn't leave a scratch on her. Jesse and Sega were left mouth open as Daloria chuckled demonically. _**From the looks on your faces, you are not pleased to see me alive,**_ she grinned evilly raising her demonic bow once again aimed at Gaiodiaz. The skull opened its mouth and began to pulse red. _**Didn't anyone tell you? I'm nearly immortal! **_The skull screeched sending out large red sound waves at Gaiodiaz. Gaiodiaz covered his unexposed ears and howled in anguish, dropping to one knee.

"Gaiodiaz!" Sega and Jesse ran towards the fallen Dino-Beast. Daloria noticed this, and directed her attack on them, making them clenched their ears in pain and dropped to the floor.

_**Face it, you fools; you have no chance against me. I AM ALL POWERFUL!**_ Daloria bellowed.

_**HERA'S FLARE!**_ A fiery-shaped Beast slashed its claws at Daloria's weapon, ending the demonic sound wave assault on the ears of the duelists and the Dino-Beast. Daloria yelped in pain and turned her head towards the sky and hissed as a long, white and gold four-winged dragon flew through the sky with an armored and weapon-readied Beast standing on its head. Sega and Jesse smiled as the monsters floated down besides them and Gaiodiaz.

"Rainbow, buddy!" Jesse stood up and faced his beloved and strong Rainbow Dragon. The Dragon growled happily in greeting his duelist while Heraklinos hopped off his head and helped Gaiodiaz up to his feet.

_**Gaiodiaz,**_ the Gladiator Beast leader looked at his partner and longtime friend. Gaiodiaz merely grunted.

_**Don't say anything, Heraklinos,**_ Gaiodiaz growled as his yellow eyes flickered at the Demon Hybrid. Heraklinos chuckled at his friend's antics and looked at Sega.

"Heraklinos," Sega whispered as the Leader looked at her. Her brown eyes flickered gold immediately. "Tell me… everyone is in trouble, aren't they?" Jesse looked at her bewildered. Heraklinos sighed.

_**Yes, Master Sega,**_ he nodded his head. _**I can sense the presence of four more Demon Hybrids around the castle**_. Rainbow Dragon roared into the skies, making everyone look at him. Heraklinos frowned. _**And it seems that each of your friends are fighting them as we speak.**_

Gold eyes flickered towards the Rabbit Demon Hybrid. "So this was indeed all a set up…to keep me away from my friends!" Daloria grinned.

_**All part of the plan, dear Tiburscia,**_ she removed her busted weapon from her arm and placed it on a hook on her hips. _**It seems that you and not the girl figured it out, but it's too late now.**_ The monsters growled at her while Jesse and Sega glared at her. _**Your friends will die one by one and when they're all dead, we'll kill you to get to Albion!**_ Daloria laughed as she snapped her fingers opening a portal behind her. She took a step back and entered the portal and vanished.

Heraklinos growled between his teeth. _**She's gone.**_

"That doesn't matter now!" Jesse yelled. "She said that our friends are in trouble! Jaden, Alexis, Rakaia, Luna, Atticus and Isabella! They need our help!" Rainbow Dragon lowered his head and allowed his Master to climb on.

"Jesse's right," Sega turned to her two Gladiator Beasts. "Daloria can't attack us due to her busted bow; that's why she retreated. Now we must save my friends before it's too late." Rainbow Dragon lifted his head with Jesse on top.

_**I can sense a Demon Hybrid by the Eastern corridor. Neos and Benten are heading there now.**_ Heraklinos stated, pointing at the direction of the Eastern corridor. _**Phantom and Red Eyes Black Dragon have arrived to Isabella and Atticus' aid.**_

"That's good," Sega sighed in relief. "What about Rakaia and Luna's monsters?"

_**I sent the two Dragons to aid their masters,**_ Heraklinos closed his eyes, sensing the air. _**The two young ones are not that far from here, but it seems that the girl is in trouble. Also, there are two Demon Hybrids with them. **_

"Then, it's settled. Gaiodiaz, go with Jesse and help him with Jaden and Alexis." Sega looked at her Beast. "Heraklinos and I will go deal with the other two."

Gaiodiaz scoffed. _**As long as I get to kick some Demon Hybrid's ass while I'm rescuing them.**_

Heraklinos placed his large paw on the Dino-Beast's shoulder but Gaiodiaz shrugged him off. _**Gaiodiaz, these Hybrids are more powerful since the last time we've seen them. Be careful…**_ Heraklinos looked at Jesse and Rainbow. _**…All of you.**_

Jesse gave him a thumb up, grinning while Rainbow Dragon let out a roar. "I'll try and not get hurt then. Them Hybrids won't know what hit 'em!" Sega glanced at the Crystal Beast Duelist and his Dragon, her now brown eyes were filled with worry.

"You better not get hurt, Jesse. 'Cause of you do, I'll hurt you myself!" She smirked, reassuring herself in some way. Jesse laughed as Gaiodiaz hopped onto Rainbow's back near his first set of wings and Rainbow flapped his wings once and was airborne.

"I'll take that as a promise, Sega!" And with that, Rainbow Dragon and his passengers disappeared into the distance to help their fellow comrades. Sega nodded and looked at Heraklinos.

"Let's get going, Herak. I don't like the fact that Luna is in trouble," She climbed on his back and Heraklinos spread his wings and took off into the air, across the open space. _'Hang on, you two!'_ Her eyes flashed gold. _'I'm coming!'_

Jaden's eyes flashed gold and teal as he glared at the Demon Dragon Hybrid and pulled Alexis behind him. Both Duelists took a few steps back while the Dragon looked around uninterested. "What did you say?" Jaden stated dangerously. The Dragon's yellow deadly eyes flickered to them. Bearing his fangs, the Dragon grinned.

_**I don't like to repeat myself human,**_ Abiscous treaded to them slowly. He leaned his spear's long staff against his left shoulder. _**Repeating myself is a bore and if I repeat myself too much, I get pissed off.**_ His golden yellow eyes lingered with the lust to kill. _**So if you want to stay alive a little longer, don't make me repeat myself.**_

Jaden let out a low rumble in his throat. With Alexis close to him, curling her hands into fists, Jaden began to question which possible escape route they can use. They were cornered like mice; the only possible safe escape route was the door a few meters away from them. Jumping off the balcony was not an option, but did they have a choice? If they flee to the door, their backs and focus will be on the door, giving the demon a chance to attack. If they escape by jumping off the balcony, the possibility of them surviving a 50 foot drop is 50%, a chance Jaden couldn't risk. They were definitely cornered.

"Damn," Jaden muttered as he ran his fingers through his bangs. Alexis observed him, waiting for his move patiently. Jaden cast a glance at her, gave her a reassuring grin and return the gaze back at Abiscous. "Alright, you want to kill us, don't you?" The Dragon Demon Hybrid grinned maliciously. "But what for?"

The Dragon chuckled. _**Isn't obvious? If I kill you, the girl will never forgive herself for bringing you here**_. Abiscous pointed his spear weapon at the two duelists. _**So prepare yourselves to die!**_ He launched himself into the air, whirling the now red aura spear staff over his head. The red aura then transformed into an energy ball and in an instant, he launched the red energy ball. _**Dire Tempest!**_

Jaden gritted his teeth as he and Alexis jumped out of the way in different directions when the energy ball smashed and caused an explosion where they originally standing. Jaden skidded to a stop near the wall of the balcony, glaring at the Dragon Demon Hybrid floating in the air, his back facing the duelist. Alexis did the same, with one hand on her knee and the other on the floor. The Dragon turned his head, casting an angry look at the two duelists. He turned around, once again pointing his weapon at them but then moved so that it was pointing directly underneath its holder.

_**YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM ME!**_ The tip of the spear began to glow red and crackled with red lightning streaks. _**FATAL LIGHTNING!**_ The spear launched a large red thunderbolt directly onto the concrete of the balcony. The balcony shook and trembled underneath the feet of the duelists. Alexis grabbed a hold of the balcony's railings as her brown-hazel eyes locked with the sight of the balcony beginning to fall apart and crack. Jaden stumbled backwards, using the railing to catch him.

"This is bad…" Jaden breathed as the stone underneath began to crack from the lightning attack. He held his breath as the thunderbolt exploded through the balcony; larger cracks took over the smaller cracks and gave way, crumbling pieces by pieces to the ground below.

"AHHHH!" The railing cracked in two behind Jaden and Alexis, making them fall along with the larger chunks of the former stone balcony.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden tried to reach to her. But the large stone pieces hit his right shoulder. "AUGHHHH!"

"JADEN!" Alexis cried out. "JADEN!"

Both duelists plummeted into the building smoke and brown dust that obscured Abiscous from the view of the duelists splatter onto the earth below his talons. He grunted, hooking his spear on his back. _**I guess I overdone it… **_Abiscous rubbed the back of his head. _**Siliciline tells me not to actually kill them, but my eagerness got the best of me. **_He smirked. Well now, might as well retrieve the bodies of these filthy animals.

His tail swished behind him as he glided down to the tensed smoke mixed with dust. The smoke was dense; Abiscous couldn't use his heighten senses of sight and smell to find his down prey. Abiscous growled as he reached for his spear and whirled it above his head, making the smoke disperse around him giving him a better look around. Abiscous' eyes widened immediately as a large fist connected his snout. Shocked, Abiscous fell on his back, clutching the bridge of his nose.

"Gotcha!" Abiscous opened one eye and glared at the brown hair duelist perched on the shoulder of a duel monster he has never seen before. "Neos, nice shot buddy!" The silver warrior bowed his head and readied himself for another attack. Abiscous growled as he rose up to his feet. Jaden smirked. "I wouldn't stand up if I were you," he waved a finger back and forth to Abiscous. Abiscous cocked his head in confusion.

"GO CYBER ANGEL BENTEN!" Abiscous froze in his spot as a shadowy figure appeared behind him and using its weapon, the Dragon Demon Hybrid was smacked to the side. Alexis and her duel monster smirked as Abiscous slammed into the wall of the castle, making a large hole and pieces of the wall falling apart.

Jaden smirked. "I told ya." Abiscous struggled to get a grip on the opening he created, growling lowly. His glossy red eyes brighten with rage. Benten moved herself next to Neos as everyone kept their gaze on the rising Hybrid.

_**HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT FALL?**_ Abiscous snarled.

Jaden and Alexis, safe in the shoulders of their monsters, smiled at one another and looked at their monsters. Abiscous stayed silent as the Elemental Hero took one step forward. _**Maybe you haven't noticed,**_ a booming voice came from Neos. Jaden grinned as his partner spoke. Alexis looked at the E-Hero in amazement. _**But we couldn't possibly allow YOU to kill of our masters!**_ Neos pointed at the snarling Dragon.

Benten nodded, agreeing to Neos' words. _**As soon as the alarm went off, we rushed to their sides!**_ She glared at the Dragon Hybrid. _**I swear by my Angelic fans, if you touch my lady again, I will destroy you! **_

Abiscous had enough. He rose once again to his feet. _**YOU DUEL MONSTERS ARE ALL THE SAME! SWEARING LOYALITY TO HUMANS LIKE A SICK PUPPY BEGGING FOR MERCY!**_ Abiscous roared in anger. _**ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SOULESS PIECES OF SHIT! I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**_

Neos glared at him, readying himself to attack. _**Big talk from someone like you!**_

Benten got into her Attack Position. _**But can you back it up?**_

Abiscous roared, propelling himself towards them. Benten and Neos were able to dodge him with ease and launched their attacks. Neos rushed towards the dragon, grabbing the back of his head and smashing into the ground. Abiscous swung his tail towards Neos but the E-Hero jumped away to safety. _**BENTEN NOW!**_ Neos felt his power rush into his chest and as he raised his arms in front of him, a blue energy stream came out, striking the down Dragon at full force.

Benten landed on the other side of the dragon and opened one of her two fans and pointed it at her target. When she did, the same energy attack burst through her fan but in purple. Alexis held on her monster's crown. "KEEP IT UP BENTEN!" She cheered as Benten forced more duel energy into her attack.

_**YES MILADY! **_

Jaden cast a glance at his buddy. "Neos, let's finish it up!" Neos tilted his head at his duelist so that his eye can cast a look at him and nodded.

_**Let's do it! **_Neos' duel energy evaporated and the E-Hero rushed towards the dragon.

"WRATH OF NEOS!" Neos slammed into Abiscous, causing the Dragon to stumble backwards then Neos continuously punched the dragon left and right non-stop. Alexis watched as Neos and Jaden attack him. She looked at her monster, Benten.

"Wanna help them?" Alexis smirked as Benten stopped her purple energy attack and rushed towards the brawl.

_**Of course. You don't need to tell me twice.**_ Benten opened one of her fans, shooting small energy particles at the back of Abiscous, causing to roar in pain. Neos took the chance to punch him straight in the jaw. Blood sputter out of Abiscous' mouth as he glared at the E-Hero warrior. Benten jumped into the air behind the unsuspecting Dragon and using the closed fan in her left hand, she slashed at Abiscous and then she spun on one hand and kicked the dragon's jaw, sending him flying back into the wall again.

"Yeah!" The duelists cheered as Neos and Benten stood next to one another, smirking proudly as they gaze at the simmering destruction in front of them.

Neos looked at his duelist. _**How's the shoulder, Jaden, my friend?**_ Jaden clutched his right injured shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Just a bruise, Neos, buddy. It will be fine." Neos cast a wary glance at him, but Jaden shrugged it off. "I'm fine, Neos."

"Jay!" Alexis called out to the Slifer Duelist from the shoulder of her obedient Cyber Angel duel monster. "Are you okay?" Jaden sighed in defeat as Neos gave a low chuckle.

_**I asked,**_ Neos began in a whispering tone, _**because she's worried about you. **_

Jaden glared at the legendary warrior, with a smile in his face. "Gee, well thanks for your concern." Jaden sighed and using his uninjured arm, waved at Alexis. "I'm fine, Lex. Don't worry about me! Are you okay?"

Alexis smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine; just a few scratches and brusies, nothing I can't handle." She turned her head to her duel monster. "Thank you Benten for saving me."

Benten nodded her head. _**It was my duty Milady. I would gladly save you again. **_

Alexis smiled at Benten's words. But something bothered the Obelisk Queen. "Say Benten, how is it that you and Neos can speak now when you couldn't before?" Neos and Jaden looked at the pair.

_**Perhaps I can answer that, young Alexis,**_ Neos answered her. _**Even though this world is the Duel Monster Realm, it took some time for the both of us to gain back our ability to speak.**_

"Ok I get it. Right now, after everything I went through, I'm willing to believe anything about Duel Monsters," Alexis stated. Benten chuckled at her master's words. Alexis softly glared at Benten but smiled.

Jaden looked at Neos. "Say Neos, you said that you guys came rushing to our aid. Does that include the others' duel monsters?" Neos nodded slowly.

_**Yes.**_ Jaden and Alexis looked at him. _**He's not alone. There are more of them.**_ _**Everyone separated from each other to find their duelists. Benten and I knew the both of you might have been around each other. **_

"Then that means…" Jaden was about to say until his brown gaze captured the sight of the Demon Hyrbid emerging from the debris. Neos and Benten widened their eyes and began to take steps back in precaution.

Abiscous' eyes were bloodshot red, thirsty for the blood of his prey. He was bleeding from his nose, mouth and above one of his eyes. His chest armor was cracked and falling apart little by little. He had small cuts and dark bruises all over his body, the duelists and duel monsters observed. _**How…dare…YOU!**_ Abiscous spat out blood from his mouth, not wiping it off; just letting bloody saliva drop like a komodo dragon. His entire body radiated intense red Duel energy as he roared. _**HOW DARE YOU!**_

"Somebody has an anger problem…" Jaden glared as he felt Neos tense underneath him.

_**You humans…**_ Abiscous snarled as he reached for his weapon that was laying far from him. _**All of you… All of you are the SAME!**_ Giant green dragon wings with a cream colored membrane shot out from his back, breaking his chest armor in half. He flapped just once and went into the air. Neos and Benten readied themselves while Jaden and Alexis made sure they had a firm grip on their monsters as they prepare to fight. Abiscous flapped his wings once again, angling himself into a dive. _**I HATE ALL OF YOU!**_

"NEOS!" Neos dodged barely as the Dragon doved towards him. Using a large boulder, Abiscous redirected his attention at Benten and flapped his wings with such intensity, Benten wasn't able to dodge. He slammed right into her gut, making her yell in pain and Alexis to scream in help. Jaden and Neos, floating the air, dived down to help their friends, but Abiscous had other plans. He had Benten's wrists in one of his large hands and spun her around and tossed her into Neos.

_**AUGHHH!**_ Both duel monsters went down hard onto the ground; Jaden and Alexis were tossed off of them, rolling onto the ground. Abiscous grinned as he jumped into the air and circled above them like a hawk. Benten and Neos panted heavily as they struggled to get back on their feet. They didn't notice Abiscous diving towards them with the spear in a horizontal position. They cried out in pain as he slammed his weapon into their lower abdomen.

"NEOS/BENTEN!" Jaden and Alexis cried out for their respective monsters as both monsters flew over their heads and crash into the ground behind them. The two duelists looked at each other momentarily before they noticed Abiscous folding his wings, tucking them safely on his back. "Grrrr…" they growled and glared at him as he grinned, bearing his teeth.

_**Now that those two are out of the way,**_ Abiscous approached them, his weapon ready in his hands. _**Are you ready to die?**_ He pointed his spear with a large red energy ball starting to form. Jaden pulled Alexis behind him as he gritted his teeth at the forming attack. Abiscous laughed manically. _**DIE HUMANS!**_ The demonic energy ball fired out of the spear.

Jaden and Alexis closed their eyes, waiting their apparent doom. Unknown to them, Benten rushed in front of them, spinning her closed fan in front of her, capturing the energy ball and throwing it off its course. Neos rushed behind her and punched the unmoving Dragon once again in the face. _**I will not allow you to kill my friends!**_ Neos roared as he uppercut the Dragon. Abiscous snarled, as blood splatter out between his teeth. Benten charged up to the dragon and used her fans to knock the dragon back onto the ground. Neos then grabbed the dragon's throat and lifted him off the ground.

_**Do it Neos,**_ Benten landed behind him ready to attack if necessary.

Neos's right hand began to glow in a blue energy. _**IT'S OVER!**_ Neos' hand glowed even brighter as he smashed his fist straight into the face of the dragon. The dragon howled in pain as Neos threw him off into the ground again. Benten grinned as Neos gave her and the duelists a thumbs up.

"Well, he won't be getting back up again right?" Alexis smiled at Jaden.

_**Milady!**_ Benten rushed and grabbed Alexis and Jaden into her hands and leapt into the air. Jaden and Alexis were startled by the Cyber Angel's actions but as they looked to see Neos, they gasped.

"Uh, Lex, I think that you just jinxed us…" Jaden stared at the heavily panting Dragon as he launched a powerful energy ball from his jaws at Neos. Alexis remained in silence as she was stunned that the Demon Hybrid was still standing. Neos shielded himself from the burning powerful attack. Abiscous kept up his attack, pushing the E-Hero back. "NEOS BUDDY C'MON!" Jaden cheered on his E-Hero as Neos struggled to deflect the attack.

"Benten can't you do anything?" Alexis pleaded as the Cyber Angel made distance between herself and the battling duo.

Benten only shook her head and looked at the two duelists in her hands. _**I do not have the same strength to take on that attack like Neos can.**_ She looked back up where Neos and Abiscous were determined not to let their attack or defense falter. _**Also Neos might have noticed as I, that the dragon was using only a small amount of his power.**_

"What?" Alexis flabbergasted. Benten bit her lip but slowly nodded her head.

Jaden looked away for a moment. "You're saying that the dragon wasn't fighting us at his full strength."

"Jay, that means we have no chance at winning!" Alexis stated. "Our own monsters are fighting him at full strength!"

Abiscous opened his wings and lifted himself off the ground with his attack still in play, flying closer to Neos. Neos grunted as the power he's trying to shield himself from grew stronger and stronger as Abiscous came closer. Abiscous was now at an arm's length away. He grinned and swung his tail, bashing into the sides of Neos. Neos yelled in pain as he lowered his guard, letting Abiscous' attack to hit square on his chest.

_**AAAARRRRGHHHHHH!**_ Neos roared in pain as Abiscous bashed his tail again into the face of the Hero. Neos fell to his knees as Abiscous diminished his attack and grabbed a hold of Neos' neck with his tail, flapped his giant wings and took off into the air.

_**Tell me Duel Monster,**_ Abiscous looked down at his coiled opponent, flapping his wings to stay in the sky. _**Why do you side with those weak humans? It was the Humans who misused your powers and use you to fight your own kin in these games that are fun for them. We, Demon Hybrids, swear no loyalty but our own.**_ Abiscous growled. _**The Hybrids gave not one Duel Monsters protection from the Humans' wrath and we intervene and fought them for the sake of all monsters' protection and yet, there are Duel monsters like you defy us and fight against us! Why!**_

Neos struggled to loosen the coils of the dragon's tail. _**It is because Humans gives us strength and we give them hope! **_Abiscous looked at the E-Hero bewildered. _**Humans give us the strength to become stronger. Without them, all of us would suffer! Even if there are humans that misused us, we as Duel Monsters are loyal to them! My human is the bravest human I have ever known. And he has done mistakes that he has regretted and wishes to change. I as his partner encourage him to continue on with his life just like every one of my duel monster friends in his deck. He found the hope to move on past his mistakes! **_Abiscous glared at Neos. Neos roared once more. _**YOU AS A DEMON HYBRID WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE FEELINGS OF DUEL MONSTERS AND HUMANS!**_

Abiscous snarled as he changed his flight direction heading straight towards the castle tower. _**THEN YOU WILL PERISH LIKE THOSE YOU DEFY US!**_ He tossed Neos with all his might into the same castle he was tossed to.

"NEOS!" Jaden and Alexis watched in horror as Neos came closer to meeting the wall of the castle tower. But his body never met the castle. A white flash obscured the view of the Demon Hybrid and the duelists.

"Hey Jaden! Lexi!" Jaden and Alexis' eyes widened as they immediately recognized the voice and looked up.

"JESSE!" They smiled as Jesse and his Rainbow Dragon circled around the castle and flew towards them, with Neos and another monster on the back of the giant dragon.

Jesse waved at them from the top of Rainbow's head. "Hey guys! Are ya'll ok?" Rainbow positioned himself next to Benten. Neos slowly slid off the dragon with the help of the Dinosaur type Duel monster. Jaden and Alexis watched as the dinosaur looked at them. Jesse noticed this. "Oh this here is one of Sega's Gladiators, Gaiodiaz. He's here to help us."

Gaiodiaz turned his head to look at the Dragon. He noticed how the armor was falling apart and the cuts were still oozing blood. _**But it looks like you won't need my help just yet,**_ He smirked.

Jaden, Alexis and Jesse smiled at the Dinosaur. "Ya'll sure gave that dragon a good beating." Jesse looked at his friends.

"Yeah and if it wasn't for Neos and Benten, Jay and I will right now be long gone." Alexis smiled at her monster, before gazing back at Jesse and his. Rainbow let out a growl, getting the attention of his master.

"Oh yeah!" Jesse realized what his dragon trying to say. "I came here to help ya'll 'cause Sega or Tiburscia thinks that these guys are trying to keep us away from Isabella. So we gotta finish here quick and help out Belle and Atticus!"

"Isabella and Atticus?" Alexis repeated.

"Alright Jesse," Jaden stated, smirking towards the Demon Dragon. He looked at his Neos panting heavily. "Neos, can you fight once more?" Neos smirked and gave him a thumbs up. Jaden gave him a quick nod.

_**Don't forget about me, boys,**_ Gaiodiaz growled happily. _**I came to kick some Demon ass!**_ Abiscous smirked at the group below him. He hooked his weapon onto his back, flapped his wings and took off.

"HEY!" The three duelists yelled at the fading Dragon.

Gaiodiaz growled. _**The hell is this freaking dragon thinking? Taking off during a battle!**_ Benten, Neos and Rainbow Dragon watched the retreating figure in some form of relief. _**Gazelle, I hate dragons…Wait, Rainbow…AHHH!**_ Gaiodiaz plummeted face first onto the earth after being swatted by Rainbow's large jaw. Jesse saw this and glared at his monster, who snorted. Jaden and Alexis chuckled a little.

Jesse sighed and looked into the direction the Demon Dragon took off. "Hey, isn't that the direction of the castle's entrance?" He pointed in the direction. Jaden and Alexis narrowed their eyes to where he was pointing.

"Yeah that is." Jaden answered.

Neos spotted something in the air. _**Look Jaden!**_ He pointed to a distant fireball being shot out of something and causing an explosion.

"A fireball?" Jesse questioned.

_**Not just any fireball,**_ Benten stated. _**That's**_ _**a Red Eye's Inferno Fire Blast. I know that Attack anywhere.**_ She looked at her master with worry.

"ATTICUS!" Alexis shouted, almost jumping out of her protector's hands.

Jaden gritted his teeth. "Come on! We gotta help them!" He jumped onto Neos' shoulder and with a quick nod of his head, Neos leapted into the air.

"Let's go Benten!" Alexis ordered her monster, who did the same thing as Neos.

"Right behind ya'll partners!" Jesse hollered as Rainbow roared. "But first, a pick up!" Rainbow growled as he floated down to where he pushed Gaiodiaz. "Gaiodiaz, hop on buddy. We're gonna help Isabella and Atticus!" Gaiodiaz rubbed the back of his head.

_**I'm afraid I can't help you right now, Boy.**_ Jesse looked at him bewildered. Gaiodiaz chuckled. _**I am being called back to the deck by Heraklinos. Something's up. **_

"Could they be in trouble?" Jesse said worriedly.

_**I'm not sure. Listen don't worry about it. Go catch up with those two and help out Albion and the humans. I'll let Sega know you guys are okay.**_ Gaiodiaz gave a quick nod and glowed brightly until he disappeared. Rainbow Dragon brought his head back up and slithered in flight back into the skies.

"Alright. I'ma trust Sega." Jesse held onto his dragon as he sped to catch up to Jaden and Alexis. "But there's something that's bothering me… and I don't like it." He turned his head in the direction he left Sega and Heraklinos. He sighed and ushered his Rainbow Dragon to fly faster towards the castle's entrance.

Luna struggled under the grips of her capturer, the large Demon Hybrid Ox, Beasus. He grinned at the human boy in front of him, gritting his teeth. He chuckled. His companion, the Demon Hybrid Snake, Nyoka, slithered herself towards Rakaia. Rakaia glared at her. "Let my friend go!"

Beasus roared with laughter. _**Boy, you're in no position to demand orders!**_

_**Besssidesss,**_ Nyoka hissed. _**We won't hurt you or your friend here unless you anssswer my quessstionsss. **_

"Questions?" Rakaia repeated. "You guys don't look like the type to ask questions."

_**Husssh boy,**_ Nyoka slithered behind him. _**Unlesss you want with your friend here to die.**_ She looked at Luna who was being squeezed practically to death by Beasus' bicep.

Rakaia closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, I guess I have no choice." He looked at Nyoka. "But I have one condition." Nyoka stared at him as he raised one finger at her. "If you want me to answer these questions truthfully, set my friend free from his grip." Nyoka shook her head, ready to answer no. "But he can hold her there until we're done."

Nyoka cocked her head at Beasus. He snorted. Luna gasped for breath. "Ra…ra…kaia…"

_**Fine,**_ Nyoka responded, signaling Beasus to let the girl go. _**But no funny tricks.**_ Beasus rumbled a growl through his throat as he dropped the girl onto the ground.

"LUNA!" Rakaia exclaimed as Luna panted heavily, regaining her breath once again.

"I'm…fine…" Luna barely whispered. Rakaia looked at his friend with worry.

"Alright…" he directed his words to her before facing the Snake Demon. "…Ask your questions."

Nyoka grinned. _**Let'sss get ssstarted. Firssst, tell me about Tiburssscia'sss Achillesss' Heel.**_

Rakaia looked at her confused. "Say what now?" Nyoka hissed.

_**The tiger'sss Achillesss' Heel?**_ Nyoka glared at the boy, slightly irritated.

"Ummmm…" Rakaia scratched his head in confusion.

Beasus furrowed his brows. _**Boy this is no time to be fooling around or playing stupid. You better answer Nyoka's question or your friend here will be part of the stars!**_ He taunted, reaching for Luna and lifting her from the ground by her wrists.

"Hey!" Rakaia took a step towards Beasus only to jump back when Nyoka smashed her tail in front of him, keeping him back.

_**I don't like playing gamesss, Boy,**_ She made her way in front of him. Rakaia clenched his fist. _**If we wanted to, we would have killed the both of you already. Now tell me of Tiburssscia'sss Achillesss' Heel!**_

Rakaia shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Snakey." Nyoka snarled, her forked tongue flickering out her mouth rapidly in anger. She raised one of her curved swords above her head.

_**If you won't talk, then you will die firssst!**_ Nyoka hissed as Rakaia took a step back and tried to guard himself from her attack.

"No wait!" Nyoka lowered her sword and turned to Luna still in Beasus' grip. "I know Tiburscia's weakness. I can tell you better than he can," She said, her eyes fixed to the snake Demon. Nyoka smirked and glanced at Rakaia.

_**This girl save your life Boy,**_ Beasus lifted Luna higher; making her look at him momentarily then dropped her once again onto the ground and strode next to Nyoka. He snorted. _**These humans are becoming like pests. Once you give us the answers we seek, I'll squash you like the pests you are!**_

Luna rose to her feet, dusting of her clothes and glaring at the Ox. "You shouldn't be threatening us like that if you really want the answers." Luna said confidently. Beasus growled as she continued. "Tiburscia has no weakness."

Beasus and Nyoka stared at her in shock. _**IMPOSSIBLE!**_ Beasus roared. _**WHAT DO YOU BLOODY PEST MEAN HE HAS NO WEAKNESS!**_

"Umm weakness…?" Rakaia blinked. Luna smiled at him.

"You always fell asleep in mythology class," She said before paying attention back to the Demons. "You heard me. He has no weakness that I know of. I only have known him for awhile. But…" Luna closed her eyes. Rakaia stared at her in confusion. "I do know of the girl's weakness, the girl who is his host."

Nyoka looked pleased. _**And what isss the girl'sss weaknessss?**_

"It's us…" Luna stated. "…We're her weakness." Nyoka and Beasus momentarily glanced at each other. Luna felt regret wash through her being. She looked at Rakaia, who had a gaze set off into the distance.

_**How can you two humans be the girl's weakness?**_ Luna snapped out of her gaze and looked at the Demon Hybrids.

"Uh…" She began. She didn't really think that far. "Well…we are…umm…"

"I don't think the two of you should know our connection to her!" Rakaia interrupted Luna, getting in front of her with his arms stretched out. "What is it to you anyways?"

Beasus and Nyoka glared at him with venom in their eyes while Luna softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered hastily to him, making him to turn his head towards her.

"I…don't…know…" Rakaia confessed, confused himself. "But I got a feeling help will be here soon."

"Help?" Luna questioned. Rakaia nodded his head.

"I can feel it somehow. I can't explain it," Rakaia smirked at the Demon Hybrids.

Beasus growled ferociously._** I'm**_ _**tired of this! I'm sick of humans! I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!**_ He stomped one of his legs into the ground, then the other. Rakaia held Luna behind him, gritting his teeth. _**DIE! **_He shouted as a dark purple aura glowed from his two horns, forming a large and powerful ramming shield in front of him. He flared his nostril and charged at them at like a rampaging bull with his head down and horns out. But he wasn't as fast as the others.

Rakaia only smirked at the oncoming slow attack. "Don't think so. DARKNESS GIGA FLAME!"

For just a moment, Beasus' attack faded as he skidded to a stop, confused to why Rakaia shouted out an attack. But when he looked up, it became clearer as a shadow of wyvern dragon opened its mouth and launched a dark fireball directly towards him. _**What the-RAHHH!**_

Rakaia and Luna shielded themselves from the blast but it was too great. "AHH!" The two duelists were thrown into the air and soon found themselves caught on the back of a familiar dragon. Luna smiled as the sight of a mahogany red dragon with a black face and head armor and a metal collar with a linked chain roared into the skies. "Harpie's Pet Dragon!" The dragon chirped, acknowledging his master. Luna was perched on the crook of his neck where it met his shoulders while Rakaia found himself completely on his back.

"See, Luna! I told you help was on its way and here they are!" Rakaia grinned as his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon flew underneath Pet Dragon. "Hey buddy!" He jumped off Pet Dragon's back and landed onto his dragon's back. Red Eyes flapped his wings and aligned himself next to Luna's dragon; both dragons glared at the Demon Hybrids below.

"What now?" Luna stated as Beasus appeared once again from the spot where Red Eyes fired his attack.

"I don't know about you, Luna, but I have no experience fighting on duel monsters," Rakaia smirked as Red Eyes gave him a quick nod. "And I'm not letting that stop me!" Red Eyes roared and shot towards the ground towards the Ox Demon Hybrid. "Alright Red Eyes, Darkness Giga Flame once more!"

Red Eyes opened its mouth and fire the same attack at Beasus and flew over him. Luna sighed at the recklessness of her companion. "He's taking on the Ox because he almost killed me. So I'm left with the snake." She glared at the hissing snake at the ground. "Let's go! Attack!" Harpie's Pet Dragon roared and fired a blast of air at Nyoka.

_**Sssuch a weak attack,**_ Nyoka raised her tail and as the attack drew closer, she swung her tail and swatted Luna's monster attack like a fly. The attack exploded into the nearby field. Luna gritted her teeth. Nyoka narrowed her eyes at the Duelist and her dragon. _**Not much of a fighter are you sssweetie?**_

Luna glared at her. "No one calls me sweetie and lives to tell it about. Harpie's Pet Dragon, show her what I mean!" Pet Dragon roared once again and launched his air blast. Again, Nyoka swatted the attack with her tail.

_**You're wasssting your time, you Human atrocity,**_ Nyoka pulled out her other sword into her hand. _**Let me ssshow you how Duel Monssstersss fight to the finisssh.**_ She crossed both of her swords in front of her and raised them above her head. Luna tensed as Pet Dragon screeched, ready himself for a possible attack. _**Dance of the Ssserpentsss!**_ Nyoka called out her attack as her twin swords glowed brightly. From the glow, the blades transformed into two brown and black snake heads, hissing and bearing their fangs. _**Attack the human girl and her dragon, my beloved Ssserpentsss!**_ The two snakes' eyes glowed momentarily and then launched themselves out of the swords' hilts towards Luna.

"What the hell?" Luna watched as the snakes took different directions, placing her and her dragon in between them. "Pet Dragon, dodge them quickly!" Pet Dragon snarled in agreement and used his wings to dive down towards the earth at an incredible speed. Luna glanced behind her. "They're behind…" One snake took aim to strike at Luna, but Pet Dragon noticed immediately and stopped in midflight, letting the snakes still glide past him. Luna panted. "That was too close for comfort." Pet Dragon turned and headed the other way.

Luna kept one eye on the snakes that trailed after her; the other was on Nyoka's unmoving body. Luna noticed the bodies of the snakes doesn't stop coming out from Nyoka's sword hilts; in fact, no matter how far the snakes move, their never ending bodies continue to come out. But because of that, Nyoka looked like she was unable to move. Luna smirked. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, head that way!" She pointed to where Nyoka stood. Pet Dragon agreed and swooped down in a steep cline with the two snakes gliding right behind him. As Pet Dragon drew closer, Luna shouted. "SAINT FIRE GIGA!" Her dragon opened his mouth and fired a purple flame attack at Nyoka.

_**Heh,**_ Nyoka chuckled as she saw the flames come closer. She raised her left hilt that connected to the left snake and blocked the flames. _**Don't pusssh your luck, Girl,**_ Nyoka lowered her weapon. Immediately, her eyes widened as Pet Dragon's strong tail connected to her face. _**WHAT THE?**_ Nyoka was stunned as she dropped her weapons to the floor and slithered backwards, cupping her face. She glared at the dragon and his rider as they flew to the air.

Luna smirked. "So I was right," Luna stated as she noticed how the snakes remained frozen in the air. "She can control them if she touches the hilts of her swords." Luna looked at her Dragon. "Pet Dragon let's take down one of them now!" Pet Dragon snorted and launched himself in front of one of the brown-black snakes. The snake couldn't move but just its yellow-silted eyes. Pet Dragon raised his claws above him and slashed at the eyes of the snakes. It hissed, opening its mouth as if it was crying in pain. "SAINT FIRE GIGA!" Luna ordered as Pet Dragon opened his mouth and shot out a burst of purple flames.

_**MY PRECIOUSSS SSSNAKE!**_ Nyoka snapped out of her shock as Luna and Pet Dragon moved away from the blind snake and towards the other one. Nyoka growled. _**Why that little-**_ She glanced at her weapons laying untouched on the floor. She picked up the right sword that connected to the snake that wasn't blind…yet. _**Ssshe'll pay for that! Go! Bite the head of your comrade!**_ She ordered the sword snake as it nodded its head and faced Luna, staring her down with its dangerous features.

"Shit," Luna pulled Pet Dragon back by his collar as the snake opened its mouth and rushed forward for a strike. Pet Dragon dove down, barely dodging the snake's speed strike. Luna brushed her hair off of her face. "Huh?" She saw that the snake didn't even bother to turn and face her once again. Instead it went to its injured comrade. Luna gasped as the snake clamped down on the face of the blind snake and tore the head off the body like nothing as if it was a piece of paper. "What in the hell is going on?" Luna stammered, obviously in shock in what she was seeing. Pet Dragon growled lowly as he created more distance from the snakes.

The snake that tore the head off dropped the body part to the floor while its body stay floating in the air. Luna squinted and gasped in shock as the wounded area of the snake bubbled up and regenerated into another head. "Aw damn…" Luna didn't like what she saw as the two snakes hissed at each other and turned their focus on her and Pet Dragon. "Move Pet Dragon!" Pet Dragon flapped his wings and sped through the air. The snakes hissed and followed him and his duelists, separating from each other. Luna looked back as both snakes took opposite directions to trap her. Pet Dragon growled and dove down into a small forest of trees, twisting and curving and ducking tree limbs and trunks. Luna did her best to guide Pet Dragon through the terrain.

When they ran out of trees to cover them, Luna steered Pet Dragon towards Nyoka once again. Pet Dragon roared as Nyoka glared at them but then smirked gleefully. Luna momentarily wondered why she was smirking that way, but from the corner of her eyes, she noticed one snake right behind Pet Dragon's tail; the other beneath him, flying upside down. Both snakes had their mouths opened. "PET DRAGON! DODGE QUICKLY!" She ordered as Pet Dragon flew forward but the snake underneath wrapped its body on the legs of the dragon, tugging him back to his previous position.

Nyoka smirked as her snakes were in position to attack. _**Now, my beloved, attack!**_ The two snakes charged an attack between their fangs, glowing in bright purple. _**VENOM PULSE!**_ The Snake behind Pet Dragon launched its attack first, striking the dragon's rear while the other snake launched its attack on the unprotected chest of the mahogany dragon.

"PET DRAGON!" Luna held onto his chain as the dragon roared in absolute pain and dove down towards the ground. The snakes, both behind him, charged another attack, but in a bright blue color.

_**DOUBLE VENOM PURSUIT!**_ Nyoka yelled as the snakes fired a shot that took form of a snake and without a warning, the energy snake exploded on the back of the dragon near its rider on impact. Nyoka smirked as the dark explosion covered the scene. She smirked wider as the dragon and his duelist fell out of the smoke and into the ground. She raised both hilts back into the air. The snakes nodded their heads and retreated back into the form of the curved blades of the swords. Nyoka smiled as her swords returned to original form. She looked up and saw Luna sprawled out completely on the motionless Harpie's Pet Dragon's back. Both were covered head to toe with injuries of the blasts caused by the snakes.

Luna lifted her head weakly from where it was resting on the neck of her dragon as she noticed the approaching Snake Demon Hybrid. Pet Dragon groaned weakly, barely unable to lift his head from the ground. Luna reached over and touched the dragon, soothing it. "I'm…sorry…Pet Dragon," she mumbled as the dragon hummed in return. "We weren't strong enough…" Luna looked back up to see Rakaia and Red Eyes fighting the Ox Demon Hybrid. "Rakaia…I…" she couldn't finish what she had to say as she blacked out.

Beasus shielded himself from Red Eyes' attack, but the blast did succeed in pushing back the giant. He growled as he focused once again on the dragon circling back for another round. Beasus pulled out his weapon from its sheath. _**Boy, you're going to regret that… **_He snarled. He raised his bladed spear above his head, the blade pointing into the sky. _**Now witness the power of a DEMON HYBRID!**_ Beasus roared. _**Hell's Tornado!**_

A blackish purple beam shot into the sky, fading into the clouds. Rakaia, at first, was startled by the vast amount of power the Ox shot out of his weapon but once he realized the direction of the attack, he smirked. "Hey pebbles for brain, you missed me!" Rakaia joked as Red Eyes shot straight towards the Demon, ready to fire another attack. "But that's fine because I won't miss you! Red Eyes, DARKNESS GIGA FLAME!" Beasus smirked to himself as Red Eyes fired his attack directly at him. "GOTCHA!" Rakaia grinned, but he quickly gasped as Red Eyes' attack made a beeline straight into the clouds. "What the-?" Even Red Eyes growled as he saw his own attack fall off course.

Beasus laughed. _**BUHAHAHAHA! Are you surprise Human? That your attack failed.**_ He pointed at Rakaia and Red Eyes, who both glared at him. Beasus roared with laughter again. Y_**ou said I missed. Well boy it was my intention to miss! **_Lightning thundered and thrashed in the black-purple sky. Rakaia noticed several clouds coming together to form a giant tornado. Red Eyes roared when his attack entered the tornado, leaving Rakaia's eyes widening in shock.

"Red Eyes' attack! But how?"

Beasus laughed once again. _**Hell's Tornado is my special attack. Once fired, it absorbs all the attacks fired towards me into a tornado that's packed with energy.**_

"What?" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes roared once again. "An attack that can absorb other attacks and become more powerful?"

Beasus grinned. _**That's not all, Boy.**_ He looked up as the tornado spiraled down towards the ground. Rakaia and Red Eyes too watched as the tornado made its way closer, picking up speed. Beasus glanced at Rakaia and his dragon. _**This tornado will attack the creatures whose energy is mixed with its own.**_

"Well I'll be damn! Red Eyes move!" Rakaia urged as the tornado changed its course towards him. Red Eyes roared in agreement and took off into the sky like a rocket.

_**THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN BOY!**_ Beasus laughed as he amused himself in watching the tornado attack follow Red Eyes everywhere. _**MY ATTACK IS UNSTOPPABLE!**_

Rakaia gritted his teeth as he stared back at the enlarged red tornado as it picked up more speed to catch Red Eyes. "C'MON RED EYES!" Red Eyes flapped his wings faster, dodging trees, buildings and large rocks as he flew through the skies. Rakaia looked back at the attack. "Dammit." Rakaia cursed as the tornado just went through the objects with no trouble. "Red Eyes, we're in trouble buddy." Red Eyes growled lowly. "What can we do?" Rakaia closed his eyes as he felt the cold wind hit his face while Red Eyes tried to throw the tornado off course.

Red Eyes slowed his wings as he panted, growing tired. "I got it, buddy!" Red Eyes looked at Rakaia momentarily. Rakaia pointed at the tornado. "Fire another attack at it!" Red Eyes angled his wings for a turn and fired his attack directly into the oncoming tornado. But the tornado absorbed his attack again. "Aw dammit! Red Eyes! DODGE BUDDY!" Red Eyes moved to the side quickly but the tornado was faster. "RED EYES!" Rakaia held on to his dragon as he was struck in the chest full-on. Red Eyes roared in pain as he crashed onto the ground on his side; his chest smoldered in smoke. Rakaia coughed as he reached over to his Red Eyes' face and touched under the dragon's closed eye. Both he and his dragon were covered with cuts and bruises. "Red Eyes…you ok?" The dragon slowly opened his eyes and moved his head closer to his injured chest and closed his eyes again.

Rakaia smiled as he sat up on his dragon's neck. "Damn that was some attack." He looked up above him and gasped. "AW COME ON!" He saw the tornado curve straight up into the air then circle back towards the down dragon and duelist. "Red Eyes come on! Get up bud or we're toasted!" He rocked Red Eyes with all his strength. Red Eyes opened his eyes in a flash, reared up on his two legs and flapped his large wings. Rakaia cheered on his dragon as he took off into the air once again, still injured. "Alright Red Eyes, let's not make that mistake again." Red Eyes nodded his head as he circled a large hill with the tornado feet behind him.

Beasus watched how the tornado struck the dragon in his chest and caused him to fall into the ground. He chuckled. _**The attack won't stop striking until its target dies by the attack or if I die,**_ he smirked. _**Highly impossible that I could die.**_ Beasus looked on as he saw his tornado attack fly back up into the air and shot right back down towards Red Eyes. Beasus smirked once more. _**They're done for,**_ he started but his black eyes widened as he saw Red Eyes, clearly injured from the first strike, take off into the air in a breakneck speed. _**Wait! How can this be?**_

"Red Eyes you know what to do!" Rakaia ordered, adding a smirk to his face as Red Eyes decline closer to the open ground straight towards Bastille. "Ready…" The tornado followed them closer to the ground, causing the ground to tear apart by the intensity of its wind. Red Eyes flapped his wings once more, finally picking up speed. He opened his mouth and aimed carefully at the Ox, who stood frozen on his spot. "Aim…" Rakaia smirked as Red Eyes and Beasus locked eyes with one another as Red Eyes closed the gap.

Beasus suddenly knew what the boy and his dragon were up to. He growled, snorted and bellowed. _**YOU'LL NEVER-**_

"FIRE!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes charged a red fireball of pure darkness that was incredible large. "ULTIMATE DARKNESS INFERNO!" Red Eyes then launched his new attack straight at Beasus and flew into the blast himself. Red Eyes' attack engulfed Beasus in one fell swoop and only grew larger when Beasus' own attack entered and fused with the attack. As the fusion took place, small opening of Red Eyes' attack opened up and Red Eyes and Rakaia flew out from the sphere of energy. "Yes!" Rakaia wiped the sweat off his forehead as Red Eyes distanced himself from the now-shrinking attack. "For a moment there, Red Eyes, I thought we weren't going to make it out." Red Eyes growled happily as he turned his body and flapped his wings. Both watched their attack from a safe distance as it swirled and shrunk tighter and tighter to the earth. And when it couldn't hold anymore, the attack dispersed into an explosion. Smoke, debris and small fireballs changed the landscape. Rakaia raised his arm in victory. "We did it!" Red Eyes roared to the skies.

Rakaia laughed at his dragon's antics. He smiled as he looked around. "I wonder how Luna's doing in her fight." Red Eyes growled, turning in the direction that Luna was in. Rakaia looked at him. "Can you see her buddy?" Red Eyes nodded quickly. Rakaia smiled. "Is she ok?" Red Eyes looked at his duelist with worry in his eyes and shook his head. Rakaia frowned as his worry spread through his body. "Red Eyes, come on. Let's go help her!" Red Eyes roared and flapped his wings several times before taking off in the direction where Luna was. Unknown to them, a large hand appeared out the debris and fire, pointing straight into the sky and forming a fist. Soon after that, the rest of the body came after, causing a loud commotion. Rakaia and Red Eyes turned their heads to see what's up, and didn't like it one bit. "Seriously, he isn't dead!" Rakaia exclaimed as he stared in shock as Beasus removed all the debris around him with a crash and glared at him and his dragon.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY! **_He bellowed loudly, making even the earth below his feet rumble from the sound of his voice. Rakaia was too far to notice if he had gravely injured the Ox, but a voice in the back of his head said not even close for some reason. Beasus bellowed again and grabbed his spear and pointed back into the sky, doing the same thing as the tornado attack. Rakaia and Red Eyes watched as a lighting spark went into the sky as they readied themselves for another possible attack.

"Red Eyes get ready!" Red Eyes growled as he glared at Beasus. "We don't know what kind of attack he just launched. It might be as bad as the other one." Rakaia watched the skies for any possible changes.

Beasus roared. _**LIGHTNING GUNFIRE!**_

Rakaia gritted his teeth as Red Eyes reared up, shocked that lightning came out of the skies in such quantity and speed. "Red Eyes, dodge each of them!" Red Eyes gave a quick nod and dodged a lightning strike in front of him, only to barely dodge another. Rakaia held onto his dragon's scales as Red Eyes roared in fear. "Damn, we can't escape!" He looked up as the lightning gathered up him and his Red Eyes. "Oh…shit…" Red Eyes looked up as well and when he saw the same thing as Rakaia, he readied himself to dodge.

But it was too late the moment Red Eyes moved one inch forward. "AHHH!" Rakaia shouted as lightning struck him and Red Eyes. Red Eyes roared and twisted in pain. It was a light show from Beasus' point of view as he grinned as the lightning faded from the skies, leaving the boy and his dragon covered with electrical sparks. "…damn…" Rakaia muttered as Red Eyes plummeted head first towards the ground. Beasus watched as Red Eyes crashed onto the ground, with Rakaia on his back. Beasus smirked as he made his way towards them, ready to finish them off for good.

Rakaia felt his head hit the ground, followed by the rest of his body. He was barely conscious, but he registered that he fell from Red Eyes' back. Rakaia opened his eyes a little. His Red Eyes was right beside him, turning his head towards his duelist. "…Red Eyes…" Rakaia stammered, coughing up some blood. Gently and slowly, the black dragon raised his wing over him and tucked his head near Rakaia's. Red Eyes growled weakly and closed his eyes along with his duelist, knowing that the approaching Demon Hybrid was upon them. But there was nothing Red Eyes can do know except hope for a miracle to happen.

Beasus chuckled, amused that the dragon was attempting to still save his duelist from dying. _**It is hopeless to save him from my wrath, young Red Eyes. **_The said dragon opened one of its namesake eyes at him and glared. Beasus chuckled again. _**No one can save you or your pathetic human duelist now.**_ He strode up a few feet from the down pair, raising his fist into the air. Quickly, a spark of Lightning struck the hybrid's fist, traveling up and down his arm. He lowered the fist and looked at it momentarily. Then his eyes traveled to the dragon. Red Eyes quickly growled as the Ox readied his arm for a possible finishing blow. _**Die…like the rest of them!**_

Beasus released all the lightning in his arms towards the down pair. Red Eyes closed his eyes slowly, waiting for the finishing blow and covering his duelist even more. But the attack never came. Curiosity washed over the dragon as he slowly opened his eyes to see what happen to the finishing blow. And that's when he saw a familiar Duel Monster using his large yellow shield to block the lightning fist of the Demon Hybrid. His armored wings were spread out wide and his strong tail and legs held his ground. His red mane swished back and forth with the wind as he held his Ax above his head, ready to slash the Ox.

_**STAY AWAY FROM THEM, YOU DEMON!**_ The beast roared as he slashed the chest of the Ox opened, making Beasus pull away from the attack and grip his wounds. Red Eyes' eyes widened in shock as the beast turned his head towards him and Rakaia. _**Are you and the boy okay, Red Eyes? **_Red Eyes nodded his head slowly and then lifted his wing to check on his duelist.

Heraklinos gave a quick nod and faced the angered Ox. He spun his ax in his head and pointed the weapon at Beasus. _**You have done a grave mistake, endangering these human children and their monsters.**_ Heraklinos stated in an angry tone. _**My master and I will take you and your comrade down!**_

Nyoka hissed in fear as she was startled by a figure that appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Luna and her Pet Dragon. She slithered backwards as gold eyes flashed, taking over the brown, and glared at her. Nyoka lowered her head. _**Ssso, you came after all?**_

Sega stood her ground, clenching her fists at her sides. She took a look behind her to see Luna and Pet Dragon completely unconscious and sporting injuries. Sega growled as she focused her new anger at the Snake Demon Hybrid. "Attacking me and my friends without warning; taking down my friends and most importantly, trying to kill them! That is it!" Sega roared as a gold aura surrounded her. Nyoka looked at her in fear for a moment but immediately, showed no expression in her face. "You'll pay for injuring Luna! You'll pay for hurting Rakaia!" Sega's aura burst around her as her anger took its effect.

The gold aura engulfed the Gladiator Beast duelist, morphing into the shape of a large armored tiger. Nyoka slithered further back as she watched white silhouette eyes appeared out the gold aura, glaring at her with fury. Nyoka hissed as a booming roar echoed through the land as Tiburscia emerged from the fading gold aura.

Tiburscia growled as he readied his blades on his back and shoulders. _**PREPARE YOURSELF, DEMON,**_ He roared as he lunged towards her. _**FOR TONIGHT, THERE WILL BE LESS OF YOU TO KILL!**_

**_

* * *

_**

_There ends another exciting chapter! Filled with action from beginning to end! What is the plan Siliciline has in action? Will Atticus survive his fight or will Isabella fall victim to the Demon Hybrids? Will Jesse, Jaden and Alexis make it to help Atticus and Isabella? Will Rakaia and Luna wake up to help Tiburscia fight the two hybrids that has injured them? Find out next time! _


	24. New Forms: Enraged Tiburscia!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the extreme delay! Out of town alot for my vacation so I didn't have time to update like I wanted to, so please forgive me! Also important Author Note: This story plus the Pokemon one are going to be put on hold temporarily due to the college classes I'm taking currently (Chemistry's a bitch...I'm forced to marry it for this and the next term) **

**Now, don't cry! If I find time, like on the weekends or at night, I will try to write out the chapters little by little and post them up on random dates. I will however be on regularly, reviewing, PMing and giving advice to everyone as well as cowriting YuGiOh GX: The Hybrid Immortal: Earthbound Return with my best bud, Rakaia. So you will be posted about my updates through his story soon. **

**Now without any further notes and delays...oh wait I have a thank you to pass out! Ahem, I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who are sticking with me from the beginning to the end and also welcoming new readers and reviewers to my story. I would also like to thank my friend, The Last Dragon Tamer, for helping me writing the last one-third of this chapter. So thank you everyone! **

**NOW...Without further adue, I do not own YuGiOh GX nor any of its real cards, plus two OCs that don't belong to me. I do own my OCs and their made up monsters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: New Forms: Enraged Tiburscia!**

_**Get ready to die, Nyoka!**_ Tiburscia extended his red claws that were glowing with his gold aura and attempted to slash at the Snake Demon before him. He missed however as Nyoka hissed and dodged his lethal claws, slithering backwards, wary of the tiger's agility. Tiburscia tried again, leaping towards her, only for his four inch claws to be blocked by her curved blades. He then opted to stand on his hind feet, using his upper strength to press on her blades in hopes of either break the blades in two and the Snake Demon herself.

Nyoka figured out the tiger's attempts quickly, trying to use about the same amount of force to keep the tiger from collapsing on top of her. _**Damn you to hell, Tiburssscia,**_ she hissed, raising her tail into the air and suddenly wrapping that body part around his neck. Tiburscia groaned lowly as the tail's grip tightened, squeezing his pipes with each breath he took. He tried to pull back, stretching her tail and letting go of her blades at the same time to get loose from her death squeeze. It worked and his head slip through her coils.

Nyoka smirked evilly as she raised one of her swords above her head. Tiburscia, panting after his freedom, gritted his fangs and readied himself to block the oncoming attack. Nyoka's blade came down fast, unseen if it was by a mere mortal eye, but Tiburscia was able to react to the threat with lightning speed. He rushed his right arm forward so that the blade can collide with his claws, and then wrapped the paw around the blade despite the blade's sharp edges pierced the flesh of his paw. With his free paw, Tiburscia then proceeded to dig his claws into Nyoka's lower body, tearing the flesh open as he dragged his claws down.

Nyoka hissed in pain while Tiburscia merely grinned as he angle himself to use his powerful fangs to deliver a deadly bite into the lower back of the Snake Demon. Nyoka's tortured scream of pain echoed across the sky as she felt the sharp fangs piercing her flesh and Tiburscia dragging her backwards. Despite her pain, Nyoka struggled away from her captor by fluxing her body as much as she could. When his fangs only sank deeper, she resorted to using her two blades to dig into the earth to stop Tiburscia from dragging her any further at this point.

Tiburscia growled as he chomped even more, extracting blood from her flesh. He knew that she wasn't planning to give up that easily and to met her certain fate, something he has foreseen either way. Maybe it was better to just tear her up piece by piece, Tiburscia smirked at the thought as he brought his claws up to grip her flesh and hold her down, earning a hiss from Nyoka.

Glaring at the Tiger Hybrid with her murderous red eyes, Nyoka has had enough torture. _**It was time…to put Siliciline's plan to action,**_ she thought as she unhooked her blades from the ground and using her long snake body, she lunged at Tiburscia with great velocity. _**Tiburscia will become…! **_Noticing her actions immediately, Tiburscia dodged her first thrust of her blade, but barely had time to dodge the second blade that came as it pierced his left forearm. Her actions caused the tiger to grip even tighter on her and as he landed back on the floor on his bleeding arm, he made sure to keep an eye out for the blades so that he can counter by making sure he was not within striking range.

Tiburscia's eyes widened as Nyoka spread her hood, giving him the view of her vibrant colors, from green to purple. Nyoka smirked as Tiburscia stared at her hood, entranced by the colors. She raised her left blade over his head in an attempt to slash his face. But the tiger caught on, jumping away quickly as she slashed and missed; the blade striking the ground hard instead and despite the impact, she used the cover of the dirt and debris to strike once again.

This time, it was his other forearm, the blade entering one side to come out the other; the large stab wound splatter his blood all over the ground near. Tiburscia roared in pain and in that process, he finally released her from his death grip. Using his current condition as her advantage, Nyoka crossed her blades in front of her, lunging forward and successfully slamming the back of the blades against his throat. His gold eyes rolled to the back of his head as Tiburscia reared upward and crashed into back first into the ground.

Dust and dirt sprang up and spread across the ground as Nyoka panted heavily before retreating to check her wounds. She glared at the punctures that Tiburscia left on her lower back along with the long claw scratches. _**Damn that cat,**_ Nyoka hissed as she pressed her scaly palms on her wounds and immediately her wounds glowed underneath. She smiled as she uncovered her wounds, taking note of the newly regenerated skin and flesh from the received wounds. _**I'm lucky that thisss wasss jussst a minor flesssh wound.**_ Nyoka glanced menacingly at the down tiger. _**And not a ssseriousss one…**_

Tiburscia rose back to his feet coughing and heavily panting, practically gasping for air after Nyoka's previous attack. _**Dammit…all…**_ He coughed up some bloody spit that fell to the floor as he glared at the small red-white puddle before him. Using the back of his paw to wipe his blood off his mouth, Tiburscia slowly looked at the Demon behind him, glaring at her as she twirled her right blade in her hand. Quickly, his body jumped into action, making the tiger rush a good distance away from her striking range. He growled directly at her as his blades glowed gold and his claws extended once more, pawing the ground like an angry bull. _**Nyoka,**_ his golden eyes glimmered with the reflection of the silver moon above them as he continued to keep his eyes on her. _**Why are you attacking these humans when it is I and Albion the ones you're after?**_

Nyoka set her sword down by her side and smiled; her forked tongue flickered out just for a few seconds. Tiburscia lowered his head as he waited for a response but instead he received deadly glares from the Snake Demon. All of a sudden, Nyoka lunged at Tiburscia again in record-breaking speed, swiping her sword at him to sever his head from his body, but the Tiger Hybrid flash-stepped her and immediately, pounced on top of her hooded upper body, pushing her with his weight into the ground. He winced in pain due to his injuries in his front legs but chose to ignore it briefly.

He spun around, grabbing her head with his right paw and lifting her upwards. His claws pierced into the sides of her face deeply, making her cry in sheer agony. He put some pressure into his paw as he slowly began to crush her skull but without actually killing her. _**You have seem to forgotten who I am, Nyoka. **_He reared onto his back feet once more, spun with her in his claws and slammed her ground fiercely and repeatedly on the ground. She squirmed underneath his grip, trying to escape but while he was tossing her around like a ragdoll, she couldn't quite get herself together. Having enough, Tiburscia tossed her into a large boulder nearby, and watch it come apart when her body crashed into with a powerful force.

Tiburscia approached Nyoka, as she struggled underneath the large pieces of boulder on top of her, with caution. His claws and blades were still fully extended and readied for battle once more as he merely cast a glance at her with a blankless expression. _**I…have not forgotten…who you are, Tiburssscia,**_ Nyoka panted as she pushed away the large rocks and debris off of her body. Tiburscia stood there in silence, looking at her as she managed to uncover herself and return a glare at him. _**You were the weak, pathetic excussse of a hybrid ssscum of all time. While your comradesss fought for their livesss, you ran away like the coward you are! **_

Tiburscia shook his head. _**If I was truly a coward, I wouldn't be facing either of you.**_ Nyoka chuckled manically as she rose back.

_**You have no idea how much we want to annihilate you and Albion, Tiburssscia, **_She stated as Tiburscia shook his head. _**100 yearsss you and that damn dragon roam that intolerable Human Realm! **_

_**I think I do and so do Albion.**_ Tiburscia reassured her, giving her a cold stare. _**I also know exactly why you need Albion for, or should I say why you need the stone. **_

_**Then you know that I mussst win! **_Nyoka hissed at the tiger, grabbing her swords and preparing for round two.

Tiburscia crouched down in a stalking manner, ready to pounce. _**I'm afraid that I cannot let you win. I made a promise to my host: For the sake of Duel Monster and mankind alike, I will stop all of you even if it cost me our lives!**_

_**Ssso you're going to sssacrifice a human'sss young life to ssstop usss**_, Nyoka smirked as she lunged and swiped her tail at Tiburscia, only for him to dodge and ram his shoulder armor into her guts, making her clutch her abdomen in pain. _**Good choice of wordsss, Tiburssscia,**_ Nyoka hissed, still carrying the smirk on her face. _**Because the both of you are the onesss we're really after!**_

_**What?**_ Tiburscia looked at her in shock as she lunged at him again and due to his state of shock, he barely dodged in time, only to smacked back down by her tail. Tiburscia growled as he rolled away from her next attack and glared at the snake. _**Me?**_ Nyoka flipped her right hood like if it was her own hair and grinned evilly at him. _**Explain yourself!**_

_**It'sss quite sssimple. You're part 2 of our plan.**_

Fuzzy light brown eyes opened up slowly and limbs struggle to find the strength needed, Luna moaned in pain. Her dragon shifted under her, waking from his momentary state of unconsciousness. Rolling off her dragon and sitting near his closed wings, Luna clutched her head and with fuzzy eyes blurring her vision slightly, she made out the forms of two silhouette beings off in a distance. A soft growl rumbled out the throat of her Harpie's Pet Dragon as she looked over at him. The mahogany dragon was covered with scratches, bruises and slight burn marks on his lower back, just like she was. Luna smiled sadly as the dragon brought his black face towards her, looking at her with his green eyes.

"Man," she said softly as the snout of her dragon nuzzled her neck, trying to her get her to sit up. She blinked a few times, repairing her blurry vision so she can see her dragon and her surroundings clearly. "That was some beatdown huh, Pet?" she affectionately rubbed the cheek of her duel monster. Pet Dragon hummed in agreement and then jerked his head up at the sound of a large thud. He growled, baring his cone-shaped fangs and standing back onto his feet. Using his body to support her as she climbed to her own feet, Luna worriedly looked at the expression her dragon had and then looked gaze in the direction he was looking at. "That's…Tiburscia!" She gasped, stunned that the tiger has come to her rescue and was fighting the Snake Demon.

Pet Dragon glared at the sight of the feuding beasts. Luna bit her lip. "We gotta help him, Pet Dragon," Pet Dragon agreed with a puff of smoke filtered out of his mouth as he turned his head slightly to see Luna climbing on. The dragon groaned painfully as she briskly went over the burn marks. "Sorry," Luna apologized sweetly, seeing the dragon stretching his wings to let her settle in between his neck and wings. "Ready?" The dragon eagerly nodded his head, rearing onto his feet and flapped his great wings once into the air.

Tiburscia pounced on his enemy with such speed while she was hell-bent on slicing his eyes out of his head. She lunged again at him with her fangs visible and missed her target, diving straight into the ground while Tiburscia flipped in the air. As he landed, he extended his claws outward, glowing with same energy as before while he stood on three legs and rushed forward at Nyoka. Nyoka shook her head free of dirt and debris before her sensor pits, aligned on her jaw, sensed a large heat source coming at her from the front. Red eyes flashed with anger as the gold claws pierced through the dust cloud towards her head. She raised her twin blades before her to block Tiburscia's attack as he swiped at her in an attempt to slash her head off for good to end this battle.

Tiburscia's claw swipe met with Nyoka's blades, pushing the Snake Demon backwards almost skidding across the ground. Back on all fours, Tiburscia crouched down, extending all the blades on his body; his back, shoulders, hips and claws, all glowing in gold as they gathered energy from the surrounding atmosphere.

"Tiburscia!" Tiburscia cocked his head slightly to see Luna and Harpie's Pet Dragon land right next to him as he charged his attack. "Let me help too! Together we can beat her for good!"

_**This isn't your fight, Human girl!**_ Tiburscia growled. _**Stay out of this!**_

"Hey! She brought me into this fight and so did you!" Luna pointed at the Snake Demon who was shaking off the shock from the previous attack and then pointed at Tiburscia, who looked shocked at the accusation. "Besides, I'm not leaving here without ya and Rakaia!" Luna smirked at the glowing tiger.

Tiburscia looked at her, his eyes momentarily flashed into a light brown, as he grinned. _**Alright then. Just make sure you don't get hurt…Luna.**_ He faced his true opponent, Nyoka, as he finally charged up enough power for his attack. _**Ready?**_ He opened his mouth, directing at Nyoka.

Pet Dragon roared as Luna held onto his chained collar and nodded. "Let's do it! Pet Dragon, SAINT GIGA FLARE!" Pet Dragon launched his attack in a form of a large purple fireball.

_**FINAL JUDGEMENT!**_ Tiburscia shouted his attack that took form a gold hyper beam packed with energy.

Nyoka glanced up at the two oncoming attacks. Both attacks, at one point as they gain distance closer to Nyoka, merged together forming a mix purple and gold hyper flare beam. _**What the-?**_ Nyoka gritted her teeth as the attack slammed right into her midsection. _**AHHHH!**_ She yelled as the attack began to rip her skin apart and pierced her very flesh. The attack completely ripped her lower body off from her upper, completely disintegrating into small pieces of flesh. Tiburscia and Luna looked on as the other half of the body fell on the ground turned into dust just like before with Bastille.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief as Pet Dragon growled happily. "We did it!" She looked at Tiburscia, who panted due to exhaustion.

_**Yeah, we did, Luna,**_ Tiburscia merely stated as he watched the ground where Nyoka stood, simmer with smoke.

"She was pretty tough," Luna commented. "Pet Dragon had a hard time with her. It felt like a handicap match." She then looked at the tiger Hybrid next to her dragon. "Thanks for the save by the way." Tiburscia gave her a small smile, before sighing.

_**Though that attack wasn't my strongest, it still took a lot out of me. I still haven't recovered from my battle with Bastille and Albion. **_

Luna looked at the exhausted tiger. "Yeah, you look pretty wiped out." Tiburscia chuckled a little, shaking his head to wear off the exhaustion.

_**Still there's no time for rest Luna; there are more of them here.**_ He turned his attention to the duelist on her dragon. _**Let's go help Dragon Boy quickly so that we can help the others.**_ Tiburscia smirked, as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah!" Luna agreed. "Let's go, Pet Dragon!" Pet Dragon roared in agreement and took off into the air before Tiburscia. Tiburscia nodded his head and began to trot off into the same direction Luna took to Rakaia's battle. But the throbbing pain he felt, as his injured front legs carried his weight against the ground, was excruciating. He slowed down, slumping forward into the ground which made Luna call out to him. Rising back to his feet, Tiburscia weakly raised his head to reassure her with a small toothy grin as Pet Dragon turned around and landed in front of the tiger. "Tiburscia, you okay?"

_**Luna,**_ he called to her. _**Go on ahead without me. I just need to catch my breath for a moment.**_ Luna and her dragon looked at the Hybrid with worry in their eyes. Tiburscia merely chuckled, knowing they want to help. _**It's alright. It's just that I haven't fought battles like this one before in a long time. **_Tiburscia focused on the distant lightning over a large hill. He raised on of his bloody, injured limbs and pointed towards the horizon. _**Go on! Hurry!**_

Luna hesitated briefly but finally nodded to the tiger's orders. "Alright. But Tiburscia, we'll need you so hurry up please!" Luna pulled on the chain of Pet Dragon as he roared, flapping his wings and sped off into the distance.

Tiburscia took a deep breath, exhaling out of his mouth. He took a look back at the body of the Demon they successfully terminated, asking himself about the ingenuous plan his enemies conjured up to successfully capture Albion. _**What did Nyoka mean by us being part two…?**_ _**Part 2 for what?**_ Tiburscia asked himself out loud as he began to walk over in the direction of the next battleground. But the pain in his legs stopped him immediately, growing extremely weak underneath. _**Dammit…what is with this pain…? **_Tiburscia shook his head in pain. _**This pain…? It feels like something is trying to take over my body… **_Tiburscia groaned. He raised his right leg forward to try and walk off the pain, but the next thing he knew was nothing but pure black darkness and a new feeling of awaken rage.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so well for Rakaia and his Red Eyes. Rakaia was knocked unconscious after Beasus' last attack and Red Eyes attempted to cover him with his wings while the Ox Hybrid Demon prepared himself for the final blow. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon growled, realizing that defeat and death was close at hand. _**DIE…LIKE THE REST OF THEM!**_ Beasus roared as he released his powerful attack, a lightning punch at the duo. But as the attack grew closer, a shadowy figure leapt over the large black dragon and used its shield to block Beasus' lightning fist attack. Beasus' eyes widened as monster demanded that he stayed away from them and slashed at his arms, making the Hybrid Demon pull away. Red Eyes' eyes widened as the monster before him, that protect him and his duelist, looked back at him. It was the leader of all Gladiator Beasts, Heraklinos.

_**Are you okay, my friend?**_ Heraklinos asked calmly as Red Eyes nodded his head and lifted his wing so that Heraklinos can see Rakaia. Heraklinos growled as he turned his attention back to the Ox. _**You have done a grave mistake, Demon.**_

Beasus gripped his gushing arm. _**Hah!**_ He laughed.

Heraklinos wasn't laughing as he gripped his axe and shield, ready for battle. _**I wouldn't be laughing if I were you.**_

Beasus stopped laughing and let out an annoyed huff. _**Heraklinos, you come to protect those worthless insects. Pathetic, if you ask me. Those insects are nothing but weak creatures that depends on us for strength! I'll pulverize them to the bloody ground and you can't stop me! I'm invincible!**_

Heraklinos growled. _**Beasus you demon! Do you not see the slice in your arm that I gave you?**_ Beasus glared at the Gladiator as he uncovered his wound, a large gash in his forearm. _**You…invincible! I think you take that the term a little too much.**_

_**You caught me by surprise, furball,**_ Beasus snarled, flexing his hand on the injured arm._** I wasn't expecting you to come marching all high and mighty. You had a good swing. Too bad you didn't take the arm completely off. You just gave me a scratch. You could have beaten me if I was short one arm… **_he chuckled sinisterly.

Red Eyes growled right behind Heraklinos, angered by the words of the Demon. Heraklinos looked at him. _**Easy my friend,**_ He soothed. _**Your time will come. For now, let me. You must regain your strength.**_ Red Eyes continued to growl as he gazed at Heraklinos but then let out a large ball of smoke.

_**So you're going to pick up where they left off,**_ Beasus grinned, bashing his left fist to his right hand. _**Perfect. Once you're gone, they're mine to obliterate.**_

_**Don't think that this battle coming will be easy, Demon,**_ Heraklinos corrected him. _**The powers of my Gladiator Beasts are behind me. **_

Beasus roared with laughter. _**Don't start with that bullshit like you did last time, Heraklinos!**_ Beasus bashed his fists and began to charge full force at Heraklinos. _**I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YA!**_

Heraklinos growled and launched his armored body into the air, extending the wings on his back out. The extended wings gave him speed, which he used to slam his shield on top of the head of the Ox demon. The Ox demon snorted as he used the same amount of force to push back Heraklinos' shield and charged a quick lightning bolt in his fists to slam into the vulnerable guts of the Gladiator Beast. Using his strong tail, Heraklinos knocked the attack away and used his axe at the last second to slash at Beasus' exposed chest.

Beasus snorted in laughter as the Gladiator's axe failed to deal a fatal blow onto his victim. Heraklinos' green eyes widened as he was suddenly thrown back by a powerful punch. He skidded on the ground and managed to stand in the front of the dragon and his duelist. Beasus roared in laughter again. _**What did I tell you fool? I'm invincible! My body cannot be sliced by your puny blade! **_

Heraklinos growled. _**But…**_ he looked at the open wound of the Ox's arm that he made previously. _**How can that be? I sliced you once! How is it I can't slice you again? **_

Beasus laughed again. _**I told you! You caught me offguard! I wasn't expecting a dimwit such as you. So of course I lowered my guard; now I see I made a mistake to do so.**_

Heraklinos straighten his back and raised his axe so he could inspect it. _**I see…**_ the Gladiator Beast stated as he looked the Ox Demon with a deadly glare. He took a small step forward and was then suddenly in front of the Ox demon with the axe over his head. _**Then I must kill you off quickly!**_ His axe began to shine brightly as he called out his attack. _**HERA'S FLARE!**_

Beasus looked up as his eyes narrowed over the intensity of the light above, then felt the axe's blade dig into his head and a burning sensation soon after. The next thing Beasus felt was an explosion setting off on his head. The Ox demon bellowed in agony, makingHeraklinos jumped away quickly as he could, still getting some damage onto him from his own attack, but it was nothing too serious. As he landed on the ground again, his green eyes traveled momentarily to Red Eyes to make sure nothing has happen and as soon as he turned around again, he was met with a great, lightning fist punch that connected to the Beast's cheek, sending him flying and snapping a large, thick tree in half. Red Eyes roared as his head turned to see the Gladiator Beast skidding across the ground. He cocked his head back and growled as Beasus slowly crept closer. Red Eyes narrowed his eyes as he covered his duelist with his wing.

_**Don't worry, Dragon**_, Beasus' deep voice made Red Eyes' internal muscles twitch as he ached to launch an attack but was wary of his Duelist's condition. _**Once I'm done with Heraklinos, I'll deal with you and that pathetic insect you call Master. **_That made Red Eyes stand right back up to his legs, taking two steps in front of his duelist and roar at the Ox Demon. The Ox Demon simply grinned but his expression quickly changed as something behind the dragon caught his attention.

"…Red…Eyes…" The said dragon half-turned to the voice behind him as relief filled his eyes. Rakaia struggled onto his feet, using the given tail of his dragon for balance and support. He smirked at his dragon despite the obvious injuries that racked his body. "You weren't thinking of taking him down without me now?" Red Eyes growled lowly, a way of telling his duelist that he was glad to have him back. Rakaia patted the scales of his dragon's legs as he glared at the demon a few yards away.

_**Oh?**_ Beasus smirked at the duelist next to his dragon as his right fist spark new strands of lightning; this time the lightning drew energy from the ground itself, turning the lightning into a dark green color. _**You still wanna fight me despite your injuries? I'll give you credit for being brave enough and stupid enough to challenge me again! **_Beasus raised his fist, letting the lightning and the earth's energy gather up to his now opened fist. Rakaia and Red Eyes glared at the Ox as the lightning orb formed and the said demon pointed his attack at them. _**THIS IS MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!**_ _**GAIA'S LIGHTNING INCINERATION!**_ Beasus roared as he launched his attack, a powerful dark green energy beam with lightning strands, from his fist. _**NO ONE EVER SURVIVES THIS ATTACK!**_

"There's a first time for everything!" Rakaia yelled as Red Eyes opened his mouth in response and charged up his signature attack. "Red Eyes, Darkness Giga Flare!" The Dragon quickly fired the fireball as a barrier to disperse and extinguish the lightning beam. However, Beasus' attack proved to be powerful and overwhelming; the lightning was able to break through the sides of the fireball, striking the ground near Red Eyes and Rakaia. "…Urghhhh…" Rakaia shielded himself as dust and dirt were blown all over due to the intensity of the attack. "Red Eyes! Don't give up! Give it everything you got!" Rakaia's words encouraged Red Eyes, making his Darkness Giga Flare grow larger and more powerful than ever before.

Beasus gritted his teeth as Red Eyes' attack pushed back on his Lightning Incineration like a game of tug-of-war. _**What…is this…power?**_ Beasus thought as he too began to be pushed back by Red Eyes. _**No Duel Monster should ever be able to withstand my ultimate power like this! Why? Why is this damn dragon becoming more powerful!**_

"KEEP IT UP RED EYES!" Rakaia cheered on his dragon as the tables had turned. "WE GOT HIM ON THE ROPES NOW BUDDY!"

Beasus furrowed his brows in anger. _**IT'S THAT HUMAN!**_ Beasus again thought to himself as he glared at Rakaia through the attacks. _**HE'S THE REASON WHY THIS DRAGON REFUSES TO GIVE IN! I MUST…**_ Beasus smirked as he began to call on all the energy in his body. _**OBLITERATE THE BOTH OF THEM!**_ He bellowed as a spike in his energy caused his attack to increase in power and intensity.

"What the?" Rakaia stated shocked that the Ox demon put more power into his attack. He then turned his focus to Red Eyes who began to emit a sound, a sound of weakening. "Red Eyes! Hold on Buddy! Hang in there!" He encouraged desperately as his dragon fell to one knee. "Red Eyes!" Rakaia looked back at the now laughing Beasus as he overwhelm the dragon with his power.

_**HAH!**_ Beasus roared in laughter. _**DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, YOU FOOL?**_

Rakaia gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as his dragon continued, despite his weakening state, his attack. _'Dammit, he's right! Red Eyes' powerful but this guy… he's a whole different level…Can we really beat him?...'_ Rakaia thought to himself as he closed his eyes in anger. _'Dammit! We gotta win! All of us…All of us gotta make it out of here alive! I can't…I won't…lose…'_

Red Eyes roared through his attack as desperation and calling onto his reserved energy began to take their toll on Red Eyes. "RED EYES!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes' dark fireball began to diminish under the scrutiny of Beasus' lightning beam.

"SAINT GIGA FLARE!" Rakaia shot open his eyes to see a purple burst of flames replaced Red Eyes' fireball. Noticing this new attack, Red Eyes quickly collapsed to the ground.

"That's…" Rakaia began as he turned around and looked up at the sky to see a fair size mahogany dragon with a black face and a spiked chain collar and chain-link leash put all of its power into its attack.

"RAKAIA!"

"LUNA!" Rakaia smiled as Luna looked down on him. He waved at her as her dragon, landed in front of Red Eyes to shield it from any more attacks while Luna climbed off and ran to him. "Oh man, am I glad to see you!"

Luna hugged him immediately then checked to see if he was truly ok. "Are you okay? You look like you went through hell."

"Tell me about it." Rakaia shrugged, pointing to the Ox Demon. "That monster's something else. Red Eyes and I couldn't even put a scratch on him until Sega's monster Heraklinos came in."

Luna nodded. "At least you're alright now."

Rakaia looked at her. "What about you and that snake lady?"

Luna smirked. "Tiburscia and I took care of her." Rakaia raised an eyebrow. "I took a bad beating from her; it was almost a handicap match. When I thought I was done for, Tiburscia jumped in and took her on."

"Really?" Rakaia grinned. "Where's that cat anyways? Oh and Sega too? Oh wait, Sega is the cat…"

Luna shook her head and looked down. "He…they were kind of badly injured in the fight. Their front legs were stabbed by the snake's blades, but they looked just fine during the fight." Luna looked at her friend with worry in her eyes. "After the battle, however, he collapse to the floor and he looked like he was in pain."

Rakaia snorted. "It was just the adrenaline rush Sega and the cat probably had. Nothing to worry about." He focused his attention to the fallen Red Eyes next to them. "Hey buddy you ok?" Red Eyes weakly raised his head and gave a slow wink at his duelist.

Luna looked at her dragon as he kept up his attack. "Pet Dragon, you hang in there!" Pet Dragon made a sound, despite he was still blasting Saint Giga Flare to block Beasus' attack. Rakaia gritted his teeth.

"Dammit, Pet Dragon is not going to have any energy left if this keeps up, Luna!" He stated, looking at her. "We gotta do something and fast!"

Luna looked at him confused. "But how?"

_**You two,**_ a familiar voice called to them from behind. Luna and Rakaia turned around to see Heraklinos barely standing on his feet.

"Heraklinos!" They both shouted, rushing to the weak Beast. Heraklinos gaze at them with weak green eyes, and then focused down on his weapons in his hand.

"Are you alright?" Luna touched his furred shoulder as he took a deep breath and nodded.

_**Yes, I'm alright but just like Red Eyes, I cannot call on my Duel Energy anymore for awhile,**_ Heraklinos confessed.

Rakaia gaze between his mighty dragon and the armored beast before him. "Why is that? Why is that you guys can't fight for too long when that jackshit over there is full of energy?" He jerked a thumb at Beasus, who still had power flowing into his attack to collide with Pet Dragon's own.

Heraklinos let out a soft growl. _**Because…Hybrids and Demon Hybrids are not actual Duel Monsters. They don't tire very easily like us. We Duel Monsters require rest after launching very powerful attacks and receiving critical damage.**_ Heraklinos closed his eyes and winced in pain, clutching his rib cage. _**But we do have an advantage though; we can't be killed like the Hybrids.**_

Luna looked away from Heraklinos to her dragon as he too began to lower himself onto his knees. "Heraklinos…there's must be something…anything we can do to defeat that monster!"

Heraklinos looked at her with one eye before Rakaia spoke up. "Heraklinos, if we don't do something, we'll lose! Come on, there's gotta be a way for us to beat him!" Heraklinos could see that the both of them were in a tight situation where they can lose their lives, something he did not want for both of them just like their Duel Monsters.

Calling upon his remaining strength, the Gladiator Beast stood up once more, clutching his weapons tighter in his grip as he stared down at the smaller duelists. _**There is one way…**_ He began, looking at his cracked shield and then his axe. _**But it requires me to gather all of the Gladiator Beasts' energies into my weapons and transferring those energies into your Dragons.**_

"Is…that even…possible?" Luna stammered in shock at the words spoken by the armored tiger duel monster.

_**It is a forbidden technique, used in ancient times,**_ Heraklinos recalled, closing his eyes and holding his main weapons into the air. _**According to legend, if the receiving Duel Monster is able to accept that energy given by another, something amazing happens kinda like a miracle.**_

"Miracle?" Rakaia looked at the Gladiator dumbfounded. "What kind of miracles?"

Heraklinos chuckled, with his current position still. _**Some sort of change, I'm not really sure. Those legends are after all pretty old. In order for it to work, I must call on all my Gladiators.**_ He said no more afterwards, prompting the two duelists to wait and watch, only aware of the sounds of two powerful energies clash with one other. Heraklinos let a deep breath exhale out of his body as he crossed his shield and axe in front of his chest and held an expression of deep concentration. Unknown to himself but fully noticed by his observers, his shield and axe began to glow in different colors; blue, red, yellow, green, purple, orange and white. Same color energies flared out of the weapons with intensity, causing Rakaia and Luna to take a step back in caution.

_**Gladiator Beasts, hear me for I need your guidance!  
A powerful force of destruction brings nothing but pain and suffering!  
My brothers, hear me for your strength is our hope!  
Worlds will fall onto the feet of madness and slaughter, countless of lives lost.  
My comrades, hear me for the victory is in our hands!  
Grant them the power to transcend and evolve, powers too great for me alone!  
Give them everything, mighty Gladiator Beasts!**_

Heraklinos roared as he brought both crossed weapons above him, letting the newly gathered energy form and shot right up into the sky, splitting into two separate gold beams. He then separated the weapons from each other, having the weapons absorb the returning power.

Beasus watched from his stance in complete shock on what was transpiring. His eyes grew wide and quickly, he ended his attack to face Heraklinos and the duelists directly as he growled in anger. Pet Dragon ended his attack as well, keeping a close watch on the Ox Demon to make sure he doesn't rush forward and attack the trio. Red Eyes, meanwhile, struggled to get onto his feet to help Pet Dragon in the protection of his duelist and friends.

Rakaia and Luna were in awe as Heraklinos glowed too in the same color gold, his eyes not green but glowing white. _**RED EYES! HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!**_ He called out to the two dragons. Pet Dragon merely looked at him without moving his head while Red Eyes gathered himself onto his feet weakly, but turning his head fully to the Gladiator Beast. Heraklinos pointed his axe to Red Eyes and his shield to Pet Dragon as the gold energy intensified even more before finally, shooting out of the weapons and into the bodies of the two Dragons. Rakaia and Luna watched in awe as the gold energy wrapped around their dragons in an egg-shaped form while the dragons, who didn't know what was going on, roared loudly.

Heraklinos panted in exhaustion, lowering his weapons after the energy beam diminished. _**Dammit, the power…it was not enough to completely evolve them!**_

Rakaia looked at Heraklinos. "Evolve?" Breathing heavily, Heraklinos looked at Rakaia for a moment, until a burst of light shot into the sky and the silhouette forms of the dragons began to transform.

"Heraklinos, what the hell is going on?" Luna yelled at him, pointing at the dragons' new silhouette forms. "Why are they transforming?" Heraklinos let out a deep breath and looked at the dragons.

Red Eyes' silhouette form took of a bipedal dragon unlike his former wyvern form. His arms were now separated from his wings and he had three horns on his head with another two curving next to the mouth. His elbows had these slightly long blades.

Harpie's Pet Dragon' silhouette form, like Red Eyes, took on the form of a bipedal dragon. But unlike Red Eyes, he had no arms. Instead, on top of his wings were these claw-like spikes that ran down slightly to the tip of the wing. He appeared to have small horns or spikes running down along his body and a massive spiked tail.

Both dragons roared proudly in their silhouette forms before they turn their attention to Beasus, who backed away in shock.

_**It seems that…they only gain the power of their next evolution… **_Heraklinos crossed his arms as growls rumbled through the chests of the dragons. It should be enough to defeat him… hopefully.

Rakaia and Luna looked at their respective dragons' new forms as they took off, rushing towards Beasus with incredible speed. "Wow, they're fast!" Luna commented.

Beasus prepared himself as Pet Dragon appeared behind him and smashed his spiked tail into the left side of the Ox's face, sending the Ox flying. Red Eyes, meanwhile, flew straight into the sky, only to dive back down after reaching his height destination.

"I bet they're powerful too!" Rakaia smirked as he saw his Red Eyes' silhouette form opened his mouth and charged a white fireball that was aimed directly at the Ox. Beasus grabbed his head after Pet Dragon's last attack and immediately felt something rushing towards him. With not enough time to move out the way, Beasus bellowed in anger, igniting his lightning fist once more. As Red Eyes came down closer, Beasus pulled his fist back, in an angle that he could punch upwards.

_**JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE GIVEN NEW POWER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!**_ Beasus roared, glaring directly to where Red Eyes' eyes would be. _**YOU CANNOT DEFEAT-**_ Beasus ended his statement, feeling a surge of power behind him, the silhouette form of Pet Dragon. Eyes widened, Beasus cocked his head to see the dragon behind, as the dragon opened his mouth as well, charging a gold energy at close range. Beasus cocked his head back to Red Eyes, only to be met with a large white flame hyper beam striking him in the chest. Pet Dragon launched his attack, similar to Red Eyes, through the back. Beasus howled in sheer agony as both powerful attacks blasted through his body like if he was paper.

_**It's over,**_ Heraklinos stated, crossing his arms while Rakaia and Luna had smiles on their faces. _**He's done.**_

"YEAH!" The two duelists cheered as the dragons withdraw their attacks and flew right back up into the sky. Beasus, with two different large holes in his indestructible body, fell to his knees, gasping for air and clutching his wounds with one his large hand while the other supported his weight on the ground.

_**How…**_ Beasus choked, his hand on the ground trembled and dug into the earth as the truth set in. _**How…can mere Duel Monsters…DEFEAT ME…?**_ He yelled in desperation.

The two dragon Duel Monsters stared at Beasus, lifting their hands and roaring into the heavens before they shined again and reverted back to their former forms. They then flew down a few feet from their duelists, who ran up to them immediately.

"Red Eyes, buddy!" Rakaia smiled proudly as his dragon let out a happy growl, lowering his head so that Rakaia can see him eye to eye. "You did it bud! You won!" Red Eyes roared happily as Rakaia hopped aboard his dragon's shoulders. "I always knew you were one powerful dragon!"

Pet Dragon chirped and growled happily as Luna hugged his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Pet Dragon lowered his head and used it to hug her back before lifting back again. Luna let go of his neck and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure show him, huh Pet Dragon?" Pet Dragon winked at her, making her laugh at her dragon's antics.

Heraklinos walked up to the fallen Demon Hybrid, causing Rakaia, Luna and their dragons to look at him before he spoke in a soft voice. _**It's over Beasus. You have been defeated. Tell me why your comrades are attacking us!**_

Beasus weakly looked up at Heraklinos and let his head fall back down. _**I was….beaten…by those insects' pets! How can this be! My body is indestructible!**_

Heraklinos growled angrily as he lift his heavily muscled tail and slammed it across Beasus' face like before, making the Demon fall to his side. _**ANSWER MY QUESTION!**_ Rakaia and Luna flinched slightly as Heraklinos' now rash behavior as they heard the fallen demon chuckle.

_**Heraklinos, why do you want to know so badly?**_ Beasus chuckled from his spot on the ground. _**You should know why we need….**_

_**I know exactly why you Demons need Albion for!**_ Heraklinos snarled. _**I wanna know why did you involve these kids? They are not your enemies! I am! And is Master Tiburscia, Albion and Phantom! We're your enemies!**_

Beasus chuckled once more but more manically. _**When I saw that girl and her dragon come here,**_ his eyes traveled to Luna and Pet Dragon, making Luna uncomfortably and Pet Dragon to growl protectively. _**I figured that Nyoka was probably dead, killed off by her and that damn tiger you call Master.**_ He laughed with blood splattering out his mouth. Heraklinos glared at him as he continued._** I can also see that Tiburscia hasn't come to see me off…too bad…**_

Heraklinos widened his eyes at first before glaring at the Ox Demon again. _**What do you mean by that!**_ Rakaia and Luna worriedly looked at each other, an awful feeling running through their bodies.

Beasus grinned as his eyes became heavy-lidded. _**Nyoka did her part, despite her sacrifice.**_ Heraklinos growled at the dying ox, baring his fangs. _**By now, part 2 will now commence and by dawn, Albion will be ours!**_ Beasus laughed uncontrollably as his body began to turn into dust. _**Have fun with your Master, Heraklinos!**_

The Ox's final words sent chills down everyone's spines as Heraklinos took steps backwards, baffled. He then turned around and walked back to the duelists and their Dragon Duel Monsters. Rakaia clenched his fists at his side while Luna held her hands close to her torso as Heraklinos rushed past them. _**Come! We must find Master Tiburscia and Master Sega quickly!**_

"Heraklinos! Hold on!" Rakaia called out to the Gladiator. The Beast stopped in his track to cock his head at the boy. "Just chill for a moment!"

_**Why should I?**_ Heraklinos said with a dark tone. _**My masters might be in danger!**_

"See?" Rakaia pointed out. "You said might. What if they aren't? That monster was dying so he could have just wanted to get under your skin or something." Rakaia shrugged.

Luna placed a hand on Rakaia's shoulder, causing him to look at her. "I don't think so Rakaia. Remember, Tiburscia was injured when I left him to come help you. When I tried to stay to help him, he told me to just go on and help you; that he'll be right behind me."

Heraklinos growled and looked off into the direction Luna came in. Rakaia looked back at the Beast before glancing back at Luna. "So then… what did he meant by 'part 2 will now commence'?"

Luna cupped her chin. "Seeing that it has to do something with Tiburscia…" she trailed off as Red Eyes and Pet Dragon lifted their heads and growled menacingly. Rakaia and Luna looked at their dragons' abnormal behavior and as they opened their mouths to ask what's wrong, Heraklinos scooped them up into his arms and jumped behind the dragons.

"Heraklinos!" The said beast hushed them as he too glared in the same direction as the dragons, leaving the duelists confused even more.

All of a sudden, a dark and murderous roar echoed across the field, making the monsters and the humans tense up at the sound. Heraklinos lowered his head slightly, gritting his sharp teeth. Red Eyes and Pet Dragon, despite their drained strength, prepared themselves. Rakaia and Luna looked at each other worriedly, wondering if another Demon Hybrid will attack them again after they just defeated one.

_**Oh no….**_Heraklinos whispered, making the duelists in his arms to notice his shocked expression and as they turned to see what was wrong, they gasped at the sight of a large cat-like figure walk dangerously towards them. _**Master…**_

"That's….no way…" Rakaia muttered as he couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be…"

"It is…" Luna sadly whispered as she saw the creature flick his tail.

Standing just a few yards away was the Tiger Hybrid, Tiburscia but he was completely different than what they have seen him before. His fur was completely black, excluding his golden stripes and blood-red eyes. On his forehead was a large red crossed striped in a form of an X that ran over his eyes. His fangs became more like golden knives stuck in his mouth. He had small gold and black blades that framed his face and larger blades that ran along his back like before. His tail was now half metal with the tip becoming a more dangerous weapon, equipped with a 4 inch blade. He had small blades that ran down his four legs with two blades that were tucked in his elbows. He carried the same shoulder and hip armor as before but it was silver and red instead of black and gold. His claws were fully extended and seemed to be sharper than ever.

Red Eyes and Pet Dragon glanced at the Hybrid nervously backing away, not wanting to fight him out of all monsters. "What's wrong with them?" Rakaia shouted. "Why does Sega…Tiburscia…THEM look like that?"

Heraklinos just stared blankly at the new tiger before them and shook his head as Rakaia's words registered. _**I…I…I don't know…**_

"Guys," Luna spoke up, keeping her eyes on the tiger. "I think this is what that Ox meant by part 2…" Heraklinos and Rakaia looked at her momentarily before casting a glance back at Tiburscia.

Tiburscia stared at the figures before him, swishing his tail back and forth, before taking a step forward. Instinctively, Red Eyes, Pet Dragon, and Heraklinos took a few cautious steps back to keep distance between them and this Tiburscia. Tiburscia turned his head to the side, lifting his head upwards and bringing in to the other side. _**Which of you…**_ He spoke in a voice, deep, cold and murderous. _**Is the strongest? **_Heraklinos looked at his demonic master in bewilderment. _**I'm seeking the monster with the strongest aura…So I can fight him and kill him with my own claws and blades.**_ Tiburscia dangerously glared at the dragons first, and then his eyes traveled to the Gladiator Beast who held the two duelists in his arms. _**And it seems to me that you weak monsters and inferior humans will be a too much of an easy kill for me. Such weaklings. **_He huffed as he turned away from them. _**You're not worthy of my time.**_

_**MASTER TIBURSCIA!**_ Heraklinos shouted at his Hybrid Commander, who turned his head and looked at Heraklinos in annoyance. Heraklinos gulped nervously as the new blood red eyes landed on him. _**What…what happen…to you, Master?**_

Tiburscia grinned at his loyal soldier, turning back around to face the group. _**If you must know, I was truly awaken!**_ Rakaia and Luna looked at him baffled along with the Duel Monsters as Tiburscia chuckled. _**My true nature has surfaced and now I wish to claim to the life of the strongest Duel Monster or Hybrid in this area as my thirst for power rise!**_

"But…" Luna began. "You can't do that! Sega will never let you kill someone of your kin and side for power!"

"Yeah!" Rakaia agreed.

Tiburscia grinned at them. _**I guess you didn't hear me right. I said my TRUE nature was awaken; that includes the girl's! **_Rakaia and Luna gasped at the tiger's statement while Heraklinos gritted his teeth. _**It's not just me that thirst for power, but her as well! We wish to defeat the strongest opponent offered to us!**_

"That's not right!" Rakaia shouted in anger. "Sega's not that type of person! Sure she's stupid, a jerk at times and is very mean and selfish…" Rakaia clenched his fist and glared at the dark tiger. "But she's a human too like us! She's our friend! There's no way she would give up her humanity to become what you are!" Rakaia slipped through Heraklinos' arms while Red Eyes looked down at his duelist and lower his head so Rakaia can climb on.

"Hmph," Tiburscia snorted, his voice was now combining with Sega's cold voice. "You're still annoying as ever. How can you call yourself a friend to me when we've only known each other for a few days?" Rakaia looked at Tiburscia with wide eyes as the tiger continued more. "You may think you're my friend but you're not! Not even you Luna!" Tiburscia looked at Luna who held the same expression as Rakaia. "This is my true nature…Accept or die!"

"Sega…" Luna couldn't believe the words spoken as Heraklinos placed her on her Dragon's back. "That…she…Sega, that isn't you!"

Tiburscia roared angrily. _**ENOUGH! Be happy that NONE of you are the one I seek! I'm sparing your lives and yet you're trying cause trouble!**_

Heraklinos spun back around and glared at his leader. _**Master! She's right! Whatever happened during your battle with Nyoka, it has changed you!**_

_**YES IT HAS!**_ Tiburscia snarled. _**It has opened my eyes to the truth!**_ He then grinned and turned into the west direction. _**The one I must beat is…**_ He gazed off to the distance, feeling a powerful energy level from an entity similar to him. "Isabella"/_**Albion.**_

_**MASTER! YOU CAN'T!**_ Heraklinos yelled at Tiburscia, trying reason with the black tiger. _**I see now, the reason why you are part 2! They want you to defeat-!**_ But in an instant, Tiburscia disappeared from where he stood and rammed his body into Heraklinos' own, sending his own loyal Gladiator Beast flying. Red Eyes and Pet Dragon roared in surprise as the Tiger now stood between them. Rakaia and Luna held their breaths as the tiger lowered his head and looked between the dragons.

"So what if they want me to defeat Isabella and Albion?" Tiburscia said in Sega's possessed voice again. "I'll be more than happy to take them out myself!"

Rakaia glared at Tiburscia with as much anger as possible. "Isabella's your best friend and you're willing to kill her!" The tiger looked at him once and disappeared again. Immediately, the two dragons and their duelists riding on them flinched and looked around for the tiger's form.

_**Don't make me regret not killing you, Human…**_ Tiburscia appeared back on the same spot and glared at the group far from him. Heraklinos groaned from where he was thrown, rising back to his feet and glancing at Tiburscia. Tiburscia raised his head and roared as he ran off in the direction of his destination.

Rakaia and Luna couldn't believe what they just heard as Heraklinos walked up to them while they all looked at a retreating tiger get further and further away. "Damn…" Rakaia cursed under his breath. "I can't believe it!"

Luna looked at him sadly. "I know how you feel Rakaia…" she stated as she brought her arms to hug herself. "It's feels like we've been betrayed…yet…"

_**So you feel it as well, Ms. Luna?**_ Heraklinos looked up at her solemnly. _**Despite what happened just now, I can't help but feel that the real Master Sega and Tiburscia are fighting whatever evil those Demon Bastards placed inside them… **_Luna nodded her head to Heraklinos' statement.

"So…what now?" Rakaia took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "We can't let Sega and Tiburscia do what the Demons want them to do if that's their plan."

Heraklinos jumped on top of Red Eyes' back, making both dragons look at him briefly. With a simple nod of his head, Red Eyes and Pet Dragon shot into the air and flew across the land, trailing after Tiburscia. "They're pitting Tiburscia against Albion, Sega against Isabella…" Luna stated as her dragon flew next to Rakaia's. "They want them to die by the hands of one another if possible. That's why they were going after us, to cause confusion for the both of them until the right time to make their move."

"In other words, Luna," Rakaia interrupted her. "We got a major fight ahead of us."

Luna lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. "We're in a lose-lose situation…"

_**No matter who wins the fight, if we can't stop it,**_ Heraklinos spoke up behind Rakaia. _**The Demons will claim their prize and our worlds will absolutely be destroyed.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Alright guys, this story, again, will be put on hold until further notice. I'm not giving up on this story... I just need to concentrate on Chemistry and its lab in my college. I will try to update randomly whether it's this story or the Pokemon story. So keep on the lookout for the next exciting, action pack chapter of A Year to Remember!


	25. The Fallen Hero: Isabella's Choice

**Hey it's Sega back again for the first time in almost a year to update this fic yet again! *Looks at the evil glares of her readers and reviewers* Heh what are you guys looking at me like that? Hey, what's that in your hand? Oh no! I swear it was studying that kept me away from this fic! I swear! *dodges the first thrown tomato.* Crikey! You guys are mad! *keeps dodging thrown fruits and vegetables* OMG you guys must seriously be angry at me for not updating since August of last year! *dodges a brick that was thrown at her by her best friend Rakaia* What the hell Meiyo! You cant throw stuff at me just because everyone is doing it! *dodges a hammer thrown by the same person plus the fruits and vegetables* Sigh. Ok I will be updating more frequently! Jeesh! Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter. More is on its way! *does her pose after everyone goes to read her chapter but Rakaia appears out of nowhere and shoves a pie at my face* MEIYO! *Chases after him***

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Fallen Hero: Isabella's Choice**

Atticus growled as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired its signature fire blast at the Demon Hybrid, but the Demon Hybrid simply smirked at the oncoming attack. Instantly, Siliciline raised up his demonic sword at the instant the fire ball drew close to him. The tiger smirked once more and glanced up at the boy and his dragon, who were shocked to see the tiger actually holding off the attack.

_**Pathetic. **_Siliciline said simply as with one hand on his sword, he deflected the fire blast to his side. Atticus growled once more when his dragon's attack exploded upon impact to a side of the large castle.

"Dammit..." Atticus cursed lowly, his dragon growling in agreement as mighty wings kept them airborne. "Red-Eyes, come on let's lure him away some more," Atticus leaned over and whispered to his Red-Eyes, who gave a slight nod and took off toward the direction of the east wing. "Attack again Red-Eyes!" Atticus yelled as Red Eyes Black Dragon opened its mouth and shot another Inferno Fire Blast to the backside of Siliciline.

Siliciline, who has watching their very move, cut the fire ball in half with one swing of his swords, the two halves of Red Eyes' attack setting the ground around Siliciline ablazed. _**You amuse me, human. **_Siliciline grinned bareteethed. Atticus and Red Eyes took off, disappearing momentarily as they flew behind the large tower of the East Wing of the castle. _**Perhaps, I should kill you off slowly. **_Siliciline shifted his gaze to the opposite side of the tower in hopes that Atticus will appear once more and with that, the demonic tiger prepare his sword for an attack. _**In front of the girl you love.**_

Watching this from a good distance away from the main battle, Isabella trembled in fear and in anticipation. Behind her, Phantom Machine Dragon, her beloved Duel Monster struggled to get up onto his feet. But each time he managed to sit up, his weakened state ran through the core of his body and the Mechanical Dragon found himself falling back onto the ground again. Isabella looked back at her dragon as he groaned in pain and looked at her with one eye filled with pain and sadness.

"Phantom..." Isabella said slowly as another explosion filled the air once more.

Siliciline growled in anticipation but Atticus and Red Eyes appeared from behind the tower the same way they flew towards it, fooling the tiger to believe that he was going to go around the tower. _**Hmph.**_ The Tiger shifted his gaze quickly as an large Inferno Fire Blast connected and exploded immediately.

Atticus grinned as a large plume of dark smoke covered where Siliciline once stood. "Alright, Red-Eyes, keep it up! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes roared and fired fire blast after fire blast at the same exact spot where Siliciline stood.

Isabella looked back at the scene as Red-Eyes sends multiple blasts at something on the gorund. "Yes!" Isabella cheered happily at what she saw. Atticus and his Duel Monster had the upper hand, but something inside of her send her shivers up her spine and goosebumps appearing on her arms. Isabella looked down as her body started to respond as if a ghost walked by her. "What's this feeling?" She said to herself and immediately a chilling voice roared through her head, sending her a threatening message.

_**Atticus is going to die.**_ Albion spoke up in a threatening manner. _**He's going to die. He's going to die. **_Albion chanted on and on, while Isabella grabbed her head and shook her head in a defiant manner.

"NO!" Isabella refused to believe his words. Phantom, finally rolled onto his side, looked at her with worry. "Atticus promised me!"

_**The damned fool signed his death warrant when he met you!**_ Albion roared in her head. Isabella's eyes filled with new tears as Albion's words scratched the surface of her heart. _**He cannot hold a promise! He knows he's going to die! That's why he's fighting with everything he's got! Look at him Isabella! **_Albion ordered her to open her eyes and when she did and looked at Atticus from a distance, a single tear rolled down her cheek. _**He's going to die. **_Albion said slowly, pausing for a moment. _**And it will be all your fault!**_

Isabella's eyes widened as if someone thrusted a sword through her heart. "No...no..." A soft growl was heard above her, before a gentle nudge scared her out of her thoughts and Albion's words. Isabella whirled her head around to see Phantom's metallic nose pressed against her back. "Phantom..." She reached to touch her dragon's nose before burying her face into the space between his nostrils. "Atticus is going to die, is he?"

The dragon groaned sadly as a way of telling his master yes or possibly. The dragon's large yellow eyes shined with pure sadness as a soft sob rang out of his master's body.

"Atticus..." Isabella cried, with tears falling onto the ground as another explosion and Atticus and Red-Eyes' cries of pain filled the air. "I'm so sorry... I can't keep my promise to you any longer." Hearing a slam against the ground, she reopened her tearstained eyes, only this time her eyes were dark red as Albion took over.

"Keep it up Red-Eyes!" Atticus pressured on as his Red-Eyes fired more Inferno Fire Blasts but at a certain point, the attacks grew weaker and weaker. The dragon groaned as it closed its mouth and breathed heavily. "Red-Eyes..." Atticus looked down at his dragon as it continued to breath heavily. "I guess I pushed you too far huh?"

Red-Eyes groaned an agreement, his eyes still locked on target.

Suddenly, a dark chuckle was heard among the black smoke and blazing grass and dirt. Atticus and Red-Eyes looked on as a familiar figure took a step onto the smoldering ground and smoke. "No...how?" Atticus was beyond shocked as his dragon retreated backwards to create more space between the Demonic Hybrid and them.

_**My turn.**_ Siliciline smiled as he looked up at the duo, his sword now longer than the last time Atticus has seen it and it seem to have the energy texture of Red-Eyes' Inferno Fire Blast.

Atticus kept his eyes on the Demon, before suddenly, the Demon no longer stood on the ground he was on. Siliciline was heading straight at them with breakneck speed.

Atticus shook his head in disbelief as Red-Eyes tried prepare himself for a dodge. "What the hell?" Atticus screamed in disbelief when Siliciline appeared over them, his energy rich blade over his head ready to strike. _**It's over. So much for being her hero. **_Siliciline gazed directly into Atticus's brown eyes as he brought down the blade to strike at him. _**OMEGA BLADE SLASH!**_ Siliciline roared as his blade radiated with Red-Eyes' energy and connected, causing a large explosion upon impact.

It felt like eternity for Atticus, as both he and Red-Eyes screamed in pain. Somehow, Atticus found himself plummeting straight towards the ground with Red-Eyes falling faster next to him. Charred, scratched and bruised, Atticus managed to open his eyes and glanced at Red-Eyes. The famous black dragon had an open gashed across his chest, that spilled out many orbs of duel energy. His red eyes were dulled and lifeless as the dragon glowed white and reverted back into a card. "Wow." Atticus crackled a smile as he closed his eyes. "Some knight I am, huh Isabella?" He said to himself as he glanced to her location from his free fall.

But his eyes immediately widened at the sight. Staring straight at him, with those feared red eyes, and an expression as cold and distant as always, was Isabella and she showed no sign of true emotion as he plummted to his death. "Isa...Isabella..."

Isabella stared coldly at him with her ruby red eyes before she muttered one word. "Fool." Then, Phantom Machine Dragon appeared behind her and took off towards Atticus to catch him before he hit the ground.

Atticus landed on the unmechanical arm of Phantom Machine Dragon as he flew back to his master's side. Gently, he tilted his clawed hand to have Atticus slide into a slump on a large boulder before Isabella. Weakly, Atticus turned his head at her and gazed deeply into her eyes.

Isabella inspected him. His clothes were burned in various spots, making large holes that showed the skin underneath, that were also burned slightly. He had large gashes on his arms, legs and chest that drew blood but were not fatal wounds. He had a head wound that also drew blood down the side of his face. Isabella narrowed her eyes at him.

"What a fool you are." She said coldly in Albion's voice. Atticus, breathing heavily, just looked at her. "Did you really think that you and your pathetic dragon can take on a demon who has far superior power and intelligence than yourself?" Isabella scolded harshly, causing Atticus to flinch at her words and look down. Isabella shook her head. "Atticus, always want to play as the hero. Have you ever thought that maybe being a hero doesn't suit you?" Atticus looked up at her shocked. Phantom, however, bowed his head in silence, knowing what's to come.

Isabella turned her back on Atticus, glaring at Siliciline who was on the ground once more, with a smirk on his face, beckoning her to fight as Albion.

"You're lucky." Isabella scoffed as she glanced over her shoulder to him. "You didn't die a second time for getting involved in _OUR _business." She stated coldly as she turned her gaze away and walked forward into the battle ground.

The view of her retreating back made Atticus' body respond immediately. Weakly, he lifted his arm in attempt to reach her but he couldn't. Not anymore. He interfered too many times. Albion has had enough.

"Isabella..." Atticus finally said as pitch darkness greeted him as he drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

_**So you're finally come to your senses Albion, to fight your battle instead that little wimpy pet? **_Siliciline mocked as Isabella approached him at a good distance and stood her ground. Her red eyes were flashing with anger.

"Watch what you say, Demon." Albion warned through Isabella's voice. "As if I wanted the boy to fight for me. He choose to fight, not I told him to fight."

_**But you still allowed him too.**_ Siliciline smirked as he cracked his neck evilly and changed his stance to a fighting stance, his sword raised parrallel to his head. Isabella stood there, unphased by the tiger's deadly stance. Instead, she cracked a smile and her eyes flashed in a darker tone of red.

"Well then," Isabella's smile fell back into a thin line as she glared dangerously at him. "Let's see how eager you are to die!" Her eyes glowed red as the wind whipped and spun around her, encasing her in its cocoon. The skies darkened immediately as tornada spun out of control where Isabella stood and shot straight into the sky. Lightning struck the tornado, whirling around the tornado as it spun. Then, the tornado started to grew larger as the wind began to pick up; in fact it was so strong that Siliciline had to drive his sword into the ground to stay grounded.

Siliciline looked up into the ever-growing tornado as a large pair of angered, red eyes pierced through the tornado before suddenly, a large purple dragon head broke through the tornado's gales, opening its mouth to roar, dispersing the tornado completely as it did.

Siliciline could only glare as the four-legged dragon landed, setting off small earthquakes as he did. It had two mighty white wings tucked like two blades on his shoulder and large armored gaunlets, decorated with purple and gold, over its arms, legs and chest. Its sides of the body was outlined by gold scales, separating the purple scales on the back of the dragon to the light purple scales on its underbelly. On the dragon's head are two long curved-forward horns. A gold neck brace was directly behind the dragon's head, starting its sharp, golden spikes that ran down its back to its tail. On its tail were four spikes that were curved inwards and held a green orb. On the chest of the dragon was a piece of red armor that extended outwards.

This was Albion's true form. He was finally free of the Stone's energy that made go into alternate forms to hide his power. He looked over himself once, nodding proudly that the stone has allowed his true self to appear. He really dislike the alternate forms it gave him.

His red eyes caught the sight of Siliciline watching him, making the dragon scoff and snort. Siliciline was like a bug to him, a bug Albion could squash with ease due to his size.

_**Well, Siliciline.**_ Albion said in a mocking matter, making the demon before him growl slightly. _**I am here and you seem to be frozen in fear. **_The dragon smirked.

_**Don't get cocky, Albion, **_Siliciline reassured. _**Just because you're bigger as an elephant means one thing to me! **_Siliciline pulled his sword out of the ground and charged at Albion with lightning speed. _**It means more places for me to strike! **_

_**Pathetic insect. **_Albion retorted as Siliciline leapt towards him, an attempt to bury his blade into the dragon's chest scales, but the dragon disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Siliciline on two legs, slamming the demon to the ground with his large hand.

_**Argh!**_ Siliciline cried out as his body made contact with the ground.

_**You really are eager to die. **_Albion forced Siliciline deeper into the ground. _**Then, I'll grant your wish then. **_Albion began to absorb energy from the green orb on its tail as he opened his mouth, purple electrical sparks formed around his mouth. _**Superior Dragon!**_ Albion declared as immediately as he launched a dark purple hyper beam filled with the same electrical sparks, he removed his hand from Siliciline's back.

Siliciline slowly turned his head when he felt the pressure on his back leave but as he turned, his red eyes widened as the hyper beam Albion launched connected with him. _**ARRRGGGHHH!**_ Siliciline roared as the attack exploded on him, causing a huge burst of fiery smoke obscured Albion's sight. Instinctively, Albion spread his wings and took off into the air.

Not wanting to waste time, Albion prepared himself for another attack. He reopened his mouth again, this time a dark fire ball formed outside, growing larger and larger as Albion gathered more energy to fuel the attack. _**PRIMAL...**_ Albion began to say as he felt his attack ready to unleashed. _**DRAG...**_

_**Don't even try, Albion!**_ A darker voice rang out and suddenly, Albion cringed as he felt a blade pierced through the red armor, breaking it to pieces. Losing focus and disspating his attack, Albion disappeared in a flash again and reappeared once more farther away from his assailant.

_**Abiscous... **_The mighty dragon growled as the other Demon Hybrid, another dragon, whirled his spear over his head.

_**This close. **_Abiscous gestured with his hand. _**This close and my blade would have pierced your heart. You leave too many openings.**_

Albion merely looked at his new opponent before glancing down at his broken armor plate on his chest. _**You merely scratched the surface. You will not get me like this again. **_Albion reassured with a warning.

The green dragon roared with laughter before sending a dark glare at Albion and rushed towards him. Albion raised his large right hand to swat the dragon like a fly but Abiscous dodged and slashed into Albion's exposed fore limb.

Albion didn't even make a sound when he felt the pain of Abiscous's blade entering through his scales. Instead, while Abiscous was occupied in cutting his arm, Abiscous lunged his head at him for a heavy headbutt, which connected.

_**RAHHH!**_ Abiscous flew across the sky before detouring at a 45 degree angle and exploding into the ground, creating a crater.

_**Hmph.**_ Albion muttered. _**Pathetic. These are the Demons that killed my kin? Truly pathetic. **_

Abiscous rose up to his feet, growling as he glared at Albion. His armor was now shattering into pieces and his spear broke into two when he hit the ground hard. _**Damn you to hell Albion. **_He hissed.

_**Calm...yourself Abiscous...**_ Siliciline spoke up, as he too rose up, charred and beaten. He took a look at Albion as well, glaring at first before giving the dragon a sinister smirk. The dragon above narrowed his eyes, wondering what was the demon tiger planning.

"Atticus!" Albion cocked his large head towards the direction where he left Atticus in the care of Phantom Machine Dragon.

In the distance he was a snake-like dragon with large wings flying towards them with two humanoid figures flying along side it. On the dragon's back were three human figures.

Albion growled as he narrowed his eyes at the scene of Rainbow Dragon, Neos and Benten lowered themselves onto the ground next to Phantom and as Rainbow Dragon lowered his head to allow its passengers to gather around an unconscious Atticus.

"Atticus!" Alexis cried as she was the first to reach her brother, collasping onto her knees and brought her brother's head onto her lap.

"Atticus!" Jaden and Jesse yelled as well as they inspected Atticus from head to toe.

"Damn..." Jaden muttered as he checked for Atticus' pulse. "Well he's alive." He looked at Alexis sincerely.

"Yeah, I reckon he got a good beating," Jesse implied as he covered Atticus's wounds. "Poor fella."

_**Jaden. **_Neos called out to his partner, before he pointed at the large purple dragon in the sky. _**It seems that your friend is no longer among us. **_

Jaden looked at Neos for a minute, following the direction of his arm and gasped when he saw Albion. "She...didn't?"

Jesse and Alexis looked up and saw the dragon as well. Benten frowned. _**That must be the dragon's true form. And I have never seen a dragon that large before. **_

Rainbow Dragon roared in agreement.

"Jay, that's Isabella, huh?" Jesse looked at his best friend, who nodded. "Shoot. This ain't going to be pretty then."

Alexis looked back down at her brother. "So why is my brother unconscious? Was it Isabella's alter ego's fault?" She said before a faint moan caught her attention. It was Atticus, waking up, blinking furiously to see his sister and his friends. "Atti!"

"Lexi? Guys?" Atticus said first a bit confused to why they were there. "ISABELLA!" He shot straight up from Alexis's lap. Immediately, he grasped his head as it pounded in pain and the fact that his wound were somewhat still bleeding, he felt faint again.

"Atticus! Whoa there partner!" Jesse stated, as he eased Atticus back down with Jaden. "Y'all can't wake up and scream a random name now, ya hear?"

Atticus remained silent as he continued to blink and look around to see his friends, along with their signature monsters and lastly, Phantom Machine Dragon. "Phantom..." Atticus said softly, as he watched the dragon remain focused on whatever captured his sight.

"Where's Isabella?" Atticus tilted his head to see his sister. His sister looked at him sadly before shielding her eyes with her bangs.

"Atticus, you may want to look over there for a minute," Alexis shifted her eyes away from her brother to the large dragon flying above the battle ground.

Atticus followed her gaze and gasped at what he saw. "No..." Albion roared, cocking his head as he charged another attack while both Siliciline and Abiscous leapt into the air to attack Albion as well. "No..." Atticus sat up weakly, leaning onto one of his injured arms as he stared in disbelief.

Albion unleashed his attack, that knocked Siliciline back into the ground despite using his sword to block and absorb the attack and Abiscous barely managed to dodge from Albion's powerful attack.

"Isabella..." Atticus watched as Albion did a full body 360 and slammed his tail into Abiscous' body. "No..." Albion slammed his head once again into Abiscous's body, sending him flying towards the ground like a rocket.

Atticus gulped at Albion's sign of domination in the battle. "What have I done?"

* * *

**Well there you go! Another exciting chapter to add! And seriously, dont worry! I haven't given up on this fic! I just didnt have time due to studying and I mean a lot of studying. And also personal issues. Yeah... Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


End file.
